Who Am i?
by Ali Topan Anak Jalanan
Summary: Mula-mula hidupnya tampak biasa saja. Kisah cinta dengan seorang gadis. Dia punya ibu dan ayah. Punya rumah biasa dan pengangguran tulen. Tapi beberapa waktu belakangan ini mulai bermunculan si ini dan si itu yang mengenal tentang dirinya. Siapakah dia sebenarnya?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto.**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Shion**

 **Genre : Romance/Humor/Friendship/Family/Hurt &Comfort/** ** **Supranatural**.**

 **Rate : M**

 **.**

* * *

Pagi pun menjelang. Makhluk-makhluk yang sedang beristirahat di masing-masing tempat peristirahan mereka mulai terbangun. Kota Konoha yang sedang beristirahat dari keramaian pun mulai aktif lagi.

Di bagian timur kota Konoha pada salah satu rumah yang ada di antara deretan rumah lainnya, bercat hijau, memiliki pekarangan yang sederhana, tanaman-tanaman hias beraneka ragam bentuknya berjejer rapi menghias pekarangannya.

Seorang lelaki setengah baya, bertubuh jangkung dengan bahu lebar, sedang berdiri di depan pintu hendak pamit pada perempuan yang ada di depannya.

Lelaki itu adalah Jiraiya, berumur hampir setengah abad. Kerutan-kerutan di wajahnya sudah cukup menandakan bahwa pria itu telah banyak menelan pengalaman hidup. Memiliki rambut panjang berwarna putih seutuhnya. Model rambutnya agak acak-acakan terkesan jarang diatur. Sudah beristri dan punya anak, tepatnya perempuan di depannya ini adalah istrinya, Tsunade. Sudah lebih dari dua puluh tahun mereka menikah. Dan segala tetek bengek kehidupan rumah tangga yang mereka jalani tidak selalu berjalan dengan mulus.

Mereka berdua berasal dari Suna. Ada darah Sinigami yang mengalir dalam darah mereka, karena orang tua mereka adalah Sinigami. Tetapi karna darah Sinigami tersebut, membuat mereka melarikan diri, menikah tanpa persetujuan orang tua dan menetap di Konoha.

"Aku berangkat dulu ya, sayang..." pria itu pamit dan akan berbalik, tetapi perempuan itu malah menghentikan keinginannya.

"Apa kau tidak melupakan sesuatu?" Tsunade mencoba mengingatkannya tentang kebiasaannya. Wanita itu bersidekap sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Apa?" tanya pria itu tidak mengerti. Selang beberapa detik kemudian dia pun teringat akan kebiasaannya.

"Hehehe... Maaf." katanya. Dia pun mendekat dan memberikan kecupan ringan di kening wanita itu.

"Aku berangkat dulu sayang. Dah...," pamit pria itu mengulangi.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Tsunade berpesan sambil melambaikan tangannya pada pria itu sambil tersenyum. Setelah pria itu menghilang, ia masuk dan menutup pintu. Berjalan melewati sofa dan berhenti tepat di hadapan sebuah pintu.

 **Klek**

Dia membuka pintu tersebut dan masuk, lalu menyalakan lampu. Dia diam sebentar memandangi seorang pemuda yang masih terlelap di atas kasur, Naruto, pemuda dengan perawakan sedang. Mempunyai rambut pirang ke emasan. Kulitnya kecoklatan. Ada tiga goresan melintang di ke dua pipinya. Usianya sudah menginjak sembilan belas tahun.

Wanita itu memandanginya sesaat dengan iba. Terbayang lagi dalam benak perempuan itu, masa-masa kecil Naruto yang setiap kali mengingatnya, dia merasa bersalah.

Helaan napasnya menjadi panjang dan matanya mulai berair.

Dia kemudian tersenyum seraya menghapus air mata yang nangkring di sudut matanya. Akhirnya ia pun melangkahkan kakinya kembali menghampiri kasur dan berniat membangunkan pemuda yang menjadi anaknya tersebut.

Tsunade, ibu si pemuda, wanita setengah baya berkulit putih mulus. Tidak nampak penuaan pada kulit wajah wanita itu. Penampilannya berbeda dari umur yang sebenarnya. Rambutnya panjang berwarna pirang pucat dikuncir satu ke belakang. Dan bentuk tubuhnya tidak gendut dan tidak kurus.

Setelah sampai di samping kasur ukuran sedang itu, wanita itu pun membangunkan pemuda bersurai ke emasan tersebut.

"Bocah malas. Ayo bangun." kata Tsunade sambil mengguncangkan tubuh pemuda itu, tapi pemuda sama sekali tak menggubris panggilannya.

"Ayo bangun, Naruto!" wanita itu mencoba lagi dengan suara yang sedikit lebih keras sambil menggoyang lebih keras tubuh pemuda itu.

Tidur pemuda itu tampak terganggu. Dia bergerak-gerak dan berbalik membelakangi perempuan itu.

"Naruto! Bangun!" wanita itu berteriak sambil menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Naruto.

"Uh..." Naruto membuka matanya, mengerjapkannya berulang kali, lalu mengucek-uceknya sambil bangkit. "Haaah..." desahnya dengan mata setengah terpejam dan mulut setengah terbuka.

"Oi! Bangun!"

Pemuda terkesiap. Segera dibukanya matanya lebar-lebar dan berbalik ke belakang. "Kaa-san?" katanya tanpa minat.

Tsunade memicingkan matanya. "Sudah pagi. Mandi sana." suruhnya dengan nada memerintah.

"Iya, iya, Kaa-san. Hoaammm..." Naruto menguap sembari menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Dia beringsut turun dari atas kasur.

Tsunade melangkah meninggalkan kamar sambil berkata tanpa menatap pemuda itu. "Kaa-san ke dapur dulu mempersiapkan sarapan..."

"Iya, iya, Kaa-san." sahut Naruto malas seraya berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang terletak dua meter di samping kiri kasurnya berdekatan dengan pintu masuk.

Sesudah ia membasuh muka dan menyikat giginya, ia diam beberapa lamanya memandangi bayangan dirinya di cermin sambil memegang wastafel. Berpikir sebentar tentang apa yang akan dilakukannya di pagi yang indah ini.

'Olahraga pagi saja ah.' batinnya memutuskan, lalu ke luar dari kamar mandi dan melangkah mendekati lemari yang ada di pojok ruangan.

"Hah... Hah... Hah..."

Setelah menghabiskan waktu 45 menit lamanya berlarian menelusuri jalan kota Konoha, Naruto pun berhenti di sebuah jalanan yang agak sepi. Tidak terlalu banyak perumahan di daerah itu. Napasnya terengah-engah dan peluh yang bercucuran di keningnya bergulir deras mengaliri wajahnya. Beristirahat membungkuk mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

Setelah cukup tenang ia pun menegakkan tubuhnya pelan, kemudian menggerakan tubuhnya melakukan senam pagi.  
Setelah merasa cukup Naruto berbalik pulang dengan berjalan santai menyusuri tepi jalanan itu.

Tak terasa kini ia sudah berada di taman Konoha. Duduk menikmati pagi yang indah itu beralaskan rumput di taman tersebut. Menyandarkan punggungnya ke sebuah pohon sambil melipat ke dua tangannya ke belakang kepalanya. Matanya terpejam merasakan semilir angin pagi yang membelai wajahnya. Sesekali kakinya sedikit dihentakkan mengikuti irama lagu yang berdendang di sebelah telinganya.

"Ternyata kau ada di sini." suara seorang gadis yang nyaring menyadarkan Naruto dari ke asyikannya.  
Ia membuka matanya sedikit, kemudian menyunggingkan senyum menatap seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri semeter dari tempat duduknya. Rambutnya lebat dan memanjang sampai ke pantatnya, warnanya pirang pucat. Penampilannya menarik dan memiliki tubuh sedang dan molek. Parasnya cantik dan anggun. Dagunya lancip, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya indah berwarna merah muda alami, seperti warna daging jambu yang baru matang.

"Duduklah di sini." kata Naruto menyuruh perempuan itu, kemudian menutup matanya lagi melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat terganggu tadi.

Gadis itu berjalan mendekatinya dan mengambil tempat duduk di dekatnya.

Gadis itu memandanginya penuh perhatian. Kornea matanya yang berwarna violet hanya tertuju pada wajah Naruto. Katanya, "Aku mencarimu ke rumahmu, tapi tidak ada orang di sana. Lalu aku berjalan-jalan saja ke sini. Siapa tahu kau ada di sini, ternyata dugaanku tepat." rajuknya sambil mengembungkan pipinya kesal dan mengalihkan pandangannya memandangi rerumputan.

Naruto membuka matanya lagi dan tersenyum ke arah gadis itu. Setiap kali gadis di sampingnya berada dekat dengannya, setitik kehangatan selalu terasa di hatinya. Ia mengacak pelan puncak kepala gadis yang sedang cemberut itu dengan gemas. "Ada apa kau mencari ku pagi-pagi begini, Nona manis?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap penuh minat wajah gadis itu yang berjarak dekat dengan wajahnya.

Gadis itu menggerak iris violetnya, menatap Naruto melalui sudut matanya. Pipinya sedikit memerah mendapat perhatian pemuda itu. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya merindukanmu," kata gadis itu manja. Kemudian beringsut merapatkan jarak mereka.

"Kau ada masalah lagi ya dengan pria itu?" gadis itu mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto merentangkan tangannya melewati punggung dan berhenti di pundak kiri gadis itu. Kemudian ditariknya tubuh gadis itu hingga kepala gadis itu mendarat di bahunya. Lalu katanya, "Yah, aku tidak bisa bilang apa-apa. Kau boleh bersandar sepuasmu di bahu ku jika itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik, Nona." jelas Naruto sambil memandang poni yang mengitari kening gadis itu.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab, hanya saja dia lebih merapatkan tubuhnya sembari memeluk pinggang Naruto.

Ke duanya diam setelah itu. Mata mereka terpejam rapat menikmati udara pagi yang menyapu tubuh mereka. Burung-burung berkicauan dan menari-nari di udara, menyambut pagi yang cerah itu dengan kicauan mereka. Ke duanya hanya berdiam seakan tenggelam dalam kehangatan yang menaungi hati mereka.

Bermenit-menit telah berlalu, namun ke duanya masih tampak asyik dengan kegiatan mereka.

"Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Tak terasa sudah seminggu berlalu ya?" tanya Naruto sambil mencubit-cubit pelan pipi kiri gadis itu yang agak mengembung dan memerah menggunakan tangan kanannya.

"Baik." kata gadis itu singkat. Ke dua tangannya lebih erat memeluk pinggang Naruto. Kemudian menggesekkan pipinya pada bahu pemuda itu. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma jeruk yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda itu.

"Hei," Naruto tiba-tiba membuka suara. "Aku lapar. Ayo ke rumahku," ajaknya.

Gadis itu masih enggan memisahkan diri dari tubuh pemuda itu. Malah semakin memperat pelukannya. "Jangan pergi dulu... Ku mohon..." rengek gadis itu dengan manja.

Naruto menghela pas mendengar rengekan sang gadis. Perutnya mulai berdemo minta jatah.

Akhirnya, etelah 10 menit seperti itu si gadis membuka matanya dan mendongak menatap rahang Naruto. "Aku sudah selesai." ujarnya seraya melepas pelukannya dan merapikan rambutnya yang tadi sempat di acak Naruto.

Mereka bangkit, lalu berjalan beriringan meninggalkan taman tersebut menuju rumah Naruto.

Gadis itu meraih perlahan pergelangan tangan Naruto kemudian menelusupkan jari-jarinya ke dalam celah jari tangan pemuda itu dan menggenggamnya.

Naruto menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman seraya menengok ke pada gadis itu.  
Hubungan mereka tidak jelas. Di bilang kekasih bukan, di bilang sahabat juga bukan.

Sesampainya mereka di rumah...

"Aku pulang!" teriak Naruto, tapi tak ada yang menjawab. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Naruto membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam rumah sambil menarik tangan gadis itu.

Setelah masuk, Naruto mempersilahkan gadis itu untuk duduk di sofa.

"Tunggu sebentar ya. Aku akan membuatkan minuman untuk Putri." pesannya ramah seraya melengos pergi menuju dapur.

Belum setengah jalan, ia berbalik menghadap gadis itu. "Anda mau makan apa, Nona?"

Gadis itu tersenyum, menyembunyikan tawanya ketika mendapat pelayan Naruto.  
"Tidak perlu repot-repot Naruto-kun." jawabnya sambil cekikikan.

"Tidak perlu sungkan, Tuan putri. Melayani Anda adalah bagi saya. Harap jangan menolak. Saya akan tersinggung. Tunggu sebentar ya." dia berbalik dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan gadis itu di ruang tamu.

Sepuluh menit berlalu. Naruto muncul sambil membawa sebuah nampan di tangan kirinya, tingkahnya seperti seorang pelayan restoran.  
Tatkala sudah sampai di samping gadis itu, ia membungkuk dan memberikan gelas berisikan jus dingin yang ada di atas nampan, lalu mengambil minuman serta cup ramen yang ada di atas tempat itu.

"Silahkan dinikmati, Nona." ujarnya, lalu duduk di samping gadis itu.

Naruto membuka cup ramennya, berhenti sebentar mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis itu. "Mau?" tawarnya. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya sudahlah." Naruto mengendikkan bahunya sembari menyumpit makanan itu.

 **KRIUK..**

Suara itu muncul dari perut gadis yang ada di samping Naruto.

"Bwahahahahaha." ledakan tawa pun langsung menyembur dari mulut setelah mendengar bunyi perut.

 **Ceet**

Perempuan itu menundukkan wajahnya, malu karna ketahuan dia juga belum sarapan.

"Ini" Naruto mengarahkan sumpitnya yang dipenuhi mie pada mulut gadis itu.

Gadis itu memandang mie yang mengitari sumpit Naruto. Tak berapa lama kemudian dia membuka mulutnya dan melahap mie itu. Sekilas pipinya memerah karena mendapat perlakuan manis tersebut. Sambil mengunyah makanannya, matanya terus memandang wajah Naruto.

Naruto menyumpit kembali mie ramennya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Mengunyahnya sambil membalas pandangan mata gadis itu. Begitu terus hingga makanan itu hampir habis dan tiba giliran gadis itu.

 **CKLEK**

Pintu pun dibuka. Tsunade memasuki rumah, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika pandangannya tertuju pada muda-mudi yang sedang asyik dengan acara suap menyuap mereka.  
Pipinya pun bersemu merah melihat adegan bermesraan itu. "Ehem... Jangan pedulikan aku." katanya lalu beranjak meninggalkan mereka dengan langkah terburu-buru.

Naruto kembali menyodorkan makanannya kepada gadis itu yang sudah membuka mulutnya.

 **BRAAKKK**

Suara dobrakan pintu itu mengejutkan ke duanya.

"Kusho!" teriak Naruto kesal karena terkejut dengan dobrakan pintu itu. Sebuah perempatan muncul di pelipisnya.

"Hime! Hime! Hime!" teriak Jiraiya memanggil istrinya sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya ke lantai.

"Urusai!" sebuah teriakan terdengar dari arah dapur. Pria itu pun langsung melesak keluar rumah menyisakan keringat sebuah sweadrop bercucuran di belakang kepala muda-mudi itu.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **AN: Publish Ulang dari fic Cinta Pertama dan Cinta Sejati... Keberatan Review?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto milk Om Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Ini adalah chap 6 dari fic lama...**

 **banyak tambahannya...**

* * *

 **,**

 **.**

 **Naruto POV**

Saat ini aku berada di rumah ku. Duduk santai sambil menyandarkan punggungku pada punggung sofa. Tentunya aku tidak sendirian di rumahku ini melainkan dengan Kaa-sanku yang berada di kamarnya dan seorang gadis pirang yang sekarang tertidur di pangkuan ku. Aku suka sekali memainkan rambut pirangnya yang panjang serta pipinya yang lembut.

Hah... Untuk seharian ini dia terus saja berada di dekatku. Ketika di minimarket atau saat keluar membeli sesuatu.  
Dia terus membuntutiku ke mana pun di mana pun aku berada, kecuali kamar mandi.  
Dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, sampai harus membolos sekolah segala. Biasanya dia akan datang menemuiku tatkala sudah sore atau ketika dia sedang libur. Dia akan datang dua kali dalam seminggu.

Ayolah. Seburuk itukah pertengkarannya dengan kekasihnya sampai harus membolos seperti ini? Tentu saja aku tidak menganggapnya sebagai pengganggu. Malah, aku sangat senang dia mau menemaniku seharian ini, karna memang dia orang ke dua yang mau menjadi temanku.

Saat pertama kali aku berjumpa dengannya, tepatnya sekitar beberapa bulan yang lalu.

 **Flashback mode on**

Malam itu aku sedang bersantai di Taman Konoha. Aku sedang duduk di sebuah bangku di taman itu ditemani empat buah kaleng minuman bersoda yang ku beli sewaktu pergi ke taman ini. Entah kenapa malam itu begitu terasa membosankan bagiku. Tidak biasanya aku begitu, biasanya sepulang bekerja aku akan langsung tergeletak di atas kasurku, tapi untuk malam itu aku benar-benar tidak bisa memejamkan mata. Maka untuk menyegarkan pikiran ku. aku pun bersantai ria di taman itu.

Ini sudah kaleng ke dua yang aku buka. Secara tiba-tiba seorang gadis pirang datang dari arah kiriku. Aku tidak peduli akan kedatangan gadis itu, tapi begitu dia mengambil tempat duduk yang sama di bangku sepanjang dua meter lebih yang ku duduki dengan wajahnya yang ditekuk, mau tidak mau perhatianku harus tertuju padanya.  
Beberapa saat kemudian telingaku secara tidak sengaja menangkap suara tangis dari arah gadis itu. Dan kami berdua cukup menjadi perhatian orang-orang yang sekadar lewat di depan kami.

Pekerjaan seperti itu sangatlah tidak cocok untuk ku, karena aku ini bukan tipe orang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain sekali pun dibayar berapa pun. Aku saja sudah pusing memikirkan segala urusanku.  
Selain karna pekerjaan itu merepotkan dan juga pekerjaan itu membutuhkan kesabaran yang lebih tinggi juga terlalu banyak bertele-telenya. serta pendidikanku tidak memadai dalam hal itu.

"Didepanku dia berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan seorang gadis."

Mendengar ucapannya, di dalam kepalaku muncul dua kemungkinan, antara yang di gandeng itu adalah selingkuhannya atau kerabatnya.  
Memang menyakitkan ketika sang kekasih menggandeng tangan lawan jenisnya dan tangan yang di gandeng itu bukan tanganmu. Dan tentunya akan lebih menyakitkan bila di lihat dengan mata kepala sendiri. Walau pun sebenarnya aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya, tapi dari film-film yang aku tonton, memang menyakitkan.

"Yah, kedengarannya memang sangat menyakitkan."

Untuk sementara aku hanya bisa berkata seperti itu untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Aku tidak tahu apa salah ku padanya hingga dia mengkhianati ku."

Dari apa yang dia katakan aku bisa tahu kalau dia begitu terpukul dengan itu. Tapi tentunya aku tidak mau menjadi orang yang mengambil keuntungan dari masalah orang lain.

"Well, aku tidak tahu hal itu benar apa tidak tapi ada baiknya jika kamu mencari tahu atau bertanya siapa dia. Sebelum menyimpulkan kalau perempuan itu memang benar selingkuhannya atau dia mempunyai alasan tersendiri yang kadang membuatnya tidak punya pilihan lain selain melakukannya."

Karena posisiku yang sedang tidak memihak siapa-siapa, maka  
sebisa mungkin aku memberikan masukan positive untuknya.

Dia diam agak lama mendengar ocehanku. Dan itu membuat keheningan untuk beberapa saat melanda kami berdua.

"Siapa namamu?"

Seharusnya sebelum dia bertanya tentang namaku. Dia dulu yang memperkenalkan dirinya. Benar-benar tidak sopan.

"Bukannya tidak mau menjawab, tapi apakah tidak lebih baik kalau kau memperkenalkan diri dulu baru bertanya nama orang?"

Setelah mendengar ucapanku, dia menunduk sebentar lalu mengangkat wajahnya kembali dan menatapku.

"Maaf. Namaku Sarutobi Shion. Panggil saja Shion. Siapa namamu?"

Dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya, kemudian tersenyum setelah mengucapkan itu. Untuk lelaki normal sepertiku. Aku tidak memungkiri bahwa gadis di hadapanku ini kecantikannya akan membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya tidak akan mengedipkan mata. Setidaknya itu yang aku pikirkan untuk memuji kecantikannya.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Panggil saja Naruto. Salam kenal."

Aku menjabat tangannya, dan ketika aku menyentuh tangannya. Uh. Lembut sekali kulitnya... Nyaman...

Setelah lama mengobrol dengan berbagai macam topik, dia kemudian pamit pulang dan meninggalkanku seorang diri. Karena hari sudah mulai larut dan aku pun sudah agak mengantuk, maka ku putuskan untuk beranjak pulang saja.

 **Flashback mode off**

Aku mulai pegal dengan posisi ini dan aku juga tidak mau membangunkannya. Maka ku putuskan saja untuk membawanya ke kamarku dan membiarkannya tidur pulas di sana.

Ku angkat kepalanya dan ku geser kakiku agar menjauh dari kepalanya. Kemudian aku berdiri lalu membungkuk di sampingnya untuk mengangkat tubuh gadis ini. Ketika sedang berjalan ke kamarku dengan Shion di gendonganku. Dia bergerak-gerak beberapa kali sehingga rok selutut yang dia pakai agak turun dan makin turun menampilkan pemandangan yang membuat jantung ku langsung berdebar-debar. Bah! Inilah susahnya kalau berada pada situasinya.

Karena tak mau tersiksa dengan keadaan itu maka aku memilih mengalihkan pandanganku pada wajahnya. Dan sekarang aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak mencubiti pipinya yang tembem itu.

Setelah sampai di kamar dan membaringkannya, aku menyelimuti bagian tubuhnya yang tersingkap tadi. Kemudian beranjak ke luar kembali duduk di atas sofa ruang tengah.

 **Naruto POV end**

"Hah... Melelahkan sekali hari ini." keluh Naruto yang sedang duduk di atas sofa sambil memainkan game di ponselnya.

"Aku pulang!" teriak seorang ayahnya dari luar rumah.

"Selamat datang!" Naruto menyahut, kemudian bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju pintu.

 **Cklek**

Pintu pun terbuka menampakkan Jiraiya yang menenteng tas belanjaan di kiri kanannya.

"Dimana Kaa-sanmu Naruto?" Jiraiya bertanya seraya menengokkan kepalanya memandang ke belakang Naruto.

"Di dalam kamar." Naruto memicingkan matanya melihat kelakuan ayahnya itu.

Lelaki paruh baya itu pun langsung terburu-buru masuk rumah meninggalkan Naruto yang meneteskan keringat sweatdrop dari pelipisnya.

 **Brak**

Jiraiya mendobrak pintu sambil teriak-teriak. "Hime! Hime! Hime!"

Tsunade tampak kesal, karna lipstik yang dipoles di bibir malah nyangsang ke tempat lain. "Diaam!" teriaknya.

Namun ucapannya tidak digubris oleh lelaki rambut putih tersebut, dan malah mengeluarkan sebuah celana dalam berbentuk seperti huruf T dari dalam kantong plastik yang ada di ke dua tangannya.

"Kenakan ini dan goyang-goyang!" suruh Jiraiya sambil memperlihatkan huruf T dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak!" muncul pertigaan di pelipis Tsunade.

"Ayolah, Hime!" rajuk Jiraiya yang sudah merengek memasang puppy eyes mirip ayam.

Sebuah perempatan kini mulai terlihat di pelipis Tsunade, "Tidak mau!" aura-aura deathglare api membara sedang mengelilingi wanita itu.

"Pakai! Pakai! Pakai!" kali ini Jiraiya melempar celana dalam tadi ke arah Tsunade.

 **Plak**

Celana dalam itu pun mendarat dengan mulus di wajah Tsunade dan kini wajah Tsunade sudah merah sekali disertai asap yang keluar dari kepalanya.

 **DUAAAAGGGHH**

Dengan satu kali tinjuan maut Tsunade, tubuh Jiraiya terhempas ke tembok dan tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai dengan efek bintang-bintang yang berputar di kepalanya.

 **PRIITT PRIIIT PRIIIT**

"Pemenangnya, Kaa-san." entah datang darimana tiba-tiba Naruto sudah berdiri di dekat Tsunade sambil mengangkat tangan Tsunade layaknya wasit di atas ring.

Mari kita tinggalkan tingkah aneh satu keluarga itu dan melihat gadis pirang yang sudah terganggu dengan acara tinju-tinjuan tadi.

"Engh..." sebuah lenguhan keluar dari bibir mungil Shion. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap menatap ruangan tempat ia berada sekarang atau lebih tepatnya kamar. Shion bangkit dan duduk di tepi ranjang sambil mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi.

Dia tersadar bahwa tadi ia tertidur di sofa Naruto.  
"Hoaamm!" ia menguap sambil menggeliatkan badannya.  
Kemudian ia merapikan rambutnya sebentar menggunakan tangannya, lalu berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

"Ku pikir kau tidak akan bangun. Seharian ini kau terus saja bersamaku. Apa orang tuamu tidak mencarimu?" tanya Naruto berdiri di bingkai pintu sambil menyandarkan bahunya.

"Berapa lama aku tertidur, Naruto-kun?" tanya Shion mengalihkan pembicaraan kepada Naruto tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Dia pun berhenti tepat di depan Naruto.

"3 jam. Dan sekarang sudah jam 8.30 malam," Naruto menunjuk jam kodok yang ada di dinding.

"Um. Sebenarnya aku masih betah berada di sini, tapi karena besok aku sekolah jadi lebih baik aku pulang saja." ujar Shion lalu melangkahkan kakinya.

Tiba-tiba tangan Naruto memegang pundak Shion. "Biar aku antar pulang sekalian aku ingin tahu di mana rumahmu?" tawar Naruto di sertai senyumannya.

"Boleh. Asal tidak merepotkanmu,"

"Kalau merepotkanku mungkin sudah dari tadi aku menyuruhmu pulang... By the way, terima kasih ya karena sudah menemaniku seharian ini,"

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu karna seharian ini aku terus berada didekatmu Naruto-kun,"

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak biasanya kau begini. Apa seburuk itu ya masalahmu dengannya?"

Shion mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Ya sudah. Ayo pulang." ajak Naruto kemudian meraih dan menggenggam tangan Shion.

Segurat rona merah menghiasi wajah Shion karena perlakuan Naruto tersebut.

Setelah mereka berada ruang tengah, mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada dua orang yang tengah memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Aduh asyiknya masa muda," Jiraiya menggoda keduanya, sontak saja keduanya langsung melepaskan acara pegangan tangan tersebut dan menengok.

"Berisik! Menggangu saja!" sahut Naruto ketus.

"Kalian mau kemana malam-malam begini?" sekarang giliran Tsunade yang ikut angkat bicara.

"Aku mau mengantar Shion-chan pulang dulu. Kaa-san."

"Memang begitu seharusnya," sergah Jiraiya langsung. "karena seorang lelaki sejati tidak akan membiarkan seorang wanita pulang sendirian malam-malam,"

"Apalagi dia adalah kekasihmu," giliran Tsunade menggoda Naruto.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, berhenti menggoda ku. Dan juga kami ini bukan sepasang kekasih. Kami hanya teman." ujar Naruto tidak terima dengan pernyataan Kaa-sannya. Shion agak kecewa mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi.

"Memangnya teman apa yang menggandeng tangan temannya juga memainkan rambut serta pipinya dan memeluk si gadis di rumahnya sendiri," sekarang Naruto tak berkutik mendengar jawaban orang tuanya.

"Berisik! Pokoknya kami hanya teman titik." dengan satu kalimat itu Naruto meraih tangan Shion lalu pergi meninggalkan dua orang yang sedang tersenyum bahagia tersebut.

Tsunade dan Jiraiya tersenyum memandang bayangan Naruto yang perlahan mulai menghilang di bingkai pintu.

Setitik kesedihan tersirat dalam pandangannya. Matanya menerawang jauh menerobos bingkai pintu yang masih terbuka. Melekat pada punggung pemuda itu yang mulai tertelan gelapnya malam.  
"Dia sudah besar, ya?" tanyanya sedih.

"Tentu saja." jawab Jiraiya. "aku akan mandi, sayang. Rasanya pegal sekali duduk dalam toko selama berjam-jam." lanjutnya seraya berbalik dan melangkah ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya.  
Tsunade tidak menjawab, hanya diam mematung memandangi bingkai pintu. Bingkai pintu yang menguakkan kenangan tentang seorang bocah sepuluh tahun yang pernah dilempar ke luar melalui pintu itu.

Tsunade menarik napas panjang, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa yang cukup untuk satu orang itu sambil melipat ke dua kakinya. Sementara dalam pikirannya berputar segala kenangan yang terjadi sembilan tahun lalu di ruangan itu.

 **Flashback mode On**

"Ohok, ohook..."

Di tepi sofa di ruang tamu itu Jiraiya berjongkok. Ke dua telapak tangannya sedang mencengkram erat leher seorang bocah bersurai pirang. Matanya yang mengisyaratkan kebencian dan penuh kebengisan itu terus melotot menatap wajah bocah itu yang tampak tegang dengan pupil mata yang mengecil.

Bocah itu terus meronta-ronta, mencoba membebaskan dirinya yang mulai sulit bernapas. Mulutnya yang terbuka lebar itu terus mengeluarkan suara-suara seperti suara orang yang tengah sekarat. Namun seberapa pun dia mencoba melawan, perlawanannya sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil. Kekuatan cengkraman tangan lelaki berambut putih terlalu kuat di lehernya.

Dia menggerakkan bola matanya, menatap seorang wanita yang tengah duduk di atas sofa yang sedang memandang mereka.

"Ohok..." bocah itu mengangkat tangannya berusaha meminta tolong pada wanita yang ia panggil Kaa-chan tersebut.

Wanita itu bergeming. Matanya yang dingin dan penuh kebencian itu terus menatap adegan ayah dan anak itu seakan mengatakan, 'Matilah kau, bocah sialan!'

 **Flashback mode off**

"Hei," Jiraiya tiba-tiba berteriak sambil memegang pundak Tsunade.

Tsunade terlonjak. Dia pun segera menoleh ke arah samping kirinya dan mendapati Jiraiya sedang berdiri sambil memandang dirinya dengan bingung. Tsunade pun segera menghapus linangan air matanya pelan.

"Kau kenapa sayang?" tanya Jiraiya dengan iba.

Tsunade menggeleng. Mulutnya terkatup rapat.

"Katakanlah, sayang. Jangan suka menyembunyikan isi hatimu. Kita sudah berumah tangga selama 26 tahun dan banyak yang sudah kita lalui. Kenapa harus ada rahasia?" tanya Jiraiya sambil mengusap puncak kepala Tsunade berulang kali.

"A-aku masih belum bisa melupakan hari itu," kata Tsunade. Suaranya bergetar. " Terkadang aku sering merenung, kenapa kita bisa sekeji itu pada Naruto..."

Jiraiya terenyuh setelah mendengar kata-kata wanita itu, segera digerakkannya tangannya ke pipi Tsunade, mengusapnya pelan dengan penuh perasaan. Matanya menatap nanar wanita itu. "Kita memang kejam... Masa-masa itu adalah masa terburuk dalam kehidupan kita... Naruto telah banyak menderita di masa kecilnya, karna sikap kita yang kelewat batas," kata Jiraiya sedih. "ku pikir... Selama sembilan tahun ini, aku merasa kesalahanku sama sekali belum tertebus pada Naruto... Sedikit pun tidak... Bahkan... Aku masih belum bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri yang sering memukulinya dulu..." Jiraiya menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kelopak matanya mengerjap-ngerjap untuk mengusir air matanya yang mulai timbul.

"Hah...," Jiraiya mendesah. Wajahnya mendongak sebentar, sementara pikirannya terus mengenang. "tapi syukurlah," dia kembali menatap Tsunade. "dia sama sekali tidak membenci kita."

* * *

 **NaruShion**

* * *

Mereka, Naruto dan Shion, tengah berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan di tepi jalan raya. Tidak ada pembicaraan, mereka hanya sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

 **Tap**

Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti. Gadis itu memandangnya bingung.  
"Sebaiknya saat kau menemuiku setidaknya gunakan rok yang lebih panjang lagi." Naruto memulai pembicaraan dengan mengungkit kejadian tadi yang membuat jantungnya kembang kempis.

Kening Shion berkerut. Dia tidak mengerti apa maksud Naruto. "Memangnya kenapa, Naruto-kun?" Shion bertanya meminta penjelasan.

"Kau tahu, ketika aku menggendongmu tadi, hampir saja aku melihat sesuatu yang hanya boleh di lihat oleh oran―wadaaawww!" entah bodoh atau terlalu polos, ungkapannya tadi sukses membuatnya mendapat genjotan di kakinya dan kini dia mengangkat sebelah kakinya sambil merintih kesakitan.

Antara marah dan malu, gadis itu memandang Naruto dengan tajam. Wajahnya berubah menjadi merah. "Apa yang sudah kau lihat, BAKA?!"

Bukannya takut, Naruto malah senang dengan ekspresi marah yang ditunjukan Shion. Dia malah asyik mencubiti pipi Shion yang menggemaskan dengan ke dua tangannya.

"Jangan marah donk, yang ku lihat hanya sedikit pahamu, tapi segera saja ku alihkan mataku pada wajahmu yang imut ini dan aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu."

Shion menghela napas. Beruntung tidak terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak padanya.

"Syukurlah... Kalau saja kau berani menyentuhku tadi maka akan ku hubungi Tou-sama dan menikahkan kita langsung di rumahmu, Naruto-kun!" Shion dengan marah yang dibuat-buat.

Mendengar ucapan Shion, raut wajah Naruto berubah menjadi panik. Katanya, "Jangan bercanda!"

"Hihihi... Sudah-sudah. Boleh minta nomer ponselmu tidak?"

"Kau punya ponsel sekarang?" tanya Naruto.

"Tou-sama memberikan sebuah smartphone untukku," jawab Shion.

"Smartphone?" mata Naruto menjadi berbinar-binar setelah mendengar kata 'Smartphone' itu.

"Hu'um,"

"Boleh ku lihat?"

"Ada di rumah."

Mereka kembali berjalan, menapaki pinggiran jalan berdua. Udara di malam itu begitu menusuk. Mau tak mau Shion memeluk tubuhnya sendiri untuk meredakan rasa dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya.

Pandangan Naruto segera teralihkan karena melihat gerakan yang dilakukan Shion. Tak tega melihat Shion kedinginan, segera dirangkulnya pundak Shion, lalu menariknya ke dalam dekapannya.

Rasa dingin yang sempat menyapa tubuh Shion perlahan hilang tergantikan oleh kehangatan yang tubuh Naruto berikan. Ia pun segera melingkarkan ke dua tangannya di pinggang Naruto dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa menemuimu untuk beberapa waktu ke depan, karna sebentar lagi aku akan menghadapi ulangan semester," gumam Shion sedih. Kentara sekali nada suaranya yang bergetar berdengung di telinga Naruto. Suatu suara yang begitu nyata dan rapuh yang bisa membangkitkan jiwa ksatria Naruto.

Naruto menghela napas. Kemudian tersenyum seraya memandang wajah gadis itu yang tampak melankolis. Lalu mengangkat tangannya mengelus surai pirang Shion.

"Tidak apa-apa kok...," kata Naruto dengan nada menghibur. "setelah ulangan, kita bisa bertemu lagi 'kan..."

Shion mengusap-usap pipinya ke bahu Naruto penuh perasaan. Sikapnya itu memperlihatkan akan kenyamanan dirinya pada sosok pemuda ini. Suatu rasa yang sama manakala dirinya berada di dalam rumahnya, rumah yang selalu melindunginya dari guyuran hujan dan sengatan panas dari teriknya sang surya di luar sana.

"Aku janji setelah liburan tiba. Aku akan datang menemuimu,"

"Hei... Jangan berkata seolah kau akan pergi jauh dariku."

"Habis," kata Shion. "beberapa minggu itu akan menjadi minggu yang berat untukku."

Naruto terdiam. Pikirnya, Shion akan melewati hari-hari yang berat bersama orang itu. Orang itu akan menyakiti Shion dan dia tidak akan ada untuk menghibur sementara waktu.

Membayangkan gadis itu disakiti, membuat emosi Naruto tersulut. Rahangnya mulai mengeras dan wajahnya jadi kaku.

"Iya. Aku mengerti." jawab Naruto dengan nada suara yang agak meninggi.

Shion agak terkejut begitu mendengar tanggapan Naruto. Ia pun mengangkat wajahnya menghadap langsung ke wajah Naruto yang tampak kaku.

Bingung. Tentu saja Shion agak bingung dengan perubahan nada suara Naruto yang tadinya rendah dan hangat berubah tinggi dan tajam. Beberapa lamanya dia terus mengamat-amati wajah Naruto yang agak mengeras tersebut, mencoba menebak-nebak isi pikiran Naruto.

Dia tahu dan merasakan ada kebencian yang terlihat jelas pada mata Naruto, tetapi dia sama sekali tak tahu kebencian macam apa itu. Lama-kelamaan ke dua alisnya bertaut, karna penasaran.

"Ada apa?" akhirnya dia bertanya sambil menatap lekat-lekat.

Kesadaran Naruto kembali. Dia menarik napas panjang, lalu menengok Shion dengan alis terangkat.

"Ada apa, apanya?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Apa yang Naruto-kun benci?" Shion bertanya balik dengan tajam. Mata violetnya menatap lekat blue safir Naruto seakan ingin mengorek-orek apa yang tersembunyi di dalamnya.

Beberapa tanda tanya langsung bertengger di atas kepala Naruto. Katanya, "Benci? Benci apanya?"

Mereka berhenti melangkah lagi. Dekapan mereka pun terlepas.

"Aku tahu kalau kau sedang membenci sesuatu. Katakan padaku?" desak Shion.

"Ah! Aku tak mengerti?"

"Hum." gadis itu mengatup rapat mulutnya dan melangkahkan kakinya cepat-cepat meninggalkan Naruto.

"Tuggu, Shion-chan!" Dia segera mengejarnya, lalu menyamakan derap langkahnya dengan langkah kaki gadis itu.

Keheningan melanda perjalanan mereka untuk beberapa lamanya.

"Kau marah?" tanya Naruto.

Shion enggan menjawabnya. Dia mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk menjauhi Naruto. Tetapi Naruto segera menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Ayolah... Aku bukan orang yang pandai menebak maksud orang." kata Naruto.

Shion tetap tak menjawabnya. Dia menarik-narik tangannya tanpa mau menoleh.

Lama kelamaan genggaman Naruto melonggar. Pada akhirnya ia pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Rasanya hati Naruto serasa disentil ringan karna sikap cuek yang diperlihatkan gadis itu.

"Maaf..." lirihnya pelan sambil menunduk berharap gadis itu mau bicara. Namun harapan itu pupus ketika gadis itu malah berjalan cepat menjauhinya. Hatinya mulai terasa sedikit sesak menyaksikan punggung Shion yang mulai tampak menjauh.

Dia terus berdiam tanpa berkeinginan berbalik pulang. Hanya memandang ke arah tubuh gadis itu yang mulai mengecil.

"Ada apa denganku?" tanyanya ketika merasakan perasaannya sedikit sedih. Kakinya bergerak lagi, melangkah entah mau ke mana sambil berpikir apa yang sudah terjadi pada perasaannya barusan. Beberapa lamanya dia terus melangkah melanjutkan perjalanan, langkahnya berhenti di depan sebuah minimarket.

Dia menoleh, diam sebentar, lalu masuk ke dalam minimarket itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dia ke luar sambil merokok dan menggenggam sebuah minuman kaleng di tangannya.

Tapi tiba-tiba―

 **Buggh**

Seseorang menabraknya. Rokok dan minuman kalengnya pun terlempar ke jalanan. Beruntung dia bisa menahan diri dan bisa menahan tubuh orang itu untuk tidak jatuh.

"Kau tidak-astaga, Shion-chan!" katanya nyaring setelah mengetahui siapa yang menabraknya baru saja.

Mendengar nada suara yang sangat dikenalnya, gadis itu terkesiap dan segera membuka matanya cepat-cepat. Mendapati wajah Naruto tepat berada di depan wajahnya.

"Naruto-kun!" pekiknya sembari memeluk erat-erat tubuh Naruto. "Maaf, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku yang sudah meninggalkanmu..." kata Shion terburu dengan napas menderu.

Naruto tersenyum, lalu membalas pelukan Shion. Melingkarkan tangannya di ke dua leher gadis itu.

"Ku pikir kau marah padaku." kata Naruto sambil memijat perlahan belakang kepala Shion.

Shion menggeleng. "Tidak," sangkalnya. "aku hanya kesal karna kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

"Menyembunyikan sesuatu?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ketika kau mengatakan 'Iya. Aku mengerti.' tadi. Aku melihat ada suatu amarah dalam dirimu..."

"Oh! Jadi itu ya?" kata Naruto seakan mengingat sesuatu. Lalu melanjutkan, "ku pikir aku mengkhawatirkanmu... Selama beberapa minggu ke depan orang itu akan menyakitimu. Dan bagian menjengkelkannya adalah aku tak ada di sampingmu untuk menghiburmu."

Wajah Shion tampak memanas. Senang karna mendengar kata-kata Naruto yang mengkhawatirkannya. Ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. "Masak?" tanyanya manja dengan mulut mengerucut.

"Iya―"

"Hei, bocah," tegur seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu minimarket. Mereka pun menoleh.

"Kalau kalian mau pacaran, di rumah sanah. Aku mau tutup." kata orang itu lagi sambil memicingkan matanya.

Wajah ke duanya menjadi merah. Segera saja mereka hengkang dari tempat itu.

* * *

 **NaruShion**

* * *

Mereka berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sebuah rumah yang terbilang mewah, bergaya georgian, pada halamannya yang luas sekali ada jalan melingkar yang tersambung sampai ke gerbang dan beberapa tempat parkir kendaraan tentunya. Lalu pada sisinya ada kebun bunga yang banyak ditanami bunga-bunga aneka warnanya. Pohon-pohon berdaun lebat menjadi pelengkap bagi halaman itu.

Naruto sangat terkagum-kagum melihat rumah beserta halaman rumah Shion yang besarnya jauh melebihi rumahnya.

"Ini rumahmu?" tanya Naruto melongo melihat rumah yang ada di depannya.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa Naruto-kun?"

"Rumahmu besar ya?" ujar Naruto dengan mulut sedikit menganga.

"Biasa saja. Ayo masuk." Shion mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk dan menyapa beberapa satpam yang ada di dekat gerbang di pos jaga mereka. Kemudian mereka terus berjalan dalam keheningan. Setelah sampai di depan pintu masuk, tanpa permisi dulu, Shion membuka pintu, dan mengajak Naruto untuk masuk rumah besar itu.

Shion berjalan di depan sambil memegang tangan Naruto, sementara Naruto hanya terdiam memperhatikan ruangan mewah bercat oranye dan luas itu. Mata birunya bergerak ke arah lampu gantung yang tergantung di tengah-tengah ruangan. Sebelah kanannya diisi oleh sofa-sofa berwarna kecoklatan. Lalu ada tv berlayar lebar, dan beberapa vas bunga yang menghias meja-meja kecil di ruangan itu. Foto-foto keluarga dan beberapa lukisan-lukisan menjadi hiasan dinding di rumah itu.

Di atas tv itu tergantung poto sepasang suami istri yang sedang berdiri bersama seorang anak kecil berambut pirang pucat.

Naruto menerkanya bahwa gadis itu Shion waktu kecilnya dan perempuan di kiri gadis kecil itu adalah ibunya Shion. Sedangkan pria itu, pikir Naruto, adalah ayah Shion. Terlihat sekali bagaimana cara gadis cilik itu tersenyum mirip sekali dengan lelaki berambut coklat di foto itu.

Dia menengok ke kiri, ada sebuah lorong yang menuju entah ke mana? dan dua buah tangga yang mengapit lorong itu dan menuju ke lantai atas.

"Ayo, kita ke ruang makan, Naruto-kun." ajak Shion. Naruto tak menanggapinya dan tetap meneliti ruangan luas itu.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan melewati ruang tamu dan akan masuk sebuah lorong pendek dan lebar yang tembus ke ruangan lainnya.

Seorang pelayan wanita, berusia empat puluh tahunan, tingginya lebih sedikit dari Naruto, kulitnya putih, matanya sipit penuh awas waktu dia menatap Naruto, hidungnya kecil, rambutnya hitam pekat dan diatur menjadi sedikit menarik, ke luar menyambut mereka.

"Ayumi-san, siapkan makanan untuk kami." perintahnya kemudian. Dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Naruto, lalu mendekati pelayan itu, membisikinya sesuatu.

"Baik, Nona Shion." patuh Ayumi, si pelayan sambil membungkuk sebentar, lalu masuk lagi dan berbelok ke kanan.

Mereka memasuki ruang makan. Di tengah-tengah ruangan itu ada meja panjang berwarna putih polos dan dua belas buah kursi yang tak ada isinya.

Naruto duduk dengan ekspresi malu-malu, sementara Shion menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di dekat Naruto. Para pelayan pun berdatangan membawakan piring-piring berisi makanan untuk mereka.

"Silahkan di makan, Naruto-kun," ujar Shion setelah para pelayan selesai dan sudah pergi.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot Shion-chan. Aku sudah kenyang." balas Naruto sambil meneguk kasar salivanya ketika menengok makanan-makanan itu. Terutama ramen yang tersedia di atas meja.

"Oh! Sebentar ya Naruto-kun. Aku mengambil Smartphone ku dulu." ujar Shion kemudian berdiri dan berlari-lari meninggalkan Naruto.  
Sekarang hanya tinggal Naruto sendirian bersama makanan-makanan menggiurkan itu.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak lapar." gumamnya pelan entah pada siapa. Tapi di tangannya sudah berhasil menyabet sebuah paha ayam.

"Dasar tangan tidak tahu malu!" bentak Naruto marah-marah pada tangan kirinya dan memukul-mukulnya.

Namun, tangan kirinya malah maju menyodorkan paha ayam itu ke arah mulutnya. Tangan kanannya tidak mau kalah dan menghentikan gerak laju tangan kirinya.

Terjadilah pergumulan hebat antara sepasang tangan itu. Naruto menggelinding ria ke sana kemari.

"Uh! uh! rasakan ini. Rasakan ini!" Naruto menggeplak tangan kirinya berkali-kali ke lantai. Tak menyadari Shion yang kini sudah berdiri tidak jauh darinya sambil bersweatdrop ria melihat tingkah aneh Naruto.

"Kalau mau, dimakan saja Naruto-kun. Tidak usah sungkan," ujar Shion masih dengan acara sweatdropnya.

Naruto menengok. "Oh, eh, Shion-chan hehehehe." Naruto cengar-cengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan memasukan paha ayam tadi ke mulutnya. Dia pun duduk lagi di kursi dekat Shion yang sedari tadi sudah duduk duluan. Dengan beringasnya, tanpa stop-stop, Naruto menjejalkan makanan-makanan tadi tanpa belas kasihan ke mulutnya.

Setelah selesai mereka pun berjalan ke ruang tamu dan duduk manis di atas sofa. Shion mengeluarkan Smartphone yang sedari tadi ia bawa-bawa.

"Berapa nomer ponsel, Naruto-kun?" tanya Shion sambil menekan-nekan layar ponselnya.

"Kosong delapan satu,"

"Terus,"

"Anak acong besepatu,"

 **BLETAK**

"Ittaaiiii!" Naruto merintih kesakitan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang dijitak Shion.

"Jangan bercanda baka!" bentak Shion setengah kesal.

Masih dengan mengelus kepalanya Naruto menatap daerah sekitar Shion, lalu sebuah bola lampu muncul di atas kepalanya. "Shion-chan! awas ada kecoa!" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk ke bawah kaki Shion.

Sontak saja Shion langsung loncat sambil merangkul leher Naruto. "Kyaaaa! jauhkan! Jauhkan!" teriaknya sambil naik kepangkuan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum jahil kemudian menyabet Smartphone yang ada di tangan Shion. "Yes, dapat! Sekarang kita lihat apa yang bisa di mainkan di sini." kata Naruto sambil menekan-nekan kasar layar Smartphone tersebut.

"Naruto-kun, jangan mengerjaiku!" bentak Shion marah. Kemudian ia terdiam dan menunduk malu setelah menyadari posisinya yang berada di pangkuan Naruto. Tapi bukannya turun dari pangkuan Naruto, Shion malah makin mendekatkan pipinya ke pipi Naruto. Kemudian sambil memejamkan matanya, ia elus-eluskanpipinya pelan-pelan seperti seekor kucing...

 **TeCeBe**

* * *

 **AN :Ah kayaknya lain sekali rasanya mesti apus fic yang udah setahun publish... maaf Kalo telat up... Pusing juga nyari-nyari ide tambahan pas edit-edit chap ini... maaf ya kalau jelek... Keberatan review?  
**

Balasan review :

QioQio P : Mmmm, Kalu konflik intinya masih lama gan... dan ini cuma hasil editan dari cap-chap lama... terima kasih... :)

Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer : Belum Kepikiran buat Season Duanya gan... cuma hasil editan aja...

deriputra19 : Iya gan... tapi ane gak janji bakal bagus...

NaMiKaZe Lucifer Phoenix : diganti gan dan di lanjut...

firdaus minato : sama dong gan...

* * *

BIG THANKS TO : QioQio P, NaMiKaZe Lucifer Phoenix, deriputra19, Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer, deriputra19, firdaus minato... dan banyak terima kasih buat yang udah fave and follow fic ini...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto Milik Masashi Kisimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Setelah gadis itu, Shion, menyatukan pipinya dengan pipi Naruto, dia berdiam. Jantungnya berdebar-debar dengan sangat kencang. Helaan napasnya terdengar panjang dan berat.

Shion menggerakkan wajahnya sedikit, memandang wajah Naruto melalui sudut matanya, menelusuri kulit tan yang membalut wajah pemuda itu inci demi inci. Mata violetnya terus menatap mata biru Naruto yang sedang memperhatikan layar ponsel. Hasratnya menjadi semakin menggebu.

Gadis itu menekan pipinya, lalu sambil memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati apa yang terasa di pipinya, dielusnya berulang-ulang pipi Naruto dengan gerakan lambat.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang sudah kehilangan konsentrasi karna perlakuan Shion, diam mematung dengan wajahnya yang menegang.  
Sekujur tubuhnya mulai meremang. Jantungnya berdentum dengan cepat, menghentak, dan menggedor dadanya berkali-kali. Panas di dadanya menjalar ke wajah dan sekujur tubuhnya. Semua perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada irama lembut dari gesekan halus pipi gadis itu.

"Mmmhhhh..." mereka menghembuskan napas berat. Tenggelam dalam belaian kehangatan yang memabukkan hati mereka.

Keadaan di sekeliling mereka, mereka lupakan. Hanya ada mereka berdua dan tiada yang lain. Deru napas mereka bertambah berat dan panjang, sehingga suara hembusan napas mereka terdengar begitu jelas bersahutan. Elusan pipi itu semakin melambat dan memelan seakan tak ingin kehilangan.

Shion berhenti, wajahnya sedikit ia angkat dan tampak tegang. Kemudian ia membuka matanya sedikit. Sebagian perhatiannya beralih pada Naruto yang sedang tersenyum memejamkan matanya sambil menggerakkan wajahnya mengelus pipinya.

"Naruto-kun..." bisik Shion.

Naruto membuka matanya dan menatap wajah Shion yang tampak memerah dan tegang. Dia menjadi terangsang begitu menyaksikan bibir ranum merah muda Shion yang tampak halus dan licin berkilat terkena cahaya di ruangan itu, seakan meminta untuk dikulum. Darahnya berdesir. Selang sesaat kemudian mata birunya beralih menatap langsung ke arah mata violet Shion yang tampak sayu.

"Sedang apa?" Shion bertanya dengan nada berbisik.

Naruto memutar otaknya untuk mencari-cari kata-kata. "Ada game di sini tidak?" tanyanya.

Shion mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah smartphone di genggaman tangan Naruto, lalu melepas rangkulan tangan kanannya kemudian memegang punggung tangan Naruto. Dia mengangkatnya dengan pelan ke atas. Setelah merasa cukup, ia menekan tombol yang ada di samping ponsel itu, jari telunjuknya menggesek-gesek layar beberapa kali.

Naruto sama sekali tak memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Shion, matanya terus menatap lekat bibir tipis gadis itu yang begitu tampak menggodanya, menarik hasrat keinginannya untuk segera mengulumnya. Pikirnya, kenapa gadis ini begitu menarik sekali sekarang. Dari kemarin-kemarin kenapa dia tidak sadar.

 **Deg deg**

 **deg deg**

 **deg deg.**

Jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang. Dia menelusuri wajah Shion, tapi pada akhirnya pandangannya berhenti pada bibir Shion lagi. Hasrat ingin mengulum bibir Shion semakin naik ke ubun-ubunnya.

"Shion-chan," panggil Naruto dengan berbisik.

Uh, Shion langsung melirik Naruto begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil, tapi, mulut Naruto tiba-tiba langsung menyambut bibirnya dan tangan tannya segera menahan kepalanya. Dia hanya mematung untuk beberapa lama karna efek ke terkejutannya.

Mata Shion mengerjap-ngerjap. Tak percaya pada yang terjadi padanya saat ini. Pipinya memerah dan bertambah merah seutuhnya.

'Naruto-kun menciumku...' batinnya. Dadanya berdebar-debar semakin menggila ketika Naruto mengemut ringan bibir atasnya.

 **Grab**

Tak lama kemudian, Shion melingkarkan ke dua tangannya, lalu menarik kepala Naruto supaya mulutnya lebih merapat. Kelopak matanya ia pejamkan untuk menikmati ciuman Naruto.

Meski ini adalah ciuman pertama mereka, tapi mereka bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak tahu caranya berciuman. Awalnya agak kaku, lama-lama bibir mereka mulai bermain. Saling lumat, semakin lama bertambah semakin liar. Kepala mereka bergerak miring berganti-ganti.

"Mmphhf... Mmphhf... Mmphff..."

Shion menjambak surai pirang Naruto, lalu menariknya, sehingga kepala Naruto mendongak padanya. Dia lalu bangkit sambil menyangga ke dua sikunya di bahu Naruto. Menunggangi paha Naruto dan merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Naruto. Deru napasnya yang tak beraturan dan hangat, menyembur deras menerpa bagian di sekitar mulut Naruto.

Naruto menggerakkan ke dua tangannya yang melingkari pinggang Shion bergerak naik memeluk tubuh Shion. Mulutnya tak mau kalah dengan lumatan Shion, berusaha mendominasi permainan mulut mereka. Tapi gadis itu malah semakin liar. Menyedot dan melumat mulut Naruto dengan kuat seperti akan memasukan bibirnya kedalam mulutnya.

Mulut mereka melekat erat, saling terkait seakan menyatu menjadi satu. Jantung mereka berdebar-debar dalam ritme yang cepat. Pasokan udara di dada mereka yang menipis tak menghentikan adu mulut mereka. Hasrat mereka makin membara dan semakin tak terkendali.

Akal sehat Naruto sudah lenyap. Gadis ini benar-benar membuat gairahnya meluap-luap memenuhi dadanya. Kelembutan dan kenyalnya bibir gadis ini begitu terasa manis di mulutnya. Membuai dirinya dengan rasa manis yang menjadikannya ketagihan.

Shion kehabisan napas. Dadanya mulai terasa sesak. Ambisinya untuk menguasai permainan mulut itu telah tersingkir karna desakan paru-parunya yang minta jatuh. Ia pun segera memundurkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk mengambil napas barang sebentar agar paru-parunya bisa lega kembali. Tapi sayang, tangan Naruto reflek menahan kepalanya untuk menjauh.

Shion berusaha menghindar agar ia bisa menarik napas sedikit saja untuk melegakan paru-parunya. Lagi-lagi Naruto tak memberinya kesempatan. Pemuda itu mengikuti kemana saja mulut gadis itu bergerak. Dia, Naruto, sudah terlanjur kecanduan dan takkan melepaskan kenikmatan dari bibir Shion.

Tapi pada akhirnya Naruto berhenti mencium bibir Shion, sehingga Shion bisa bernapas lega. Mulut Naruto turun mencium dagu gadis itu, bergerak lagi menelusuri rahang Shion dan berhenti ketika mulutnya sudah melahap daun telinga Shion.

"Ennggh... Naruto-kun geli―unghhh..." lenguh Shion tatkala lidah Naruto menggelitiki daun telinganya. Bulu kuduknya mulai meremang, ke dua tangannya terus meremas manja pangkal rambut Naruto.

Selang semenit kemudian, setelah gadis itu mengeluarkan erangan erotis beberapa kali ia pun menarik kepalanya dan menghadapkan kembali wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto. Ke dua tangannya memegang rahang Naruto. Lalu dengan gerakan cepat dilumatnya lagi mulut Naruto dengan liar. Membalas perbuatan Naruto yang tadi tak membiarkannya menegak napas barang sesaat. Menekan kepalanya sambil menghisap-hisap mulut Naruto dengan kuat, sehingga terdengar suara decakan-decakan yang ringan.

"Mmphf... Mmphf... Mmphf..."

Sementara Shion asyik dengan pergumulan mulutnya yang liar, ke dua tangan Naruto telah membuka dua kancing baju seragam Shion. Sat- persatu dibukanya kaitan kancing-kancing tersebut sampai terlepas semuanya. Ke dua tangan Naruto menarik ke luar bagian depan seragam Shion, memperlihatkan tubuh Shion yang masih terbalut kaos kutang dan bra kuning pucat. Buah dadanya yang berukuran sedang dan masih kencang itu menempel di dada Naruto.

Pemuda itu memeluk pinggang Shion, kemudian menariknya sampai tubuh Shion tampak melengkung.

"Mmphhf... Mmphhff... Mmphhff..."

Keringat-keringat di wajah mereka mulai bercucuran.

Suhu tubuh mereka yang panas sedari tadi, sama sekali tak mengusik pergumulan yang mereka lakukan. Mereka terus berciuman di atas sofa itu tanpa gangguan. Para pelayan sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

 **Klek.**

Seorang pemuda memasuki rumah bergaya georgia tersebut tanpa permisi. Rambutnya agak tidak rapi, berwarna merah dan tidak lebat. Wajahnya yang putih terlihat keras dan kaku. Penampilannya menarik, mengenakan jas rompi dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Langkah kakinya panjang-panjang sewaktu memasuki rumah besar itu.

Setibanya ia di sebuah ruangan luas bercat oranye. Wajahnya yang kaku berubah merah. Urat-urat dipelipisnya berkedut-kedut saat melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Dia mengepalkan tinjunya kuat-kuat menyaksikan dua orang yang sedang bergumul di atas sofa.

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati dua orang berbeda gender tersebut dengan sedikit menghentakkan kakinya.

"Ehem!" dia berdehem dengan agak keras sambil bersidekap, mencengkram erat ke dua lengannya sambil menatap tajam dua orang itu yang tumpang tindih di atas kasur.

Sontak saja Naruto dan Shion terlonjak kaget dan segera memisahkan diri.

Shion segera mengaitkan kancing-kancing bajunya satu persatu, lalu merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan sambil memandang kesal pemuda itu, Sasori.

"Mau apa kau datang ke sini?" tanya Shion jengkel.

"Siapa brandal ini?" Sasori bertanya balik. Matanya yang berkilat-kilat tajam hanya menyorot wajah pucat Naruto.

Shion menoleh menatap Naruto, berharap pemuda itu saja yang menjawabnya. Namun Naruto hanya menunduk bersungut-sungut sambil menggaruk pelipisnya menggunakan jari telunjuknya. Seperti seorang anak yang ketahuan mencuri uang orang tuanya.

Selang beberapa saat kemudian Naruto mengangkat wajahnya menghadap langsung ke arah Sasori. Sekilas matanya melihat tatapan permusuhan yang diberikan orang itu. Detik berikutnya ia beringsut mendekati Shion sambil mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Shion.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Naruto ingin tahu.

Gadis pirang itu mengikuti apa yang Naruto lakukan, lalu berbisik, "Dia pria itu. Namanya Sasori."

Wajah Naruto yang tadinya dipenuhi rasa bersalah berubah kaku. Ada sedikit rasa cemburu yang menyentil hatinya tatkala Shion mengucapkan nama itu.

"Kau tahu 'kan Shion, bagaimana kalau Sarutobi-sama sampai tahu kau memasukkan seorang berandal ke dalam rumahnya." kata Sasori dengan nada yang sinis.

"Tahu apa tentang ayah ku. Jangan gaya-gaya sok tahu tetapi kau tidak tahu." balas Shion sambil berdiri dan menatap tajam orang itu. Dia benar-benar tidak suka cara orang itu memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan berandal.

Naruto berdiri dan memandang Sasori lekat-lekat. Sesaat kemudian ia menghela napasnya. Kemudian menengahi pertengkaran itu. "Jangan marah. Dia tidak salah. Aku akan pergi dan meninggalkan kalian. Jangan menyakitinya." selanya penuh tekanan seraya melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi.

Sasori membuang napas, enggan menjawab kata-kata Naruto.

Setelah Naruto melewatinya, Sasori kembali mengarahkan pandangan ke arah Shion, namun pandangan gadis itu masih melekat ke arah Naruto yang berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"Naruto-kun..." lirih gadis itu sambil melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengejar Naruto.

Tep

Ketika dia akan melewati Sasori, tiba-tiba pemuda itu memegang lengannya dengan kuat hingga membuat langkahnya tertahan.

"Lepaskan aku!" kata gadis itu setengah berteriak sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasori di lengannya.

Pemuda itu menarik lengannya sampai membuat Shion terjengkang dan menabrak samping sofa dengan punggungnya.

"Akh!" pekiknya sambil terduduk sambil meringis di samping sofa itu.

Suara debuman cukup keras itu membuat Naruto langsung berbalik ke belakang dan seketika itu juga matanya langsung melotot melihat keadaan Shion. Rahangnya mengeras, suara giginya bergemeletuk. Tanpa bertanya-tanya dia berjalan ke arah Sasori sambil mengepalkan tinjunya.  
"Hei, pecundang!" Naruto membentak. "Apakah orang tuamu tidak pernah mengajarimu cara memperlakukan perempuan, hah?!" Naruto semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya mendekati Sasori.

"Bukan urusanmu!" kata Sasori mengusir.

"Kau pikir aku akan diam saja melihatmu memperlakukan wanita dengan cara seperti itu, brengsek!" Naruto membentak seraya mengangkat kepalan tangan kanannya untuk meninju wajah orang itu yang menurutnya sangat memuakkan.

Sasori merogohkan saku celana belakangnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pisau, lalu menyembunyikannya di belakangnya.

"Rasakan ini!" teriak Sasori sambil mengarahkan pisau lipat itu ke arah perut Naruto.

Tep

Pergelangan tangan Sasori di genggam oleh Naruto. Kemudian Naruto memutar tubuhnya dan mengayunkan sikunya ke kepala Sasori

Duagh

Siku tangan kiri Naruto menghantam pelipis kiri Sasori. Membuat Sasori kehilangan ke seimbangan.

"Argh!" Sasori mengerang kesakitan merasakan kepalanya berdenyut-denyut sakit.

Naruto menarik tangan Sasori, tak memberi kesempatan pada Sasori untuk memulihkan keadaannya, karna segera setelah ia menyikut pelipis Sasori, ia kembali memukul wajah Sasori sehingga membuat Sasori langsung mundur beberapa langkah.

 **Wushh**

Kaki kanan Naruto ke arah kepala Sasori.

 **Buagh**

Dan menghantam samping kiri kepala Sasori dengan sepatunya.

"Argh!" Sasori mengerang sebelum tubuhnya ambruk ke samping.

Naruto berjalan menghampiri tubuh Sasori yang sedang telungkup di lantai sambil merintih. Setelah sampai di samping Sasori, Naruto membungkuk. Membalik tubuh Sasori secara kasar. Dipegangnya kerah baju orang itu, lalu mengangkatnya sedikit.

"Mungkin penampilanku tidak sebagus penampilanmu! tapi kelakuanmu tidak lebih baik dariku, bajingan!" bentak Naruto di depan wajah Sasori seraya menghempaskan tubuh orang itu ke lantai.

Selesai melakukan itu Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Shion.

Setelah sampai ia berjongkok, memandangi Shion dengan raut khawatir.

"Shion-chan tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

Pipi gadis itu kembali memanas. Ke dua sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit. Dia pun mengangguk ringan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat anggukan gadis itu, pun menyelipkan tangan kirinya di lekukan kaki gadis itu dan tangan kanannya melewati punggung Shion. Kemudian mengangkat tubuh Shion dan menggendongnya.

Manik violet gadis itu terus menataplekat wajah Naruto yang tegang. Pipinya semakin merona melihat wajah Naruto yang sekarang terlihat sangat keren menurutnya.

Gadis itu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Naruto. Jemari tangannya mencubit pipi Naruto.

Naruto berhenti, lalu menurunkan tubuh Shion di atas sofa.

"Tidak apa-apa ku tinggal sendirian?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Eh." Shion tampak terkejut. Tapi tak lama kemudian para pelayan pun berdatangan karena mendengar ribut-ribut dari arah ruang tengah itu. Betapa kagetnya mereka melihat Sasori sedang tergeletak di lantai.

"Apa yang terjadi, Nona Shion?" tanya salah seorang pelayan.

Shion menengok ke arah pelayan itu. "Tolong obati orang itu." suruh Shion sambil menunjuk tubuh Sasori.

Para pelayan pun langsung menghampiri Sasori dan memapah tubuh pemuda itu masuk ke ruangan lain.

Naruto mulai merasa tak nyaman mendapati pelayan-pelayan memandangnya dengan sinis. Dia pun berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari rumah itu.

"Naruto-kun." panggil Shion.

Naruto sedikit berbalik karna mendengar namanya di panggil dan menoleh menatap Shion.

"Istirahatlah. Kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi ya, Shion-chan." ujar Naruto lalu memasukkan tangan kanannya ke saku celananya dan berbalik melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan itu. Di saat-saat berjalan, ia mengangkat tangan kirinya tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

 **Deg**

Tiba-tiba jantung Shion kembali berdegub kencang. Ingatan saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Naruto berputar-putar di benaknya. Untuk ke dua kalinya ia melihat lagi pesona Naruto. Pesona pemuda yang selalu membuat jantungnya dag dig dug dan pipinya merona ketika mengingat kejadian waktu itu.

Gadis itu hanya melongo saja menatap punggung Naruto yang mulai menjauh dari pandangan matanya.

"Nona Shion. Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya pelayan yang tadi menanyainya.

Shion pun terkesiap dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya menatap pelayan yang ada di dekatnya. Ia mengangguk pelan menjawab pelayan itu dan mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat Naruto lagi, tapi sedetik kemudian dia kecewa karna Naruto sudah menghilang. Ia ingin mengejarnya, tapi dia butuh alasan. Dan alasan yang sama tidak akan berguna untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, karna Naruto bisa saja bertanya tentang hal-hal yang bisa membuatnya malah terpojok.

"Huh..."gadis itu menghela napasnya.

'Lebih baik aku telepon saja dia.' pikirnya dalam hati. Tapi, begitu dia menoleh ke meja kecil yang ada di depannya, dan tidak mendapati sesuatu pun di atas meja, senyumnya mengembang seperti baru menemukan sebuah harta karun.

"Tolong jangan ada yang melaporkan kejadian ini pada Tou-sama," pinta Shion.

"Baik nona Shion."

* * *

 **XxXxXX**

* * *

 **Buggh.**

Naruto memukul bangku yang ia duduki di taman Konoha. "Arrggh!" erangnya sambil menjambak rambut pirangnya. Wajahnya merah karna marah. "Bodoh sekali aku telah melakukan itu!" katanya dengan kesal. Di dalam kepalanya terbayang kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu ketika dia mencium Shion di rumahnya seenak congornya.

Ah! Menurutnya, itu adalah kejadian yang sangat memalukan. Padahal gadis itu hanyalah teman baginya dan hubungan mereka tak lebih dari sekadar itu saja. Walau pun sebenarnya jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia menginginkan gadis itu, tapi dia sungguh sangat menyadari bahwa gadis itu adalah milik orang lain. Selain itu pacar si gadis sudah memergokinya dan sekarang keadaan jadi lebih buruk dari sebelumnya.

"Haah..." dia mendesah sekali lagi sambil menangkup wajahnya dan memijat keningnya.

Tak jauh dari tempat duduknya, dua sosok bayangan hitam sedang berdiri memperhatikannya dari balik kegelapan pohon di belakangnya.

"Sedang apa dia?" makhluk chibi yang ada di bahu kiri sosok itu bertanya pada sosok itu.

"Dia hanya sedang merasa bersalah." jawab sosok itu datar.

"Lalu yang di sana itu sedang apa dia?" tanya makhluk itu lagi sambil menunjuk suatu bayangan berpakaian putih yang duduk di atas sebuah dahan pohon.

"Dia Youkai biasa, tidak berbahaya. Dia hanya merasa penasaran dengan bocah itu. Kakakku yang ambisius itu telah mengubahnya menjadi buruk rupa." jawab sosok itu.

Mereka terdiam sambil memperhatikan Naruto yang terus menggerutu tak jelas di bangku itu.

"Hei, hei, lihat! Ada yang datang." makhluk chibi itu berseru lagi setelah berdiam beberapa saat sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada remaja berambut coklat yang datang dari arah kiri Naruto.

Mereka memperhatikan remaja rambut coklat itu mengambil tempat duduk di samping Naruto.

"Kurasa mereka aneh." kata makhluk chibi itu lagi sambil mengernyitkan dahinya memandang kekonyolan dua orang itu.

Sosok itu tersenyum. Kemudian mengatakan, "Kadang kala, kehadiran teman itu bisa menjadi media hiburan buat seseorang."

Makhluk chibi itu tak menanggapinya. Kornea matanya yang berwarna merah bergerak-gerak mengikuti pemuda pirang itu.

"Ada lagi yang datang." untuk yang ke sekian kalinya makhluk itu berbicara sembari memperhatikan seorang gadis yang datang dari arah belakang Naruto. Tapi sosok itu tak menanggapi apa yang dikatakannya.

"Mereka itu cocok ya? Apa mereka akan berjodoh?"

"Untuk hal itu, aku tidak tahu."

"Bukankah Anda bisa melihat masa depan?"

"Tidak semua masa depan itu harus aku ketahui, hanya hal yang penting saja."

Remaja coklat itu meninggalkan Naruto dengan gadis itu. Sementara dua sosok itu melanjutkan obrolan mereka sambil memperhatikan ke dua remaja berbeda gender itu sudah meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Mereka sudah pergi."

"Sebaiknya kita kembali. Sudah tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan di sini." ajak sosok itu sembari berbalik dan melangkahkan menninggalkan tempat itu...

* * *

 **xxxxxxx**

* * *

Naruto sampai di depan gerbang rumah Shion setelah berjalan selama sepuluh menit lamanya bersama Shion di sampingnya. Mereka kemudian berhenti, lalu berpandangan.

Bola Naruto bergerak-gerak tak karuan. Dia tak berani menatap langsung ke mata Shion. Malu dan rasa bersalahnya terus bergentayangan di hatinya.

"Naruto-kun, ayo masuk," ajak Shion tiba-tiba sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

"Shion-chan... Sebaiknya masuk, aku…. Aku akan pulang saja." ujar Naruto.

Mendengar jawaban Naruto, Shion menjadi kecewa. Matanya menjadi berkaca-kaca.

"Ke-napa?" tanyanya sambil memandang Naruto.

"Mmm~ mm..." Naruto nampak berpikir. "m-maaf." lirihnya menyesal.

"Maaf untuk apa?" tanya Shion dengan suara nyaring.

Naruto gelisah. Dia terus memutar otaknya untuk mencari-cari kata penyamaran yang tepat untuk mengutarakan rasa bersalahnya.

Tiba-tiba Shion menubruk tubuh Naruto, memeluknya dengan segenap perasaannya.

"Eh!" Naruto pun kaget karena aksi gadis itu yang cepat.

"Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu..." kata Shion sedih sambil terus mengeratkan pelukannya.

Naruto mendengarkan kata-kata Shion dengan penuh antusias. Rasa bersalahnya menjadi semakin besar. Perlahan ia pun mengangkat tangannya menggapai puncak kepala gadis itu

"Kau ini," katanya lemah sambil mengusap-usap kepala Shion. "dasar. Kau pikir aku akan pergi kemana? Lagi pula kita hanya tidak bertemu kurang dari satu bulan 'kan?"

Gadis itu terus saja memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"Hei..." Naruto memanggilnya sambil memegangi pundak gadis itu. Shion pun mengangkat wajahnya yang sedang bersembunyi di bahu Naruto. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu..." kata Naruto melanjutkan.

Shion menjauhkan kepalanya, mengambil jarak dengan wajah Naruto. Lalu berkata seakan tak percaya. "Kau jangan bohong." ucapnya.

"Aku janji, Nona." ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis menatap iris violet Shion. Dia melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian menggenggam tangan Shion.

"Ayo.. Akan ku antar sampai ke dalam, Nona." katanya sembari menarik Shion memasuki rumah itu. Shion mengikutinya tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun.

Mereka berjalan dalam kesunyian. Anginsepoi-sepoi bertiupan melewati mereka. Mata Shion hanya teraku pada wajah Naruto. Memandangnya terpesona. Merah jambu di pipinya menguar terlukis indah di kulit putih wajahnya. Genggaman tangan Shion pun mengerat. Jemarinya mengapit erat jemari tangan Naruto.

Mereka memasuki rumah besar ituseirama dengan detakan jantung mereka yang berdetak.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, setelah dua muda-mudi itu memasuki rumahsebuah mobil berwarna hitam memasuki gerbang rumah itu dan berhenti di tempat parkir.

Pintu mobil pun dibuka dan keluarlah seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan pakaian jas serba hitam. Rambutnya coklat. Kentara sekali di wajahnya yang banyak kerutan yang menampakkan suatu keletihan. Hidungnya lurus agak mancung hampir-hampir tak berlekuk. Di dagunya ada janggut yang tidak panjang.

Pria itu berjalan dan berhenti di depan pintu. Mengambil napas panjang dan menghembuskannya.  
"Tadaima!" teriaknya.

"Tak ada ima di rumah!" sahut Naruto tak kalah keras sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke tiang.

"Naruto-kun!" Shion mencubit perut Naruto.

"Aw! Aw!" ringis sambil nyengir.

Pria berjanggut itu membuka pintu dan memasuki rumahnya. Ketika dia sudah sampai di ruang tengah dan mendapati seorang laki-laki asing berambut pirang sedang duduk bersama anak tersayangnya. Tentu saja ada rasa tidak suka terbesit dalam hati pria berjanggut itu. Sesaat kemudian dia memperhatikan Naruto dengan teliti dari atas sampai bawah. 'Pirang? Mata biru? Sepertinya dia mirip seseorang.' batinnya.

"Siapa pria keren itu?" Naruto bertanya dengan cara berbisik ke pada Shion.

"Dia ayahku, Naruto-kun." balas Shion dengan berbisik pula.

"Gluk." Naruto menelan ludah. Seketika itu juga dia jadi ketakutan. Dalam hatinya dia berdoa pada Tuhan supaya laki-laki itu tidak mengetahui perbuatannya pada Shion

"Eh. Oh-ya Tou-sama. Perkenalkan ini Naruto-kun," ujar Shion memperkenalkan Naruto.

"S-salam kenal, Paman." kata Naruto sambil memaksa tersenyum.

"Kenapa tidak di buatkan minum, Shion?"

"Huh..." Naruto mendesah lega tapi masih merasa sedikit panik.

"Hehe~ Iya, lupa. Naruto-kun mau minum apa?" tanya Shion pada Naruto.

"T-tidak usah repot-repot, Shion-chan." jawab Naruto kikuk.

"Oh, ya sudah ka―"

"Jus apel ada tidak?" potong Naruto. Tidak tahu apa yang dia ucapkan. Ditatap lelaki itu membuatnya jadi tegang.

Shion sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Hahahaha!" tawa Hiruzen pun meledak karena mendengar jawaban Naruto.

Naruto loncat dan bersembunyi di belakang sofa karna kaget begitu mendengar tawa Hiruzen yang menurutnya sangat menyeramkan itu.

"Hah... Ya sudah, ayah tinggal dulu ya."

Hiruzen meninggalkan mereka memasuki lorong rumah yang diapit dua tangga tersebut.

 **30 menit kemudian...**

"Sepertinya sudah larut malam. Aku harus pulang." kata Naruto sambil melihat jam yang ada di layar ponselnya sebelum bangkit.

"Eh!" Shion nampak agak kecewa. "Secepat itukah, Naruto-kun?" dia masih belum mau berpisah dengan Naruto, ia merasa masih ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Naruto.

"Sudah jam 10.30 malam. Nanti orang tuaku memarahiku," kata Naruto sambil memandang gadis itu. "sudah dulu ya."

Seperti ada rasa ketidak relaan yang muncul di hati gadis itu tatkala ia harus berpisah dengan Naruto. Hari ini, rasanya ia hanya ingin berada lebih dekat dengan pemuda itu.

Dia memeluk Naruto dengan segenap perasaannya. "Aku akan merindukanmu..." katanya dengan kesedihan mendalam.

"Hahaha, kau berkata seakan kita akan terpisah jauh," hibur Naruto sembari mengusap bahu gadis itu. Lalu melanjutkan, "tenanglah, Shion-chan. Saat liburan nanti, aku akan menunggumu di tempat biasanya, dan jangan lupa berikan kabar yang bagus ya tentang hasil ulanganmu, ya?"

Dalam pelukannya Shion mengangagguk di bahu Naruto. "Baiklah," katanya. "aku akan berusaha. Naruto-kun."

"Ganbatte, Shion-chan!" seru Naruto menyemangati Shion. "Ya sudah ya? aku pulang dulu."

Akan tetapi Shion malah mempererat pelukannya sambil menggeleng ringan. Semakin erat dipeluknya Naruto seakan ini adalah perpisahan terakhir untuknya.

Sembari menyunggingkan senyuman, Naruto membalas pelukan Shion. Beberapa menit lamanya, mereka terus berpelukan saling melepas gejolak asmara mereka yang tidak akan selama dua minggu. Pada akhirnya, setelah merasa cukup lama, mereka pun saling melepas pelukan mereka.

"Jaa ne, Shion-chan." kata Naruto sembari berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari rumah itu meninggalkan Shion yang menatapnya sedih.

Tanpa disadari gadis itu, sang ayah sedang berjalan ke arahnya sambil tersenyum tipis, "Sudah, jangan dipandangi terus. Orangnya sudah tidak ada." goda Hiruzen.

Shion terkesiap ketika mendengar suara yang datang dari arah belakangnya. Dia kemudian membalik tubuhnya, wajahnya langsung memerah begitu tahu siapa itu. "Tou-sama." lirihnya pelan.

Pria itu duduk di atas sofa. Seorang pelayan datang membawakan segelas teh hangat kepadanya. Pelayan itu pun pergi setelah meletakkan gelas berisi minuman itu.

"Fuh~ Fuh~"

Dia sedang meniup-niup teh panas itu bermaksud untuk membuatnya sedikit lebih dingin.

Sluuuurrrpp.

Setelah agak dingin dia menyeruput teh itu pelan-pelan. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Shion. "Kemarilah, duduk di samping ayah. Ayah ingin mendengarkan ceritamu."

Shion tampak ragu sebentar, tapi akhirnya dia beranjak dari tempat berdirinya, lalu berjalan menuju ayahnya dan mengambil tempat duduk disamping sang ayah.

"Jadi..." gantung Hiruzen. Dia ingin Shion sendiri yang melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Engh.. Um.. Dia itu orang yang dulu pernah menolongku, Tou-sama." kata Shion mengingatkan.

Hiruzen mengerutkan dahinya. Kelihatan sekali kerut-kerut di keningnya yang tumpang tindih. "Yang mana?" tanyanya bingung.

"Waktu kelulusan sekolah, Tou-sama." jelas Shion mengingatkan ayahnya tentang kejadian waktu itu.

 **Flashback mode on**

Malam itu rembulan bersinar terang. Cahayanya yang indah menyinari kota Konoha. Hamparan langit malam yang luas dihiasi dengan kerlap-kerlip bintang di atas sana.

Hampir semua kebisingan yang melanda kota itu hilang. Lalu lintas di kota itu tidak terlalu ramai, hanya nampak beberapa kendaraan saja yang berlalu lalang di kota itu, karna waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam.

Seorang gadis, rambutnya pirang berkuncir dua sedang berlari salah satu tepi jalanan kota itu. Dia terburu-buru karna baru selesai merayakan kelulusannya bersama teman-temannya. Awalnya dia menolak untuk ikut, tapi beberapa temannya memaksanya mengikuti perayaan itu dan sekarang, dia harus bersegera mencapai rumah sebelum ayahnya tiba.

Sesekali dia melirik jam yang melingkari tangannya. Perasaannya bertambah takut ketika melihat jarum jam sudah menunjuk pukul sepuluh lebih tiga puluh tujuh menit.

'Aduh, Tou-sama pasti akan marah kalau melihatku pulang malam-malam.' batinnya cemas.

Bugh

"Kyaaaaa!"  
Dia memekik histeris saat tubuhnya terjatuh karena baru menabrak seseorang. Kacamatanya pun sampai terlepas karena tubrukan keras tersebut.

Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang ada di depannya. Pandangannya agak kabur, perlahan ia meraih kacamata yang tergeletak di sampingnya dan memakainya. Ia menyaksikan empat orang lelaki sedang berdiri dihadapannya sambil tersenyum mesum.

Ke empat orang itu memandangi sesuatu dari tubuhnya. Gadis itu mengikuti arah pandangan empat orang itu dan menyaksikan rok panjang yang ia kenakan sudah tersingkap hampir menampakkan celana dalamnya. Cepat-cepat dia menutupi daerah itu seraya bangkit dari jatuhnya.

"Gomen," katanya meminta maaf pada orang-orang dengan takut-takut.

"Mau kemana malam-malam begini, Nona manis?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka dengan sikap sopan yang dibuat-buat.

"Gomen. Aku sedang buru-buru." balas gadis pirang itu sedikit panik. Ia melangkah hendak pergi, tapi langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti karena ke empat pria itu sudah berdiri mengelilinginya.

"Jangan pergi dulu, Nona. Kami sedang kesepian." ujar salah seorang dari mereka, yang menjadi bos mereka.

"Temani kami sebentar." sambut pria yang berdiri di samping kanannya.

Bau alkohol menyeruak memasuki indra penciuman gadis itu. "Lepaskan aku!" teriaknya ketika seorang pria di belakangnya menggenggam lengan kanannya.

"Hu-hu, sepertinya gadis ini mulai melawan." orang yang berkata tadi tersenyum sambil memandang tiga orang lainnya satu persatu. Ia mengedipkan matanya pada tiga anak buahnya.

Pria di samping kanan gadis itu tiba-tiba memegang ke dua lengannya.  
"Kyaaaa-mmmpppff." ketika sedang berteriak mulutnya segera di bekap dari belakang.

Gadis itu memberontak. Berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman orang-orang itu, tapi tenaganya tak cukup kuat untuk melawan kekuatan lelaki-lelaki itu.

Dia meronta-ronta, kakinya menendang serampangan. Sekuat tenaga dia berusaha melawan tatkala tubuhnya diseret paksa memasuki sebuah gang buntu yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

Mereka mendudukkannya di ujung gang buntu itu. Lelaki yang berada di belakangnya membekap mulut gadis itu kemudian menyelipkan ke dua tangannya pada ketiak sang gadis lalu mengapitnya kuat-kuat. Telapak tangannya ia gunakan untuk membekap mulut gadis itu.

Orang yang menjadi pemimpin kelompok tiga orang lainnya, menyingkap rok panjang gadis itu hingga ke perutnya. Memperlihatkan paha putih serta celana dalam berwarna kuning pucat milik gadis itu. Dua orang di samping kiri kanannya menarik paksa bajunya sehingga beberapa kancingnya terlempar ke udara.

Mata gadis itu melotot, mengetahui hampir ditelanjangi oleh empat pria itu. Airmatanya mulai meleleh mengaliri dari matanya. Di sisa-sisa kekuatannya dia berusaha melawan dengan mengatup ke dua pahanya ketika orang yang tadi menyingkap roknya sudah meraih celana dalamnya. Sama seperti sebelumnya, perlawanan yang ia lakukan sia-sia karna ketua berandal itu sudah berhasil menarik paksa celana dalamnya hingga ke lututnya. Baju kaos yang di kenakannya sekarang sudah tersingkap ke atas menampakkan bra hitam yang masih membungkus payudaranya.

Sekarang, yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah berdo'a agar Tuhan mendatangkan pertolongan untuknya. Air matanya semakin berderai. Bulatan merah muda yang menonjol di ke dua buah dadanya sudah menyembul karna ulah orang-orang itu.

Malam ini, akan menjadi tragedy dalam hidupnya. tragedy yang akan merenggut mahkota keperawan yang selama hidupnya telah ia jaga. Ini akan menjadi kenangan terburuk selama hidupnya.

"Aku tidak percaya. Empat orang pengecut sedang mengeroyok seorang perempuan tak berdaya." ejek seseorang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka. Orang itu bersidekap sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok yang ada di belakangnya.

Empat berandal itu menghentikan aksi mereka. Mereka menoleh ke asal suara tadi dan melihat seorang pemuda dengan celana selutut dan memakai jaket hitam sedang memandang ke arah mereka.

"Cih, mengganggu saja." decih ketua berandal itu.

"Aku heran... Apa orang tua kalian itu binatang ya?" kata Naruto menghina dengan tajam.

Orang yang tadi mengapit lengan gadis itu kini sudah melepaskannya. Cepat-cepat gadis itu membenahi pakaiannya yang sudah tampak berantakan.

"Diam kau!" geram ketua dari tiga orang itu. "Anak buah, sikat dia!"

Ke tiga anak buahnya maju menyerang pemuda itu.

 **Duagh**

Satu orang terhempas ke dinding karena tendangan kaki kanannya.

 **Duagh**

Seorang lagi ketika akan memukulnya, dia maju dan sedikit menggeser kepalanya menghindar, lalu menghantam wajah orang itu dengan tinjunya.

 **Duagh**

"Argh!" orang itu mengerang, tapi belum selesai erangannya, Naruto sudah membanting tubuhnya, lalu menginjak leher orang itu kuat-kuat sampai orang itu pingsan.

 **Buagh!**

Pipi kanan Naruto dihantam dengan keras, membuatnya sedikit kehilangan ke seimbangan dan terhuyung ke samping.

Sebelum mendapat pukulan ke dua dia dengan cepat membalas pria yang memukulnya tadi dengan menyarang bagian menonjol dari kepalan tangannya ke tenggorokan orang itu. Lalu mencengkram leher orang dan menariknya. Sekuat tenaga dijejalkannya wajah orang itu ke dinding.

"Arrgh! Sakitt! Lepaskan!" orang itu berteriak kesakitan tatkala Naruto menarik daun telinganya sekuat tenaga.

 **Buagh**

Satu sikutan dilayangkannya dengan lutut kirinya ke wajah orang itu.

Setelah orang itu jatuh dan tergeletak, diinjaknya samping kepala orang itu, hingga membuat orang itu langsung bungkam tak sadarkan diri.

Si gadis masih tampak shock dengan apa yang barusan menimpanya, hanya duduk dengan kaki tertekuk dengan wajah yang disembunyikan di lututnya. Air matanya masih setia mengalir dari matanya.

5 menit kemudian...

 **Duagh Duagh.**

Naruto mengapit tengkuk ke tua berandal itu dengan ke dua tangannya. Ke dua lututnya ia gunakan untuk menyikut perut ketua berandal itu secara bergantian. Setelah itu dilemparnya tubuh orang ke jalan.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya, menghampiri orang yang sudah tak berdaya itu. Menjambak rambutnya dan menyeret pria itu mendekati gadis yang sedang menangis tersebut.

Naruto melepas cengkraman tangannya pada rambut hitam pria itu tepat setelah ia sudah berdiri di hadapan gadis tersebut.

"Cepat minta maaf, bajingan!" bentak Naruto.

"Ampun. Ampun. Maafkan saya, Nona..."

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, memandang ke arah Naruto berdiri tegak dua meter di hadapannya. Tapi hanya sesaat saja, karna pemuda itu sudah buru-buru membalik tubuhnya. Meski begitu, sudah terlukis dengan jelas wajah Naruto di benaknya. Dan satu-satunya yang paling jelas terlihat adalah tiga goresan yang ada di masing-masing pipi Naruto. Dalam sekejap saja air matanya berhenti mengalir.

Naruto menengok ke belakang, memandang gadis itu melalui sudut matanya. Naruto menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Setidaknya belajarlah beladiri, Nona. Supaya kau bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri..."

Tiba-tiba saja jantung gadis itu berdetak cepat saat menyaksikan sebagian wajah Naruto yang tampak berkilauan karna terpaan cahaya lampu.

"...karna aku tidak akan selalu ada untuk menolongmu."

 **Set**

Naruto merentangkan tangannya, mengacungkan jempol jarinya ke udara.

"Sudah ya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Sampai bertemu lagi." ujarnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu.

Gadis itu hanya diam melongo menatap kepergian Naruto. Ketika Naruto sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Dia terkesiap. "Ah! Aku lupa bilang terimakasih!" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri sembari berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan terburu-buru untuk mengejar Naruto, tapi begitu dia keluar dari gang itu Naruto sudah menghilang. Gadis itu menghembuskan napasnya kasar tanda ia kecewa. Dia pun berbalik untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

 **Flashback mode off**

Ayahnya diam sebentar mendengar penuturan Shion, "Mm... Shion. Apakah kau tidak menyadari kalau orang itu mirip seseorang."

"Siapa Tou-sama?"

"Kau ingat dengan paman Minato, sayang?" tanya Hiruzen mengingatkan Shion dengan salah seorang teman bisnisnya.

Gadis itu mengerutkan dahi, berpikir sebentar mencoba menguras ingatannya. "Eh, yang itu ya? Iya, memang mirip, tapi paman Minato 'kan tidak punya kumis di pipinya. Tou-sama," balas Shion. "bagaimana ya kabarnya sekarang. Sudah lama sekali paman Minato tidak berkunjung ke sini." tambahnya lagi.

"Mungkin sedang sibuk. Ya sudah, sekarang tidurlah. Besok 'kan Shion mau ulangan." suruh ayahnya sambil mengusap rambut pirangnya.

Shion berdiri kemudian pamit pada ayahnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai atas rumahnya. Setelah sampai di kamarnya, ruangan bercat yang senada dengan warna rambutnya, tempat tidur ukuran sedang, meja rias di sebelah kasur, lalu meja belajarnya di samping meja rias, dan lemari yang berhadapan dengan kasurnya. Ia berjalan ke arah meja rias, membuka laci mejanya dan mengambil buku hariannya. Dia beranjak menuju tempat tidurnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang yang empuk itu sambil memeluk buku hariannya.

Dia tersenyum merona, lalu memutar tubuhnya sehingga telungkup di atas kasur. Dia membuka lembaran demi lembaran buku hariannya. Kemudian menulis kejadian-kejadian saat ia bersama Naruto hari ini pada lembar kosong yang tersedia.

* * *

 **XxXxXxXx**

* * *

Akasuna Hotel, yah apapun namanya. Bangunan mewah bertingkat-tingkat yang terletak di pusat kota Konoha. Layout dari bangunan tinggi itu berbentuk huruf 'V' dan tiga buah bangunan menjulang tinggi lurus berada di masing-masing ujung dari bangunan tersebut. Dilengkapi dengan halaman parkir yang luas sekali serta pohon-pohon dan tanaman-tanaman hijau lainnya. Tak lupa lampu-lampu terang benderang yang menyinari hotel besar itu.

Sebuah Ferrari berwarna merah memasuki halaman parkir hotel megah tersebut. Kemudian berhenti di salah tempat parkir.

Si pengendara, Sasori, diam beberapa lamanya dengan ekspresi kesal sambil menggerak-gerakkan rahangnya yang masih agak terasa ngilu akibat dari pukulan Naruto tadi.

"Ck, brengsek!" umpatnya sambil memukul setir mobilnya.

Mendadak kabut tebal berterbangan menyelubungi tempat itu. Satu-persatu lampu-lampu mulai padam, membuat tempat itu menjadi gelap. Hanya cahaya rembulan dan lampu mobilnya saja yang menjadi penerangan di tempat itu.

Sasori menyadarinya, dan merasa terheran-heran dengan padamnya lampu di kota itu. Dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada bangunan tinggi milik ayahnya tersebut. Dia terperanjat menyaksikan gedung itu berubah tua, sepi, lumutan, banyak tanaman rambat, dan terkesan angker dan menyeramkan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya kebingungan. Pandangannya terus berpindah-pindah. Mencari mobil-mobil dan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di tempat itu. Namun, tak ada seorang pun yang tampak pada penglihatannya.

 **Brak**

Sasori terlonjak kaget karna suara sesuatu yang menghantam mobilnya dari atas tersebut. Dia menengok dan terbelalak kaget melihat seekor serigala dengan tubuh seperti manusia yang dipenuhi bulu yang lebat sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan seringaian yang memamerkan taring-taring tajamnya.

"Cepatlah... Kau terlalu mendramatisir, Kenshin..." ucap seseorang dari belakang Sasori.

Sasori menoleh dan menyaksikan seekor singa dengan tubuh berbentuk seperti manusia sedang berjongkok di belakang Sasori.

"Aaaaa!" teriak Sasori dengan wajah ketakutan sambil terburu-buru membuka pintu mobilnya.

Tapi makhluk itu segera mencengkram kerah bajunya dan mengangkatnya.

"Jangan, berisik!"

Sasori tidak menggubrisnya dan tetap berteriak sambil memberontak. "Lepaskan aku. Jangan bunuh aku. Ku moho―"

 **Plak**

Serigala itu menampar wajah Sasori sampai pemuda itu pingsan.

"Dasar berisik!" kata serigala itu marah. Kemudian dia tertawa dengan suara yang sangat menyeramkan. "hahahaha. Dasar manja. Dia kencing di celana."

"Bisakah kau cepat... Aku tidak ada waktu bercanda." kata singa itu tajam.

"Baik, baik. Kau sama sekali tidak punya rasa humor."

Serigala itu memfokuskan matanya pada wajah pemuda itu. Tak lama setelah itu dia sudah berubah menyerupai persis seperti Sasori.

""Nah. Bagaimana? Aku tampan 'kan?" tanya serigala itu meminta pendapat.

"ayo kita pergi... Tidak ada waktu untuk mengomentari penampilanmu."

* * *

 _ **All I ever wanted, the secrets that you keep,**_  
 _ **All you've ever wanted, the truth I couldn't speak.**_  
 _ **'Cause I can't see forgiveness, and you can't see the crime,**_  
 ** _And we both keep on waiting for what we left behind._**

 ** _The light on the horizon was brighter yesterday,_**  
 ** _With shadows floating over, the scars begin to fade._**  
 ** _We said it was forever but then it slipped away,_**  
 ** _Standing at the end of the final masquerade._**  
 ** _The final masquerade!_**

Lagu itu terus terputar di gendang telinga Naruto. Ia sedang berjalan santai sambil menikmati alunan musik yang terdengar ditelinganya. Sesekali dia bergumam mengikuti lirik lagu itu. Tidak seperti biasanya, jalanan yang ia lalui terlihat sangat sepi malam ini.

Tiba-tiba iris safir miliknya melihat seorang perempuan berambut hitam sangat panjang sedang berjalan sambil menunduk. Naruto tidak bisa melihat jelas wajahnya karna kondisi di jalan itu tidak terlalu terang.

Perempuan itu berbelok di pertigaan menuju rumahnya.  
Naruto tampak terheran-heran karena melihat rambut panjang perempuan itu masih terseret di jalan seolah tidak ada ujungnya. Bulu kuduknya sedikit merinding menyaksikan hal itu. Ketika dia akan berbelok, perempuan itu sudah menghilang dari jalanan. Dia hanya mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

Setelah memasuki rumahnya. Ia mengetuk pintu rumahnya sambil berteriak, "Aku pulang!"

Ayahnya Jiraiya pun membukakan pintu untuknya sembil menatap Naruto. "Lama sekali kau Naruto."

"Hehehe, tadi aku mampir sebentar ke rumahnya, Tou-san." Naruto cengengesan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.  
"Ya sudah, masuklah." ujar Jiraiya sambil memicingkan matanya.

Setelah masuk Naruto berbalik menatap Jiraiya untuk menanyakan hal yang dia lihat tadi. "Tou-san, tadi di pertigaan jalan di sana aku melihat seorang perempuan berambut hitam. Rambutnya panjang sekali seolah tidak ada ujungnya."

"Itu hantu Naruto." jawab Jiraiya langsung to the point.

"Ooooo!"

"Sudah, tidur sana." suruh Jiraiya sambil bersidekap.

* * *

 **XxXxxX**

* * *

Sesosok wanita berambut panjang sedang memandangi jendela kamarnya dari luar dengan sedikit tersenyum.

Tuk tuk tuk.

Sosok wanita itu mengetuk jendela kamar Naruto berkali-kali.

"Jangan menghalangi ku. Rasengan!"

Naruto berteriak sambil melempar bantal guling yang sedang ia peluk ke jendela yang berhadapan dengan kasurnya. Sosok itu pun menghilang dari balik jendela.

 **TEBECE**

* * *

 **AN :** Sebelumnnya ane mau bilang terima kasih sama **Maji D'Tensi** karna udah mau ngebeta fic ku njirrr... Maaf ya kalau jelek gan dan telat up... Keberatan review

Balasan Review :

 **Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer** : hehehe iya gan, ane cuma edit sedikit aja chap yang itu...

 **QioQio P** : Oh gpp gan... kalo kritik dan saran sangat ane sambut baik... Emang agan pernag baca fic yang 1nya?

 **NaMiKaZe Lucifer Phoenix** : Agan ane suruh nilai malah diem...

 **Samangga Otosaka** : Wah pasti capek banget ya gan...

 **a316i** : Terima kasih gam udah review

 **Bloody Dark Flame** : dic lama tapi di edit gan...

 **saktihi** : ini udah lanjut gan...

* * *

BIG THANKD TO : Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer, QioQio P, NaMiKaZe Lucifer Phoenix, Samangga Otosaka, a316i, Bloody Dark Flame, saktih, dan buat yang udah fave and follow fic ini..


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Naruto Milik Om Masashi Kisimoto..

.

.

Chap Kali ini agak panjang dan membosankan... maaf kalau jelek dan typo, serta hilang katanya...

* * *

"Hoaammm..."

Nona Shion menguap. Dia baru terbangun dari tidur indahnya semalam. Pagi hari yang indah itu hatinya terasa ringan sekali. Dia memandangi kamarnya sejenak, merenung tentang kejadian yang terjadi padanya. Dua sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas, rasanya seperti mimpi ketika mengingat kejadian semalam.

Tak lama kemudian dia bangkit dan bergegas untuk mandi. Dia membuka kancing baju tidurnya satu persatu. Menanggalkan pakaiannya dan yang tersisa hanya pakaian dalamnya saja.

Bentuk tubuhnya bagus. Pinggulnya ramping. Bokongnya yang montok serta kencang dibalut celana dalam berwarna kuning bergaris-garis hitam bergoyang secara bergantian. Dan bentuk kaki jenjangnya yang sedang berjalan tampak begitu indah. Cara berjalannya anggun dan tidak cepat.

Dia berhenti di depan meja riasnya sebentar. Diambilnya ikat rambut yang ada di atas meja rias, kemudian menyatukan rambutnya dan mengikatnya, memperlihatkan lehernya yang putih tak bercacat. Dia memfokuskan pandangannya pada telinga kirinya di cermin. Ah, semalam lidah Naruto bermain di sana, menggelitikinya. Mendadak wajahnya menjadi memanas dan jantungnya kembali berdebar-debar. Warna merah pipinya semakin melebar.

Dia menyentuh bibir tipisnya yang merah muda dengan ujung jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, mengusap-usapnya pelan sembari mengingat lagi untuk pertama kalinya dia berciuman. Tapi dia sama sekali tak menyesalinya, karna memang dia menginginkan Naruto yang mendapat ciuman pertamanya. Dan hal itu terkabul juga.

Dia tersadar dan segera meraih handuk dan berjalan memasuki kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya.

 **XXXXXX**

Di ruang makan, Hiruzen sudah duduk dengan tenang sambil membaca koran. Di depannya sebuah teh yang masih panas tersuguh menemani pagi indahnya, juga sarapan dengan salad, yah apapun itu namanya untuk mengganjal perut.

Tepat ketika dia akan meraih cangkir gelasnya, Shion muncul dari pintu yang tidak jauh dari tempat duduknya lengkap dengan seragamnya yang setengah lengan, berwarna putih berhiaskan pita biru di dadanya, serta rok selututnya yang berwarna biru.

"Selamat pagi, Tou-sama." sapa Shion sopan sembari mengambil tempat duduk di dekat sang ayah yang duduk di ujung. Di hadapannya sudah tersedia sandwich yang tampak menggiurkan bagi orang yang tak punya alias kere.

"O iya," Hiruzen berkata tiba-tiba sambil melipat-lipat koran di tangannya. "Ayah jadi penasaran dengan kekasihmu itu..."

Shion mengernyitkan dahinya sambil memandang ayahnya. "Kekasih? Kekasih yang mana, Tou-sama?"

"Ah! Ya, aku lupa... Namanya Naruto 'kan?" kata Hiruzen sambil meletakkan koran itu di atas meja.

Seketika itu juga wajah Shion langsung memerah. 'Kekasih?' batinnya senang hati, tapi dengan wajah ditundukkan.

"Apa kau tahu tentang orang tuanya, Shion?" tanya Hiruzen.

Shion sedikit terkesiap dan memandang Hiruzen bingung. Tanyanya, "Memangnya kenapa, Tou-sama?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Hiruzen. Kemudian melanjutkan, "Ayah hanya ingin tahu siapa orang tuanya."

"Nama Ibunya Tsunade dan Ayahnya Jiraiya, Tou-sama." jawab Shion cepat-cepat.

Hiruzen tak menanggapinya. Lelakì itu mengangkat tangannya dan memperhatikan jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. "Sudah selesai sarapannya, Shion?"

Shion menganggguk seraya mengelap mulutnya dengan sapu tangannya.

"Nanti saja kita lanjutkan pertanyaan tentang pemuda itu."

"Baik, Tou-sama."

.

.

 *****o*****

 **.**

 **.**

Pada sebuah rumah megah di kota Uzushio sebelah barat, berwarna putih dan beratap rata maksudnya datar. Memiliki balkon di sisi kirinya, penyambung dengan ruang kerja dan sebuah kamar. Di sisi kanannya juga ada balkon kecil, cukup untuk tiga kursi.

Di sana, di balkon kecil itu ada pintu, penghubung dengan sebuah kamar yang terletak di lantai dua sudut bangunan itu. Seorang gadis berambut merah panjang dan lebat, duduk termenung dengan wajah murung di depan meja riasnya. Matanya sembab karna banyak menangis.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu, gadis itu pun cepat-cepat menghapus jejak air matanya dan bersegera berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. Dia berhenti di ambang pintu, kemudian menarik napas pelan dan menghembuskannya.

Dia membuka pintu. Di hadapannya berdiri seorang lelaki berambut pirang, umurnya sekitar empat puluh tahunan lebih, tapi wajahnya tak terlalu mengalami penuaan sehingga dia tampak lebih muda sepuluh tahunan dari usianya yang sebenarnya. Dagunya lancip dan kulitnya berwarna putuih ke merah-merahan. Matanya yang biru mirip seperti batu safir itu, menunjukkan suatu rasa iba ketika memandang gadis di hadapannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Karin?" tanya Minato penuh simpatik.  
Tapi gadis itu malah menunduk. Menghindari mata biru pria itu. Dia berbalik dengan kekecewaan yang amat dalam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan pria itu.  
"Tou-san harap kau bisa mengerti ke―"

"Aku mengerti," Karin memotong. Matanya kembali berair. Mengingat-ingat apa yang dikatakan ibunya semalam, sangat menyakiti hatinya. Lalu dia melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan suara tersendat-sendat. "s-selama ini aku berusaha m-mengerti sikap Kaa-san yang tidak pernah m-menganggap keberadaanku...Tapi, kali i-ini... Kaa-san keterlaluan. Seakan aku ini tidak pernah ada di hidupnya..." Karin mulai menangis.

"Jangan membenci Kaa-sanmu, Karin..." kata Minato sedih. Kemudian mendekati Karin dan memegangi bahu Karin. Karin pun semakin terisak.

"Hiks... K-kenapa, Tou-san? Kenapa Tou-san selalu menyuruhku untuk tidak m-membenci, Kaa-san. Hiks, hiks..."

"Karna," Minato berhenti. Mata birunya mulai menerawang dan kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan lemah. "semua ini salah, Tou-san. Seharusnya yang kau benci adalah Tou-san, karna Tou-sanlah penyebab semua ini..."

Karin tersentak. Ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar jawaban berbeda dari lelaki itu. Jawaban yang sama sekali berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Ketika dia hendak bertanya, Minato melepaskan pegangannya pada bahu Karin dan melangkah ke arah meja rias Karin. Menghampiri sebuah bingkai foto keluarga yang ada di atas meja rias itu.

Minato memegangnya, lalu mengangkatnya dan memandangi foto seorang wanita berambut merah yang ada di foto itu dengan kesedihan mendalam.

"K-kenapa Tou-san berkata seperti itu?" tanya Karin tidak mengerti.

Minato menarik napas panjang. "Karna Tou-san yang telah menghancurkan hidup Kaa-sanmu, Karin..."

 **Flashback mode on**

 **Plak**

Sebuah tamparan keras diberikan oleh Kushina pada Minato yang sedang berdiri di depannya.  
"K-kenapa, Minato?" tanya Kushina dengan raut wajah benci dan marah. Matanya yang memancarkan kepedihan itu menatap wajah datar lelaki itu.

"KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN INI PADAKU, BAJINGAN?!" teriak Kushina sambil menggunjangkan tangannya yang menggenggam kerah baju Minato.

"Ku harap kau mengerti, Kushi-chan... Hubungan kita hanya sampai di sini," jawab Minato pahit. "orang tuaku sudah menjodohkanku dengan perempuan lain..."

Tenggorokan Kushina tercekat. Cengkraman ke dua tangannya di kerah baju Minato pun terlepas. Dia mundur sambil memandang lelaki itu dengan kepedihan yang tak tergambarkan. Semua suaranya tertahan di napas pun terasa sulit baginya.

Dalam sekejap saja hati Kushina hancur. Mimpi-mimpinya untuk bersama lelaki itu telah pupus. Semudah itukah lelakì di hadapannya memutuskan hubungannya. Setelah semua yang ia berikan pada lelaki itu, termasuk mengorbankan tubuhnya hanya demi kata cinta yang selama ini didengung-dengungkan lelaki itu. Apakah di mata lelaki itu cinta itu hanyalah sebatas pergumulan di atas ranjang? Apakah dia hanya menjadi pelampiasan nafsu bejatnya?

Minato menarik napas pelan tanpa berkeinginan menahan tubuh Kushina. Mata birunya menatap nanar puncak kepala perempuan itu yang sudah menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai apartemennya sambil terisak. Dalam hatinya, Minato mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang telah menghancurkan perempuan itu. Sekuat tenaga ia tahan air matanya yang terus berdesakan ingin berhamburan dari kelopak matanya. Akhirnya dengan berat hati ia berbalik dan memandangi perempuan itu penuh sesal melalui sudut matanya. "Mulai sekarang kita tidak akan bersama lagi... Lupakan aku, Kushi-chan. Jalan yang kita lalui telah berbeda... Takdir tidak menginginkan kita bersama. Maafkan aku. Ku harap kau menemukan lelaki yang lebih baik dariku..." ujar Minato berat sembari melangkah cepat-cepat meninggalkan perempuan itu sendirian.

 **Flashback off**

"T-tapi kenapa Tou-san tidak berusaha untuk memperjuangkan hubungan Tou-san dengan Kaa-san?" tanya Karin.

"Ya," jawab Minato. "seharusnya Tou-san bisa memperjuangkannya... Tapi Tou-san tak pernah bisa melakukan itu. Tou-san sangat menyayangi Baa-sanmu, Karin. Waktu itu Baa-sanmu sedang sakit-sakitan dan meminta Tou-san menikah dengan wanita pilihannya..."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi setelah itu?"

"Kami menikah. Tak lama setelah itu Baa-sanmu pun pergi dengan tenang... Setiap harinya Tou-san selalu dihantui rasa bersalah. Kehidupan Tou-san terasa seperti neraka... Tapi beruntung wanita itu bisa mengerti tentang keadaanku. Kami pun berpisah... Aku kembali pada Kaa-sanmu, tapi setelah melihat keadaannya, yang ku lihat pada mata Kaa-sanmu hanyalah kebencian, dan penderitaan... Bukan lagi mata yang memancarkan ke teduhan dan kehangatan...,"Minato berhenti sejenak. Air matanya mulai berjatuhan. "...setelah mendengar ceritanya. Baru ku tahu waktu aku meninggalkannya dulu, dia telah hamil dua bulan. Ke dua keluarganya yang masih hidup pun meninggal karna mengetahuinya hamil di luar nikah. Kaa-sanmu menghadapi penderitaan itu sendirian. Menjalani hari-harinya penuh cibiran dan cemoohan dari orang-orang. Karna tidak sanggup menahan malu, Kaa-sanmu meninggalkan bayinya di kota Kumo..." kali ini Minato berhenti. Tak sanggup lagi membayangkan yang telah terjadi pada wanita itu.

Karin berjengit dan hampir-hampir memekik setelah mendengar cerita Minato. Tanpa berkata apa-apa setelah itu ia berlari meninggalkan Minato sendirian di kamar itu. Derai air matanya terus mengalir deras dari kelopak matanya. Dia merasa bersalah telah berprasangka buruk pada ibunya. Kenyataan di balik sikap ibunya itu adalah karna masa lalu ibunya yang begitu pelik.

Ya, sekarang dia mengerti. Mengerti dengan keadaan ibunya yang sering sakit-sakitan dan sering marah-marah jika ada yang menyinggung tentang anak pertamanya.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu kamar yang ditempati ibunya, Karin mencoba membuka, tapi terkunci. Dia mengetuk pintu itu berkali-kali dengan terburu-buru dan berteriak memanggil ibunya seperti seorang anak yang sedang ketakutan.

"Kaa-san, ku mohon bukakan pintu untukku! Karin minta maaf, k- karna sudah salah paham dengan Kaa-san… Kaa-san... Bukakan Karin pintu..."

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu pun terbuka. Di depannya seorang wanita berambut merah dengan wajah murung berdiri memandangi Karin.

Karin pun langsung berlutut dan memeluk ke dua kaki Kushina sambil terisak.  
"Maafkan, Karin... Kaa-san maafkan, Karin... Maafkan, Karin..." gadis itu terus berkata berulang-ulang dengan suara nyaring.

Kushina memandangi Karin yang terisak-isak beberapa lamanya. Akhirnya ia pun membungkuk sembari mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap kepala Karin.

"Bangun, Karin." katanya sambil memegang ke dua pundak Karin dan memandangi Karin dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Kaa-san sudah memaafkanmu. Sekarang bangun, maafkan Kaa-san juga karna telah memarahimu."

"Maafkan, Karin... Hiks, hiks... Maafkan, Karin..." kata Karin dengan suara pilu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayo, bangun anak Kaa-san..." bujuk Kushina dengan nada keibuan sembari menarik Karin dengan pelan.

.

.

 **XXXXXXX**

 **.**

 **.**

Shion keluar dari mobil hitam milik ayahnya. Dia berbalik dan memandang pria yang ada di dalam mobil.

"Sudah ya, Shion. Ayah berangkat dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik," pesan ayahnya sambil tersenyum menatap Shion.

Shion mengangguk, lalu menjawab perkataan ayahnya dengan sopan. Katanya, "Baik, Tou-sama," dia membungkuk hormat pada sang ayah.

"Bisa tolong tutup pintunya buat ayah," pinta ayahnya dengan lembut.

"Baik, Tou-sama," patuh Shion sembari meraih pintu mobil dan menutupnya pelan.

 **Brrummm brummm**

Mobil itu meninggalkan Shion di depan gerbang sekolah. Siswa-siswi yang menjadi murid sekolahan itu satu persatu memasuki sekolahan tersebut. Ada yang naik motor, ada yang naik mobil, dan tak jarang pula ada yang jalan kaki.

Gadis itu pun beranjak memasuki sekolahannya. Di sebelah kanannya adalah tempat parkir di mana motor-motor dan mobil-mobil berjejer rapi. Di sebelah kirinya ada pepohonan rindang yang sering dijadikan tempat bersantai pada waktu jam istirahat. Lalu lapangan basket tempat para siswa bermain basket.

 **Nyyeeengg**

Tiba-tiba sebuah motor melaju dengan kencang dari arah belakangnya dan mengagetkannya. Pengendara motor itu sedang membonceng seorang gadis di belakangnya. Mereka berbelok ke tempat parkir.

 **Ckiiit.**

Si pengendara memarkirkan motornya dengan cekatan.

 **Srreeettt**

pengendara itu membuka helm yang membungkus kepalanya. Memperlihatkan seorang pemuda berambut mirip pantat ayam, warna hitam dan tampak menarik. Kulitnya putih dan tampangnya diatas normal. Mimik wajahnya tampak santai dan terkesan meremehkan. Tubuhnya tinggi dan ukurannya sedang.

Dia adalah Uciha Sasuke, siswa kelas tiga sekolahan kece itu. Anak bungsu dari pengusaha kaya raya Uciha Fugaku dan Uciha Mikoto. Dia tipe orang yang santai, penuh dengan kebebasan. Kadang-kadang suka konyol dan marah-marah kalau ada laki-laki yang berani merayu gadis di sebelahnya. Dia tidak pernah mengerti kenapa dia bisa menyukai gadis berdada rata ini. Padahal ada begitu banyak gadis yang jauh lebih cantik darinya. Tapi dia menyadari satu hal tentang gadis ini bahwa gadis ini bisa membuat jiwa santainya berubah liar.

Dia menyandarkan pantatnya pada motornya sambil merogoh saku celananya.

 **Srett**

Si gadis melepaskan helm yang dikenakannya. Rambutnya berwarna merah muda, sangat indah dengan kornea mata berwarna hijau yang berkilauan seperti batu jamrud. Tubuhnya tegap seperti laki-laki maskulin bukan banci. Dia adalah gadis berdarah panas, dan emosional. Mudah tersulut emosìnya hanya karna sebuah hal sepele. Sifatnya suka mengatur, sangat membenci orang yang ingkar janji. Tapi orangnya setia kawan.

Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk menggoyang surai pinknya yang layu. Dia mengenakan rok mini yang membalut sebagian pahanya.

"Sakura-chan!" Shion memanggil nama gadis itu dengan berteriak sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Shion-chan!" Sakura tersenyum manis sambil membalas lambaian tangan Shion. Sakura berpaling seraya menajamkan tatapannya pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Sudah ku bilang untuk pelan-pelan. Kenapa kau terus mempercepatnya baka!" omel Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang.

Haruno Sakura, Siswi kelas tiga di Konoha Senior High School. Primadona sekaligus kekasih dari si bungsu Uciha di dekatnya.

"Ck, mengganggu saja," decak Sasuke yang sedang menyandarkan pantatnya di motornya, lalu ia mengambil tiga batang Sampoerna Mild dari bungkus rokoknya dan menyesapkannya ke tiganya ke mulutnya. Kemudian mengambil korek di saku celananya dan membakar rokok-rokok itu.

 **Syuuup fuuhh.**

Dia menghembuskan asap rokoknya. Sakura pun langsung jengkel dibuatnya.

"Grrrrr, sudah ku bilang jangan merokok di sekolah baka!"

 **bletak.**

"Ittaiii!" Sasuke merintih sambil mengelus kepala ayamnya yang dijitak Sakura. "Kusho... berhenti menjitak kepalaku!"

"Terus kau mau apa, hah?" tanya Sakura dengan penuh tantangan dan mengepalkan tinjunya, lalu mengangkat kerah baju Sasuke.

Si bungsu Uciha ini bukannya takut, dia malah tersenyum tipis menatap Sakura. "Kau berani menantangku ha?" tanya Sasuke menyeringai sambil membuang rokok di mulutnya.

 **Krep.**

Sasuke langsung merangkul pinggang Sakura, lalu menariknya hingga tubuh mereka berhimpitan. "Jangan macam-macam dengan ku," kata Sasuke mengejek.

"Mau ap-mmmmpphhf." belum selesai kalimat yang diucapkannya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke langsung membungkam bibir Sakura. Melumatnya, membuka paksa mulut Sakura, lalu menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut gadis itu.

"Sasu-mmmmpfff.. ke-mmppff.. henti-mmpppff.. kan.."  
Gadis itu berusaha memberontak dan berbicara, tapi Sasuke dengan sigapnya menahan kepalanya. Beberapa lama kemudian perlawanannya melonggar. Pipinya sudah merona merah karna mulai bergairah. Tangannya yang semula berada di dada Sasuke sudah berpindah ke belakang kepala Sasuke. Meremas-remas rambut ayam pemuda itu dengan liar. Lain di mulut lain di hati.

Mulut mereka terus bergumul, saling lahap. Lidah mereka bertaut saling melilit. Tubuh mereka semakin berhimpitan.

Adegan panas itu membuat siswa-siswi di sekolah langsung memperhatikan pemandangan vulgar di hadapan mereka. Beda dengan Shion yang sudah memalingkan wajahnya ketika melihat adegan itu.

Namun, tidak ada seorang murid pun yang berani menegur aksi kedua orang itu karena mereka tidak mau berurusan dengan Sasuke Uciha.

Sasuke semakin beraksi. Tangan kanannya memegangi paha putih nan mulus bagian dalam Sakura. Kemudian menariknya sehingga sebelah kaki gadis itu melingkari pinggangnya. Setelah itu dijejalkannya telapak tangan ke selangkangan gadis itu, menyusupkan jari-jarinya ke dalam celana dalam gadis itu. Sementara tangan kirinya terus mengapit pinggang Sakura.

 **Seerrt.**

Bagai ke setrum listrik saat jari-jari tangan Sasuke menggelitiki kemaluannya, Sakura menjadi semakin liar. Gerakan pantatnya sedikit di maju mundurkan. Seolah ingin agar tangan itu memasuki semakin memainkan kemaluannya.

"Mmmmpphf... Mmmnggh...," Sakura melenguh keenakan. Telapak tangan kirinya mengelus manja rahang Sasuke.

Jemari tangan Sasuke makin tak terkendali. Tangan kirinya mengangkat paha kiri Sakura sampai ke dua kaki Sakura melingkari pinggangnya. Ia mengangkat tubuh Sakura lalu mendudukkannya di jok motornya. Jari-jari tangan kanannya yang ditindih selangkangan Sakura, kembali mengaduk-aduk belahan kemaluan Sakura. Selangkangan Sakura sudah mengeluarkan cairan-cairan yang sedikit membasahi celana dalamnya.

Orang-orang yang melihat kejadian itu ikut tegang. Yang main siapa? Yang tegang siapa?. Dan karna hal itu juga membuat salah seorang satpam langsung menghampiri ke duanya. "Hei, kalian!" bentak si satpam setengah emosi melihat adegan hot di depannya.

Ke duanya pun menghentikan kegiatan mereka dengan wajah yang memerah. Sakura sedikit mendesah kecewa karna Sasuke melepas ciuman serta menarik tangannya keluar dari selangkangannya. Napas Sakura terengah-engah dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

Merasa terganggu dengan teriakan si satpam, Sasuke berbalik dengan tampang kesal menatap satpam yang ada di hadapannya. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan dompet miliknya, lalu membukanya dan menarik tiga lembar uang seratus ribuan. Si bungsu Uciha itu meremas tiga lembar uang tadi dan melemparnya ke arah satpam itu, "Itu uang tutup mulutmu. Nikmatilah."

Tapi sebelum satpam itu meraih uang itu, sebuah mobil masuk ke tempat parkir dan menggilas uang tersebut. Pandangan Sasuke pun menajam memandangi mobil itu.

Mobil itu berhenti. Tiga pintu mobil terbuka, memperlihatkan tiga orang kembar. Wajahnya mereka pucat, warna mata mereka sama, lavender. Ekspresi mereka juga tak jauh berbeda, dingin dan angkuh. Hanya warna rambut mereka yang tampak berbeda.

Pemuda rambut coklat, namanya Neji. Dua gadis lainnya yang bersamanya adalah Hanabi dan Hinata, sepupunya. Hanabi berambut hitam panjang dan agak kurusan. Penampilannya seperti anak smp. Padahal umurnya hanya selisih beberapa dari kakaknya. Lalu yang rambutnya sebahu berwarna hitam kebiruan itu adalah Hinata. Lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya indah. Cara berjalannya anggun dengan dagu yang sedikit diangkat. Dalam sekejap saja semua perhatian langsung tertuju ke arah Hinata.

Mereka terlibat mengobrol singkat sebentar. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shion, terbesit rasa tidak suka terpancar dari pandangannya. Cepat-cepat ia alihkan pandangannya lagi, lalu melangkah dipimpin pemuda berambut coklat itu.

Sasuke membalik tubuhnya, lalu memandang wajah Sakura. Ia kemudian menangkup pipi kanan gadis pink itu dengan tangan kanannya, "Nanti kita lanjutkan lagi ya, sayang." pinta Sasuke seraya mencium pipi kiri gadis pinky itu agak lama. Setelah itu ia pergi sambil menenteng tas hitamnya di sebelah bahunya.

Untuk beberapa saat Sakura masih diam, rasanya ciuman hangat dari Sasuke membuatnya mabuk. Birahi yang tadi menguasainya pun sirna seketika saat bibir Sasuke menyentuh kulit pipinya. Hatinya menghangat menjalar ke pipinya. Dia membuka matanya. Sedetik kemudian dia menunduk malu dengan wajah merah padam.

Sakura tersadar, dia telah ketinggalan jauh dari Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun!" panggil Sakura seraya melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengejar Sasuke. Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika ia sudah di samping Sasuke. Ia pun merangkul lengan Sasuke sambil tersenyum menatap Shion, "Aku duluan ke kelas ya. Shion-chan!" pamit Sakura.

 **Brumm**

 **ckiitt..**

Sebuah mobil Marcedez Benz memasuki sekolah dan berhenti di dekat Shion. Seseorang ke luar dari dalam mobil, parasnya cantik, matanya indah berwarna biru seperti batu aquamarine. Pandangannya tajam, model rambutnya diikat ekor kuda. Julukannya di sekolah itu adalah si Barbye cerewet. Suka mengamat-amati orang. Sebagian waktunya ia gunakan untuk berdandan dan shopping. Dan beruntung sekali dia tidak bertemu dengan Hinata, karna jika hal itu terjadi, naka selama berjam-jam waktunya akan habis berceloteh tentang Hinata. Bentuk tubuhnya langsing dan montok.

Gadis pirang itu tersenyum sebentar, lalu berpesan, "Pak, nanti jemput saya ya sepulang sekolah,"

"Baik, Nona Ino."

Ino pun menutup pintu mobil. Setelah mobil itu pergi, dia berbalik menghadap Shion dan menyapanya, "Selamat pagi Shion-chan!" ucap Ino sambil berjalan mendekati Shion.

"Selamat pagi juga, Ino-chan" balas Shion sambil tersenyum pula. "ayo, kita masuk kelas."

"O iya, kemarin kenapa tidak masuk?" tanya Ino sambil menatap Shion penuh tanda tanya.

"Lagi tidak enak badan." jawab Shion berbohong.

 **Tep**

Tiba-tiba lengannya di genggam dari belakang oleh seseorang sehingga membuatnya terkesiap. "Kyaaaa!" dia pun menjerit histeris.

Ino langsung menoleh, terkejut mendengar jeritan Shion. Manik aquamarinenya melihat Sasori sedang mencengkram lengan Shion.

"Hei, payah! Jangan apa-apakan temanku!" hardik Ino dengan mata melotot tajam.

"Cerewet." ejek Sasori sambil menatap malas Ino.

Wajah Ino langsung merah padam mendengar perkataan Sasori, "Apa katamu?!" tanya Ino dengan suara melengkingsembari mendekati pemuda itu.

"Ino-chan, sudah. Biar aku saja yang mengurus anak manja ini," ujar Shion menyela.

 **Click**

Wajah Ino kembali lagi menjadi putih. Kemudian mengatakan, "Oke, tapi kalau dia berani menyakitimu. Biar aku yang akan meninju wajahnya yang memuakkan itu!" Ino berkata mengancam, lalu melengos pergi meninggalkan ke duanya menuju kelasnya di lantai tiga.

Setelah bayangan Ino sudah menghilang dari pandangan mereka, Sasori menarik lengan Shion kembali, "Ikut aku." Katanya memaksa.

"Lepaskan aku! Kau tidak perlu menarikku seperti itu. Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" bentak Shion sambil menepis kasar tangan Sasori.

Sasori mendengus, detik berikutnya ia pun mengikuti Shion yang melangkah mendahuluinya.  
Mereka berjalan menuju gudang sekolah yang ada di dekat halaman parkir dan berhenti di samping kanan gudang itu, atau lebih tepatnya celah yang tidak terlalu sempit.  
Setelah itu Sasori menarik lengan Shion hingga punggung Shion menyentuh dinding, lalu berdiri di hadapan Shion dan mengangkat ke dua tangannya lalu memposisikannya di antara kepala Shion.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sasori tajam.

Shion merasa kesal karna mendapat perlakuan orang itu. Lalu ia berkata dengan suara stengah membentak, "Dia kekasihku. Tidak ada urusannya denganmu!" ujarnya sambil mendorong tubuh Sasori.

Sasori berdecak. "Aku tidak percaya kau lebih memilih berandal itu daripada aku." sombongnya meremehkan Naruto.

"Dari yang ku lihat tidak ada kelebihan yang ada padamu yang bisa menyaingi Naruto-kun kecuali hartamu saja anak manja."

 **Duagh.**

Shion meninju perut Sasori sampai membuat Sasori membungkuk. Gadis itu mengangkat kerah baju Sasori sambil berkata dengan nada mengejek. "Biar ku beritahu ya. Tadi malam aku sengaja tidak melawan, karna ada Naruto-kun di sana, tapi karna sekarang dia tidak ada. Jangan pernah berani macam-macam dengan ku," selesai mengucapkan itu dia menjulurkan kakinya ke samping kaki Sasori, lalu menarik tubuh Sasori ke kanannya membuat Sasori terjerembab ke lantai. "sudah dulu ya. Aku mau ke kelas." pamitnya sambil mengangkat dagunya, lalu menepuk-nepuk ke dua telapak tangannya. Dia pergi meninggal Sasori yang sedang bersujud sambil memegangi perutnya di lantai.

"Sial! Akan ku balas brandal sialan itu! Argh!"

Dini harinya pada hari minggu di kamar Naruto. Dia terbangun dan membuka kelopak matanya, mengerjapkannya beberapa kali menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang tampak gelap gulita, satu-satunya penerangan yang ada hanyalah dari jendela kamarnya yang tampak sangat buram. Tenggorokannya terasa kering kerontang. Dia bangkit dan mendudukkan dirinya di tepi kasur.

Dia merasakan ada yang sedang memperhatikannya dari arah jendela kamarnya. Ia pun menengok, walaupun samar-samar, dia masih bisa melihat dengan jelas sesosok bayangan hitam sedang berdiri menghadap jendelanya.

"Siapa di sana?" tanyanya. Tapi bayangan hitam itu tak menjawab. Naruto bangkit, lalu melangkah untuk memeriksa jendela itu.

 **Srek srek**

Suara gesekan sendalnya terdengar jelas menggema di kamar itu. Semakin dekat dia dengan jendela itu semakin jelas terlihat bayangan hitam itu.

 **Klek**

Jendela itu pun dibukanya dan tak ada seorang pun yang tampak di matanya. Dia memajukan tubuhnya sampai kepalanya ke luar dari jendela itu.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Dahinya mengernyit bingung. "Aneh." katanya sambil menutup jendela itu lagi.

'Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.' batinnya dalam hati.

Dia berbalik. Meski tampak samar-samar, tapi cukup untuk melihat tepat dua meter di sampingnya berdiri sesosok perempuan, berpakaian putih dengan banyak bercak darah di bajunya, rambutnya panjang berwarna hitam pekat, menutupi hampir semua wajahnya.

"Guah hah!" Naruto melompat ke belakang karna kemunculan mendadak perempuan itu. Punggungnya sampai menabrak dinding kamarnya dengan keras.

 **Klip**

Naruto mengedipkan matanya dan sosok perempuan itu sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Dia menoleh ke sana ke mari mencari-cari sosok perempuan itu. 'Ke mana dia?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Hah, kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku sering mengkhayal ya?" gumamnya sembari melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kamarnya untuk menyegarkan tenggorokannya. Tak disadarinya sosok itu sedang berdiri di belakangnya, mengikutinya dalam diam.

Naruto ke luar kamarnya menuju dapur. Sementara sosok itu terus mengekori Naruto sambil menyeringai.

Bulu kuduk Naruto mulai merinding. Mata birunya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Dia mencoba menengok ke belakang tetapi sama sekali tak ada orang yang didapatinya. Jantungnya mulai berdebar-debar kencang.

 **Sret sret**

Naruto terkesiap. Suara gesekan kaki di lantai itu langsung membuatnya memasang sikap waspada. Dia bergerak cepat ke arah tombol lampu yang berada dua meter di depannya.

 **Klek**

Dia menyalakan lampu dan berbalik menghadap ruang tamu itu. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan itu. Mungkin saja pencuri atau perampok pikirnya. Tapi sama seperti sebelumnya, kosong, hanya itu yang didapati penglihatannya.

"Huh..." dia menghembuskan napas lega sembari melangkah lagi ke arah dapur melewati pintu Tsunade.

Dia sampai di dapur yang hanya diterangi dengan cahaya yang agak buram. Berhenti di depan kulkas. Membukanya, lalu membungkuk untuk mengambil sebotol minuman.

 **Ting!**

Sebuah sendok jatuh dari atas rak. Membuat Naruto kaget dan langsung membalik tubuhnya ke belakang. Tapi, tetap tak ada orang di sana, yang ada hanya sebuah sendok yang tergeletak di lantai. Dahinya mengkerut bingung memandangi sendok itu. Dia maju, kemudian memungutnya sambil memandanginya dengan alis menyatu. Mana mungkin yang jatuh cuma satu? Seharusnya kan semuanya... Ah sudahlah. Dia pun meletakkan sendok itu ke dalam wadah yang ada di rak paling atas. Kembali dia menghampiri kulkas untuk mengambil minuman.

Tepat ketika dia kembali membungkuk, terdengar lagi suara langkah kaki terseret-seret dari ruang tengah. Naruto menjadi jengkel. Timbul keinginannya untuk mengagetkan orang usil itu. Dia berpura-pura mencari sesuatu di dalam kulkas sambil memusatkan perhatiannya pada pendengarannya. Semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas suara langkah kaki itu memasuki dapur.  
Sreet sret

Naruto bersiap-siap untuk mengejutkan orang itu.

 **Sreet**

Suara itu hilang tepat dua meter di belakangnya. Naruto menyeringai setan. Pikirnya, dia harus lebih cepat sebelum dia yang dikagetkan duluan. Palingan juga ayahnya yang usil.

Dia membalik tubuhnya secepat kilat, tapi begitu dia menghadap ke belakang, dia disambut wajah ibunya yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja dari wajahnya.

"Guagh!"

Naruto melompat ke belakang, dan menabrak kulkas di belakangnya dengan punggungnya.

"Aduh... Aduh..." rintih Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Sedang wanita itu hanya diam dengan ekpresi dingin dan pandangan mata menyayu.

"Kaa-san! Jangan mengagetkanku!" kata Naruto sewot setelah keadaannya sudah tenang. Namun wanita itu hanya mematung, matanya yang kosong itu hanya terpaku pada mata biru Naruto.

Naruto memandangnya heran beberapa saat. Ada yang aneh dengan ibunya ini. Biasanya dia yang akan duluan bertanya inilah, itulah.

"Kaa-san, baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Wanita itu mengangguk beberapa kali. Naruto semakin terheran-heran dibuatnya.

"Kaa-san sakit?" tanyanya lagi. Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Naruto mengamat-amati wajah ibunya beberapa lamanya. Tapi kemudian dia mengangkat tak mau ambil pusing. Ia berbalik mengambil sebotol minuman, lalu membuka tutup botol di tanganya dan meminumnya.

Setelah tenggorokannya tidak kering lagi. Ia pun kembali memandang sang ibu.

"Kaa-san tidak tidur?" wanita itu menggeleng.

"Ya sudah, aku tidur dulu ya, Kaa-san. Jangan bergadang." kata Naruto ragu-ragu sebentar. Wanita itu hanya mengangguk saja dan tetap mematung di tempatnya.

Setelah kepergian Naruto, tiba-tiba saja perempuan itu tersenyum lebar, menampakkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang tampak menyeramkan. Wajahnya berubah mengenaskan dan rambut pirangnya berubah hitam, menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

Jam enam pagi Naruto sudah bersiap-siap, dia mengenakan jaket berwarna hitam dengan gambar tengkorak di punggungnya. Baju kaos berwarna putih dan celana selutut berwarna hitam. Sebelum itu dia mau minta izin pada orang tuanya bahwa ia akan datang terlambat ke toko hari ini. Setibanya di kamar orang tuanya. Ia hanya mendapati ibunya a.k.a Tsunade sedang bersiap-siap untuk mandi.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san di mana?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu si mesum itu ada dimana. Memangnya ada apa, Naruto?" Tsunade balik bertanya sambil menenteng handuk di tangannya.

"Mmm.. Kaa-san, mungkin hari ini aku akan terlambat ke toko," jawab Naruto yang sedang berdiri di bingkai pintu kamar orang tuanya.

"Kau ini. Memangnya kau ada urusan apa, Naruto?" Tsunade bersidekap.

"Aku mau olahraga Kaa-san lagipula Kaa-san 'kan bisa berduaan dengan Tou-san tanpa gangguan ku, Hehehehe." ujar Naruto menggoda Ibunya.

"Jangan banyak alasan! Sudah, minta izin sama Tou-sanmu sana." omel Tsunade dengan pipi bersemu merah.

"Eh, Tou-san dimana, Kaa-san?" tanya Naruto tersadar dari acara menggodanya.

Tsunade mengendikkan bahunya tidak tahu. "Cari saja di belakang rumah, mungkin saja si mesum itu sedang berlatih. Kaa-san mau mandi dulu, sudah sana." ucap Tsunade sambil berlalu ke kamar mandi.

Awalnya Naruto ingin perihal tentang kejadian semalam, tapi melihat ibunya sudah memasuki kamar, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia pun segera berlalu untuk mencari Jiraiya seiring dengan masuknya Tsunade ke kamar mandi.

 **XXXXXX**

"Oi! Tou-san mesum!" seru Naruto kepada Jiraiya yang sedang berjongkok di depan jendela di samping rumah itu.

Jiraiya pun panik, kemudian menengok ke kiri dengan cepat. "Sssssttt," dia meletakkan jari telunjuknya di ujung mulutnya. "Baka!" ucapnya dengan setengah berteriak sambil menggelar telapak tangannya menghadap ke Naruto.

 **Ckliiit.**

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Tsunade yang mengenakan handuk untuk menutupi tubuh bugilnya sambil berdiri di jendela yang sudah terbuka. Jiraiya menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan wajahnya berubah pucat pasi melihat sang istri sedang berdiri sambil menatap horor dirinya.

 **Bletak.**

"Gik." Jiraiya sampai cekukan menahan sakit di kepalanya. Di sudut matanya tampak airmatanya hampir jatuh.

"Huh,…" Naruto membuang napas panjang sambil memicingkan matanya. "Baka, Tou-san..." Kemudian melengos pergi meninggalkan Jiraiya.

Tsunade mengangkat kerah baju Jiraiya lalu membanting tubuh sang suami ke dalam kamar mandi.

 **Buggh..**

Tubuh Jiraiya terhempas ke lantai dengan kerasnya. Kemudian Tsunade menduduki perut Jiraiya sambil berkata, "Baka! sedang apa kau tadi?" ujarnya kembali memegang kerah baju Jiraiya.

"Aku s-sedang m-mencabuti rumput, Hime." kata Jiraiya panik sehingga mengucapkan apa saja yang terlintas di kepalanya.

 **Seet..**

Lilitan handuk Tsunade melorot sehingga memperlihatkan sesuatu yang membuat Jiraiya makin banyak mengeluarkan darah.

 **Tik.**

Jiraiya pun pingsan karna hal itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **XxX**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto mendongak, memandang ke arah langit mendung yang memayungi kota Konoha. Sesaat dia merasa ragu, tapi dia sudah terlanjur berpakaian. Dia pun mengambil sikap masa bodoh dan mulai berlari sambil menyelipkan Earphonenya ke telinganya dan memutar sebuah lagu di ponsel jadul miliknya. Dia terus berlari dengan langkah santai di trotoar jalanan. Seiring dengan berputarnya lagu di telinganya, dia pun mulai berkhayal.

Tempatnya berubah menjadi padang tandus. Pakaiannya berganti menjadi baju rompi ketat berwarna hitam. Sebuah ikat kepala berwarna merah, dua buah kunai di ke dua genggaman tangannya, celana hitam panjang dan sebuah sepatu boot yang membalut kakinya serta dua sabit yang dirantai di punggungnya.

Lima belas meter di depannya ada lima orang. Wajah mereka seperti kakek-kakek, tak punya rambut. Mengerikan dengan senyum lebar yang memperlihatkan taring-taring gigi mereka. Kelopak mata mereka menghitam memancarkan kebengisan dan haus akan membunuh. Masing-masing dari mereka memegang dua bilah pisau panjang. Mereka tertawa dengan suara serak yang sumbang.

 **Fight!**

Naruto merentangkan tangannya, lalu melesat ke arah lima makhluk itu. Mereka pun juga ikut berlari ke arah Naruto. Mereka berlima melompat secara serentak sambil mengayunkan senjata mereka ke arah Naruto.

 **Push**

Tapi dengan cepat Naruto melompat dan lebih dulu menghantam dagu orang yang ada di tengah-tengah lima makhluk itu dengan lututnya. Kemudian menikam wajah orang itu dengan salah satu kunainya. Dicabutnya kunainya, lalu memegang tangan makhluk itu dan melempar tubuh makhluk itu ke arah dua orang di kanannya.

 **Brukk bussh**

Mereka bertabrakan, lalu menghantam tanah dengan tubuh mereka. Naruto lalu melempar ke dua kunai yang digenggamnya ke arah dua orang yang tadi ada di sebelah kirinya.

 **Jleb jleb**

Ke dua makhluk itu mengerang kesakitan saat kunai-kunai Naruto bersarang di tenggorokan dan kepala mereka. Dua lainnya terbangun, lalu melompat dan menerjang Naruto dengan senjata mereka. Tapi dengan cekatan, Naruto memutar tubuhnya menghindari pisau yang hampir saja menyobek dadanya. Dia mencabut sebuah sabit yang ada di punggungnya, lalu menyabet tengkuk makhluk itu, hingga kepala makhluk itu terpisah dari tubuhnya.  
Dia mencabut sabit yang satunya. Lalu mengayunkan ke dua senjatanya dari bawah ke atas, menyambut kedatangan makhluk yang satunya yang ingin menikamnya.

 **Jleb**

Ke dua sabit itu menancap dalam ke perut makhluk itu. Dari perut makhluk itu berhamburan darah hitam yang banyak. Belum selesai dengan itu, lelaki itu menarik ke dua sabitnya ke samping, menyobek perut makhluk itu, hingga isi perutnya ke luar berhamburan ke pakaiannya.

Saking terhanyutnya Naruto dengan khayalannya, dia sampai tidak menyadari bahwa dia sudah berada terlalu pinggir.

 **Dugh**

"Guakh!" dia menabrak sebuah tiang listrik yang ada di pinggir jalan. Pemuda itu naik pitam, kemudian dengan wajah garang ditendangnya berkali-kali tiang listrik yang ditabraknya tadi.

Di jalan sebuah motor yang dikendarai oleh Sasuke sambil membonceng si rambut merah a.k.a Gaara langsung menertawakan tingkah laku Naruto.

"Orang gila!" teriak mereka berdua dengan nada mengejek.

Dan karna hal itu membuat Naruto langsung menoleh dan menatap ke duanya dengan garang. Dia kemudian memungut sebuah batu dan melempar salah seorang dari ke duanya.

 **Tok**

Kepala Gaara digetok batu yang Naruto lemparkan sehingga muncul benjolan di kepalanya.

Gaara menggertakkan giginya sambil menatap kesal Naruto.  
"Brengsek!" umpatnya sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang nyut-nyutan. Awalnya dia ingin turun dan menghajar lelaki berambut pirang itu. Tapi, begitu melihat tampang sangar Naruto, ia segera mengurungkan niatnya dan malah menyuruh Sasuke mempercepat kendaraannya.

"Payah!" kata Naruto jengkel sembari melanjutkan acara lari paginya yang sempat tertunda. Awan mendung yang semakin menggelap tak memberhentikan langkahnya yang sedang berlari di tepi jalanan itu.

Setelah lama dia terus berlari, akhirnya ia pun berhenti seraya membungkuk untuk mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah.

 **Tap tap tap**

Seorang lelaki bertubuh jangkung mendekatinya. Badannya besar dan tegap. Dia memakai topi lebar yang senada dengan warna pakaiannya, yaitu kuning pucat. Stelan jas yang agak lusuh dan celana panjang serta sepatu pantopel yang menutupi kakinya.

Usianya sekitar empat puluhan ke atas. Rambutnya yang berwarna abu-abu itu dikuncir ke belakang. Sedang wajahnya yang putih kemerah-merahan itu menunjukkan keramahan yang sama sekali tak dibuat-buat. Janggutnya pendek tersambung dengan kumisnya melingkari mulutnya yang terkatup rapat, warnanya senada dengan warna rambutnya.

"Butuh minuman, anak muda?" kata bapak itu sambil menyodorkan sebuah botol minuman ke pada Naruto. Nada suara berat dan rendah.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap botol yang tersodor padanya. Dia tak langsung menjawab dan menerimanya. Dia mengalihkan mata birunya ke mata hitam lelaki itu. Sekilas terlihat di matanya ekspresi terkejut yang ditujukan bapak itu. Tapi hanya sebentar, karna wajah bapak itu kembali tenang.

"Um... Paman siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Oh ya, aku lupa. Perkenalkan, namaku Baek. Aku dari luar negeri..." kata bapak itu ramah sambil tersenyum.

Naruto mengamatinya sebentar dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Tiba-tiba bapak itu langsung menjawab apa yang ada didalam kepalanya.

"Kau tak perlu curiga, anak muda. Aku bukan orang jahat. Aku ke sini hanya untuk bersantai dan ingin bertemu kerabat jauh."

Mendengar jawaban bapak itu wajah Naruto pun berubah merah karna malu. Tapi tiba-tiba seseorang menginterupsi obrolan mereka dari belakang bapak itu.

"Paman, ternyata ada di sini. Sedang apa paman? Dan siapa dia?" tanya orang itu. Tubuhnya tinggi dan atletis. Wajahnya di atas standar alias tampan. Matanya sipit berwarna hitam seperti mata orang-orang asia kebanyakannya. Rambutnya putih ke abu-abuan dibelah dua dan belakang rambutnya mirip seperti pantat ayam. Penampilannya terkesan seperti penampilan geng bermotor dengan baju ketat berwarna biru dan celana panjang ketat berwarna hitam. Kulitnya putih mulus, berdagu lancip, dan rahangnya tampak kokoh.

"Oh, kau rupanya Lee." kata bapak itu. Dia memandang Naruto lagi. "perkenalkan dia keponakanku namanya Lee."

"Salam kenal." kata Lee seraya menjulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

Naruto tampak kikuk mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, tetapi akhirnya dia pun mengangkat tangannya menjabat tangan orang itu sambil memperkenalkan diri.

"Salam kenal, Lee-san. Namaku Naruto." kata Naruto. Setelah berjabat tangan, Naruto langsung pamit pada dua orang itu.

"Maaf paman. Ku rasa aku harus pulang..."

"Secepat itukah? Padahal kami ingin mengajakmu sarapan bersama." ucap bapak itu agak kecewa.

"T-tidak usah p-paman," tolak Naruto dengan gugup. "aku harus cepat-cepat pulang. Nanti orang tuaku mencariku."

"Yah sudah. Mungkin lain kali saja. Haha," kata orang tua itu sambil tertawa.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, paman." pamit Naruto, lalu berbalik dan secepat mungkin meninggalkan dua orang aneh itu.

"Paman, kenal dia?" tanya Lee.

"Tidak. Tapi ku rasa aku pernah melihat wajahnya."

"Di mana?"

"Kurang ingat. Mungkin dalam suatu lukisan kuno. Aku tidak terlalu ingat lukisan siapa itu."

"Paman memang sudah tua. Ku rasa paman terlalu banyak berkhayal. Ayo paman, kita kembali ke penginapan. Sepertinya akan turun hujan."

 **Tik tik tik**

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai berjatuhan. Beruntung Naruto sudah duluan menyelamatkan ponselnya dari guyuran hujan dengan sebuah kantong plastik yang ia temukan di jalan tadi.

Dia tidak mencari tempat berteduh. Malah dengan senang hati ia menyambut guyuran hujan itu.

Dia tersenyum sumringah sambil menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas langit, menerima rintik-rintik hujan dengan wajahnya. Semua perasaan-perasaan yang membebaninya selama ini luntur mengalir bersama bulir-bulir air hujan yang menuruni tubuhnya.

Dia berjalan lagi dengan hati riang gembira. Tingkahnya mirip seperti bocah kecil yang sedang bermain hujan. Melompat ke sana ke mari sesuka hatinya. Apa pun yang orang katakan tentang dirinya dan bagaimana pun penilaian mereka tentang tingkahnya, dia tak peduli.

.

.

xxx

.

.

Hinata mendengus sebal. Di kafe kecil yang terletak di pinggiran jalan itu dia duduk diam dengan ekspresi murung. Sedangkan ayah beserta adik dan sepupunya sedang asyik mengobrol dengan berbagai macam topik.

Bukan keinginannya untuk berada di sini, di tempat kampungan norak ini. Ini semua adalah keinginan ayahnya yang selalu rutin mengunjungi kafe ini dengan alasan-alasan yang selalu sama, ingin bernostalgia dengan masa mudanya dan menyantap makanan favoritnya.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar tempat itu, memandangi jalanan yang sedang diguyur hujan. Dalam rinai hujan yang bergemericik mengguyur jalanan itu, tiba-tiba Hinata terpaku pada sosok seorang pemuda yang sedang melintas di trotoar jalan. Gerakan pemuda itu begitu ringan, berputar dan menendang arus air yang bergerak di atas trotoar jalanan. Sesekali dia menginjak-injak arus air itru, Senyum sumringah yang ditampakkan orang itu begitu tulus. Hinata tertegun pada sosok pemuda itu yang bermain-main dengan rinai hujan.

Sangat indah, dan mempesona matanya. Hinata menahan napasnya, karna melihat pesona keindahan yang ditampakkan Tuhan pada salah satu karyanya tersebut.

Hinata mengamati wajah pemuda itu. Senyum yang begitu polos dan ke kanak-kanakan yang sering disaksikan pada wajah anak kecil, wajah yang tak memiliki beban sama sekali. Mendadak jantungnya terasa berdentum lebih cepat. Pipinya pun mulai mengeluarkan rona kemerah-merahan. Kehangatan yang dipancarkan orang itu mencairkan segala kebekuan hatinya. Hingga dia tidak menyadari perlahan air matanya bermunculan dan berkumpul di sudut matanya.

Tapi semua pemandangan indah tersebut pudar ketika bahunya ditepuk oleh adiknya, Hanabi. "Nee-san, jangan melamun terus. Hujannya sudah agak reda. Ayo berangkat. Hari ini kita akan bersenang-senang bersama, Tou-san."

"Jangan mengagetkanku, Hana." ujar Hinata dengan alis bertaut. Dia menengok ke arah jalanan di mana pemuda itu berada, tapi hatinya kecewa ketika pemuda sudah hilang dari pandangan matanya.

.

.

 **XXXXX**

 **.**

 **.**

"Huh..." Naruto menghembuskan napas kasar. Sudah dua belas hari berlalu sejak peristiwa malam itu, tatkala pertama kalinya ia berciuman.

Dia sedang bersantai di atas sebuah jembatan sambil memandangi sungai yang ada di bawahnya dengan perasaan gundah. Sesekali matanya melirik burung-burung yang melayang di udara. Langit senja yang ke merah-merahan melukis suatu pemandangan indah di kota itu, namun sama sekali tak menghibur hati gundahnya.

Dia merindukan Shion. Rindu dengan sikap manjanya. Rindu senyumnya, dan pipi pucatnya yang sangat menggemaskan. Tiap kali dia memikirkan bayangan gadis itu, entah kenapa hatinya merasa bergetar.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang saja." gumamnya sembari menurunkan tangannya yang sedang bersandar di pembatas sisi jembatan itu. Dia pun melangkah sambil memasukkan ke dua tangannya dalam saku celananya. Berjalan sendirian dengan pandangan menerawang jauh ke depan.

Jauh dari arah depannya, sebuah motor melaju dengan cepat. Si pengendara yang bernama Sasuke Uciha itu memperhatikan dengan seksama orang yang berjalan di tepi trotoar itu. Kemudian setelah dengan jelas mata onyxnya yang hitam mengenali pemuda itu, ia pun memanggil dan berkata pada orang yang sedang diboncengnya. "Hei, hei, Gaara. Lihat. Itu 'kan orang yang waktu itu melemparmu dengan batu." Sasuke memberitahu pemuda di belakangnya. Namanya Gaara, pemuda tanpa alis mata.

Yang dipanggil pun langsung celingak-celinguk menatap daerah sekitarnya sambil meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas keningnya. "Mana, mana, Mana? coba liat?"

"Itu di depan, bodoh!" kata Sasuke kasar sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Oh itu dia!" sahut Gaara. Kemudian lanjutnya. "ayo hajar si brengsek itu!" tambah Gaara sembari mengepalkan tinjunya kuat-kuat. Mata biru pucatnya yang penuh dendam menyorot tajam Naruto. "dendam lama belum terbalaskan." tambahnya lagi.

 **Ckiiittt**

Motor itu berhenti, ke duanya pun turun dari motor itu dan berdiri menghadap Naruto.

 **Kretek kretek**

Mereka mulai membunyikan tulang-tulang leher dan tangan mereka sambil tersenyum sinis memandang Naruto.

"Hei, orang gila!" seru Sasuke sambil memukul-mukul telapak tangannya.

Naruto berbalik ke belakang, lalu menatap marah dua pemuda itu. "GRRRRR." dia menggeram. Lalu katanya. "kalian lagi!" serunya.

Wajahnya berubah merah padam. Urat-urat dipelipisnya berkedut-kedut. Kobaran bara api yang besar menyelubungi seluruh tubuhnya. Giginya mirip seperti gergaji dan matanya berkilat-kilat tajam memandang dua orang itu.

Dia berjalan menghampiri dua orang itu dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya ke jalan sambil menggulung lengan jaketnya.

"Heh..." Sasuke mendesah. "bocah sepertimu harus diberi pelajaran." katanya santai sambil tersenyum angkuh.

"Anak ini belum tahu siapa kita." Gaara menimpali dengan nada sama angkuhnya.

 **CIIIAA CYIIAAA CIIYAAA.**

Naruto melompat dan menerjang ke duanya.

Buagh buagh bletak bletak bletak

Sasuke dan Gaara tergeletak di jalan dengan wajah babak belur.

"Sial! kuat sekali dia." ujar Sasuke dengan wajah bonyok-bonyok.

"Ayo kita kabur! Dia sedang lengah." usul Gaara sambil menatap Naruto yang tengah melakukan Moonwalk dance. Setelah melakukan Moonwalk dance, pemuda pirang itu kemudian melakukan Jump Style Dance, lalu dilanjutkan dengan Shuffle Dance.

Mereka berdiri, lalu menghampiri motor itu dan menaikinya dengan terburu-buru.

Tangan Sasuke meraih kunci motor yang masih tertinggal, lalu memutarnya dengan cepat. Tapi sayang, motor itu tidak mau menyala sama sekali sehingga membuat emosi Sasuke tersulut. "Ayo menyala, brengsek!" Sasuke mengumpat geram saat berusaha menyalakan motornya tersebut. Dia kemudian turun dan menendang motor itu.

 **Braakk**

Motor itu jatuh ke aspal.

 **Brummm**

"Yuhuu! Yuhuu! Yuhuu!" Sasuke loncat-loncat kegirangan begitu mendengar suara mesin motor itu berbunyi. Tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama lagi segera diangkatnya kendaraan roda dua itu lalu menaikinya. Mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Gaara sembari berkata, "Ayo Gaara! Cepat sebelum orang gila itu sadar."

Gaara langsung loncat dan mendarat tepat di belakang Sasuke.

Naruto menyadari aksi ke duanya yang ingin kabur. Dengan kecepatan kilat ia melesat menghampiri Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Mau kemana kalian?" tanya Naruto dengan nada menusuk setelah berada tepat di belakang Gaara. Kilatan-kilatan kecil bermunculan di bola matanya yang terlihat memutih. Dengan sedikit sunggingan senyuman, Naruto menjambak rambut Gaara sehingga membuat Gaara mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Shit! Cepat sekali dia!" ucap Sasuke panik. Tanpa babibu lagi pemuda berambut raven tersebut langsung tancap gas dengan gigi satu meninggalkan Naruto. Bagian depan motornya pun bahkan naik sampai 90 derajat saking ngebutnya dia. Beruntung saja dia bisa mengendalikan keadaan sehingga motornya tidak jatuh.

.

.

 **XXXXXXX**

 **.**

 **.**

Shion

Pagi hari yang cerah itu dia tampak murung. Mata violetnya yang sayu sedang memperhatikan bolpoin yang ia putar-putar dari tadi di meja belajarnya. Tangan kirinya setengah digenggam, dan bagian bawah telapak tangan kirinya, ia gunakan untuk menyangga dagunya. Sesekali ia meniup-niup poni yang mengitari keningnya.

Hatinya merana karna rindu. Hari-harinya terasa begitu berat selama seminggu ini. Tidak bertemu dengan Naruto hampir dua minggu ini sangat menyiksa perasaannya. Dan dia juga tidak tahu tentang kabar Naruto sedikit pun. Karena terlalu asyiknya bersama Naruto malam itu, dia sampai lupa lagi menanyakan nomor ponselnya. Belum lagi sang Ayah yang selalu tak mengizinkannya untuk keluar rumah.

Gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak geriknya hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahi menyaksikan wajah murung sahabatnya.  
"Shion-chan, kau sakit 'kah? Kenapa selama seminggu ini kau murung sekali?" tanya Ino keheranan. Biasanya Shion selalu tersenyum cerah. Tapi, sudah seminggu Shion seperti tak punya gairah hidup. Macam zombie saja.

Shion menghentikan permainan tangannya, lalu melirik Ino tanpa minat. Dia menghembuskan napas kasar sebelum dia mengalihkan wajahnya lagi menatap bolpoinnya. "Tidak." jawabnya singkat dan kembali memutar-mutar bolpoinnya lagi, sambil menggoyang-goyang kakinya ke depan dan ke belakang.

Ino menjadi bertambah penasaran setelah mendengar jawaban Shion. Sifat ingin tahunya yang kelewat gede itu terusik. "Aneh. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang Shion-chan sembunyikan dariku." selidik Ino sambil mengamati wajah pucat gadis itu.

"Hn." jawab Shion malas menanggapi ke cerewetan sahabatnya.

"Benar-benar di luar binasanya. Aku akan mencari tahu."

.

.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Naruto galau. Di dalam kamarnya, ia berbaring di sambil memutar lagu instrumental cinta. Tangan kanannya sedang menggenggam enam belas batang rokok yang sudah menyala. Asap rokok yang mengepul di kamar tersebut membuat ruangan itu di penuhi oleh asap rokoknya. Untung saja dia sudah membuka jendela kamarnya, dan kepulan asap rokok itu bisa minggat ke luar. 1 jam setelah rokoknya habis, ia pun tertidur dengan sendirinya tanpa menutup jendela kamarnya.

Tepat jam satu malam sosok perempuan itu kembali berdiri di dalam kamarnya yang masih terang benderang. Matanya sudah berubah menjadi merah menyala serta wajahnya terlihat hancur berantakan. Dia melayang mendekati Naruto yang sedang tertidur sambil mengigau. Ia pun duduk di atas tubuh Naruto yang dibalut selimut. Ke lima jari tangannya yang terlihat setengah menampakkan tulang jari-jarinya itu menelusuri wajah Naruto sambil bergumam menyebut nama seseorang dengan suara serak yang sama sekali tidak enak didengar.

 **Tebece**

* * *

 **An : nnnnjiiirrr... :V** entahlah mungkin akan crosover dengan Mortal Kombat atau Tekken... Tka tahulah ntar... Maaf ya kalau agak panjang... Keberatan Review?

Balasan Review :

Bloody Dark Flame : Kurang tahu gan... Soalnya sering terhambat karna kepala koslet...

NaMiKaZe Lucifer Phoenix : Haha Maaf gan... Masak langsung ikeh ikeh... bertahap-tahap dong...

QioQio P : Oh! Gitu ya... selama ini ane ngira yang baca cuma dikit... hahahaha... Mistery dan Supranaturalnya cuma nyempil doang... nanti ada side storynya. iya kalo gak ke serang virus WB duluan...

Lincoln Abe8479 : Thanks Vroh...

Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer : IYa, Iya. Thanks vroh... panggil Beko aja... ane bukan senpai...

Crucufix : Harem? kayaknya nggak, mungkin. Lemon ada sih, tapi agak lama... Iya ada supranaturalnya... Ente punya akun fb gak...

Sopian : terima kasih...

a316i : maaf agak lambat... tanks ya...

deriputra19 : Terima kasih, terima kasih... iya, lihat aja ntar... akan jadi seperti apa? ... ngapain ente nguntit ane?

Samangga Otosaka : yah, memang begitulah sekolah gan... kadang merepotkan... tapi tetap sabar saja... yang namanya sekolah memang tak pernah lepas dari kata sibuk... hahahaha Semangat!

BIG THANKS TO : Bloody Dark Flame, NaMiKaZe Lucifer Phoenix, QioQio P, Lincoln Abe8479, Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer, Crucufix, Sopian, a316i, deriputra19, Samangga Otosaka dan buat yang udah fave and follow fic ini...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : naruto milik om Masashi Kisimoto**

Suatu pagi yang sangat cerah. Di suatu padang rumput berbukit-bukit, dihiasi bunga-bunga di sepanjang hamparan rumput itu, Naruto sedang berbaring sambil memandangi langit cerah dan awan-awan yang bergerak pelan menyapu langit biru itu dengan pandangan terkagum-kagum.

Angin sejuk yang lembut, bertebaran menyapu padang rumput itu dengan lemah gemulai. Sangat jauh di bawah tempat itu, lukisan ke indahan sebuah danau yang berada di kaki gunung memberikan pemandangan sejuk yang menenangkan jiwa.

"Indah bukan?"

Tiba-tiba seseorang bertanya menginterupsi ke asyikannya. Naruto pun menoleh ke asal suara dan melihat wajah cantik seorang gadis yang berbaring di dekatnya. Kulitnya putih seputih susu, rambutnya coklat sebahu, matanya terpejam dan ekspresi wajahnya tenang seakan menikmati tiap belaian angin yang menggoyang helaian rambutnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto heran, karna baru menyadari ke hadiran gadis di sebelahnya ini.

Gadis itu menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya sambil tersenyum.

"Jarang-jarang ada yang seperti ini." katanya tak mengacuhkan pertanyaan Naruto. Gadis itu kemudian menggerakkan tubuhnya menghadap Naruto dan membuka matanya.

"Aku kesepian. Selama ini orang-orang menjauhiku dan takut padaku. Maukah kau menjadi temanku?" tanya gadis itu kemudian.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. Tapi sesaat kemudian wajahnya berubah cerah. "Tentu." jawabnya.

Kabut-kabut tebal mulai bermunculan setelah itu. Langit cerah berubah mendung dan tanaman-tanaman di tempat itu perlahan layu, lalu mengering. Suram dan menyeramkan kesan yang ditampilkan tempat itu.

Sekonyong-konyong tubuh Naruto ditarik paksa dari tempat suram itu. Dan dalam waktu sekejap saja dia sudah berada di dalam kamarnya yang agak gelap. Namun ketika dia membuka kelopak matanya, wajah Naruto berubah tegang begitu menyaksikan wajah hancur berantakan seseorang di depan wajahnya sendiri.

Dalam satu tarikan napas yang panjang, dia kemudian berteriak dengan keras sehingga terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Ooaaaaa!" Naruto berteriak sekeras-kerasnya sambil berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman hantu itu di lehernya.

"Le-lepaskan aku!" tapi perlawannya sia-sia saja, karna hantu itu malah semakin erat mencekik lehernya.

"O-bi-to.." ucap hantu itu dengan suara serak. Genggaman tangan kanannya ia lepaskan, sedang tangan kirinya masih tetap mencengkram kuat leher Naruto. Jari-jarinya tangan kanannya ia letakkan di dagu Naruto, lalu menelusuri pelan wajah Naruto dari mulut sampai ke kening Naruto. Kemudian menekan kuat kening Naruto dengan jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya.

Lalu seakan jiwanya dituntun, sekonyong-konyong pandangan Naruto dibawa ke sebuah tempat asing. Posisinya yang tadinya berbaring kini sudah berdiri dengan tegak pada sebuah gudang. Iris safirnya terus menelusuri tempat yang tidak terlalu terang itu. Dan pandangannya tiba-tiba terpaku pada objek yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya.

Ya, di sana seorang lelaki berambut hitam jabrik tengah berlutut dengan ke dua tangannya terikat ke belakang. Di belakangnya ada seorang lelaki berambut jingga jabrik sedang duduk sambil menjambak rambut lelaki di depannya.

Ke dua mata lelaki bersurai hitam itu melotot ketika menyaksikan adegan menguras emosi yang ada di hadapannya saat ini, di mana di depannya seorang perempuan berperawakan kurus, berwajah cantik, dan berkulit putih tengah telanjang bulat dengan posisi telungkup. Mata hitamnya yang sekelam malam itu terlihat sayu menatap lelaki yang ada di depannya.

Mulutnya sedikit terbuka dengan darah yang mengucur pelan dari sudut-sudut mulutnya.

Di atas wanita itu seorang lelaki berambut putih tengah menindih tubuhnya sambil mengeluar-masukkan kemaluannya di liang senggama wanita itu. Sedangkan Ke dua tangannya sedang sibuk meremas ke dua buah dada wanita itu. Dari mulut lelaki itu terdengar suara erangan-erangan kenikmatan yang terdengar seperti menyakitkan di telinga wanita itu.

Tak mampu melawan, wanita itu hanya bisa pasrah, meski dalam hatinya dia sangat membenci lelaki itu. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu lemah untuk melakukan perlawanan. Terlalu lemah akibat dari pukulan dan tamparan dari tangan besar lelaki itu.

Menangis dan memohon pun sudah tiada guna lagi bagi dirinya. Lelaki itu hanya tertawa saja dan mengejeknya.

Wanita itu menjulurkan sebelah tangannya ke depan seolah ingin menggapai lelaki di depannya, dan perlahan airmatanya mulai mengaliri pipi putihnya, "O-Obito .. M-maafkan... A-aku." lirihnya dengan suara bisikan sembari terus menyeret-nyeret tubuhnya dengan tenaga yang tersisa mendekati Obito.

Namun, lelaki berambut putih itu tiba-tiba bangkit dengan wajah geram dan menghantam kepala bagian kanan wanita itu sampai pingsan seketika.

Obito yang menyaksikan wanita yang dicintainya diperlakukan seperti itu menjadi sangat murka. Dadanya terasa begitu nyeri dan air matanya semakin deras mengalir dari kelopak matanya. "BRENGSEK! DIA TIDAK ADA URUSANNYA DENGAN SEMUA INI!" teriaknya dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

Lelaki yang ada di belakangnya menarik kepala Obito ke belakang sampai kepala orang itu berada di samping kepalanya. "Aku 'kan sudah memperingatkanmu, payah! Untuk jangan berurusan dengan kami. Tapi kau malah tetap saja melakukan hal itu. Sekarang terimalah akibatnya pecundang." ujar orang itu sambil menyeringai.

"AKAN KU BUNUH KALIAN SEMUAAA BAJINGAAAN!" teriak Obito lagi sambil meronta-ronta berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya. Tapi salah seorang dari lima orang yang berada di belakang mereka berdua tiba-tiba maju dan memukul pelipis Obito dengan sebuah tongkat yang ada di genggaman tangannya. Jadilah Obito sekarang terkapar tak sadarkan diri di lantai tempat itu.

Melihat kejadian penyiksaan itu, Naruto ingin menolong, tapi apa dayanya, dia hanya mematung tanpa bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sama sekali. Dan ia hanya menjadi saksi bisu atas kejadian mengenaskan itu.

Lelaki bersurai oranye dengan banyak tindikan di wajahnya itu menghela napas, lalu berkata, "Hah... Beginilah jadinya kalau berurusan dengan orang-orang yang tidak mau bayar hutang." kemudian dia memandang pria berambut putih yang sudah selesai dengan urusannya itu. "hei, Hidan. Cepat bereskan mereka berdua. Berurusan dengan orang-orang kere ini membuang-buang waktuku saja."

"Baik, bos." ucap Hidan sembari melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah tong kecil tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Lelaki bersurai oranye itu berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk kemejanya dan berbalik, lalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu, diikuti oleh lima bodyguardnya.

 **Bruush brussh.**

Hidan menyiram tubuh wanita itu dengan bensin yang ada di tong yang ia pegang, hingga wanita itu tersadar dan terbatuk-batuk. Kemudian ia melanjutkan acara siramannya ke bahan-bahan mudah terbakar yang ada di tempat itu. Setelah bensinnya habis, dia berjalan ke arah wanita itu. Setibanya ia di samping wanita itu, Hidan pun berjongkok, lalu menjambak rambut coklat wanita itu dan mengangkatnya ke atas hingga wajah ke duanya berhadapan.

"Padahal kau ini cantik. Tapi sayang, bosku menginginkanmu mati. Hah." kata lelaki itu sambil mendesah kecewa.

Wanita itu hanya diam sambil menatap sayu lelaki yang menjambak rambutnya tersebut.

"Cuih!" dia meludahi wajah lelaki itu dan memberikan suatu ekspresi merendahkan.

Pria itu pun menjadi geram. Ia mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan merentangkan telapak tangannya di udara sambil berujar, "Dasar pelacur! Terima ini!" katanya tajam seraya mengayunkan tangannya ke wajah wanita itu.

 **Plak plak plak plak**

Berkali-kali pria itu menampar wajah wanita itu dengan keras. Namun, wanita itu hanya tersenyum dan membiarkan ke dua pipinya menjadi santapan tangan lelaki itu.

Lama setelah itu Obito tersadar. Dan ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Istrinya, matanya langsung melotot tajam ketika melihat sebuah pisau yang teracung di tenggorokan wanita itu.

"BIADAAB! JANGAN SAKITI DIA!" teriak Obito seperti orang kesetanan ketika melihat sang Istri yang sudah tak berdaya.

Tapi, ucapannya hanya seperti angin lalu bagi Hidan dan malah dia menyeringai, lalu melanjutkan aksinya dengan menggoreskan bagian tajam pisau itu ke tenggorokan wanita itu. Dan wanita itu pun kejang-kejang seperti ikan yang kehabisan air.

"RIIIINNNN!" teriak Obito histeris dengan pupil matanya mengecil ketika melihat wanita yang mendampingi hidupnya selama ini digorok di depan matanya sendiri.

Setelah lama menggeliat-geliat seperti itu, Rin akhirnya diam tak bergerak sama sekali.

Wajah Obito menegang. Suara napasnya pun langsung terhenti saat itu juga. Seolah nyawanya ikut hilang saat matanya menyaksikan tubuh tak bernyawa Rin.

Jantungnya seperti kehilangan denyutnya. Dan terasa sangat menyakitkan seolah-olah ada paku yang menancap dalam dadanya.

"R-Rin..." lirihnya hampir-hampir tak terdengar. Dia berusaha merangkak dan menghampiri tubuh kaku wanita itu.

Semakin dekat ia dengan Rin. Air matanya dengan deras mulai mengalir dan suara deruan napasnya mulai bergemuruh.

Setibanya di dekat wanita itu, dengan nanar di pandangnya wajah pucat perempuan itu.

Meski itu bukan dirinya, Naruto juga bisa merasakan sakit yang dirasakan lelaki itu. Sakit ketika kehilangan wanita yang kau cintai mati di depanmu. Menyaksikannya meregang nyawa dengan mata kepalamu sendiri.

Namun semua pemandangan menyedihkan menghilang dan tiba-tiba ia diseret paksa mundur ke luar gudang. Tak lama setelah itu kobaran api muncul dari dalam gudang di depannya.

Naruto kembali ke tempatnya semula, di kamarnya sendiri. Bersama hantu yang sekarang berada di depannya sendiri.

Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba Naruto menyaksikan kelopak mata hantu itu mengeluarkan cairan darah. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dan cengkeraman tangan hantu itu melonggar.

"K-kau menangis?" tanya Naruto dengan tak percaya.

 **Braaak.**

Pintu didobrak oleh seseorang, dan orang itu adalah Jiraiya. "Hah! Itu apa?!" seru Jiraiya pura-pura tidak tahu.

Mereka menoleh ke arah Jiraiya. Dan leher Naruto yang sedang dicengkram hantu kini sudah bebas. Hantu itu pun terbang dengan cepat ke arah Jiraiya sambil menjulurkan ke dua tangannya ke depan.

"Kyaaaa!" teriak hantu itu dengan wajah garang.

Tatkala sudah mencapai jarak dua meter dari Jiraiya, tiba-tiba Tsunade muncul di depan Jiraiya sambil memandang tajam makhluk itu.

"Jangan ganggu keluargaku!" hardik Tsunade seraya menangkap wajah hantu itu, mencengkeramnya dengan kuat. Kemudian menghempaskannya ke lantai.

"Hime! hajar dia. Jangan beri ampun!" teriak Jiraiya dengan semangat ketika sudah sadar dari acara mematungnya.

"Berhenti bermain-main baka! Cepat ambilkan guci kecil di dapur, dan siapkan tungku api." perintah Tsunade. Dia mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Kai!" katanya seraya mengayunkan tangannya.

Makhluk itu mengerang dengan suara serak sambil meronta-ronta. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya mengeluarkan cahaya seperti sinar bara api.  
Tsunade melepaskan cengkramannya dari wajah hantu itu. Dan membiarkan sosok itu meronta-ronta di lantai. Seluruh cahaya merah yang keluar dari tubuh si hantu mulai memudar digantikan butiran-butiran arang yang hitam.

Selang beberapa saat kemudian, Jiraiya muncul dengan langkah terburu-buru sambil membawa sebuah guci di tangannya.  
"Hime, Hime. Ini gucinya." ucap Jiraiya seraya menyodorkan benda yang ada di tangannya.  
Tsunade mengambil guci itu, lalu mengumpulkan butiran-butiran arang di lantai dan memasukkannya ke dalam guci.

"Baka! Kau sudah menyiapkan apinya?" tanya Tsunade dengan mimik wajah serius. Sampai membuat Jiraiya merinding mendengar suara Tsunade.

"S-sudah, ku siapkan d-di luar." jawab Jiraiya dengan tergagap.

Tsunade kemudian menyerahkan guci itu kepada Jiraiya seraya memberi perintah ke Jiraiya. "Cepat bakar arang ini sampai menjadi butiran debu."

"B-baik." patuh Jiraiya dengan keringat yang sudah membanjiri keningnya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, pria itu melesat meninggalkan Tsunade dan Naruto.

.

Kushina berhenti melangkah. Pada sebuah jalanan sepi dengan sebuah lampu yang meneranginya. Di sana, di bawah lampu itu, lima belas meter dari tempat Kushina berdiri, seorang bocah berambut pirang sedang duduk sambil menangis. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di lututnya.

Kushina mengamat-amati bocah itu untuk beberapa lama itu. Tetapi, tanpa diperintah terlebih dahulu Kushina mengucapkan sesuatu tentang bocah itu.

"Menma..."

Dia tersadar akan ucapannya dan mulai melangkah lagi untuk mendekati bocah itu. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika dua orang asing berbeda gender menghampiri bocah itu. Si pria berambut putih dan wanitanya berambut pirang pucat.

Bocah itu berhenti menangis, kemudian mendongak. Kushina berusaha untuk bisa melihat wajah bocah itu yang terhalangi oleh ke dua kaki wanita itu. Namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Ke dua kaki wanita itu tak memberi pandangannya celah.

Kushina mencoba menghampiri mereka. Tapi bocah itu sudah buru-buru bangkit dan meninggalkannya bersama dua orang asing itu.

Kushina membuntuti mereka sambil matanya terus terpaku pada bocah itu. Mengamatinya lebih teliti. Langkah kakinya semakin dipercepat untuk bisa mendekati mereka. Bukannya mendekati mereka, mereka malah kelihatan semakin menjauh meninggalkannya.

Kushina memutuskan berlari. Semakin cepat dan semakin cepat untuk bisa mendekati mereka. Tetap tak bisa terkejar dan malah semakin menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

Kushina berteriak memanggil mereka dengan suara yang memecah keheningan jalanan sepi itu. Tapi mereka seperti tak mendengar dan tetap asyik dengan candaan mereka. Sampai akhirnya ke tiga sosok itu hilang dari pandangan matanya.

Kushina terbangun dari mimpinya. Dadanya terasa sangat nyeri ketika mengingat mimpi yang dialaminya barusan. Perlahan dia mulai menangis dalam diam. Di belakangnya ada sang Suami a.k.a Minato yang sedang memeluknya. Terdengar dengkuran halus dari mulut lelaki itu.

Dia mulai membayangkan nasib bayi kecil yang dibuangnya dulu. Di luar sana, dalam hiruk-pikuk keramaian kota dengan segala keburukannya, Menma sendirian, kedinginan, kelaparan, kehujanan dan berbagai keburukan lainnya yang akan menimpa bayi itu. Sampai pada titik di mana hati Kushina menjadi sangat sakit ketika bayangannya sampai pada jika kenyataan Menma sudah meninggal. Kushina berusaha menolak bayangan mengerikan itu.

Isak tangis Kushina pecah. Selama ini dia bisa bertahan hidup karna keyakinannya yang selama sembilan belas tahun ini dia terus meyakini bahwa Menma masih hidup. Keyakinan itu yang selama ini selalu berdiam dalam lubuk hatinya dan bisa tegar menjalani hidup. Tapi jika keyakinan itu harus hancur dengan kenyataan bahwa Menma sudah pergi. Tidak. Kushina tidak mau membayangkan hal itu. Terlalu menyakitkan baginya.

Tangisan Kushina semakin keras. Mulutnya mulai berdengung dengan suara nyaring. Kushina mencoba meredam suara tangisannya yang semakin mengeras dengan cara menenggelamkan sebagian wajahnya ke bantal.

Dan isakannya pun membuat Minato yang sedang memeluknya terbangun.

"Kau menangis sayang?" tanya Minato terkejut. Lelaki itu pun segera memeluk Kushina lebih erat dan menindih kepala Kushina dengan kepalanya. Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mau menjawab.

"Katakan padaku, ada apa sayang?" Minato menciumi pipi Kushina dalam-dalam. Kushina tetap menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau selalu begini," kata Minato sedih sambil menangkup pipi kanan Kushina. "menyembunyikan segala ke kesedihanmu dariku. Apakah kau menganggapku sebagai orang asing, Kushina? Sampai-sampai kau tidak mau memberitah padaku tentang apa yang merisaukanmu?"

Kushina menggeleng lagi. Air matanya terus meleleh tanpa henti.

Minato mencoba membalik tubuh Kushina, tapi Kushina malah melawannya.

Mendapat penolakan dari Kushina, hati Minato sedikit sakit. "Kau membenciku?" tanya Minato.

Lagi dan lagi Kushina hanya menjawab dengan gelengan.

"Kalau kau memang tidak, lalu kenapa kau berpaling dariku?"

"Bu-bukan...," Kushina akhirnya mengeluarkan kata-katanya. "semua ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu..." katanya dengan suara yang tidak jelas.

"Lalu karna apa? Katakan padaku." Minato memaksa. "kau tahu? Melihatmu begini, hatiku menjadi sakit. Seakan-akan apa yang ku lakukan dulu tak pernah―"

"A-aku hanya malu," Kushina memotong. Tangisnya semakin tak terkendali. "aku malu pada diriku... Ka-karna telah meninggalkan Menma sendirian... Hanya karna tidak mau menanggung malu dengan merawatnya... Hiiiks... Kalau saja dulu aku lebih tegar menghadapi hidup, Menma tidak akan jadi ko-korban dari akibat ulahku sendiri... Semua ini salahku... Hiiiks... Ibu macam apa aku ini... Hiiiks..."

"Tidak," sanggah Minato. Air matanya mulai mengumpul di kelopak matanya. Dia memeluk Kushina lebih erat lagi. "bukan semua salahmu. Yang harus disalahkan atas semua ini adalah aku. Jika bukan karna aku yang lemah waktu itu, semua ini takkan pernah terjadi. Tapi semua sudah terjadi, Kushina. Dan sekarang yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah memperbaikinya..."

Minato mulai menangis sembari menciumi puncak kepala Kushina. Di dalam kamar itu suara isakan mereka terdengar bersahutan.

.

.

 **XXX**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi pun menjelang. Di sebuah tong sampah di halaman rumah Naruto, yang di dalamnya abu hasil pembakaran arang dari hantu semalam tiba-tiba bercahaya. Abu itu mulai berterbangan di udara, berputar-putar hingga membentuk sosok menyerupai tubuh manusia.

Tubuh itu bercahaya beberapa lamanya, lalu cahaya itu memudar memperlihatkan seorang gadis berparas cantik seumuran Naruto. Rambutnya berwarna coklat sebahu, kulitnya putih, dua tato kembar berwarna ungu di masing-masing pipinya. Mengenakan pakaian lengan panjang berwarna lavender yang menjuntai ke bawah hingga menutupi sebagian pahanya. Sedangkan bagian bawahnya ia balut dengan celana ketat selutut berwarna hitam.

Hantu cantik itu menghirup napas dalam-dalam, kemudian tersenyum cerah, lalu melayang memasuki rumah. Sampai tiba di kamar Naruto, sosok itu merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Naruto yang sedang tertidur pulas. Dia memandanginya sambil mengulum senyum dan berniat membangunkannya.

 **Puk puk puk**

"Hei, bangun." kata gadis itu sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Naruto yang sedang menghadap dirinya.

Naruto terbangun dengan mata setengah terpejam, alisnya terangkat ke atas. Beberapa kali matanya berkedip-kedip agar penglihatannya bisa melihat dengan jelas. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya seraya menggaruk pantatnya yang dibalut kolor merah dengan gambar kodok.  
Ketika kesadarannya sudah pulih, dan matanya bisa melihat jelas apa yang ada di depannya. Sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah panik ketika melihat wajah seorang perempuan yang tak dikenalnya sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

Sontak ia pun mundur hingga tubuhnya terjatuh dari kasurnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia bangkit, lalu beringsut ke pojok ruangan sambil menggigit kuku jarinya, "S-siapa k-kau?" tanyanya panik.

Perempuan bersurai coklat itu bangkit, dan mendudukkan dirinya di tepi kasur.

Sambil tersenyum manis memandangi Naruto, dia menjawab, "Aku yang tadi malam mencekikmu. Hiiii" ucap gadis itu sambil melebarkan senyumnya sampai memperlihatkan giginya.

"A-apa? K-kau hantu j-jelek itu." tanya Naruto sambil terus mendesak-desak punggungnya ke belakang.

Luntur. Senyum hantu itu luntur begitu mendengar Naruto memanggilnya hantu jelek. "Jangan seenaknya mengataiku jelek." balas gadis itu sembari berubah menjadi mode sadakonya, kemudian menatap tajam Naruto.

 **Praak**

Naruto membanting sapu yang ada di dekatnya ke lantai, lalu menatap garang hantu di depannya.

"CUKUP!" teriaknya dengan keras. "aku muak berurusan denganmu! Sekarang ayo kita selesaikan ini." ucap Naruto dengan semangat empat lima sambil meninju-ninju udara layaknya petinju yang sedang pemanasan di atas ring.

Melihat ke konyolan Naruto, hantu itu pun berubah lagi menjadi mode gadis cantiknya. "Aku bercanda." katanya seraya tersenyum lagi menatap Naruto.

Kita tinggalkan mereka berdua dan beralih ke KSHS. Lebih tepatnya ke sebuah toilet yang bertuliskan "TOILET RUSAK. SEDANG DIPERBAIKI." terpajang di pintu toilet tersebut.

Di dalam toilet laki-laki itu, tengah telungkup seorang gadis bersurai pink dengan ke dua tangannya berada di samping kepalanya. Wajahnya yang terlihat merah menghadap ke samping. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka dengan suara rintihan ke enakan yang menyembur dari mulutnya. Manik hijaunya terlihat sayu.

Rok mininya sudah tersingkap sampai memperlihatkan celana dalamnya yang berwarna merah muda dengan gambar hati.

Di depannya seorang pemuda berambut raven tengah berdiri sambil memegang sebuah alat di tangannya.

 **Tith.**

Sasuke menekan alat itu dengan jarinya, dan vibrator yang bersarang di liang senggama Sakura semakin bergetar dengan hebat. Selangkangan Sakura menjadi sangat gatal dan semakin menyiksanya.

"Ahhhh... Sa-Sasuke.. Henti-kan... Ungh... Ungh!" ucap Sakura terputus-putus. Seluruh ototnya terasa sangat lemas. Cairan-cairan kewanitaannya berhamburan keluar membasahi kemaluan dan pahanya.

"Fufufu, Sakura, kau ingin menghentikannya? Kemarilah rebut alat ini dari tanganku." ucap Sasuke dengan suara mengejek. Dia sedang menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok sambil menyeringai memandang Sakura.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Sakura pun berusaha bangkit. Tapi, tiap kali dia bergerak, vibrator yang bergetar di vaginanya, terasa mengaduk-aduk selangkangannya. Sengatan-sengatan yang terasa dari gesekan vibrator itu membuat seluruh persendiannya melemas. Bahkan, untuk menegakkan ke dua kakinya, ia harus mengerahkan semua tenaganya untuk melakukan itu.

"Nghh... Aaahh... Bi-bisakah-ahhh... K-kau berhenti menyiksa-akhhh!" Sakura terus memekik keenakan ketika vibrator itu dengan giat bergetar tanpa henti di vaginanya. Tersiksa, Sakura sangat tersiksa dengan keadaan ini. Tapi dia tidak ingin mencabut benda itu, karna meski tersiksa, dia sangat menikmati gesekan vibrator itu.

Setelah Sakura bisa berdiri dengan susah payah. Meski berdirinya itu tidak tegak. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya pelan-pelan mendekati Sasuke. Tiap kali satu langkah dia memekik keenakan. Pinggulnya juga terus bergoyang berputar-putar. Sampai tiba-tiba dia merasakan akan mencapai puncaknya dan vaginanya mulai terasa berkedut-kedut hingga membuat keseimbangannya goyah. Pandangan matanya kosong melompong dan wajahnya menegang.

"Kyaaaaa!" dia menjerit histeris saat dia mencari orgasme yang ke duanya.

 **Bruussh**

Cairan orgasmenya menyembur deras dari lubang vaginanya. Jari-jari tangannya menjadi keras dan kaku. Pantatnya berguncang hebat. Seluruh tenaganya terkuras habis, dan untuk menopang tubuhnya pun, dia kesusahan. Mana lagi vibrator itu tak mau berhenti menghajar vaginanya.

Bibirnya bergetar menahan nikmat dan kelihatan lebih seksi dari sebelumnya. Sakura merunduk memandangi selangkangannya. Wajahnya linglung dan pandangannya matanya seperti tak berada pada tempatnya.

"Ungh... Ungh... Ah... Ah..." dia melenguh lagi dalam posisi sedikit berjongkok dan ke dua kaki yang agak mengangkang, Sakura terus berusaha menahan kaki tetap tegak. Dia hanya mematung tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa selanjutnya.

Tapi dalam waktu kurang dari semenit, birahinya kembali terpancing oleh getaran vibrator itu.

"Ba-bajingan! Berhenti menyiksaku-ahh..."

Sasuke mematikan alatnya, membiarkan Sakura beristirahat. Kemudian setelah merasa cukup lama, dia menekan kembali alatnya ke volume low.

 **Brrrttt**

Vibrator itu kembali bergetar, menggelitiki selangkangan Sakura..

"Ahh... Sa-sasu mmhhh... Mhhh..." Sakura mengatup rapat mulutnya. Mencoba menahan erangannya untuk tidak keluar. Matanya kembali menyayu dan pinggulnya bergoyang lagi.

Sasuke menyeringai. Tapi, belum merasa puas dengan semua itu. "Kalau kau mau aku berhenti, cepat kemari sayang, ambil benda ini." kata Sasuke sambil menaikkan volume getaran vibrator di selangkangan Sakura menjadi high.

"Sasu-ahh... Sasukee, ku m-mohon he-hentikan!" Sakura memohon. Tapi, Sasuke tak menggubris sama sekali ucapan Sakura.

Sakura berdecak. Vibrator sialan itu tak memberi ruang untuknya bernapas. Benda sialan itu terus mengaduk-aduk vaginanya. Sakura mencoba berjalan lagi. Menyeret-nyeret ke dua kakinya untuk berjalan. Meski lambat dan susah, dia berusaha menahan sengatan-sengatan yang tercipta dari benda sialan itu.

Sampai akhirnya dia berhasil memegang kerah baju Sasuke.  
"Ayo-ahh ahh c-cepat," mulutnya belepotan karna ludahnya semakin membanjiri mulutnya. "selesaikan ini, bren-ahh..." Sakura memekik dan tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Keringat-keringat di tubuhnya bercucuran.

"Hoho, rupanya kau sudah tidak sabar ya, sayang." Sasuke memancing sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kau bajingan yang banyak bicara!" bentak Sakura tidak sabaran. Pinggulnya bergoyang maju mundur semakin cepat. "ahhh... Ahh.. Ahhh..."

Sasuke memegangi pinggang Sakura, lalu mencabut vibrator sialan itu dari vagina Sakura sehingga Sakura bisa menghembuskan napas lega.

Sasuke menjatuhkan benda itu di lantai. Kemudian menurunkan celana dalam Sakura yang sudah basah kuyup oleh cairan kewanitaannya.

Sasuke memegangi pangkal paha Sakura, lalu turun sampai dia duduk di lantai di antara kaki Sakura dengan wajahnya berhadapan dengan vagina Sakura yang becek.

Dia melingkarkan ke dua tangannya di paha Sakura, lalu menariknya ke bawah, dan melahap vagina Sakura. Membersihkan cairan lengket di sekitar vagina Sakura sampai bersih tanpa merasa jijik.

Sakura mendesis dan merunduk, lalu mengangkat wajahnya lagi. "Aahhh... Sasuke, bisakah kau berhenti mengerjai vaginaku, sayaanng..." kata Sakura sambil memandangi kepala ayam Sasuke yang terus menggeleng-geleng. Libidonya yang tadi turun kembali naik ketika lidah Sasuke menyapu liang vaginanya. Vaginanya pun mulai mengikuti kemana pun mulut Sasuke bergerak.

"Aahhhh..." Sakura melenguh panjang. Ia mengangkat wajahnya ke atas menghadap tembok saat Sasuke menggigit kemaluannya. Kemudian menunduk lagi sambil memegangi kepala ayam Sasuke dan mendorongnya. Pantatnya ia tekan, membenamkan vaginanya untuk dikerjai mulut nakal Sasuke.

"Ugh... Sayang... Ngghh... Enak, yank-ahhh..."

Bergantian ke dua tangan Sakura menjambak rambut Sasuke. Goyangan maju mundur pantatnya semakin cepat dan tak terkendali.

"Terus yaank... Akhsss... Akhsss..." pekik ke enakan pun menyembur dari mulut sexynya.

Belum cukup dengan mulut dan lidahnya, kini tangan Sasuke juga ikut mengocok kemaluan Sakura.

"Kocok terus yank-ah ah akh! Aku mau sampai ngghh... Ngghh..."

Suara Sakura makin meninggi. Pinggulnya bergoyang-goyang cepat. Napasnya turun naik tak beraturan. Dan kedutan-kedutan ringan mulai muncul di kemaluannya. Tapi ketika akan mencapai orgasmenya, Sasuke malah mencabut jari tangannya dan menjauhkan mulutnya dari liang senggama Sakura.

Sakura kecewa berat. Wajahnya memberengut kesal. Sementara vaginanya sudah sangat gatal dan birahinya juga belum tuntas.

Sasuke berdiri di depan. Dan Sakura langsung mengomelinya.

"Bajingan! Jangan menyiksaku terus!" katanya sambil memukul-mukul dada Sasuke.

Sasuke tak menanggapinya. Dia memandangi Sakura dengan mimik wajah datar saja. Tapi, tangan kirinya kembali meremas vagina becek Sakura.

"Akhhh!" Sakura memekik. Tangan kanan Sasuke kembali mengocok vagina Sakura dari belakang.

Cengkraman tangan Sakura pada kerah baju Sasuke mengerat. Lalu menarik Sasuke dan melumat mulut Sasuke. Menghisapnya sambil menyapu rongga mulut Sasuke dengan lidahnya.

Tak lama kemudian Sakura merasa akan mencapai puncaknya. Dia menjepit bibir bawah Sasuke dengan mulutnya. Ke dua tangannya ia lingkarkan di leher Sasuke, memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Dan saat itu juga dia menyadari sesuatu. Bahwa begini hinakah dirinya di mata Sasuke? Hanya menjadi pemuas nafsu birahinya saja? Yang memperlakukannya tak ubahnya seperti pelacur di luar sana.

Sakura merasa hatinya sakit diperlakukan seperti ini. Melihat keadaannya sekarang ini, ia kelihatan seperti seekor anjing yang melayani tuannya. Bukan seperti sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai.

Semua kenikmatan itu berangsur-angsur menguap dalam sekejap saja. Sakura mulai menangis di bahu Sasuke. Guliran air matanya mengalir cepat membelah pipinya.

Sasuke di tengah-tengah ke asyikannya menjadi tersentak ketika telinganya menangkap suara tangisan Sakura. Dia menghentikan aktifitasnya, kemudian memandang Sakura dengan perasaan khawatir.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara khawatir.

Sakura menggeleng sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke menjadi bingung dibuatnya. Di dalam kepala Sasuke bermunculan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang telah terjadi pada gadis kesayangannya ini.

Sasuke berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sakura sambil bertanya, "Katakan padaku, sayang, ada apa?" tapi Sakura tetap bersikukuh tak mau melepaskan pelukannya.

Melihat gelagat Sakura yang enggan menjawab, Sasuke mulai menebak bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada hubungan mereka.

"Sakura!" suara Sasuke meninggi. Air mukanya berubah keras. "katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi?!"

Tangis Sakura memudar. Mendengar suara khawatir Sasuke, hatinya sedikit menenang dan merasa senang. Tapi dia tetap saja menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa ada laki-laki lain?!" mata Sasuke melotot tajam. Suaranya makin meninggi. "atau apakah kau menderita kanker?!" akhirnya dikeluarkannya semua pikiran buruknya.

Sakura cemberut. Jauh sekali tebakan Sasuke dari apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Dia pun melepaskan pelukannya dan memukul bahu Sasuke.

"Baka!" katanya marah sambil menatap Sasuke dengan alis bertaut. "tebakanmu semua salah, tahu?!"

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?!" tanya Sasuke sama marahnya.

Wajah Sakura menyendu. Lalu katanya, "Ku pikir kau sama sekali tak mencintaiku... Kau hanya menjadikanku pelampiasan nafsu bejatmu."

"Pfffhh... Bwahahahahaha!" Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak. "pikiran bodoh macam apa itu bwahahahaha?"

 **Bletak**

"Ittaii!" Sasuke merintih kesakitan ketika Sakura meninju kepalanya.

"Jangan menertawaiku!" Sakura menghardik. Tapi dengan cepatnya Sasuke menyergap Sakura.

"Jangan macam-macam denganku!" kata Sasuke tajam sambil meremas bongkahan pantat Sakura.

Sakura memandangi Sasuke dengan intens. Sedetik kemudian dia langsung menyerbu mulut Sasuke sambil melingkarkan tangannya memeluk di leher Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka sabuk hitamnya, kancing celana, reslettingnya, dan menurunkan celananya dengan terburu-buru.

"Mmmphf...," Sasuke melepas ciumannya dan berkata dengan napas tersengal-sengal. "Sakura, maaf yang tadi itu. Aku hanya merasa kecanduan melihatmu merintih sambil mengumpat padaku. Kau seksi sekali dengan suara tersiksa seperti itu, sayang."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti dengan mata terpejam. Rintihannya keenakan kembali ke luar ketika Sasuke kembali mengocok liang vaginanya dari belakang. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menyandarkan ke dua tangannya di tembok yang ada di depannya.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah kaki Sakura dan menjaganya. Sementara tangannya yang lain terus sibuk mengocok vagina Sakura.

Sakura mengerang dan mengumpat. Lama-lama Sasuke tidak sabaran juga dan akhirnya dia berhenti mengocok saat Sakura sudah akan mencapai kenikmatannya. Dan sebelum Sakura hendak protes, Sasuke sudah berdiri di belakang Sakura sambil memeluk pinggang Sakura, sementara tangannya lainnya sedang memegangi penisnya yang panjang dan berukuran sedang itu.

"Ngghhh... Cepatlah." kata Sakura sudah taj sabaran.

 **blessshh**

Tak memberi kesempatan pada Sakura untuk bersiap, Sasuke sudah menancapkan batang penisnya galam-dalam di vagina Sakura.

"Ahhhh... Pelan-pelan..." Sakura memprotes. Tapi Sasuke memberikan jari telunjuknya ke mulut Sakura. Sakura pun melahapnya dan tubuhnya mulai bergerak maju mundur.

"Mmmphhhfff... Mmmmpphhfff... Mmpppfffhhhh..." Sakura terus mengulum telunjuk Sasuke. Matanya mulai menyayu.

Lima menit kemudian, dia merasakan vaginanya berkedut-kedut "Akh!" dia memekik. "ahh... Cepat sayang-ahhh..."

Sasuke mempercepat kocokan panisnya. Suara erangan Sakura meninggi.

"Akhhhhhh!" akhirnya Sakura mencapai orgasmenya. Tubuhnya pun mengejang. Dia pun mencengkeram tangan Sasuke yang sedang meremas buah dadanya. Sedangkan Sasuke segera mencabut penisnya dari vagina Sakura. membiarkan gadis itu merasakan orgasmenya sebentar

Ya. Hanya sebentar saja, karna setelah vagina Sakura berhenti menyemprot, Sasuke kembali menggenjot Sakura.

Hampir tiga puluh menit mereka melakukan itu dan entah sudah berapa kali Sakura orgasme. Gadis itu tidak bisa berdiri tegak lagi. Seluruh persendiannya terasa sangat lemas. Sementara kejantanannya Sasuke maih belum ke luar juga.

Selang sesaat setelahnya, kocokan Sasuke menggila. Dia neneluk erat tubuh Sakura dan semakin kuat dan cepat menggenjot vagina Sakura. Tubuh sakura pun sampai berguncang-guncang hebat saking kerasnya genjotannya.

Bersamaan dengan itu Sakura juga merasa akan mencapai puncaknya lagi.

"Ahh.. ahh.. aku akan sampai sayang.." kata Sasuke dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

"akh... Akh... aku juga-ahhh..." balas Sakura sambil menengok Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya.

"Ahhhhhh..." tubuh Sakura mengejang lagi diikuti Sasuke. Mereka pun menjatuhkan diri mereka di lantai sambil menikmati orgasme mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shion membuka pintu mobil belakang dan langsung ke luar dengan langkah terburu-buru. Wajahnya tampak gelisah.

Dia meninggalkan tasnya di dalam mobil. Bersegera ke luar dari gerbang rumahnya.

Dia merindukan Naruto. Sangat merindukan pemuda itu sampai otaknya semua isinya hanya Naruto, Naruto dan Naruto saja. Selama seminggu lebih ini membuatnya sangat tersiksa.

Dia terus berlari kencang. Napasnya terengah-engah, namun dia tak peduli. Bertemu dengan Naruto lebih utama dari rasa lelahnya.

Surai pirangnya yang panjang berkibar di terbangkan angin. Panas menyengat dari sang surya sama sekali tak mengganggu derap langkahnya.

Ke luar dari taman Konoha, larinya semakin cepat. Keringat-keringat di wajahnya bercucuran.

Ketika ia sudah berada dekat dengan rumah Naruto. Ia dapati Tsunade baru keluar dari rumahnya. Gadis itu pun semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya menghampiri wanita yang menjadi Ibu Naruto tersebut.

"Tsunade-san, apa Naruto-kun ada di rumah?" tanya Shion saat sudah berada di samping Tsunade dengan napas terengah-engah.

Tsunade pun berbalik menghadap Shion. Senyumnya mengembang melihat gadis pirang itu, lalu menjawab, "Oh, Nona Shion... Iya, dia baru bangun tidur. Mau menemuinya ya?" ucap Tsunade. Ada perasaan senang yang di hatinya ketika menatap gadis pirang itu.

Shion menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hahaha, masa muda memang masa yang menyenangkan. Ya sudah, kalau mau menemuinya. Dia ada di kamarnya mungkin sedang berbaring." kata Tsunade sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Tsunade-san." kata Shion. Dia berlalu memasuki rumah Naruto. Beberapa kali mengetuk pintu, namun tak kunjung dibukakan.

Akhirnya, Shion pun membuka pintu dan memasuki rumah itu. Ternyata Narutonya sedang berada di kamar mandi dan baru keluar kamar mandi setelah Shion membuka pintu.

Shion berlari semakin cepat menuju pintu kamar Naruto. Melewati ruang tengah dengan sangat tidak sabaran. Arah pandangannya hanya terfokus pada pintu kamar Naruto yang sudah terbuka. Bahagia dan senang sudah menggerayangi hatinya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar kencang. Sebentar lagi, di balik pintu itu, dia akan melihat sosok yang sangat dirindukannya.

Dia pun berhenti tepat di depan pintu sambil memandangi Naruto yang membelakanginya.

"Naruto-kun!" dia memanggil sosok berambut pirang itu.

Naruto berbalik, ke dua blue safirnya membulat ketika melihat gadis pirang sedang berdiri di depan pintunya. Tapi, sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah khawatir kala ia menelusuri secara seksama wajah gadis pirang itu. Wajah yang pucat, kantung matanya yang sedikit mengkerut, serta wajahnya yang terlihat gelisah.

Mata Shion berkaca-kaca. Lalu tanpa sempat memikirkan alasan lagi, gadis itu berlari dan menubruk tubuh Naruto. Memeluk dengan sangat erat.

Bersama Naruto, dia pun terjatuh ke kasur menimpa tubuh Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Shion bangkit, kemudian menaiki tubuh Naruto. Menungganginya sambil menautkan tangannya dengan tangan Naruto dan meremasnya dengan kuat. Lalu dia memenjarakannnya di samping kepala pemuda itu.

Air matanya mulai bermunculan di sudut kornea matanya. Dia menarik napas panjang, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma oranye khas parfum pemuda itu.

"Aku merindukanmu..." kata Shion dengan nyaring yang kedengaran seperti suara orang yang ingin menangis. Dan Naruto jadi kaget sekaligus senang mendengar kata rindu gadis itu. Inginnya menjawabnya tapi gadis itu sudah buru-buru menyumpal mulutnya.

Shion menciumi bibir Naruto dengan penuh nafsu. Menghisapnya sambil menekan kepalanya.

"Mmmphhff... Mmphhff... Mmpfffhh..."

Naruto agak kewalahan mendapat serangan brutal mulut gadis itu. Dia terus memandangi mata Shion yang sedang terpejam. Hasratnya mulai bangkit dengan cepat. Kelihaian mulut Shion terus memancing hasratnya.

Dia memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman panas Shion. Dalam waktu kurang dari semenit, nafsunya naik drastis. Sambil mengimbangi lumatan liar gadis itu, dia bangkit duduk. Shion melepas tautan tangannya, beralih meremas manja surai jabrik Naruto.

Sementara ke dua tangan Naruto sudah beralih memegang paha putih Shion. Mengelus-elusnya, kemudian menelusuri kaki gadis itu sampai berhenti pada sepatu hitam milik Shion.

Dia membukanya pelan dan melemparkan ke dua sepatu Shion ke lantai. Kemudian membuka kaos kaki Shion dan melemparnya lagi ke lantai.

Dia memijat sebentar kaki gadis itu. Lalu menelusurinya lagi sampai ke paha mulusnya, mengelusnya, merasakan halusnya kulit Shion.

"Mmngghh... Mmngghh..." dalam ciuman panasnya, Shion melenguh ketika tangan Naruto meremas pantat montoknya dari dalam rok birunya. Dilumatnya semakin liar mulut Naruto sambil tangan kanannya menelusuri punggung Naruto untuk merasakan otot-otot kekar Naruto.

 **Cpuk**

Shion menghentikan ciumannya. Kemudian memeluk erat kepala Naruto dan menyandarkan kepalanya pundak kepalanya di puncak kepala Naruto.

"Sssshhhfff... Mngghh... Mngghh..." dia mendesis panjang dan merintih-rintih tatkala jari-jari tangan Naruto menelusup ke dalam celana dalamnya dan meremas-remas bongkahan pantatnya yang montok dari dalam.

Akan tetapi, ketika Naruto menyadari apa yang dilakukannya. Dia segera menarik tangannya ke luar, juga berhenti menciumi leher gadis itu. Dia menyandarkan keningnya di bahu Shion dan mengatakan, "Maaf..." hanya satu kata lemah itu yang ke luar dari mulutnya.

Dia kemudian memeluk tubuh Shion. Membenamkan sebagian wajahnya di pangkal leher gadis itu.

Dia tidak memahami dengan yang terjadi padanya saat ini. Berada dekat dengan gadis ini benar-benar membuatnya melupakan segalanya. Dan membangkitkan gejolak hasrat di dalam hatinya. Dia tidak pernah bisa mengerti kenapa selama sepuluh hari ini dia sangat merindukan gadis ini. Bagian teranehnya adalah ketika dia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya saat dia berada dekat dengan gadis ini.

Dalam pelukan itu, dengan keadaan mereka yang tak jauh berbeda, napas tak beraturan mereka berangsur-angsur menenang. Aroma parfum yang menguar dari tubuh mereka menyatu di udara.

Shion melonggarkan pelukannya dan tubuhnya yang merapat mulai menjauh dari dada Naruto. Rona merah pipinya tak kunjung memudar dari pipinya. Dia mulai terkulai lemah dalam pelukan Naruto dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Naruto. Matanya yang sayu memandang pipi tan Naruto.

Dia lelah, terlalu lelah karna gejolak rindu ini yang sangat menyiksa dirinya. Hampir-hampir tiap malam dia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak karna memikirkan orang ini. Tapi sekarang, semua rasa rindu dalam hatinya bisa berkurang setelah bertemu dengan pangeran tampannya.

Dia mengangkat tangannya dan menangkup pipi kanan Naruto. "Naruto-kun... Tampan..." lirihnya. Kepalanya beringsut mendekati leher Naruto.

Mendengar dirinya dipanggil tampan oleh gadis ini, tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan wajahnya memanas. Dia mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menatap wajah cantik Shion yang sekarang tengah tersenyum. Mau tak mau dia pun mengulum senyum karna terhibur dengan senyum manis gadis itu.

"Nona Shion juga sangat cantik..." balas Naruto dengan nada riang sambil menyisir rambut dan poni Shion yang sedikit berantakan.

Tiba-tiba Shion menurunkan tangannya yang sedang mengelus pipi Naruto, lalu mencubit gemas dada Naruto.

"Aduh!" Naruto mengaduh.

"Jangan memanggilku Nona terus... Kemarin-kemarin kau tidak memanggilku begitu." katanya dengan nada marah yang lebih terdengar manja.  
Naruto mengangkat bahunya dan menarik kepala Shion sampai dahi mereka menyatu.

Degub jantung mereka berdetak seirama dengan kehangatan yang mengaliri perasaan mereka. Mata mereka saling terkait. Dan mulut mereka yang berhadapan menghembuskan napas tenang juga panjang.

"Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Ku pikir selama beberapa hari ini aku selalu memikirkanmu..." kata Naruto sambil menangkup punggung tangan kiri Shion yang mengepal di bahu kanannya. Mengelusnya dengan lembut, kemudian menggenggamnya. Sementara tangan kirinya sedang sibuk memijat belakang kepala gadis itu.

Senyum Shion melebar memperlihatkan gigi putihnya ketika mengetahui pangeran tampannya juga memikirkannya. Dia pun memeluk kepala Naruto lagi sambil mencium pipi Naruto.

"Buruk... Hari-hariku sangat buruk... Semuanya terasa sangat berat, sampai-sampai makan pun tak enak rasanya..." kata Shion sambil mengelus pipinya di pipinya. Merasakan tiap inci kulit Naruto.

Tapi Naruto menafsirkan lain kata-kata Shion barusan. Hatinya sedikit merasakan sakit ketika dia membayangkan laki-laki itu menyakiti gadis ini. Di sisi lain dia mulai merasa kecewa karna hanya menjadi pelampiasan gadis ini. Pelampiasan atas perasaannya yang disakiti laki-laki itu.

Sakit di dada semakin besar. Wajahnya yang tadi cerah berganti murung.

"Oo..." jawabnya singkat tanpa semangat.

 **TEBECE**

* * *

 **AN :** Hehe meef ya kalo telat up gan... Keberatan Review...?

balasan review :

Blu Kira : orang? emang ane pernah bilang Rin itu orang gan?

NaMiKaZe Lucifer Phoenix : Nggak. beda gan... di sini Hanabi gak sakit... dia cuma nyempil aja mungkin.

mizuki runa 5 : terima kasih gan.. ini udah lanjut...

Samangga Otosaka ; ok, ok... terima kasih udaj setia me-review gan...

QioQio P : Ya. Sepertinya begitu lebih bagus kayaknya... Ane nyelipin bagian supranaturalnya supaya pembaca gak pada bingung ntar kalo adegan supranuturalnya tiba-tiba muncul gan.. tapi makasih sarannya...

Bloody Dark Flame : Iya. Dia punya, tapi belum muncul gan... thanks gan...

adam muhammad 980 : ini udah lanjut gan...

Guest : thanks.. Iya. ane buat mereka OOC di sini...

* * *

BIG THANKS TO : Guest, adam muhammad 980, Bloody Dark Flame, QioQio , Samangga Otosaka, mizuki runa 5, NaMiKaZe Lucifer Phoenix, Blu Kira dan buat yang udah fave follow fic ini...

REVIEWWWW


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Naruto Hanya milik om Masashi Kisimoto**

* * *

"Zzz... Zzz... Zzz."

Shion, yang sedang menduduki perut Naruto, tak bosan-bosannya memandangi wajah polos Naruto. Ke dua tangan gadis itu asyik menarik-narik pipi Naruto sambil cekikikan.

"Hmh... Mmh... Mm..." tidur Naruto terganggu. Dia menggelengkan kepala berusaha menyingkirkan gangguan itu.

Shion yang melihat itu pun melepaskan pipi Naruto, beralih menangkupnya. Senyum gadfis itu lenyap dan pandangan matanya meneduh. Hatinya serasa tergelitik ketika kulit tangannya menyentuh garis-garis di pipi Naruto. Pandangan Shion turun ke dada bidang Naruto, ia menelusuri dada Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya, merasakan otot-otot dada Narutoy ang seketika itu membuat darah Shion berdesir.

Shion menelan ludah. Dada ini begitu menarik perhatiannya. Sudah berkali-kali kepalanya bersandar di dada ini dan sudah berkali-kali pula dia memeluk tubuh kekar pangeran ini. Dia merasa penasaran bagaimana ke dengarannya suara deguban jantung Naruto. Tak pernah terpikir sampai ke sana di benaknya saat kemarin-kemarin dia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Naruto.

Beberapa lamanya dia hanya diam saja, sesudah itu diturunkannya kepalanya sambil menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinganya. Lalu ia menempelkan telinganya di dada Naruto seraya memejamkan mata. Deguban jantung Naruto terdengar begitu tenang, Shion menyukai detakan suara itu. Lagi dan lagi jantung itu berdetak. Kali ini dia merasakan jantungnya ikut berdegup menyambut detakan jantung Naruto. Semakin lama dia merasa kalau detakan dari dua jantung itu terdengar bagai nyanyian. Telinga Shion begitu nyaman mendengarnya. Seulas senyum pun terpatri di wajah gadis itu. Ia merasakan panas menjalari pipinya. Tarikan napas Shion menjadi panjang juga tenang. Dengan cepat ia menarik tangannya, kemudian melingkari tubuh Naruto, memeluknya dengan sangat erat seolah ingin mendengar lebih dalam nyanyian detakan jantung tersebut. Manakala ia sedang asyik-asyiknya dengan kegiatannya, suara degub jantung Naruto bertambah cepat. Shion merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang mengelus rambutnya. Ia pun merasa kaget, lalu ia segera mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandang wajah Naruto.

"Hiiii," di hadapan pandangan Shion senyum berbinar cerah Naruto sudah menyambut mata violetnya. "Kau sedang apa?" tanya Naruto.

Shion melepaskan pelukannya dan dengan tergesa-gesa bergerak ke atas, kemudian berhenti ketika wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Naruto. Dengan hasrat menggebu ia memeluk leher Naruto erat-erat sambil menciumi pipi Naruto dalam-dalam.

Tak dinyana Naruto pun menjadi terkesiap sekaligus bingung oleh sikap Shion. Di lain sisi ia merasa senang. Tak dipungkirinya dirinya juga sangat merindukan gadis itu, namun ia juga tahu jika Shion itu bukan miliknya, juga bukan kekasihnya. Dia juga menyadari akan posisinya yang hanya menjadi teman bagi gadis ini. Tetapi jauh di relung hatinya yang terdalam ia sangat menyadari dan tak bisa menolak gejolak perasaannya yang menginginkan gadis ini menjadi miliknya. Setidaknya sekali ini atau berulang kali saja dia memuaskan hasrat terpendamnya.

Salahkah jika ia merindukan gadis ini? Salah jika dia menyukainya meski gadis ini sudah ada yang kekasih? Salah jika dia ingin memeluknya untuk menenangkannya yang sedang bersedih karna disakiti orang itu?

Naruto pun mengangkat tangannya, membalas pelukan gadis itu. Dalam rasa sedih yang di hatinya, dia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Dia tak menyadari bahwa di sana, juga ada hantu yang memperhatikan tingkah lakunya yang tengah berpelukan dengan Shion.

Naruto menggerakkan tangannya, mengusap rambut gadis itu dengan lembut. Lama-kelamaan dia merasakan pelukan Shion melemah dan suara napasnya yang tadi menderu berganti menjadi dengkuran halus. Naruto tak menghentikan aktifitasnya. Hanya diam dengan senyum samar menatap wajah teduh gadis itu yang telah mengobati sepinya.

Tak mérasa puas hanya memandang wajah Shion dan mengelus rambutnya, dengan segenap perasaan dalam qalbunya, diciumnya dalam-dalam kening gadis itu. Akan tetapi cumbuannya harus hilang ketika suara Tsunade mengudara dan menyerang telinganya.

Dia pun menjadi sangat panik, lalu segera dilepaskannya pelukan Shion dari lehernya. Kemudian bergegas ke luar dari kamarnya.

 ******o******

.  
"Nggh..." Shion melenguh panjang. Kelopak matanya mengerjap. Dia menggerakkan matanya ke arah rambut pirang serta punggung berbalut baju hitam Naruto. Dia mengamati pemuda itu sesaat, merasa heran dengan kata-kata yang diucapkannya.

"...rasanya aneh jika aku terus bersamanya, hahhh..." kata-kata itu terus berhamburan dari mulut Naruto. Dahi Shion pun menjadi mengernyit mendengarnya.

Shion bangkit dengan cepat. Dia bertanya, "Kau sedang bicara dengan siapa?"

Sontak wajah Naruto menjadi tegang mendengar suara Shion. Seakan baru saja ada petir yang menyambar di dekatnya.

Beberapa saat pikirannya menjadi terpecah. Dan dia tak bisa berkata-kata untuk beberapa lamanya. "Shi-Shion-chan... Ja-jangan mengagetkanku..." katanya terbata-bata.

Shion berkata, "Habis... Kau bicara sendirian...," dia berhenti sesaat. Naruto tak menjawab, karna pikirannya sedang kacau.

Kemudian Shion melanjutkan. "sekarang sudah jam berapa?" dia mengucek matanya berulang kali.

Naruto mengamati apa yang gadis itu lakukan. Ada suatu kesan lucu yang ditampilkan gadis itu di mata birunya. Lengkungan senyum pada bibir Naruto pun mengembang. "Jam tiga lebih sedikit." jawabnya.

Keheningan melanda mereka barang sebentar. Tapi semua itu pecah dengan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kau sudah makan belum?" tanya Naruto setelah dia mengingat bingkisan yang diberikan ibunya.

"Belum," jawab Shion.

Ketika mendengar jawaban Shion. Ada kesenangan tersendiri yang terasa pada hati Naruto. "Ayo makan. Tadi ibuku membawa makanan untuk kita berdua." saat mengatakan itu hatinya tiba-tiba berdebar-debar. Dalam benaknya telah muncul bayangan ketika mereka makan berdua.

Sambil bangkit dia berbalik, memegang ke dua tangan Shion dan menariknya.

"Ayo. Nanti makanannya keburu tidak enak," ajak Naruto dengan tidak sabaran.

Shion mengikuti ajakan Naruto tanpa penolakan. Tapi saat ia sudah berdiri, ia teringat sesuatu bahwa dirinya belum membasuh mukanya. "Sebentar dulu. Aku mau cuci muka. Kau duluan saja."

Sekilas ada sedikit kecewa yang menyentìl hati Naruto mendengar jawaban gadis itu. Dengan cepat dia menjawab, "Aku tunggu."

Shion pun segera beranjak. Tapi dia sangat terkejut ketika Naruto menariknya dan memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat. Dia tak bertanya, hanya diam, lalu membalas pelukan Naruto. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat senang saat Naruto mencium pipinya. Ia pun mengeratkan pelukannya membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Jangan lama-lama." pesan Naruto setengah berbisik. Napasnya terdengar memburu di telinga Shion.

Shion mengangguk menyetujui. Dadanya terasa hangat mendengar suara Naruto yang menggelitiki telinganya. Dengan gerakan singkat dia mencium pipi Naruto dalam. Setelah itu mereka berpisah dengan berat hati.

Naruto berjalan ke laci mejanya. Setelah sampai dia membukanya, lalu mengambil bungkusan rokok yang ada di dalam laci. Dia membakar sebatang rokok di mulutnya sambil menyandarkan pantatnya di atas meja kecil di samping kasur. Belum lima menit dia berdiri di sana tiba-tiba dia merasakan suasana di sekitarnya berubah menyeramkan. Asal aura menyeramkan itu berasal dari kirinya. Ketika dia menengok untuk memastikan. Rokok di mulutnya sudah direbut duluan dengan paksa. Kaget bukan main dianya. Seakan dia baru saja melihat sesosok hantu.

"Aduh, Shion-chan jangan mengagetkanku...," protesnya sambil memegangi dadanya.

Shion meremas rokok itu, membantingnya, lalu menginjak-injaknya sampai tak berbentuk lagi. "Jangan merokok lagi, baka!" teriak Shion dengan berang. Suaranya tinggi, membuat Naruto jadi ketakutan.

Wajah Naruto memucat. Kakinya pun gemetar. "B-baik." ujarnya tergagap. Tetapi tangannya berusaha menyembunyikan bungkus rokok yang masih tersisa di belakangnya.

"Mana sisanya?" tanya Shion dengan suara tajam seraya menggelar telapak tangannya seperti menagih sesuatu.

Keringat-keringat di dahi Naruto, semakin banyak. "T-tidak, tidak a-ada." jawab Naruto gelagapan.

 **Tep**

Shion memegang lengan Naruto, lalu menggeser tubuh Naruto seperti sedang menggeser pintu. "Minggir!" kata gadis itu kasar. Suaranya tak mengandung toleransi sama sekali. Tatkala bungkus rokok itu sudah di genggaman tangan gadis itu. Dengan emosi yang meluap-luap, dia menghancurkan bungkus rokok itu sampai tak berbentuk. Mata violetnya yang tajam tertuju pada Naruto yang kelihatan seperti orang sakit.

Berkali-kali Naruto menelan ludahnya menyaksikan bungkus rokok itu dirobek menjadi kecil-kecil. Juga pertama kalinya ia menyaksikan kemarahan gadis itu. Semula inginnya berteriak frustasi, tapi ia batalkan karna melihat tampang menyeramkan gadis itu.

"Sekali lagi aku melihatmu merokok, aku tidak akan mau mengenalmu lagi! Selamanya!" ancam Shion dengan penuh penegasan. Dia berbalik untuk pergi.

Buruk. Tentu saja itu buruk. Bahkan lebih buruk dari tercabik-cabiknya rokok itu.

Dia, Naruto, segera memeluk pinggang gadis itu dari belakang, menghentikan langkah gadis itu, lalu menyandarkan dagunya di bahu kanan Shion. Dia memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum, kemudian mendekatkan pipinya ke leher gadis itu.

"Maaf, maaf... Jangan marah lagi. Aku akan berusaha meninggalkannya meski pun sulit." kata Naruto di dekat telinga Shion sambil mengelus leher gadis itu dengan pipinya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, menghirup aroma parfum gadis itu.

Kemarahan Shion berangsur-angsur menghilang. Otot-otot di wajahnya yang tegang mulai mengendur. Sekarang dia merasakan dadanya berdebar-debar. Wajahnya juga kembali memanas. Untuk sesaat ia mematung dan melupakan bahwa tadi ia sudah marah. Ajaib sekali rasanya manakala kelembutan serta kehangatan ini selalu mengusir keresahannya.

Dengan pelan diangkatnya tangannya, lalu memegang tangan besar yang sedang melingkari pinggangnya saat ini. Ditelusurinya jari-jari itu dengan jari-jarinya, saat tiba pada ujungnya, dia memutar telapak tangannya, dan menggenggamnya.

"Ayo kita makan." ajak Naruto tiba-tiba mengagetkan gadis itu. Shion menoleh dengan cepat. Pemuda itu mengendurkan pelukannya, lalu menjauhkan dagunya dari bahu Shion tanpa menghiraukan perasaan kecewa gadis itu. Bagi gadis itu kehilangan kehangatan itu sedikit mengecewakan hatinya. Ya, dia harus bilang apa? Mau menuntut juga dia malu-malu. Terpaksa dia hanya diam saja.

Naruto memegang tangan Shion, menuntunnya ke luar. Shion hanya menurutinya saja tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari punggung Naruto.

Sesampainya mereka di meja makan, Naruto menarik satu kursi untuk Shion, satu lagi ia tarik ke dekat Shion, lalu beranjak mengambil bingkisan yang ada di dapur. Tak lama dia pun kembali dan meletakkan bingkisan itu di depan Shion. Shion hanya bisa menggerakkan wajahnya ke sana ke mari melihat Naruto dengan lincah menyiapkan segala sesuatunya. Setelah makanan berupa bento itu tersaji, pemuda itu menarik kursi dan duduk sangat dekat dengan Shion. Bahkan, sampai bahu mereka bersentuhan.

"Ayo buka mulut."

Shion terkesiap. Barangkali dia terlalu sibuk menenangkan degub jantungnya, sampai-sampai dia tak menyadari Naruto sudah menyodorkan sebuah bento padanya. Gadis itu melirik wajah Naruto yang sedang tersenyum. Dengan rambut pirang keemasan dengan mata biru yang cerah, pemuda itu kelihatan ganteng sekali di mata Shion. Panas menjalari pipi gadis itu lagi. Menyesal saja dia tak bawa ponselnya. Mungkin dia akan mengabadikan wajah ganteng Naruto dengan kameranya. Tapi alhasil dia malah kecewa.

Untuk sesaat itu dia tampak linglung. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Dia mematung saja seperti orang yang baru pertama kali masuk sekolah baru dulu. Rasanya agak mirip-mirip, tapi yang ini rasanya beda, ada manis dan senangnya.

"Kok diam?"

Ke dua kalinya dia terkesiap, baru menyadari, Naruto sedang menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut. Sekali lagi, dia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Wajahnya segera ditundukkan. Kepalanya barangkali sedang koslet cukup parah dan sedang diperbaiki oleh teknisi amatiran. Lalu, tiba-tiba ada jari-jari tangan yang memegang dagunya. Dia mengangkat wajah lagi.

"Ayo buka mulut. Aa aa..."

Sudah... Sudah... Jangan siksa hatiku lagi. Mungkin dia ingin berkata begitu, tapi tak sepatah kata pun mau ke luar dari mulutnya. Oleh karna itu dia hanya mengikuti saja instruksi ketika Naruto menyuapinya. Dia sudah layaknya bayi yang tak tahu caranya makan. Aduh... Kok seperti ini sih. Padahal 'kan dia sudah sering bersama orang ganteng ini. Dia juga sudah berciuman dengannya. Tapi masih saja suka deg-degan begini layaknya baru kenal saja.

Shion mengunyah makanan itu. Mungkin ini hanya pikirannya saja, tapi rasanya lezat sekali. Lalu gadis itu kian senang ketika Naruto memasukkan sisa makanan itu ke mulutnya sendiri tanpa jijik, juga mendorong-dorong bento itu dengan telunjuknya. Darah Shion berdesir. Seksi sekali kelihatannya kayak melihat ayam panggang saat ia sedang lapar. Alhasil membuat air liurnya mengencer. Gadis itu menelan makanan itu secara paksa. Kalau saja dia tak malu, mungkin dia akan melumat bibir laki-laki pirang itu saat ini juga.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto. Satu pertanyaan itu, membuat Shion terkesiap. Wajahnya bertambah panas. Pemuda itu menatapnya meminta penjelasan.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa..." kata Shion sambil menunduk.

"Oh, ku pikir, ada sesuatu yang aneh denganku." kata Naruto tak mau ambil pusing. "nih makan lagi." pemuda itu menyodorkan makanan lagi.

Kali ini Shion sudah bisa menguasai diri. Dia melahap makanan itu tanpa harus berkikuk dulu. Mata keunguannya memandang bento yang dikunyah Naruto dengan teliti. Lagi-lagi dadanya menyentak panas ke ubun-ubunnya.

"Bagaimana di sekolah? Jelek apa bagus?" tanya Naruto.

Shion menelan makanannya dengan cepat. Padahal dia belum selesai mengunyahnya. Dia malah tersedak. "Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Aduuuh..." Naruto segera mengelus punggung Shion. "makannya pelan-pelan dong." katanya. Sebelah tangannya menyodorkan minuman. "Nih, minum dulu."

Cepat-cepat gadis itu meraih gelas berisi air di tangan Naruto, lalu meneguknya dengan cepat, dan bernapas dengan lega, setelah sempat merasa tercekik gara-gara bento tersebut.

"Baikan?" tanya Naruto. Shion mengangguk.

"Makasih." ujarnya. Dia terpaku pada mata biru Naruto sejenak, mengagumi betapa indanya warna biru yang melekat di kornea mata itu, sampai Naruto menyadarkannya lamunannya.

"Ada yang aneh?" tanya Naruto keheranan. Ditanya seperti itu Shion pun jadi kikuk. Dia berusaha menghindari tatapan Naruto yang menurutnya selalu membuatnya jadi agak gugup. Tiba-tiba saja ingatan tentang rencananya pergi berlibur muncul dalam benaknya. Kenapa tidak dia ajak saja Naruto ikut bersamanya. Bukannya dari awal memang begitu keinginannya? Tapi mengingat teman-temannya, Shion agak khawatir jika nanti malah di-kepo-in. Apalagi Ino yang selalu rewel tentang sesuatu. Tentu dia tahu itu, oleh karna itu dia sudah menyiapkan segala jawabannya.

"Kok diam?"

"Naruto-kun." panggil Shion.

"Eh, ya?"

"Mau ikut liburan ke pantai tidak?" Shion menawari.

Naruto mengerutkan kening sebentar. Tapi akhirnya kerutan di keningnya menghilang. "Sepertinya asyik. Tapi aku minta izin orang tuaku dulu..." kata Naruto ragu-ragu.

Wajah Shion berubah ceria. "Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan semangat.

Naruto mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Tapi tergantung orang tuaku jika mengizinkan..."

"Semoga saja diizinkan. Pasti menyenangkan!"

"Haha," Naruto tertawa lepas. Wajahnya jadi cerah sekali. "Wajahmu cantik sekali kalau seperti itu." pujinya.

"M-masak?" tanya Shion kikuk lagi. Dan merasa wajahnya memanas lagi.

"Perlu cermin untuk membuktikannya?"

Dengan sedikit gagap Shion menjawab, "T-tidak perlu," katanya susah payah.

"Oh, ya sudah. Tapi sebelum berangkat, kita habiskan dulu makanan ini."

Shion menelan ludah. Tahu sekali dia akan tergoda lagi oleh Naruto yang menyesapkan sisa makanan itu ke mulutnya. Belum sempat Shion menjawab, sebuah bento sudah terpampang di depan wajahnya. "Tutthh... Tuttthhh... Ayo buka... Keretanya datang..."

 ****o****

"Dah...," Shion melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto. "aku tunggu di sini."

Naruto melebarkan senyumannya, memandangi gadis itu yang berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya. "Jangan berangkat tanpa aku ya? Aku mau beli persediaan ramen untuk bekal nanti." kata Naruto.

Mendengar penuturan Naruto barusan, dahi Shion mengernyit keheranan. Pikirnya, buat apa Naruto harus membeli makanan. Padahal nanti 'kan sudah ada tukang masaknya. "Kenapa mesti repot-repot? Nanti di sana ada yang masak." kata gadis itu tidak setuju. Senyumnya pudar.

"Oh, tentu saja, aku harus bawa ramen. Soalnya aku tidak yakin nanti di sana ada yang masak ramen," kata Naruto menjelaskan.

"Aku bisa meminta dimasakkan mie nanti khusus buatmu." balas Shion mengusulkan.

"Ah, tidak tidak...," Naruto mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya. "aku tak suka merepotkan orang lain. Aku bisa masak sendiri, kalau hanya mie saja aku sudah biasa..."

Shion menghela napas. Kelihatannya dia tidak mau memaksa. "Ya, sudah. Tapi jangan terlambat." balas Shion ketus.

"Baiklah. Tapi wajahmu jadi lucu sekali cemberut seperti itu." goda Naruto, tergelitik hatinya untuk mencubit pipi gadis itu yang sedikit tembem.

"Terserah sajalah."

"Baik, baik. Nanti kau saja yang masak ramen dan aku akan dengan senang hati memakannya."

"Eh!" Shion tampak terkejut. Gagasan itu benar-benar tak pernah terbesit dalam benaknya. Kedengarannya bakal menyenangkan rasanya. Aduh aduh Shion melamun jadinya.

"Hei," Naruto melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Shion.

"Eh," Shion menjadi terkesiap. Lalu wajahnya memerah, seolah isi pikirannya baru saja ke luar.

"Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

Tiga deti lamanya Shion kejilangan kata-kata, tpi akhirnya dia menarik napas panjang, sambil mencari-cari kalimat yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Untunglah otaknya dengan cepat merespon. "Ya, a-aku baik-baik saja." katanya sambil berpaling ke arah lain. Mereka berdiam sebentar. Naruto menghela napas ringan. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia katakan atau dibuat candaan. Jadi sepertinya dia harus pergi, meski sebenarnya dia tak ingin, tapi tak ada alasan lain untuk menahannya di sini. Wajahnya jadi serius. Dia memandang Shion sesaat, lalu berbalik.

"Aku pergi dulu." katanya dengan berat hati.

Wjah Shion tampak terkejut. Dia pun berkata, "Cepatlah. Jangan lama-lama atau kita akan ketinggalan tumpangan."

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto menemukan topik pembicaraan lagi. Namun dia jadi mengingat nanti malah jadi keasyikan dan lupa waktu. Dia pun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Dah," ujarnya lemah. Dia memandang wajah Shion. Gadis itu tampak ragu-ragu, seperti sedang ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Naruto menunggu sebentar, menunggu gadis itu merespon, atau barangkali menunggu gadis itu mengutarakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Naruto-kun," panggil Shion.

"Ya?" sahut Naruto dengan semangat.

"Jangan lama-lama. Ingat ya?"

Semangat Naruto jadi pudar lagi. "Ok, aku akan ingat. Jangan terlambat. Sepertinya mudah. Aku akan me―aku permisi dulu." kata Naruto akhirnya melenggang pergi.

 *****o*****

"Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini ya sekarang?" gerutu Naruto di trotoar jalan. Dia berpikir, dia menjadi agak aneh belakangan ini. Kenapa jadi rada-rada egois, seperti tak rela kalau gadis itu dimiliki oleh orang lain. Jujur, dia merasa dadanya sedikit panas kalau membayangkan Shion bersama Sasori. Juga merasa sering kehilangan kendali, seperti tadi saat dia memegang pantat gadis itu. Rasanya dia terlalu kurang ajar memegang dan mengelus pantat orang tanpa minta izin. Lalu beberapa waktu yang lalu dia juga nekat mencium gadis itu. Jadinya malah kepergok oleh pacarnya. Alhasil malah memperburuk suasana. Oke dia tidak mengerti, tapi bibir merah muda gadis itu membuatnya benar-benar terpancing, mata ungunya itu juga benar-benar memikat. Tapi ini sudah di luar batas kewajaran, karna bagaimana pun juga dia hanya sebagai teman atau sahabat. Tentu sahabat atau teman yang baik tidak akan memperlakukan temannya dengan kurang ajar. Tapi dia tak bisa mengendalikan diri saat berada di dekat gadis itu! Dadanya selalu berdebar-debar! Dan dia juga sering merindukannya!

Semula dia orang yang tak pernah mau peduli urusan orang lain. Dia suka ketenangan, tanpa ada embel-embel berisik, tidak suka mencampuri urusan orang yang ribetnya minta ampun. Sekarang dia malah jadi kelihatan seperti orang yang egois, modus dan kurang ajar, mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan dalam hubungan orang lain, lalu membuat hubungan mereka jadi renggang. Selanjutnya dia akan datang sebagai pahlawan yang menghibur gadis itu! Apa bedanya dia dengan serigala berbulu domba?!

Naruto jadi pusing sendiri karna isi pikirannya. Dia berjalan sambil melamun, menggerutu sendirian di jalan dengan wajah kusut. Bahkan sampai tak sadar kalau dia sudah sampai di depan halaman parkir supermarket. Dia tetap saja berjalan kayak orang linglung. Ketika dia sadar, dia langsung menampar wajahnya dengan keras. Dia berbalik, berjalan lagi dengan jengkel. Dia masuk supermarket, membeli selusin ramen, dan membayar pada kasir yang bersikap agak ketus. Sambil berjalan dia memperhatikan tas isi ramennya yang kelihatannya warbyazah sekali, sampai-sampai karna larut dalam pikirannya tentang ramen, dia malah menubruk orang.

"Aduh! Maaf, maaf." katanya pada orang itu sambil mengangkat pandangannya ke arah orang itu. Di depannya berdiri seorang bapak berwajah ganteng, dengan kulit merah terbakar, meski agak berkerut sedikit, dia tetap ganteng dengan baju kaos biru gelapnya. Rambutnya pirang keemasan. Matanya biru sebiru lautan, dan membelalak seolah tengah melihat hantu. Naruto juga sama shocknya dengan bapak itu, yang seakan memperlihatkan sosok dirinya ketika sudah dewasa.

Beberapa lamanya mereka bertatapan seperti sepasang kekasih yang baru menemukan reinkarnasi dari kekasihnya yang telah lama hilang. Alhasil malah membuat ane jadi mual-mual, karna cara mereka melongo itu seperti penderita autis stadium kelanjutan. Yeah, walau sebenarnya aku juga tidak mengerti penyakit model apa itu?

Kemudian setelah berpandangan, akhirnya Naruto sadar juga. Dia jadi salah tingkah. "Maaf, Pak. Maaf." katanya, lalu segera pergi meninggalkan bapak-bapak yang bukan anak-anak itu.

Pikirannya berkecamuk. Dia keluar dari tempat parkir dengan tergesa-gesa. Dahinya berkerut bingung, memikirkan tentang bapak-bapak barusan. Dalam benaknya dia bertanya-tanya, siapa gerangan lelaki pirang itu? Mengapa sebegitu mirip dirinya dengan pria itu? Apakah bapak itu kembarannya? Dia menepiskan pikiran itu. Di dunia ini bukan suatu hal yang jarang melihat orang punya kembaran yang sangat mirip dirinya.

"Ku rasa itu benar." katanya setuju. Dia mengangguk, kemudian menghela napas dan berhenti berjalan. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali, seakan baru sadar kalau sebenarnya dia sudah salah jalan. "Ah, dasar bodoh!" umpatnya. Dia berbalik dengan cepat hendak pulang, tetapi malah terpaku pada seorang ibu-ibu berambut merah sedang berdiri dengan mata terbelalak ke padanya. Dahinya pun berkerut. Siapa lagi nih? Batinnya. Naruto segera berpaling, berusaha tak mengacuhkan perempuan itu.

"Menma..." kata perempuan itu. Matanya yang terbelalak mulai berkaca-kaca. Barangkali bahagia dengan apa yang telah dilihatnya kini. "Menma..." katanya lagi dengan suara nyaring.

Meski mendengarnya, Naruto berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikannya . Dia tetap berjalan seolah-olah perempuan itu hanyalah foster orang sinting yang terpampang di dinding sambil memelotot ke arahnya.

 **Bugh!**

Jantung Naruto serasa mau melompat ke luar dari dadanya manakala wanita itu langsung menubruk dan memeluk lehernya.

"Menma..." tangis Kushina menggerung. Wanita itu memeluk sangat erat leher Naruto, seakan-akan Naruto itu adalah harta paling berharganya yang mudah sekali hilang.

Bulu roma Naruto meremang, ketika wanita itu menggosokkan pipinya ke lehernya. Yap, satu lagi orang sinting yang baru kabur dari rumah sakit.

"M-maafkan Kaa-san... Maafkan Kaa-san karna sudah menelantarkanmu...," isak Kushina dengan suara bergetar. "Kaa-san h-hampir kehilangan harapan akan dirimu―hiks... Sembilan b-belas tahun Kaa-san selalu yakin bahwa kau m-masih hidup... Dan sekarang―hiks... keyakinan Kaa-san a-akhirnya terbukti... Kau sudah besar sekarang... Hiks... Sama persis seperti T-Tou-sanmu..."

Wajah Naruto merengut. Malu sekali rasanya dipeluk orang sinting, sama seperti ketika celananya kedodoran di depan para gadis. Dia meraih ke dua lengan Kushina. Kemudian menariknya dengan sedikit bertenaga.

"Aku bukan anakmu. Aku juga punya orang tua. Maaf bibi, ku rasa anakmu sudah mati." sangkal Naruto selembut mungkin, sambil berusaha membebaskan lehernya dari pelukan Kushina.

Wajah bahagia Kushina luntur. Dia segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Naruto. Sorot matanya memancarkan suatu kepedihan. Sunggingan senyumnya yang tadi menggores wajahnya kini melengkung ke bawah. Bibirnya bergetar dengan hebat. "A-apa yang kau katakan, Menma? A-aku ini Kaa-sanmu―"

"Bukan," kata Naruto cepat-cepat sambil tersenyum. Dia mundur selangkah, menjaga jarak dari wanita itu. "namaku bukan, Menma, Bibi... Tapi namaku Naruto dan orang tuaku masih ada. Barangkali Bibi salah orang..."

Puluhan detik lamanya Kushina seperti patung. Cahaya matanya mulai meredup. Naruto menghela napas. Dia akan berbalik pergi. Naruto berkata, "Sudah ya, Bi... Saya pulang dulu..."

"T-tidak," lirih Kushina. Naruto menatapnya lagi dengan alis terangkat sebelah. "t-tidak..." Kushina memandang mata Naruto kembali. Jejak air matanya mengalir. "t-tidak mungkin aku sa-salah... Aku s-sangat mengingat persis wajah Menma ketika aku m-mening―hiks... meninggalkannya dulu... Wajahnya, w-wajahnya sama persis sepertimu..."

"Barangkali kami hanya mirip." sanggah Naruto. "di dunia ini banyak orang mirip satu sama lainnya, bi... Dan saya tak perlu membuktikannya." Naruto ragu-ragu untuk melanjutkannya, karna dari wajah perempuan itu, Naruto tahu kalau dia sedang terpukul. "Baiklah, saya ada urusan. Saya pamit dulu. Semoga Bibi menemukan anak bibi yang hilang itu." cepat-cepat dia berbalik melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kushina.

"T-tunggu," Naruto berjengit, tapi tetap melangkahkan kakinya semakin cepat.

"T-tunggu sebentar... Jangan p-pergi lagi, M-Menma..." Kushina cepat-cepat mengejar Naruto. "akan Kaa-san b-buktikan kalau k-kau...," suaranya melirih saat punggung Naruto sebegitu cepatnya menghilang dari pandangan matanya. "... Adalah M-Menma..." Kushina berhenti. Suara tangisnya kembali menggerung. Bahunya mulai berguncang dengan hebat. Dia meremas pakaiannya sangat erat. Melampiaskan sakit yang mendera hatinya saat ini. Padahal kalau saja pemuda itu mau mendengarkannya barang sesaat saja, mungkin pemuda itu akan sadar. Kushina tahu orang kembar itu ada, tapi tidak ada kembar yang mempunyai enam codet di pipinya seperti itu. Tidak ada pula kembar yang sama dalam gerak-geriknya dengan ayahnya. Cara pemuda itu berdiri dengan berdiri sedikit miring persis seperti cara Minato berdiri. Tidak juga sama ketika senyumnya lebar sebelah. Minato sudah sering memberikan gambar-gambar berbagai macam pemuda pirang. Meski memang ada yang mirip, tapi semuanya tidak punya enam codet seperti itu. Itu adalah tanda lahirnya sejak ia masih bayi.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Minato pun datang dengan langkah tergesa-gesa menghampirinya.

 *******o*******

"Huh... Aneh-aneh saja." gerutu Naruto sambil membuka pintu rumahnya. Dia masuk, menutup pintu rumahnya, lalu berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Sesampainya ia di dalam kamarnya, ia memicingkan matanya melihat Rin duduk di tepi kasurnya.

"Kau masih di sini?" tanya Naruto. Rin mengangkat wajahnya menatap Naruto. Naruto berjalan menghampiri kasurnyadengan santai. Dia kemudian duduk semeter di samping hantu itu.

"Aku tak punya tempat tinggal." jawab Rin datar.

"Memangnya hantu bisa punya rumah?" pemuda itu melepas jaketnya, lalu berjalan ke arah lemari.

"Tempat menetap." koreksi Rin.

Naruto mengamati pakaiannya yang tersusun rapi di lemari. Dia berkata, "Ya, apa pun itu namanya."

"Tidak bisa." kata Rin. "selalu ada yang mengganggu dan mengusir kami."

"Maksudmu?"

"Youkai lemah sepertiku tak bisa apa-apa. Hanya bisa menyingkir kalau yang kuat ingin mendiami tempat menetap kami. Kalau tidak, kami harus menjadi pelayan mereka. Aku sudah bosan berpindah-pindah."

Naruto membungkuk, menyingkap-nyingkap bajunya satu persatu. "Kesengarannya seperti hukum rimba ya?" tanya Naruti sambil mengeluarkan beberapa setel pakaiannya. "Aku jadi bertanya-tanya," kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan beberapa helai pakaian. "sebenarnya asalmu dari mana sih? Lalu... Apa yang kau perlihatkan padaku tadi malam itu nyata atau ilusi?"

Rin melirik Naruto. Kornea hitamnya sedikit lebih kelam. "Itu nyata," kata Rin. "perempuan itu adalah inangku. Aku ini bisa dibilang makhluk pendampingnya―"

"Ya, aku tahu itu," potong Naruto. "Kaa-sanku pernah menceritakannya padaku. Setiap manusia memiliki makhluk pendamping. Ketika mati makhluk itu akan terlepas dari tubuh pendampingnya. Apa yang terjadi padamu setelah kejadian di gudang itu?"

Rin mencodongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Pandangannya berubah merenung. "Aku ditarik paksa ke dalam laut, terperosok jauh ke dalam suatu kegelapan amat menyedihkan. Aku tidak tahu, sudah berapa lama aku terseret ke dalam lubang, tahu-tahu sudah berada di tempat yang gelap gulita. Lalu―" Rin berhenti sambil mengerutkan kening. Bayangan tentang tempat gelap itu berubah samar-samar, seperti cahaya yang mulai meredup, lalu sirna begitu saja.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Aku lupa." kata Rin entang. Jiah, rokok ane habis.. besok lagi dah ceritanya lanjut...

* * *

Ha... akhirnya up... Maaf ya udah menelantarkan fic ini... dan maaf juga tidak bisa membalas review agan-agan... bukannya malas sih, tapi waktu di warnet tidak memungkinkan... tapi terima kasih banyak sudah mereview, juga terima kasih buat yang udah fave and follow... oke see you next time...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik om Masashi Kisimoto  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Menunggu itu adalah sesuatu yang amat membosankan. Sama seperti hari-hari yang dijalaninya selama ini. Menganggur di rumah atau di toko buku ayahnya. Sebelumnya, sewaktu ia masuk usia pubertasnya, ia punya pekerjaan sampingan. Bukan yang oke-oke amat. Malah boleh dikata, pekerjaannya masuk dalam kategori kelas menengah. Dia pernah bekerja membantu paman Teuchi di Kedai Ramennya, sampai siang hari dia akan membantu seorang tukang sayur di pasar, memilah-milah sayur yang bagus dan yang tidak. Dari upah yang diterimanya, ia bisa membeli banyak barang, termasuk ponsel yang ada di tangannya saat ini. Tetapi sayang sekali, setelah setahun lebih beberapa bulan, dia harus menyudahi pekerjaan itu gara-gara orang tuanya tahu apa yang dikerjakannya tersebut. Apa yang bisa dia perbuat? Tidak ada. Dia mematuhi perintah orang tuanya tanpa penolakan.

Semenjak dia kecil―setidaknya yang diingatnya hanya masa saat dia berumur 11 tahun― dia tidak terbiasa meminta segala apa keinginannya pada orang tuanya, mungkin juga tidak pernah sekali pun. Dia terbiasa mengusahakannya sendiri. Itu sebelum dia kehilangan pekerjaannya, sampai sekarang pun ia terbilang jarang melakukan hal itu. Entah apa penyebabnya? Dia juga tidak tahu. Pokoknya dia tidak terbiasa saja. Jadi, sampai sekarang ia adalah seorang pengangguran tulen, termasuk menganggur di samping gerbang rumah orang yang disukainya, ditambah dengan sakit yang terasa amat melilit perutnya. Bukan tanpa sebab ia mengalami nyeri di perutnya ini, tetapi sewaktu berangkat dari rumahnya tadi, dia melihat paman yang ditemuinya beberapa waktu yang lalu sedang dikeroyok banyak orang. Oleh karna sifat heroiknya yang suka muncul, ia berniat menolongnya, tapi hal yang tak disangkanya adalah orang itu bisa bela diri, bahkan mungkin sudah ahlinya, dan karna itu ia harus menerima tendangan super beruntun yang tak disengaja di perutnya dari paman itu.

Naruto memegangi perutnya yang nyeri. Wajahnya tertekuk dengan deru napas yang tak beraturan. Sementara otaknya tak bisa melayang ke jauh-jauh tempat. Hanya terfokus pada rasa nyeri diperutnya saat ini. Sesekali dia meringis ketika ia meremas perutnya. Gadis yang ia tunggu belum jua menampakkan batang hidungnya. Padahal waktu sudah menunjuk pukul empat lebih tiga puluh tiga menit. Naruto menunggu dengan amat sabar. Tidak masalah dia harus berdiri selama berjam-jam, asalkan gadis itu muncul.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto mendengar suara deru mesin mobil. Ia tak peduli. Dia tetap memandang ponselnya. Mobil itu pun ke luar dari gerbang dan berhenti saat separuh badannya masih tertinggal. Naruto melirik ke samping. Dia mengerjapkan mata tak percaya. Tapi bapak yang mirip dengannya itu di sana, duduk memegang setir mobil bersama seorang wanita sinting yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai ibunya.

'Sial.' gerutunya dalam hati. Beruntung saja mereka sedang tak melihat ke arah Naruto. Naruto berencana kabur sebelum mereka menyadari kehadirannya. Tapi sepertinya hal itu sama saja akan menarik perhatian mereka. Tak habis pikir, segera ditariknya tudung jaket oranye yang ia kenakan menutupi seluruh kepalanya. Lalu ia berbalik memunggungi mereka.

Benar-benar menyedihkan, batinnya. Barangkali terlalu banyak ironi dalam hidup perempuan itu. Kali ini sifat heroiknya tidak muncul sedikit pun. Dia tak berkeinginan melakukan hal konyol berupa berpura-pura menjadi anak orang sinting itu. Itu adalah pembunuhan karakter. Bisa-bisa dia akan ikut-ikutan menjadi orang sinting jika dia benar-benar melakukan itu. Naruto menghembuskan napas dan menyandarkan bahunya ke dinding. Sambil menggerutu dalam hati dia menunggu mobil itu pergi. Satu menit lamanya dia berdiam diri dengan perasaan biasa saja. Posisi ini membuat ia agak merasa rileks. Kerutan diwajahnya pun sudah tak tampak. Akhirnya mobil itu pun beranjak pergi. Naruto menghela napas lega. Tapi dia tak mengubah posisi berdirinya. Ia merasa amat nyaman dengan begini. Tak lama kemudian ia pun agak terkejut ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya. Reflek ia pun menoleh ke belakang.

"Kok tidak masuk?"

Gadis yang ditunggunya telah menampakkan diri. Naruto segera berbalik ke belakang dengan sedikit meringis. Setelah ia berhadapan, untuk sejenak saja ia melupakan tentang sakit di perutnya. Gadis itu memang amat cantik dan selalu mempesona. Rambutnya dikuncir, sehingga leher pucatnya terekspos sepenuhnya. Dia mengenakan jaket yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Dan celana jeans ketat selutut yang memperlihatkan bentuk kakinya. Naruto tersenyum sejenak dengan wajah sedikit memerah. "Oh, aku lebih suka di sini." katanya datar.

"Dia siapa?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada si penanya. Dia gadis cantik berambut panjang berwarna merah menyala. Mata pinknya sedikit membelalak ketika bertemu pandang dengan mata Naruto seakan-akan Naruto adalah ponsel keluaran terbaru paling mutakhir.

Ditatap seperti itu Naruto pun mengernyitkan dahi. Shion menyadarkan mereka. "Dia... Dia..." gadis itu kelihatan ragu-ragu sebentar. "oh, ini Naruto, Karin." katanya cepat-cepat.

"Hai, salam kenal." Naruto mengulurkan tangan. Kerutan di dahinya masih menempel. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, ada apa dengan gadis ini? Mengapa gadis ini menatapnya dengan seperti itu?

Tanpa Naruto sadari, kegiatan menatap gadis itu malah membuat gadis yang satunya merasa risih. Dengan berdehem agak keras Shion menegur Karin. "Ehem! Karin..."

Karin sontak menoleh. Dia menatap Shion dengan pandangan bertanya, Shion memberi isyarat padanya ke tangan Naruto yang masih menggelantung. "Eh, maaf." katanya sambil menjabat tangan Naruto. "Karin. Karin Namikaze."

"Salam kenal, Karin."

"Baiklah. Ayo berangkat." ajak Shion sambil menarik tangan Naruto. Tiba-tiba Shion berhenti setelah menyadari dirinya telah menjadi objek paling langka bagi si cewek mata empat. Katanya gugup. "M-maaf-maaf, aku terbawa suasana."

Naruto tidak mengerti mengapa gadis itu harus meminta maaf. Padahal bukan hal yang aneh jika mereka berpegangan tangan. Mereka sering melakukannya dan tidak pernah ada masalah. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Lalu dia sadar akan satu hal penting bahwa mereka hanya sebatas teman. Barangkali Karin juga adalah teman sekolah Shion. Pada suatu ketika Karin bisa saja bicara tentang pegangan tangan ini pada Sasori. Dan masalah akhirnya jadi rumit. Sekarang dia merasa menyesal telah ikut dalam liburan ini. Artinya dia harus menjaga jarak dan bertingkah sewajarnya saja. Tidak ada pegangan tangan, gendong-gendongan dan yang paling parah ciuman brutal.

"Ayo jalan." ajak Shion lagi setelah tidak ada lagi yang perlu dia jelaskan. Mereka berjalan dengan Naruto berjalan di belakang, sementara Shion dan Karin berjalan beriringan. Tidak masalah. Sekarang Naruto harus kembali fokus pada perutnya, karna rasa nyeri itu kembali melilit-lilit. Ia masuk ke halaman rumah, melihat sebuah mobil hitam terparkir.

"Jadi mobil ya?" tanya Naruto.

Shion menengok ke belakang. Jawabnya, "Iya. Nanti di kita berkumpul di Sekolah, lalu dari sana naik bus."

"Hebat." kata Naruto berusaha terdengar terkesan. Apa pun yang ingin dikatakannya selanjutnya ia urungkan. Sebab, tidak ada gunanya mempersoalkan hal rumit itu. Mereka tiba di samping mobil itu. Shion berhenti, lalu menyapa si sopir. "Ayo." tapi sepertinya gadis itu salah perhitungan. Ia membuka pintu belakang. Karin juga membuka pintu belakang dan masuk setelah Shion. Alhasil Naruto malah diam di tempat dengan ke bingungan. Dari bingkai jendela mobil mereka bertatapan. Barangkali terjadi komunikasi rahasia di antara mereka. Tapi sebenarnya tidak ada.

"Kenapa diam di situ, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto menghela napas. "Oke." ia pun membuka pintu, masuk, lalu duduk di samping pak sopir yang sedang bekerja. Mesin mobil pun menggerung menyala. Suaranya lembut enak didengar telinga.

Naruto menyandarkan lengannya pada jendela mobil. Nyeri di perutnya sudah sedikit berkurang. Mobil lepas landas dari halaman parkir, bergerak menembus ke luar gerbang rumah. Pak sopir dengan tangkas banting setir. Meski sebenarnya itu tidaklah hebat-hebat amat. Dalam perjalanan tak ada percakapan, seakan semuanya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Pak Sopir sibuk dengan setir. Sementara Karin sibuk memandangi wajah Naruto dari pantulan kaca spion. Apa yang dilakukan Karin itu sangat disadari oleh Shion. Gadis pirang itu kelihatan benar-benar terganggu.

"Huh...," Karin membuka suara. Suara Karin menyita perhatian Naruto. Melalui bingkai kaca spion yang tergantung di langit-langit mobil Naruto memandang ke arah Karin. Entah cuma pikiran Naruto saja ataukah gadis itu memang sedang melirik melalui sudut matanya?

"Hari ini cerah, ya?" kata Karin lagi. Tak ada tanggapan dari semua orang. Naruto berpaling lagi ke arah jalan raya. Tanpa diberi tahu pun dia sudah tahu kalau hari ini cerah sekali. Bahkan saking cerahnya sang awan tampak samar di atas sana.

"Ngomong-ngomong," sambung Karin. "kau tinggal di mana, Naruto?"

"Huh, aku?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Ya."

"Dia tinggal tidak jauh dari taman Konoha..." sahut Shion tiba-tiba.

"Oh...," balas Karin singkat. "lalu, margamu apa?"

"Marganya Uzumaki."

Sekilas Naruto merasa aneh dengan ke dua gadis itu. Terutama Shion. Dia merasa suara gadis pirang itu agak ditekan ketika sedang berbicara. Pertanyaan Karin yang tampak seperti ingin mengorek-orek informasi dirinya membuat Naruto mulai menerka-nerka. Selain itu kerutan di kening Karin tampak memperlihatkan ekspresinya yang sedang berpikir. Apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu? Mengapa dia bertanya-tanya seperti itu?

"Dia punya orang tua?"

"Tentu saja dia punya. Dan ke duanya masih sehat." jawab Shion lagi.

"Nama ayahnya siapa?"

"Jiraiya."

"Marganya?"

Kali ini Shion tidak menjawab. Naruto menunggu. Tapi gadis itu sepertinya tidak tahu.

"Aku tak tahu nama marga ayahku," jawab Naruto yakin. Dia melanjutkan. "sebenarnya ada apa sih?"

Lima detik lamanya Karin berdiam. Tapi kemudian dia pun berkata, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Salah ya?"

"Sama sekali tidak." jawab Naruto. Setelah itu tak ada obrolan sampai mobil itu berhenti di halaman parkir sekolah. Naruto ke luar dari dalam mobil dengan enggan. Kemudian menutup pintu dengan amat sopan dan menatap kepala dua gadis lainnya yang baru muncul. Pak sopir juga ikut turun, mengeluarkan koper-koper dari bagasi mobil.

"Sudah ya, pak." kata Shion pada pak Sopir. Pak sopir pamit undur diri, lalu tancap gas meninggalkan mereka.

"Apa selanjutnya?" tanya Naruto sambil memandangi Shion.

Kata Shion, "Tunggu di sini dulu. Aku mau ke panitia dulu."

"Baiklah." sahut Naruto datar.

"Tunggu ya?"

"Ok."

Sesudah menerima jawaban dari Naruto, Shion pun melangkah pergi. Tapi baru beberapa detik melangkah, ia berhenti dan berbalik.

Alis Naruto terangkat sebelah. "Ada apa?"

Shion tersenyum kikuk. "Bukan apa-apa," jawabnya sambil berpaling pada Karin. "Karin, ayo ikut aku."

"Eh, ada apa, Shion-chan?"

"Mmmm... Pokoknya ikut saja." kata Shion setengah memaksa. Gadis itu menghampiri Karin sambil tersenyum paksa pada Naruto.

"Tapi―"

"Sudah, ayo..." kata Shion kian memaksa. Kemudian menarik Karin menjauhi Naruto. "Tunggu ya, Naruto-kun."

Sambil memicingkan matanya, Naruto menatap ke pergian dua gadis itu dengan keheranan. "Ada apa dengan mereka?" tak mendapat jawaban apa pun dari hasil pemikirannya, ia pun bersikap masa bodoh dan melangkah mendekati bus yang ada di dekatnya. Sesampainya ia di dekat bus, ia pun berhenti, lalu melepaskan tas yang ada di punggungnya. Dia meletakkan tas itu di dekat kakinya, kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya ke bus. Sembari mengelus-elus perutnya ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jaketnya. Diketik-ketiknya keypad ponsel itu untuk menjalankan operasi game yang dia buka. Konsentrasinya terpecah menjadi dua. Dia tak bisa fokus pada game, karna perutnya. Selama beberapa waktu keadaan itu bertahan dengan amat tidak menyenangkan, sehingga kepalanya juga ikutan pusing. Sampai sebuah mobil kece mendekat ke tempat parkir dan berhenti beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia tidak peduli, karna bentengnya jauh lebih ia pedulikan daripada suara mobil itu.

Bentengnya terkepung dari segala sisi. Pasukan Infanterinya berguguran. Sementara Tank-Tanknya belum selesai diproduksi. Sekitar sepuluh penembak jitu dia tempatkan di tempat-tempat yang jauh dari jangkauan. Menara-menara pengawas tegak menjulang siaga penuh. Dia memerintahkan Pasukannya mundur. Pasukan Infanteri tersebut kembali berhamburan memasuki benteng. Mereka datang bergerombolan dan bersiaga penuh akan bentrokan. Kerut di dahi Naruto bertambah. Dia memasang banyak ranjau di sekitar tembok benteng. Dia pun mulai menunggu. Dua detik selanjutnya dua buah Tank bergerak maju ke bentengnya. Duar! Ranjau-ranjau meledak dengan hebat. Tank-Tank masih tampak tak tergoyahkan. Gerombolan Tank-Tank yang lain mengikuti dibelakang mereka. Baru setelah menginjak ranjau ke empat dua Tank itu hancur lebur. Tapi masih ada puluhan Tank lain yang masih tampak sehat wal afiat. Menara pengawas menembakkan peluncur roket berulang-ulang. Ledakan-ledakan besar terus menghancurkan area sekitar. Pasukan Infanteri menunggu. Dan bush! Sebuah tas jatuh di depan Naruto. Iris safirnya beralih ke asal suara, menyaksikan seorang perempuan berambut indigo sedang membungkuk di hadapannya.

Selama beberapa detik Naruto terus memperhatikan gadis itu, tanpa bertanya mengapa dia harus melakukan hal itu. Gadis itu menegakkan tubuhnya, bentuk tubuhnya sintal dengan tinggi yang lumayan. Kulitnya putih mulus tak bercacat. Wajahnya cantik dengan iris mata berwarna lavender. Dia mengenakan slayer putih di atas kepalanya.

Gadis itu pun tersenyum dengan senyum yang teramat manis. Penampilannya kece seperti anak-anak abege gaul pada umumnya. Terserah, Naruto tidak peduli amat pada pesona gadis tersebut. Dia berpaling lagi pada ponselnya, lalu berdecak kesal karna bentengnya sudah hancur lebur! Naruto mengerutkan alis, memandang jengkel gadis itu lagi. Gadis itu melirik Naruto dengan senyum samar dan dagu terangkat, lalu melangkah pergi dengan sikap yang amat anggun.

'Dia gila.' pikir Naruto. Tak mempercayai dirinya sendiri, mengorbankan sekian detik waktu dan bentengnya hanya untuk memperhatikan adegan seorang gadis congkak yang menjatuhkan tasnya. Bodoh sekali! Gerutunya sembari menyeka keringat di dahinya. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya menyapu tempat itu. Ada lapangan basket di sebelah kanannya, dan beberapa anak laki-laki sedang asyik bermain basket. Cewek-cewek juga ikutan nonton di pinggir lapangan. Yang lainnya duduk di bawah pohon sambil bercengkrama. Beberapa orang tampak memasuki sekolah. Penampilan mereka hampir sebelas dua belas.

Naruto memijat kepalanya. Kemudian dari sebuah mobil Ferrari merah memasuki sekolah. Lalu memakirkan mobilnya dengan handal. Ke luarlah tiga orang dari dalam mobil keren tersebut. Salah satunya adalah Sasori, dengan penampilan lumayan berbaur dengan sekitarnya. Pemuda satunya memakai jaket hitam, berwajah kalem dengan sebuah kaca mata hitam yang melindunginya. Pemuda yang ke tiga tak kalah kalemnya dari yang ke dua. Rambutnya putih agak panjang, berwajah ramah yang dibuat-buat, dengan sorot mata biru pucat yang tajam. Naruto tak memperhatikan mereka. Ia kembali sibuk mengutak-atik tombol ponselnya.

xxxOxxx

* * *

"Jadi, apa yang dilakukan seorang berandal sepertimu di sekolah ini?" ejek seseorang. Naruto mengangkat wajah lagi, kemudian membuang napas.

"Kau lagi." kata Naruto dengan tajam. Amarahnya tiba-tiba saja meluap ketika dia melihat wajah itu.

Sasori mendengus. "Ini dia orang yang berani bermimpi bersanding dengan Shion. Lihatlah pecundang menyedihkan ini..."

Apa pun yang dikatakan orang itu, Naruto amat tak suka mendengarnya. Tapi dua orang yang berdiri di belakang Sasori tampak lumayan.

"Jadi, kita bertemu lagi, huh? Sama sekali tak ada perubahan pada dirimu." kata pemuda yang mengenakan kaca mata itu.

"Kau kenal dengannya, Shino?" tanya Sasori.

"Siapa yang tak mengenalnya? Terakhir kalinya kami bertemu, keadaan sangat tak menyenangkan. Benar 'kan Naruto atau ku panggil saja 'Bocah Musang'?" jawab orang itu. Dia mengucapkan dua kata terakhir dengan sedikit pelan.

Mendengar pernyataan orang itu, mata Naruto menyipit. Benarkah ia pernah bertemu dengan orang itu? Kapan? Di mana? Naruto mencoba mengingat-ingat di mana ia pernah bertemu dengan orang seperti ini. Pikirannya mundur ke belakang. Dan tak ada yang didapatinya. "Aku tak mengenalmu. Mungkin kau salah orang." kata Naruto meyakinkan.

"Intinya," Sasori menyela. Dia melanjutkan. "biar ku perjelas. Ku peringatkan padamu. Jangan-dekati-Shion lagi, mengerti. Karna dia sudah menjadi milik Sasori!"

"Dan kalau aku tidak mau?" Naruto bisa saja mengatakan 'Iya, aku akan menjauhinya.' dan semua masalah akan selesai. Tapi karna dia benci pada orang itu, dia malah memperlihatkan sikap menantang.

Wajah Sasori berubah merah padam. Otot-otot di wajahnya mulai menggelembung. Katanya, "Kau akan menyesal."

Naruto menghela napas. "Oh, aku bisa saja melakukannya. Tapi sepertinya, aku juga suka padanya. Bahkan mungkin sudah terlanjur menc―"

"Patuhi saja peringatanku, keparat." umpat Sasori dengan tajam sekali. Percakapan berhenti. Sesudah itu Naruto sudah tidak mendengar apa-apa, juga tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa, bahkan ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, tapi matanya sama sekali tak menutup. Sepuluh detik berikutnya dia seperti patung. Kelopak matanya kosong melompong. Ekpresinya berubah dingin. Tak menunjukkan emosi apa pun, seperti wajah patung, hampa dan tak berjiwa.

"Bruuh, jones-jones ini sedang rebutan gadis rupanya." dari balik punggung Sasori, Sasuke bersama Gaara mendekati mereka dengan santai dari arah kiri.

"Hihi Jones Karatan..." ejek Gaara.

Mata Naruto mengerjap berkali-kali, tersadar dari apa yang menimpanya baru saja. Dia mengangkat tangannya, lalu memandanginya dengan bingung. 'Apa yang terjadi padaku?'

"Ayo pergi dari sini. Banyak pengganggu." mereka bertiga perg meninggalkan Sasuke, Gaara, dan Naruto di tempat itu.

Sasuke menyeringai setan. "Well, Well, well, well..." kata Sasuke menirukan Quotes dari sebuah film yang dia tonton bareng Gaara di rumahnya.

Kata Gaara, "Kami telah menyelamatkan hidupmu dari mara bahaya. Kami hebat, tentu saja kami adalah pahlawan bagi kaum lemah. Kami suka menolong orang tanpa pamrih. Oleh karna itu untuk ucapan terima kasih, kau harus menjadi bagian dari kami. Dan selama seminggu penuh, kau akan melayani kami dengan hikmat. Haha. Aku hebat 'kan?"

"Kau yang terhebat, kawan..." ujar Sasuke sambil mengerling pada Gaara. Gaara balas mengerling sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke Sasuke.

"Kalian orang gila." komentar Naruto.

Kata Gaara, "Pikirkan lagi. Kita bisa menjadi tim yang hebat. Diidolakan banyak orang. Dipuja-puja para gadis. Dan anggota kita bisa bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu!"

"Itu bagus!" sahut Sasuke.

Gaara menjetikkan jarinya. "Terima kasih, kawan..."

"Jangan pikirkan."

"Kedengarannya lumayan," ujar Naruto malas. "tapi aku tak tertarik."

"Apa? Tunggu. Kau belum tahu siapa kami." ucap Gaara sewot. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Aku adalah Sasuke," kata Sasuke dengan percaya diri. "Uciha Sasuke. Anak bungsu dari Uciha Fugaku. Semua orang mengenalku."

Naruto mengernyit dahi. "Tak pernah dengar."

"Dasar kuper." ejek Sasuke tanpa kehilangan rasa percaya dirinya.

Gaara memejamkan mata. Dia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Sambil bergaya bak model, ia berujar, "Dan aku adalah Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara. Ayahku keturunan darah biru sekaligus walikota Suna. Sewaktu sekolah di Suna gadis-gadis mengidolakanku dan aku terkenal."

"Membosankan." kata Naruto tak tertarik.

Luntur sudah kepercayaan diri Gaara, begitu mendengarkan pernyataan Naruto tersebut. Muncul kedutan di pelipisnya. "Apa katamu?!" teriak Gaara dengan pelototan mata berang.

"Membos―"

Dari arah gerbang sekolah, sebuah suara yang sangat mengerikan, mengudara seantero sekolahan. Naruto bahkan merinding mendengar suara menggelegar itu.

"SASUUKEEEEEE!"

Tkik

Sasuke menelan ludah. Wajahnya menjadi pucat pasi. Tanpa berbalik dia segera berlari menjauh dan berpesan pada Gaara. "Gaara, halangi dia!" setelah mengucapkan kata perpisahan itu, Sasuke melejit seperti jet. Naruto memperhatikan objek yang mendekat di sebelah sana. Keringat-keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari pelipisnya.

"I-itu a-apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"ITU MASALAH!" teriak Gaara ketakutan.

"DI MANA SASUKEEE?!" kian dekat suara itu kedengaran seperti gelegar petir.

Gaara memasang kuda-kuda yang mantap. "Dinding pasiirrrr!"

Push

Objek itu melompat, kemudian mendarat mulus di wajah ganteng Gaara dengan keras. Gaara mengerang dan tumbang. Sosok itu melakukan lompatan akrobatik di udara. Hampir saja Naruto mengira bahwa itu adalah Sepiderman kurang modal. Sosok mendarat dengan baik. Naruto menyaksikan wajah cantik dengan rambut sebahu merah muda. Dengan perawakan maskulin berdada rata! Matanya ijo kayak kelereng.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!" seru gadis itu.

"Eh, tidak, tidak." sahut Naruto seraya bersiul-siul menatap langit. "langit cerah ya?"

Gadis itu mendekat. Mimik wajahnya ramah. Tapi mata hijaunya begitu tajam. Sehingga Naruto malah ketakutan melihatnya.

"Kau tahu di mana Sasuke?"

"Aku tidak t-tahu."

"Dia b-bohong. Tadi dia menyuruh Sasuke kabur." sahut Gaara.

"Oi bangsaatt! Jangan mengarang cerita!" teriak Naruto gusar.

Buagh

Kelopak mata Naruto membelalak tatkala gadis itu menyikut perutnya. "Ugh..." sakit di perut Naruto makin menjadi-jadi. Wajahnya menegang seketika. Lalu ambruk ke aspal seraya meringkuk. Tanpa merasa bersalah, gadis itu segera melangkah pergi setelah sukses menghajar dua makhluk itu.

"Guagh!" Naruto memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Mimik mukanya kelihatan amat menderita. Meski aspal itu panas membakar, tapi sakit yang melilit-lilit perutnya jauh lebih menyiksa. Ia meremas bagian itu dengan sangat kuat sambil mengerang.

Lalu, perlahan-lahan nyeri itu mulai memudar. Deru napasnya pun kian menenang. Wajah kesakitannya melunak. Tapi dia masih enggan untuk bangkit sampai Gaara tiba-tiba menggoyang bahunya.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya Gaara.

Naruto mengangkat tangan dan membentangkan telapak tangannya. "A-aku tidak apa-apa." katanya susah payah seraya duduk.

"Sebentar," Gaara segera meraih tas Naruto, lalu membukanya, dan mengeluarkan sebotol air mineral. Gaara menyodorkan botol minuman itu pada Naruto. "Ini. Minumlah."

Cepat-cepat Naruto meraih botol itu, kemudian berkumur-kumur, memuntahkannya berulang-ulang, lalu meminum sisanya. "Makasih." kata Naruto setelah darah di mulutnya sudah bersih. Perutnya pun sudah agak terasa mendingan. Naruto kemudian mencoba bangkit dengan bantuan Gaara. Tatkala ia kakinya sudah tegak, ia menyandarkan diri lagi di body bus sembari memegangi perutnya.

"Kau butuh istirahat. Kau sedang sakit, kawan..." kata Gaara memberi saran.

Kata Naruto, "Tidak apa-apa. Nanti pasti akan sembuh."

Gaara mendesah. "Oke."

"Kau bisa pergi. Aku sudah agak baikan sekarang."

Gaara memegang bahu Naruto dengan lembut. "Baiklah. Tapi ku sarankan kau pergi ke dokter..." Naruto tak menanggapi saran dari Gaara. Gaara pun pergi setelah dirasanya tak ada lagi yang perlu dia utarakan.

Naruto mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak. Dia memejamkan matanya. Deru napasnya berangsur-angsur mulai kembali normal. Kemudian sesudah merasa cukup, ia membuka kelopak matanya dan terpaku pada genangan air yang membentuk lingkaran di hadapannya. Tapi sekilas saja, karna ia tak begitu mempedulikan bekas air kumurannya tersebut.

Naruto segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan sepanjang sisi bus itu. Sesampainya ia diujung bus, ia berhenti sambil mengamati orang-orang. Pandangannya bergerak menyapu dan berhenti pada sosok Shion yang sedang mendekat ke arahnya. Seperti biasa, dia selalu kelihatan cantik. Menghangatkan hati. Tapi sekarang gadis itu bersama tiga gadis lainnya. Dan salah satunya ia kenali sebagai gadis maskulin tadi.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto manakala mereka telah tiba di depannya.

"Beres." Shion mengangguk ceria. Kemudian tersadar dengan kehadiran dua temannya yang lain. "O iya, kenalkan. Mereka ini teman-temanku."

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, tak luput juga sebuah senyuman persahabatan ia lontarkan. "Hai, salam kenal. Aku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

Sakura menyalami tangan Naruto dengan brutal. Naruto berjengit ketika merasakan betapa kuatnya genggaman gadis itu. "Sakura. Haruno Sakura." kata Sakura tajam.

"Salam k-kenal, Sakura-san."

Naruto berpaling pada Ino, yang saat itu kelihatan jutek sekali. Ino menyalami Naruto dengan ogah-ogahan. Sikapnya menunjukkan akan ketidak sukaannya pada orang asing. "Ino. Yamanaka Ino." ujarnya agak sinis.

"Salam kenal, Ino-san."

Lalu, mereka pun terlibat obrolan menyenangkan. Naruto tidak terlalu mendengarkan apa yang sedang mereka bahas. Sesekali mengulum senyum saat Shion memandang ke padanya. Tapi ia agak merasa bingung dengan Ino yang beberapa kali melemparkan pandangan sinis padanya, seakan-akan gadis itu tak suka dengan kehadirannya.

Satu-persatu orang-orang mulai mendekati bis. Mula-mula sopir bus yang mendahului masuk bis. Dia adalah seorang lelaki jangkung berperawakan sedang, dengan kelopak mata yang tak punya gairah hidup. Mengenakan masker. Dan rambut berwarna abu-abu. Shion dan teman-temannya masih asyik dengan obrolan mereka. Orang-orang mulai memasuki bis. Beberapa di antara mereka melihat pada Naruto dengan pandangan aneh.

"Ayo, teman-teman." ajak Shion begitu semangat. Shion berjalan mendahului. Naruto berada paling di belakang di antara gadis-gadis itu. Seharusnya semua berjalan mulus. Tatkala kemunculan Sasori di depan mereka, keadaan berubah tak menyenangkan. Orang itu menghampiri Shion dan menyapanya.

"Hai, Shion." sapa Sasori dengan suara kalem. Ia melirik Naruto sesaat, kemudian menyeringai. Pikir Naruto, betapa menyebalkannya wajah itu. Naruto mencoba tenang, walau pun sebenarnya dadanya sudah seperti kompor mleduk.

Shion tak mengacuhkan Sasori. Ia melenggang masuk dengan cuek. Sasori segera memegang tangan Shion.

"Aku tak suka tak diacuhkan. Duduklah denganku." ujar Sasori dingin dengan suara memaksa.

Sakura maju selangkah. "Lepaskan dia, jangan ganggu kami, ba―"

"Oi, oi, oi, oi..." munculah Sasuke menyela kata-kata Sakura dengan tiba-tiba. Dia menambahkan, "jangan ribut di sini." Sasori melirik Sasuke dengan jengkel. Namun tak menyahut. Sasuke masih tetap saja bersikap santai.

"Ayo masuk, Nona-Nona." suruh Sasuke sambil bersidekap. Ke empat gadis itu masuk ke bis.

Naruto hendak masuk, tetapi Sasori malah menarik dan mendorongnya.

Naruto berteriak dengan gusar. "Hei!"

Sebelum masuk, Sasori berhenti di ambang pintu sembari memelototi Naruto. Katanya, "Aku memperingatkanmu." kemudian pemuda itu masuk diikuti dua temannya.

"Jadi," kata Sasuke setelah mereka menghilang. "bagaimana dengan tawaran Tim tadi? Kau berminat?"

"Tidak." sahut Naruto dengan tegas.

Sasuke mendesah. "Baiklah. Aku sudah menawarkan." Sasuke melenggang masuk ke dalam bus. Naruto pun mengikutinya. Gaara muncul dengan tiba-tiba sebelum Naruto menjejakkan ke dalam bus. Mereka berpandangan selama 5 detik. Mereka tak mengobrol, sebab Naruto langsung masuk saat detik ke enam tiba. Tatkala ia sudah masuk, bis itu lumayan ribut. Dia melangkah maju, semua orang berpaling padanya. Dalam sekejap saja suasana jadi amat hening. Ia jadi gugup, karna tatapan mereka itu, yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan. Ia berusaha mengabaikan mereka, tapi sulit sekali di saat kau menjadi pusat perhatian. Ia menyusuri bus itu dengan pandangannya. Ia melihat Sasori, si orang menyebalkan. Lalu Sasuke bersama Sakura. Pandangannya berhenti saat ia melihat Shion duduk di sebelah kiri rentetan kursi bersama Ino dan Karin. Naruto melangkah maju seraya mendengar komentar-komentar sumbang. Tiba-tiba kakinya tersandung, ia pun akan jatuh, tapi batal, karna seseorang menarik jaketnya. Dia melirik ke belakang dan melihat Gaara sedang menahannya.

"Teruslah jalan."

"Makasih."

Naruto berjalan terus sampai ujung bis dan duduk paling belakang. Setidaknya ini tempat yang nyaman untuk ber-hibernasi. Jauh dari jangkauan mata-mata usil mereka. Dia melepaskan tasnya, meletakkan tas itu di dekatnya. Mesin bis menggerung. Terjadi guncangan ringan sesaat setelah bus mundur. Naruto menyandarkan diri sambil memegangi perutnya. Sakit yang sedari tadi ditahannya masih terasa cenut-cenut. Ia melenguh. Wajahnya tampak letih dan agak pucat. Sinar matanya meredup, lalu terpaku pada gerak semu yang tampak dari jendela seberang. Perlahan-lahan suara mesin lenyap. Kebisingan memudar. Dia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan kesunyian itu, sebab telinganya sedang mendengarkan berbagai suara air yang berjatuhan di bis tersebut. Gemerisik suara-suara itu menenangkan jiwanya. Matahari condong ke arah barat. Sinarnya mulai meredup dengan pelan... Lalu tenggelam...

"Hei!" seseorang menepuk bahu Naruto dengan keras. Naruto terkesiap. Dia segera menoleh pada orang itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya Sasuke dengan sebatang rokok yang baru dinyalakannya.

Naruto mengangguk, lalu membetulkan duduknya. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Maaf, aku ketiduran."

"Baiklah." Sasuke lalu duduk di sebelah Naruto. "Ah, sial!" gerutu Sasuke ketika kakinya menginjak genangan air. "siapa lagi yang menumpahkan air di sini."

Naruto hanya melirik sekilas, tapi tak menanggapinya. Dia memandang ke arah luar jendela lagi. Bermenit-menit setelahnya, laju bis memelan dan berbelok ke halaman sebuah tempat parkir. Bis pun akhirnya berhenti. Anak-anak bersorak kegirangan. Satu-persatu turun dengan riang gembira.

"Aku duluan ya?" kata Sasuke pamit. Naruto mengangguk, lalu bangkit menegakkan tubuhnya. Baru sekarang dia menyadari wajahnya basah sekali. Padahal dia tidak merasa kepanasan.

"Naruto-kun, kami tunggu di luar." kata Shion setelah teman-temannya menariknya ke luar.

Naruto mengambil napas sesaat. Segera diseret-seretnya kakinya dari bus itu. Tenaganya terkuras habis. Ia sendiri pun tidak tahu apa sebabnya. Ia ke luar dari bus dengan langkah gontai. Di hadapannya sebuah bangunan tradisional bergaya jepang berdiri dengan megah. Lampu-lampu tidak terlalu banyak. Hanya ada beberapa yang menyala di pinggir tempat parkir dan beberapa di bangunan tersebut. Nuansa pedesaannya terasa amat kental.

Naruto tidak peduli. Ia mencari-cari sosok Shion di antara kerumunan orang-orang. Tatkala ia melihatnya, ia segera menghampiri mereka. Sialnya, setelah ia dekat dengan gadis itu yang membelakanginya, pandangannya malah menggelap. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, karna dia sudah tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Ia berada diantara sadar dan tidak sadar. Lalu sebuah sentakan keras, menyentak kesadarannya kembali. Tatkala ia membuka matanya, sebuah tamparan keras sangat mengejutkannya. Ia melihat ke arah si penampar, dan agak kaget saat melihat Shion menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka, seolah-olah sedang ingin menangis. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa gadis itu menatapnya dengan pandangan seperti itu. Shion pun berlari meninggalkannya setelah itu. Naruto bertambah bingung. Kebingungannya bertambah ketika orang-orang melihat kepadanya dengan ekspresi jijik. Beberapa di antaranya tampak geram. Selanjutnya dia harus menjadi bulan-bulanan orang-orang yang dia sendiri tak tahu apa salahnya. Rasanya semua ini menjadi deja vu bagi diri Naruto, bagian ketika orang-orang menyalahkan dirinya atas apa yang tak pernah ia lakukan. Naruto tidak tahu jelasnya kapan, tapi ia yakin pernah mengalami ini.

Lalu. Pengeroyokan itu berakhir dengan sebuah tikaman pisau di perutnya. Naruto membelalakkan matanya seraya mengerang kesakitan. Ia jatuh terjerembab ke tempat parkir dengan keras.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, bodoh?! Kau bisa saja membunuhnya!"

"Cuih," Sasori meludahi Naruto yang sedang meringkuk di aspal. Dia berkata dengan geram. "mati saja kau, Babi Busuk!"

Kerumunan itu kembali gara-gara penusukan tersebut. Naruto mencoba bergerak, dan tak mengacuhkan orang-orang. Wajahnya babak belur. Darah segar terus merembes dari wajah dan luka di perutnya. Pelipisnya robek. Ia berusaha bangkit. Dengan susah payah ia berhasil menegakkan kakinya.

Sasori menyadari yang Naruto lakukan. Pemuda itu menghampiri Naruto lagi dengan garang. Tetapi ketika ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menarik baju Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja seluruh otot-ototnya mengeras. Ia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya, tak ada respon. Seluruh otot-ototnya berdenyut menyakitkan. "Apa yang terjadi padaku?" mendadak ia menjadi ketakutan. Tanpa diperintah, tangannya yang terangkat itu terpelintir sendiri begitu kuat, bahkan saking kuatnya, ia merasa tulangnya akan patah. Sasori berteriak sejadi-jadinya, karna rasa sakit yang dialaminya itu. Lalu ia dipaksa berlutut oleh suatu kekuatan. Orang-orang mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Dan tamat. Eh, maksudnya bersambung. Rokok ane habis gan besok lagi lanjut.

* * *

An : Maaf deh kalo jelek amat. Ane terlalu terburu-buru nulis. ok thanks buat yang udah berpatisipai dalam fic ini... aahahahah se youo next time mbloooo...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Om Masashi Kisimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

* * *

Ia melangkah sendirian dengan tertatih-tatih, menjejakkan kakinya menggerus pasir. Napasnya terengah-engah. Dengan pandangan mengabur dia memaksakan diri untuk tetap sadar. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa nyeri. Darah segar terus-terusan merembes dari sudut mulut dan pelipisnya yang sobek, melumuri wajahnya yang lebam-lebam dengan cairan kental berwarna merah itu. Sementara malam begitu kelam dan menyedihkan. Di kanannya pantai tampak sunyi, menampilkan suatu kekosongan yang dingin. Angin menderu-deru kencang menerbangkan helai-helai rambutnya. Gemerisik dedaunan yang bergesekan memecah kesunyian. Desir ombak menyapu pantai dengan gelisah. Desirannya seakan hidup, bernapas dalam pasang-surut, mengikuti tarikan dan hembusan napasnya. Samar-samar dalam balutan sinar keperakan rembulan, lautan seakan berdenyut, suaranya memantul sangat pelan, nyaris tak tampak, tapi denyut itu nyata, menimbulkan gelombang yang begitu kecil menyusup di antara sapuan ombak secara berulang-ulang. Naruto mengedipkan matanya. Sekonyong-konyong pikirannya kembali pada masa sembilan tahun yang lalu. Masa ketika seorang lelaki tua yang dia panggil ayah itu mencengkik lehernya dengan sangat kuat. Mukanya merah padam dengan otot wajah yang tampak menggelembung, dengan mata hitam melotot yang memperlihatkan suatu kedengkian yang amat sangat, seperti mata serigala buas ketika melihat mangsanya. Dia tak bisa melawan. Cengkraman tangan lelaki itu terlalu kuat bagi tangan kecilnya, seperti capit kepiting, begitu erat seolah-olah akan meremukkan tulangnya. Dia terus meronta-ronta melawan, tapi cengkraman tangan lelaki itu terus mendesak leher kecilnya. Dia ingin berkata, namun suara yang ke luar dari rongga mulutnya kedengaran seperti suara hewan yang tengah sekarat. Lalu potongan ingatan itu berpaling pada seorang wanita yang duduk dengan sangat angkuh di atas sofa, wajahnya kaku dan dingin, mata coklatnya memancarkan kebencian. Kemudian lelaki itu melepaskan cekikannya, sehingga dia bisa menenggak napas. Pria itu bangkit, lalu menyeret dirinya tanpa belas kasihan, seperti tak pernah ada kasih sayang di antara mereka. Dia kemudian menangis, menjulurkan ke dua tangannya ke arah wanita itu.

"Kaa-chan... Tolong Naru... Naru tidak ingin pergi! Naru sayang, Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan... Naru janji tidak akan nakal lagi..." bocah itu terus merengek dengan mata memohon pertolongan pada wanita yang dia panggil ibu itu. Akan tetapi, wanita itu malah membuang napas seraya berpaling darinya, lalu pergi. Seiring dengan kepergian wanita itu, tubuh bocah itu diangkat, lalu dilemparkan begitu saja dari dalam rumah itu, menabrak halaman rumah dengan bahunya... Dan blam! Pintu itu dibanting... Dia meringis kesakitan sambil terisak, kemudian bangkit dengan terhuyung-huyung. Ingatan itu berhenti. Setetes air mata bergulir dari sudut kelopak mata Naruto.

Ingatan itu berpaling pada suatu tempat yang sepi, tatkala ia menyeret-nyeret kakinya di gang sempit dengan getir. Rembulan bersinar samar. Tempat itu tidaklah terang, namun ia mampu melihat ke dalam remang-remang. Sekujur tubuhnya menggigil. Pandangannya bergerak gelisah, mencari-cari sesuatu yang barangkali berguna untuk mengganjal perutnya yang lapar... Manakala ia menemukan sebuah tong sampah, ia pun segera berlari menghampiri tong sampah tersebut, mengorek-orek isinya, dan menemukan beberapa makanan basi. Ia melahap makanan itu tanpa menimbang-nimbang. Mengunyahnya dan menelannya meski rasanya tidak enak. Tapi setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada ia harus kelaparan. Untuk beberapa waktu keadaan itu bertahan dengan begitu menyedihkan. Ketika datang waktu siang hari, ia akan bersembunyi dari orang-orang. Kadang-kadang terisak sendirian di sudut paling gelap di kota itu. Menyebut-nyebut ibu dan ayahnya sampai merasa lelah, lalu tertidur. Malam pun akan kembali... Dia menunggu sampai keadaan menjadi sunyi... Teramat sunyi... Barulah ia memberanikan diri ke luar mencari makanan...

Pikiran Naruto pun berhenti bekerja. Sekonyong-konyong tubuhnya ambruk ke atas pasir. Gelombang ombak yang sudah naik dua kaki pun surut, kemudian menenang, nyaris tak bergelombang... Bahkan setenang telaga...

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Suasana kian sepi. Ia berbaring telungkup di atas pasir sendirian. Tiba-tiba seseorang datang menghampirinya. Orang itu pun berhenti dan berlutut di dekat Naruto. Memeriksa keadaannya, lalu menyeret-nyeret Naruto menjauhi pantai.

 ****o****

"Sialan!" sembari menyandarkan bahunya di pinggir bingkai pintu kamar, Shizuka mengumpat marah. Sudah berkali-kali semenjak sepuluh menit yang lalu kontak telponnya tak mendapatkan respon. Shizuka adalah gadis cantik berusia dua puluh dua tahun, memiliki tubuh oke. Berambut panjang dengan warna hitam ke biru-biruan. Kulitnya pucat disertai sorot mata hijau tajam yang menampilkan sifatnya yang gampang emosional.

 **Tuth**

Sambungan telepon dijawab. Shizuka meletakkan ponselnya di dekat telinganya dan berkata dengan nyaring, "Selamat malam, dokter Hideo... Bisakah dokter ke mari? Ada gelandangan lagi yang terluka di pantai... Tidak, tidak... tidak ada waktu menjelaskannya, dokter... Ya, ya dokter... Cepatlah ke mari. Sebelum gelandangan itu mengotori seisi ruangan dengan muntahnya yang menjijikkan... Baik, baik, saya tunggu. Cepatlah..." Shizuka mengakhiri panggilan tersebut. Ia menghela napas sembari memeriksa bajunya yang terkena darah. Bau darahnya lumayan menyengat hidung. Ia berdecak, bergegas ke luar menunggu sang dokter di beranda depan.

Cottage itu adalah miliknya dan amatlah sederhana. Terletak di sebuah tempat di dekat pantai di kirinya. Dikelilingi pepohonan yang tegak menjulang. Suasananya amat sepi, jauh dari kebisingan orang-orang di pantai, lumayan cocok dijadikan tempat berlibur di akhir pekan. Tenang dengan udara laut segar yang tiap waktu berhembus dengan lembut. Kadang-kadang Cottage itu disewakannya pada pengunjung yang ingin berakhir pekan dengan bayaran yang tinggi. Kadang-kadang juga ia pakai untuk berlibur bila pekerjaannya membuatnya stres. Tapi di hari libur yang seharusnya tenang dan menyenangkan ini, ia mesti kembali mengurusi gelandangan-gelandangan kotor yang seringkali disebut-sebut wisatawan tak punya modal oleh mayoritas orang. Sebenarnya bukan kali pertama ia merawat orang-orang seperti ini, yang suka sekali babak belur karna masalah tertentu. Terakhir kali yang diingatnya, ia nyaris saja diperkosa oleh seorang gelandangan yang tidak tahu kata terima kasih. Dan itu adalah pengalaman yang hampir saja merenggut nyawa bajingan itu.

Jadi, sambil duduk di beranda depan, Shizuka menunggu dokter Hideo―seorang dokter yang tempat tinggalnya ratusan meter dari pantai―dengan sabar, diamatinya jalan setapak menurun sepanjang tiga puluh meter yang menyambung ke arah jalan raya. Rembulan bersinar terang. Bayangan pohon menggaris-garis hitam di rerumputan dan semak-semak. Pagar-pagar kayu bercat putih mengelilingi halaman Cottage sederhananya. Taman bunganya juga tampak jelas terkena sinar lampu di atas di langit-langit. Terkadang mendayu-dayu tersapu angin sepoi yang sedang berhembus.

Mata hijau jamrud Shizuka berkilat-kilat marah, namun tersembunyi dalam sikapnya yang tenang. Sendalnya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai kayu dengan irama pelan, seolah-olah gadis itu sedang berusaha mengalihkan amarahnya yang sedang membara. Tak lama setelah itu suara motor butut dokter Hideo terdengar samar-samar di udara, lalu disusul bayangan sepeda motor dokter Hideo melintas dan berhenti di pinggir jalan. Dari kejauhan bayang-bayang samar jubah putih si dokter menyerupai sesosok hantu. Mulanya bayangan putih itu kecil, lalu lama-kelamaan menjadi jelas...

Shizuka segera bangkit dan menyambut kedatangan dokter Hideo. Dokter Hideo Mikihara adalah lelaki tua berwajah melankolis, yang barangkali waktunya dihabiskan untuk merenungkan betapa menyedihkannya hidup ini. Badannya kurus dan agak bongkok, dengan rambut tipis yang hampir-hampir tak bisa menutupi kepala botaknya, persis seperti Mikihara-Mikihara lainnya.

Dokter Hideo menyeka keringatnya dan berkata, "Selamat malam, Shizuka. Di mana gelandangan itu?"

"Mari lewat sini, dokter..." Shizuka berjalan diikuti sang dokter dibelakangnya. Ketika sampai diambang pintu ia membukanya, lalu masuk ke ruang tengah terus menuju kamar yang terletak di sebelah kiri ruangan itu. Ruang tamu itu amatlah sederhana. Tidak banyak pernak-pernik yang menghiasinya. Di tengah-tengah ruangan ada kursi-kursi yang terbuat dari kayu.

Shizuka membuka pintu kamar, lalu berdiri di belakang bingkai pintu sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda yang tengah berbaring di atas kasur. Katanya, "Di sana dok..."

Dokter Hideo mendekati pemuda itu dan memeriksanya. "Kapan kau menemukannya?"

Shizuka mengerutkan dahinya. "Setengah jam yang lalu saya rasa. Tak jauh dari pantai, dokter."

"Ambilkan air cepat." perintah dokter Hideo. Shizuka berlari-lari kecil ke dapur. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali membawa wadah berisi air. Diletakkannya wadah itu di dekat pak dokter.

"Sudah berapa lama ia pingsan?" tanya dokter Hideo.

"Saya tidak tahu dokter. Saya sudah menemukannya seperti itu." Shizuka mengamat-amati wajah pemuda itu yang berlumur darah dan pasir.

Dokter Hideo membersihkan wajah pemuda itu. Dia berkata, "Ayo, bantu aku melepaskan pakaiannya. Ada luka tikaman di perutnya."

Shizuka mendengus. "Baiklah, dokter." Shizuka mendekati si dokter. Ketika ia berpaling pada wajah orang itu, napasnya pun tertahan. Untuk beberapa saat ia tertegun, merasa tak asing dengan wajah itu. Dokter Hideo menyadarkannya.

* * *

 ****o****

Dokter Hideo menghela napas dengan lega setelah meneguk teh yang ada di gelas di tangannya. Sesekali memberikan kuliah kedokteran pada Shizuka. Beberapa kali menyarankan pada Shizuka agar membawa gelandangan itu ke rumah sakit, yang langsung saja ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Shizuka dengan ketus, karena membayangkan nasib buruk yang akan menimpa tabungannya.

Dokter Hideo menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi kayu yang ia duduki. Dengan pandangan aneh ia menatap Shizuka yang tengah mengerutkan kening.

"Kau baik-baik saja 'kan, Shizuka?" si dokter bertanya.

Terkesiap, Shizuka pun menggerakkan matanya ke wajah melankolis sang dokter. "Ya?"

Alis dokter Hideo bertaut. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Tentu saja, dokter. Saya baik-baik saja."

"Adakah sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" tanya dokter Hideo penasaran.

"Saya rasa tidak ada." jawab Shizuka dengan agak linglung.

"Yah, apa pun itu yang ada di dalam kepalamu. Pasti amat tidak menyenangkan."  
Lalu, setelah melewati berbagai percakapan yang sesekali ditimpali Shizuka dengan enggan, dokter Hideo pun pamit. Shizuka mengantarkan ke pergian sang dokter sampai ke depan pintu.

"Kabari aku jika terjadi sesuatu padanya, ya?"

"Baik, dokter. Kirim saja tagihannya pada saya, dokter."

"Selamat malam, Shizuka."

"Selamat malam juga, dokter. Terima kasih atas waktu Anda." dokter Hideo tersenyum, senyum lelah yang aneh. Sang dokter segera berbalik dan pergi. Shizuka memandangi punggung sang dokter yang kian lama kian mengecil.

Setelah ke pergian dokter Hideo. Suasana kembali sunyi, sunyi yang amat menyedihkan. Untuk beberapa saat Shizuka terdiam di ambang pintu sambil terpaku pada jalan setapak di depannya. Merenungi betapa ia merasa tak asing dengan wajah gelandangan itu. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat kapan ia pernah melihat wajah itu. Suatu tempat barangkali atau suatu waktu... Dahinya berkerut lama. Pada akhirnya ia pun menyerah dan menutup pintu. Di kamar yang ditempati gelandangan tersebut, ia berhenti seraya mengamati wajah pemuda itu yang pucat pasi. Wajah yang memberengut lemah. Menatapnya dengan seksama barangkali akan terlintas di benaknya akan waktu atau tempat tepatnya mereka pernah berjumpa. Shizuka menggeleng lemah. Rasanya tidak ada yang ditemukannya. Tapi perasaan kuat di hatinya amat yakin kalau mereka pernah berjumpa sebelumnya. Tapi di mana? Di mana mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Shizuka kembali menggeleng. Ia menghela napas frustasi. Kepalanya serasa mau meledak. Ia ke luar dari kamar itu setelah mematikan lampu. Ia mematikan lampu ruang tamu, dan masuk kamarnya.

Kamarnya juga sederhana. Tidak banyak hiasan yang ada dinding. Hanya sebuah gambar amatiran seorang pria yang digambarnya beberapa tahun lalu. Sebuah gambar wajah berwarna hitam putih diatas secarik kertas. Wajah yang rupawan dengan senyum samar dengan kelopak matanya yang hitam.

Di dalam kamarnya yang diterangi cahaya temaram lampu tidur, Shizuka berbaring di atas ranjang. Matanya terpaku pada bayangan samar dari gambar di dinding. Mata yang hitam yang tak menyiratkan apa-apa. Tiada kehidupan di dalam wajah itu. Hanyalah sebuah gambar yang menatapnya dari dinding di seberang sana. Tapi setidaknya, wajah itu membuat pikiran Shizuka kembali teratur. Ingatan Shizuka terus menerawang ke setiap peristiwa yang bisa diingatnya. Menyortir semua adegan dengan teliti. Desir ombak dan suara deru angin membaur di udara, memecah kesunyian terjadi di kamar itu.

Shizuka mencoba menggerakkan matanya ke tempat lain, tapi malah kembali lagi wajah itu, mata kelam itu yang tak berhenti menatapnya dengan intens. Perlahan-lahan ia pun mengantuk dan tertidur. Malam itu ia bermimpi ia duduk di sebuah ruangan―ruangan yang sangat sederhana, lebih sederhana dari ruang tamu yang dimilikinya, sebuah ruangan yang diterangi nyala api lilin yang banyak―sambil menggendong seorang bayi, bayi kecil yang sangat lucu. Terlelap dengan dengkur halus yang samar. Ia bersenandung pelan meninabobokan si bayi sambil mengelus-elus pipi si bayi dengan jemarinya. Sekonyong-konyong seorang memasuki ruangan itu. Ia tak perlu menebak, karna ia tahu yang datang itu adalah laki-laki yang ada di gambar yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap langsung wajah laki-laki itu. Wajah yang nyata, bukan lagi sebuah gambar, bukan lagi garis-garis yang tak hidup, wajah yang kaya ekspresi, tenang dengan dagu yang kokoh. Matanya berwarna hitam pekat, memancarkan ketenangan yang misterius. Rambutnya jabrik kecoklatan. Laki-laki itu tersenyum riang dan berlutut di dekat Shizuka. Kali ini sorot matanya berbinar cerah. Lalu laki-laki itu mencium bayi kecil itu. Dada Shizuka menghangat. Kelopak matanya menjadi panas.

Lelaki itu bertanya dengan suara berat yang lembut. "Kau akan memberinya nama siapa, sayang?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Sebagai ayahnya, seharusnya kau 'kan yang memberinya nama?" dada Shizuka kian menghangat ketika mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Lelaki itu mengangkat bahu. "Aku belum mengetahui nama yang pas untuk dirinya? Aku tidak pandai dengan hal seperti ini. Susah sekali..." katanya seraya duduk di dekat Shizuka. "bisakah kita mendiskusikannya, sayangku?" lalu terjadi keheningan di antara mereka. Shizuka mengerutkan kening. Ikut berpikir nama apakah yang bagus untuk bayi ini. Ketika terbetik sebuah kata dalam benaknya, kerut di dahi Shizuka pun mengendur.

"Mizu."

"Apa?"

Shizuka menjelaskan, "Mizu, sayang. Sama seperti dirimu yang girang bermain air. Dan juga bayi ini mirip sekali denganmu."

"Sederhana sekali..."

"Kau saja yang membuatnya jadi agak rumit." jawab Shizuka agak ketus.

"Atau kita memberinya nama 'Hi' atau 'Ho' layaknya engkau, sayang. Barangkali nanti dia akan jadi anak yang pemarah dan suka membentak-bentak." canda laki-laki itu.

Shizuka memberengut. "Itu tidak lucu." laki-laki itu pun tertawa keras.

Shizuka menyikut iga lelaki itu dan menegur, "Jangan berisik. Ia akan terbangun dari tidurnya karna suaramu..."

Laki-laki itu membungkam mulutnya dengan tangannya sembari menggumam, "Ups."

Shizuka pun menghela napas, tapi kemudian agak kaget tatkala orang itu mengecup pipinya. Dada Shizuka berdebar-debar. Pipinya merona. Dan dia tertegun tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Aku mencintaimu, sayang." bisik orang itu di depan telinga Shizuka, sehingga napas hangatnya menggelitiki telinganya. Shizuka tak menjawab, malah tersenyum. Orang itu kemudian memperhatikan wajah si bayi, lalu tangannya terangkat mengusap-usap kepala si bayi... Mimpi itu pun memudar, kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap gulita.

Shizuka terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Ia mengerjapkan mata dan agak terganggu dengan sinar matahari yang masuk dari jendela. Ia pun segera bangkit sambil menguap, lalu berdiri di depan gambar sketsa wajah pria tersebut. Mengamatinya sambil menyentuhnya dengan ujung jemarinya.

Dia berkata, "Kau sering hadir dalam mimpiku. Dan rasanya amat nyata... Sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu kau siapa? Tapi aku yakin bahwa aku mengenalmu." lalu Shizuka termenung cukup lama di tempat itu, sampai akhirnya ia tersadar dan menggumam pada diri sendiri, "ku rasa aku sudah gila bicara pada gambar." dia menggelengkan kepala, lalu melangkah pergi.

Shizuka berhenti di kamar yang ditempati si gelandangan. Ia memperhatikan wajah pemuda yang terbaring lemah itu dengan dahi berkerut. Bentuk wajahnya bagus. Iya itu benar. Kulitnya berwarna merah terbakar. Rambutnya pirang keemasan dan mempunyai garis-garis jelas yang melintang di pipinya. Barangkali tanda lahirnya. Shizuka menghampiri jendela, menyingkap tirai dan membukanya. Angin segar berhembus ke dalam ruangan.

Pagi itu ia berjalan santai di sepanjang garis pantai dengan setengah merenung. Desir ombak terus-menerus menyapu kakinya. Sekali dua kali ia mengangkat wajahnya melihat ke depan. Pantai sudah agak ramai di pagi yang cerah ini. Ia melihat bergantian ke orang-orang, meski ia tidak menaruh minat akan hal itu. Dalam perjalanannya, ia berpikir lagi dengan mimpinya semalam, mimpi yang sering dialaminya bersama orang itu. Kali pertama dia bermimpi tentang laki-laki itu umurnya baru menginjak delapan tahun. Sebuah awal perjumpaan dimulainya mimpi itu, seperti sebuah cerita yang terputus dan dilanjutkan di mimpi yang lain. Setiap percakapan mengalir tanpa Shizuka perlu memikirkannya. Anehnya, ia sama sekali tak bisa mengingat nama orang itu. Acap kali ia terbangun dari mimpinya, dan nama itu sudah berada diujung lidahnya, sekonyong-konyong nama itu pun mengabur dari ingatannya.

Shizuka mendesah berat seraya berhenti berjalan. Ia mengangkat pandangannya lagi, suasana pantai semakin ramai. Tiba-tiba saja ia terkejut sekali ketika sebuah bola voli menghantam bahunya.

Dari kejauhan seorang remaja laki-laki menghampirinya. "Oi, Oi! Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?!" tanya orang itu dengan khawatir. Shizuka menggertakan gigi, sambil mengepal tinju dahinya berdenyut-denyut.

"Maaf, maaf, kami sedang main voli tadi. Tapi aku terpeleset... Sekali lagi ma―"

Mata Shizuka berkilat-kilat marah. "Kau mengganggu pagi indahku, Bodoh!"

 **Buagh!**

"Guaagh!" Gaara pun terhempas dua puluh meter ke belakang akibat tendangan super Shizuka. Shizuka membuang napas dan tersadar akan tatapan orang-orang yang melihatnya dengan ngeri, seakan-akan ia telah memasang papan pengumuman yang bertuliskan, 'Hai, ada cewek cakep yang lagi latihan karate nih. Ayo ke sini biar ku hajar wajah jelek kalian!'. Sebelum ada orang yang mengira dia lebih aneh lagi, Shizuka segera menyingkirkan diri dari pantai itu.

Setibanya ia di cottage sederhananya, ia segera memasak air dengan tangannya, yang dalam waktu beberapa menit air dalam teko itu mendidih. Secangkir teh panas, sepiring brownies rasa coklat, dan sebuah novel karya orang terkenal menemani paginya di beranda depan. Setelah ia selesai membaca dua puluh lima halaman, ia kemudian berhenti. Lalu mengurusi taman bunganya yang kecil. Mentari naik semakin tinggi. Udara sejuk telah menghilang. Di kejauhan pantai tampak semakin ramai. Seusai memeriksa pemuda sakit itu, Shizuka memutuskan mampir ke kedai tak jauh dari situ.

Shizuka ke luar dari Cottagenya dengan mengenakan setelan biasa saja. Kaos kutang putih dan celana ketat selutut biru gelap. Ia menuruni jalan setapak dengan langkah santai. Dia ke luar dari jalan setapak, melirik sekilas pada belokan di kanannya. Di ujung belokan itu ada jalan setapak lainnya yang mengarah ke sebuah teluk. Beberapa orang melewatinya. Shizuka berbelok ke kiri. Sesekali melihat pantai di kirinya. Lautan menyala keperakan terkena sinar matahari. Pohon-pohon kelapa bergoyang tersapu angin pantai, membuat gemerisik suara daun yang bergesekan, dan melindunginya dari sengatan sang mentari. Semakin jauh berjalan jauh suasana makin ramai. Lima belas meter di depan Shizuka terlihat sebuah penginapan. Tidak terlalu ramai, hanya sekitar selusin pemuda-pemuda dan gadis-gadis yang tampak. Shizuka berjalan terus dengan tak acuh.

Lima belas menit kemudian ia sudah duduk sendirian di sebuah kedai sederhana di tepi jalan sambil memandang teduh ke arah pantai, menunggu pesanannya datang. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Shizuka menghela napas setelah melihat siapa yang menelpon siang cerah begini.

"Halo."

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini, sayang?"

"Baik." kata Shizuka dengan biasa saja. "Iya, baik saja... Bagaimana kabarmu? Oh, bagus."

"Kapan kau pulang?"

"Pulang? Nanti ku rasa. Aku masih betah di sini..."

"Kau ada di mana sekarang, sayang?"

"Sedang di kedai. Sendirian saja. Kau sendiri tak mau ikut... Oh, iya, kau 'kan gila kerja. Iya, ada masalah kecil. Harus merawat gelandangan lagi. Seorang pemuda... Iya, bagaimana pun juga aku tidak bisa membiarkannya tergeletak tak sadarkan diri tanpa menolongnya..." Shizuka tiba-tiba berdecak. Nada suaranya mulai berubah. "kau tak perlu heran. Aku hanya memberikan pertolongan kecil padanya... Jangan mengkhawatirkanku. Aku bisa menjaga diri sendiri... Oh, jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak... Aku bukan tipe gadis murahan... Ya, terserah kau saja, kalau tidak suka, aku tak peduli." tutth Shizuka mematikan panggilan sambil mendengus. Suasana hatinya berubah drastis. Dari yang jernih menjadi keruh.

Tak lama kemudian, empat orang gadis memasuki kedai itu. Shizuka mengamat-amati mereka. Gadis pertama berwajah cerah, rambutnya berwarna merah muda, bermata hijau seperti mata Shizuka. Yang ke dua seorang gadis berambut pirang, dengan make up yang lumayan mencolok, terlalu berlebihan menurut Shizuka. Gerak matanya yang cepat melihat sekeliling seperti mata orang licik. Shizuka mendengus. Tipe-tipe gadis yang ingin menjadi pusat perhatian. Sedangkan gadis ke tiga berwajah murung, tidak punya gairah hidup meski pun dua temannya berusaha menyemangatinya. Wajahnya cantik, tapi lesu. Rambutnya tergerai memanjang, berwarna pirang pucat, dan semakin pucat karna pantulan sinar mentari. Matanya yang ungu, memancarkan kesedihan hatinya yang seketika menghapus riang-riang yang ada di tempat itu. Dan yang terakhir sepertinya hanya mengekor saja pada mereka, seakan-akan cukup puas dengan keadaannya menjadi nomor empat. Dia tidak terlalu cantik, mungkin tidak secantik ke tiga temannya, tapi wajahnya tampak menarik. Shizuka tahu kalau dia sedang mencemaskan sesuatu. Tersirat jelas dalam matanya yang kecil. Penilaian akan ke empat gadis itu terganggu dengan kedatangan pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanannya.

"Silahkan dinikmati. Maaf menunggu lama." kata si pelayan yang ramah itu. Shizuka segera berpaling pada es krim di depannya. Lalu menyendok dan melahap es krim itu. Aneka rasa manis dan dingin yang menusuk lidahnya, menjernihkan pikirannya. Ke empat gadis yang di amatinya tadi mengambil tempat duduk di depannya. Shizuka melirik mereka sekilas dan kembali menatap es krimnya.

"Sudahlah, Shion-chan. Jangan dipikirkan lagi. Sekarang kau sudah tahu 'kan jeleknya. Buang-buang waktumu saja memikirkan laki-laki itu. Dari awal aku memang tak menyukainya, dan firasatku memang benar..." Ino mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan puas.

Sakura menyahut dengan agak sinis. "Ah, Ino-chan. Di mana pun kau bertemu makhluk bergender laki-laki, mereka selalu tampak sama saja di matamu. Pantas saja kau masih sendirian."

"Aku masih sendiri karna belum ada yang cocok, Sakura-chan." balas Ino dengan sengit. "aku 'kan tidak bìsa mengumbar cinta pada semua laki-laki yang ku temui."

Sakura menyela. "Yang terpenting...," kata Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tapi malah mengurungkannya. Sakura melirik Karin yang tampak tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Dahi Sakura mengernyit keheranan. "Hei, Karin..."

Karin terkesiap. "Ya?"

"Kau baik-baik saja 'kan? Rasanya kau melamun terus dari tadi." tegur Sakura.

"Tak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja kok. Jangan pikirkan aku. Lanjutkan saja obrolan kalian."

"Yah, terserah sajalah, kalau kau tak mau menceritakan masalahmu." Sakura berpaling pada Shion. Menatap gadis itu dengan prihatin. "lupakanlah, Shion-chan. Jangan memikirkannya terus. Itu akan menyakiti diri sendiri. Cari yang lain. Banyak kok yang ganteng dan tidak sebejat dia."

Shion menatap Sakura tanpa minat. "Ya...," katanya sambil menelengkan kepalanya. "sebelumnya ia tak begini. Rasanya sulit sekali mempercayainya. Itu tidak seperti dia yang biasanya."

"Tapi kenyataan kau lihat sendiri 'kan? Tak lebih dari sekadar pria-pria hidung belang di luar sana. Bertingkah baik dan sopan pada awalnya, tapi di baliknya penuh ke busukan." bantah Sakura dengan hati-hati.

"Lagi pula," kata Ino meneruskan. "kau benar-benar aneh memilih orang seperti dia. Penampilan berandal. Sok ramah. Sejak awal aku memang melihat banyak hal buruk pada dirinya."

Shion yang mendengar kata-kata mereka pun makin murung. Lalu Ino kembali berkata membuka obrolan lain dengan semangat. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini? Aku sendiri akan berenang sampai lelah."

"Aku juga." kata Sakura. "bagaimana dengan Shion-chan?"

Shion berkata, "Aku ikut saja..."

"Karin?"

"A... aku di pantai saja." jawab Karin.

"Sesukamu sajalah..."

Shizuka telah selesai dengan es krimnya dan bangkit. Tak ada lagi urusannya berada di sini. Seusai membayar es krim itu, ia pun pulang. Pada malam harinya ia bermimpi aneh. Dihadapannya, ia melihat sebuah danau yang sunyi. Kabut menghalangi pandangannya untuk melihat lebih jauh lagi. Angin dingin berhembus dengan sepoi dan menusuk hingga ke tulangnya. Langit malam tampak hitam di atas sana. Matanya perih. Hatinya terasa amat pedih. Dan dadanya makin berat. Makin menyiksa batinnya. Lalu tiba-tiba ia mengusap matanya yang berair dengan tangannya, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke sebuah pohon di dekatnya. Tubuhnya mulai merosot ke bawah, sehingga ia bisa melihat ke dua lututnya.

Ia pun terisak. "Mengapa kau meninggalkan kami? M-mengapa kau mengkhianati kami?" lalu ia terdiam cukup lama dengan dagu bergetar. Air matanya kian berderai-derai. Isak tangisnya menggema. Sekonyong-konyong ia pun bangkit sambil menyeka air matanya. Ia berusaha menenangkan diri seraya berbalik menyusuri jalan setapak dengan terburu-buru. Di depan segalanya tampak gelap. Ia terus berlari. Tiba-tiba suatu cahaya bersinar begitu terang, semakin terang menyinari tempat itu. Shizuka mengangkat sebelah tangannya sampai di atas kepala. Nyatanya cahaya terang itu berasal dari api yang berkobar di tangannya. Jalan setapak berkelok-kelok mulai tampak. Shizuka terus melangkah tergopoh-gopoh. Derap langkah kakinya terdengar jelas menyenggol kerikil-kerikil batu. Beberapa lama kemudian, ia melihat sebuah rumah sederhana lima belas meter di depannya, rumah yang menyendiri, yang menampilkan kesan suram yang biasa dilabeli rumah-rumah hantu.

Air mata Shizuka telah kering. Ia dilanda perasaan khawatir saat mendengar suara tangisan bocah. Ia bergegas mendekati rumah yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Langkahnya makin cepat. Ia pun sampai di depan pintu dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Dengan tergesa-gesa dibukanya pintu itu, lalu api di tangan kirinya mengecil menjadi sebesar jari telunjuk secara otomatis. Ia berlari ke arah pintu di pojok ruangan, membukanya, dan masuk ke sebuah kamar. Ia segera menyalakan lampu minyak di atas meja kecil di dekatnya.

Matanya kembali memanas. "Sayang, maafkan Kaa-san..." gumamnya dengan sedih. Ia menghampiri balita di atas ranjang itu yang sedang menangis ketakutan, kemudian mengusap kepalanya pelan-pelan, dan mengangkatnya ke dalam gendongannya. Shizuka menatap balita itu dengan perasaan bersalah. Bocah itu menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukannya sambil menggumam tak jelas. Air mata Shizuka kembali menggenang. Mimpi itu pun pelan-pelan memudar dan segalanya kembali gelap. Shizuka terjaga di tempat tidurnya dengan hati gundah. Mimpi yang tampak itu membuat dadanya sesak. Lalu secara otomatis, karna mimpi menyedihkan ìtu, Shizuka mulai menangis tanpa suara. Baru setelah sepuluh menit berlalu, ia pun tersadar. Shizuka bangkit sambil mengusap-usap matanya yang sembab. Ia kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi dan bertanya. Apa gerangan yang telah terjadi pada wanita itu? Ia tidak tahu. Shizuka membungkuk untuk membasuh mukanya. Setelah selesai, ia mendongak ke arah cermin, kemudian tertegun pada pantulan dirinya di cermin. Tidak. Itu jelas-jelas bukan Shizuka. Itu orang lain. Bayangan di cermin itu menampakkan seorang perempuan berwajah seperti petani desa, manis dan natural. Kulitnya putih kemerahan. Model rambutnya yang coklat dikepang ke belakang seluruhnya mirip seperti rambut perempuan di zaman kuno. Matanya kecoklatan dan agak merah menatap Shizuka dengan tajam. Shizuka memekik tertahan dan terlonjak dari tempat tidurnya dicekam perasaan ngeri. Ia bergegas bangkit dan meraih cermin di atas meja riasnya, memeriksa wajahnya dengan ketakutan. Shizuka meraba-raba wajahnya, masih kelihatan putih. Manik matanya hijau melebar. Dan rambutnya juga masih oke.

"Hah...," ia mendesah. "syukurlah cuma mimpi." ia meletakkan cermin itu di dekatnya.

Shizuka mengangkat ke dua tangannya sedikit, mengamat-amatinya, sambil membolak-baliknya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Mendadak amarahnya bangkit drastis. Wajahnya berubah merah padam. Mula-mula dari telapak tangannya muncul uap-uap panas, lalu api pun berkobar. Shizuka melihat ke dua tangannya tanpa terkejut atau merasa takut. Kemampuan memunculkan api itu sudah menjadi hal biasa baginya. Kali pertama ia bisa memunculkan api dari tangannya, usianya hampir genap 20 tahun. Dan sukses membuat kelinci kesayangannya gosong dan mobil ayahnya jadi rongsokan.

Shizuka menghembuskan napas lagi. Api pun padam. Dalam hati ia bertanya, siapakah perempuan itu? Apakah mimpi-mimpi ini semacam deja vu? Apakah ia punya kehidupan di masa lalu? Ia tidak tahu jawabanya. Ia pun bangkit dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Selama dua hari berikutnya, Shizuka terus-menerus bermimpi buruk. Mimpi yang menakutkan, dan ia terbangun dalam keadaan panik. Selain itu, Shizuka malah lebih sering berada di kamar pemuda itu, melihatnya dengan pandangan aneh dalam rentan waktu yang cukup lama. Kemudian ia akan merasakan dadanya agak nyeri. Malam harinya, Shizuka lagi-lagi bermimpi. Ia berada di suatu tempat yang sepi~suatu tempat di tepi tebing. Dan di sanalah laki-laki itu, terbaring lemah bersimbah darah. Tapi Shizuka tidak khawatir, atau merasa cemas. Ia melihatnya dengan puas, puas dengan keadaan laki-laki itu yang mengenaskan. Sebelah tangannya telah hilang, tapi Shizuka malah senang melihatnya. Wajahnya pucat pasi serta kelopak matanya menghitam. Laki-laki itu berkata tersendat-sendat, barangkali sebuah permintaan terakhirnya, namun Shizuka tetap tidak peduli. Shizuka meninggalkannya sendirian di sana. Kemudian ia pun tersadar dari mimpinya. Hatinya terasa amat nyeri. Shizuka mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Matanya tergerak ke arah wajah di dinding itu. Lalu terbesit sebuah gagasan dalam otaknya. Ia meraih gambar itu dan ke luar kamarnya, menghampiri kamar pemuda itu.

Di sanalah Shizuka, berdiri di dekat ranjang sambil menggelar gambar itu. Shizuka membandingkan gambar wajah itu dengan wajah si pemuda. Shizuka tersentak kaget setelah menyadari kemiripan dari dua wajah itu. Tangannya mulai gemetaran. Matanya nanar memandangi pemuda itu. Betapa ia tak menyangka. Selama ini ia merasa tak asing dengan wajah itu karna memang dialah laki-laki yang sering hadir dalam mimpinya. Segudang pertanyaan mulai memenuhi kepalanya. Apakah ini benar adanya? Apakah ia hanya mengada-ada saja? Apakah mimpi-mimpi itu adalah kehidupan masa lalunya? Apakah pemuda itu adalah laki-laki yang menghias alam tidurnya? Shizuka tak tahu. Tapi detik berikutnya ia merasakan dadanya teramat nyeri. Lalu sekonyong-konyong pemuda itu terkejang-kejang. Napasnya tersendat-sendat seperti napas penderita asma. Shizuka masih mematung di sana~masih sulit mempercayainya. Mendadak pemuda itu mencengkram pakaian Shizuka.

Dada Shizuka semakin sesak. Matanya mulai berair. Shizuka mendadak merasa muak dengan semua ini. Deru napasnya mulai menderu. Ia berkata dengan lirih, "T-tidak mungkin...," tapi ia menatap pemuda itu sekali lagi. Sekonyong-konyong airmatanya berlinang dan ia terus menyangkal. "Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin!" teriaknya dengan muak sambil menggeleng keras. Ia menyentak tangan pemuda itu dari pakaiannya dan melangkah mundur. "kau tidak nyata... Kau hanyalah khayalan! Pergi dari pikiranku!" napas pemuda itu terhenti mendadak. Tubuhnya tak lagi terguncang-guncang. Wajahnya kini menjadi kaku dan hampa ekspresi.

Shizuka pun berlari meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian di kamar itu. Tak lama setelah kepergian Shizuka, sesosok bayangan hitam muncul di dekat ranjang. Lama kelamaan wujudnya semakin jelas menjadi seorang kakek tua. Kerut-kerut di wajahnya memperlihatkan usianya yang tak lagi muda. Matanya menyorot sedih tubuh yang terbujur kaku di tempat tidur itu. Ia pun mendekatinya, lalu membungkuk.  
Kakek tua itu bergumam dengan nada sedih. "Kita terlambat..."

Makhluk di bahu kiri kakek tua itu membalas dengan agak gusar. "Mengapa kau tak datang lebih awal, kakek tua?"

"Andai aku tahu ia sedang sakit, tapi ada sesuatu yang menghalangi pandanganku darinya." kata kakek itu sambil menatap wajah yang pucat pasi itu. Ia membelai pelan rambut pirang pemuda itu seperti perlakuan orang tua pada anaknya. Mereka melirik ke samping ke suatu sosok yang muncul mendadak di dekat mereka.

"Lakukan sesuatu." tuntut makhluk di bahu kakek itu.

"Tidak. Aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa jika sudah seperti ini."

Makhluk berbuntut sembilan itu kelihatannya tidak terima. Ia meninju pelipis si kakek dengan keras. "Tapi kau hebat dan sakti! Kau adalah raja para Youkai. Tak bisakah kau gunakan kesaktianmu untuk mencegah kematiannya?!"

Si kakek mengerutkan wajahnya, menyadari betapa menjengkelkannya makhluk bergigi taring itu. Barangkali mempertimbangkan apakah ia harus menggebuk lalat berisik itu dengan tongkatnya. "Aku bukan Tuhan..." kakek itu tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, karna tiba-tiba ia menyadari sesuatu. Ia segera merangkul bahu Naruto dan meraih ke dua kakinya.

"Mari berharap ini akan berhasil." kata kakek tua itu setengah berharap. Kemudian ia mengangkat tubuh Naruto ke dalam gendongannya. Dalam sekejap saja mereka menghilang tanpa jejak, lalu muncul di sebuah teluk yang sepi. Sembari menggendong tubuh Naruto mendekati air, kakek tua itu menatap wajah pucat Naruto yang tampak seputih kertas dengan pandangan iba. Kian dekat ia dengan air laut, gelombang ombak kian membesar, seakan terisak. Setelah kakinya menjejak ke dalam air, kakek itu berhenti dan berlutut. Ia kemudian membenamkan tubuh bocah itu ke dalam air, lalu ia bangkit serta mundur. Gelombang ombak menyapu tubuh Naruto, menyeretnya pergi ke dalam lautan. Dan akhirnya pun bersambung muahahahahaha tinta ane habis, jangan protes

* * *

AN : Dah lanjut nih Vroh... aaaaa hahahahaha gak tau deh mesti ngemeng epe... rencananya ane mau namatinnya sampe 15 chap doang, tapi gak tau ntar... ane usahakan lebih pendek...

Oke banyak terima kasih buat yang review, fave and follow fic ini see you next time...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik om Masashi Kisimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Untuk seseorang yang nyaris saja mati, Naruto tampak cukup buruk. Ia tersadar dalam keadaan beku di tengah-tengah sebuah teluk yang sepi, yang membenamkan hampir seluruh tubuhnya kecuali wajahnya. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa nyeri. Wajahnya pucat berwarnakebiruan. Dan kepalanya berat sekali. Tapi yang paling membingungkan dari semua itu adalah dengan kedatangan seorang gadis cantik yang tak dikenalnya. Ketika gadis itu telah tiba di dekatnya, gadis itu pun menjatuhkan diri.

"U-un-untunglah kau ti-tidak apa-apa..." kata Shizuka susah payah. Wajahnya tampak kaku.

Naruto tak bisa menangkap dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan gadis itu. Suara-suara pasir di dalam air mengacaukan pendengarannya. Lima detik lamanya Naruto menatap Shizuka. Suatu gelombang kecil air tiba-tiba menyapu wajahnya, memburamkan pandangannya yang sedang memperhatikan wajah gadis itu. Ia mencoba mengelak, dan menyadari sekujur tubuhnya terasa mati rasa.

Namun untungnya Shizuka cepat tanggap. Ia mengangkat tubuh Naruto yang tengah terbenam dalam air. Gelombang rasa dingin yang amat menusuk menyergap tubuh Naruto. Naruto melirik ke bawah, mendapati bajunya sudah tanggal, hanya tinggal celana pendeknya saja yang tinggal. Ia menyapu pandangannya pada area itu dengan bingung. Tempat itu sepi. Di kejauhan di depannya, dengan latar langit malam dan sinar kelabu rembulan, ia melihat pada bayangan pohon-pohon yang mendayu-dayu tersapu angin. Air laut memancarkan sinar keperakan. Gundukan-gundukan karang kecil mencuat dari dalam air.

Pandangan Naruto kembali ke wajah Shizuka. Hembusan angin kembali membuat ia kedinginan. "D-dingin..." kata Naruto akhirnya.

Shizuka tak menjawab. Ia memeluk pinggang Naruto, menarik tangan Naruto melingkari lehernya, lalu mengangkatnya. Naruto bisa menyaksikan wajah keruh gadis itu dari jarak yang begitu dekat, bahkan bisa mendengar napas gadis itu yang tak tenang. Apa dia habis menangis?

Shizuka mengangkat Naruto sampai mereka berdiri tegak. Mereka mulai berjalan tanpa ada percakapan. Sedikit pun Shizuka tak melihat ke pada Naruto meski ia tahu Naruto sedang menatapnya. Hal itu mengundang banyak pertanyaan dalam kepala Naruto.

"Mengapa aku bisa ada di sini?" tanya Naruto ala kadarnya. Tapi Shizuka tak menoleh. Gadis itu tetap melangkah dengan mata terpaku ke depan. Naruto ingin bertanya lagi, hanya agar pusing dikepalanya reda, tapi sepertinya gadis itu tak suka diajak bicara. Sepertinya ia punya masalah lebih besar yang sedang mengguncangnya. Tampak jelas di wajahnya yang tengah memendam emosi. Naruto memutuskan tidak bertanya lagi dan mengikuti ke mana saja gadis ini akan membawanya.

Naruto menghadapkan wajahnya ke depan, melihat ke tempat gelap di antara pepohonan, tepat ke sebuah jalan kecil yang memisahkan jejeran pohon-pohon seram itu. Ia ingin bertanya ke mana gadis itu akan pergi membawanya, tapi lagi-lagi ia urungkan karna ingat dengan gadis itu yang telah mengabaikannya dua kali. Begitu ke dua kakinya menjejak di pasir, rasa dingin yang sangat hebat menyerang sekujur tubuhnya. Otot-ototnya menjadi lemas seolah-olah ia telah menghabiskan tenaganya untuk lari seharian penuh. Ia hampir saja jatuh kalau saja Shizuka tidak segera mengencangkan pelukannya.

"M-m-makasih." kata Naruto dengan susah payah. Badannya mulai menggigil kedinginan. Kepalanya makin terasa pusing. Ingatan-ingatan tentang kejadian yang lalu-lalu berkelebat sedikit-sedikit dalam kepalanya. Sekarang ia sudah tak peduli lagi jika gadis itu menjawab atau tidak. Shizuka menganggukkan kepala. Naruto meliriknya, tapi terlalu kedinginan untuk bisa membalasnya.

Mereka melangkah masuk ke jalan itu dengan terhuyung-huyung. Naruto terus saja menggigil. Angin kencang makin membuat dingin di tubuhnya lebih menusuk. Dia merasa amat letih dan juga mengantuk. Tapi sulit rasanya bisa memejamkan mata ditengah-tengah rasa dingin yang hebat ini. Kelopak matanya terus terbuka setengah meski dari tadi ia ingin memejamkannya. Lalu entah karna apa? Sekonyong-konyong tubuh gadis itu menjadi hangat sekali, dan ia merasa sedikit lebih baik, seperti api yang menyala di dalam perapian ketika musim dingin tiba.

Wajahnya yang pucat membiru sedikit demi sedikit kembali merona. Meski masih tampak pucat, tapi lebih baik dari yang tadi. Rasa pusing dikepalanya juga agak mereda, tidak sehebat yang tadi, tapi setidaknya bebannya sedikit berkurang. Naruto tergoda untuk memeluk tubuh gadis itu agar ia bisa merasakan hangat seutuhnya, tidak setengah-tengah seperti ini. Tetapi ia urungkan setelah merenungkannya dengan kepala pusing, karna ide itu terlampau kurang ajar. Juga ia tak punya tenaga yang cukup untuk melakukannya. Tiap kali ia mencoba mengangkat tangannya, tangannya gemetaran. Itu menyebalkan. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, melihat ke arah remang-remang. Kalau ia sepenuhnya sadar, mungkin ia akan menilai tempat ini lumayan indah, tidak gelap amat dan sepi. Cahaya bulan menerobos melalui sela-sela dedaunan. Tidak seram-seram amat. Lumayan untuk membuat penakut bergidik.

Mereka membelok, agak terhuyung ke samping dan hampir menyerempet sebuah pohon. "Maaf merepotkanmu." kata Naruto begitu mendengar napas gadis itu yang terengah-engah. Lagi-lagi gadis itu tak menanggapi. Ia berjalan terus memapah Naruto tanpa mengeluh. Mereka tiba di sebuah jembatan pendek, setelahnya masuk ke tempat semacam lorong yang agak gelap, tentu saja gelap karna di kiri-kanan mereka dinding tanah setinggi dua meter menghalangi pandangan, seperti mereka berjalan di dalam parit yang tidak bau. Kemudian setelah mereka berjalan kira-kira setengah jam barulah mereka tiba di Cottage sederhana Shizuka.

Shizuka mendudukkan naruto di tepi kasur. Naruto menggigil kedinginan. Wajahnya tampak linglung. Shizuka menatap lekat-lekat tubuh kurus naruto yang gemetaran. Perasaannya campur aduk. Untuk beberapa saat lamanya ia berdiri saja menonton.

"Sial!" umpat Naruto dengan kesal. "k-kenapa d-dingin sekali..."

Shizuka terkesiap, lalu dengan segera ditinggalkannya Naruto sendirian. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali dengan sebuah wadah plastik mirip baskom yang berisi air hangat dan sebuah handuk. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya menghadap Shizuka, tapi kemudian menunduk lagi.

Shizuka meletakkan wadah plastik di dekat kaki Naruto, lalu merendam kaki Naruto. Ia bangkit lagi dan melingkari tubuh Naruto dengan handuk yang dipegangnya. Setelah itu Shizuka duduk di dekat Naruto, mula-mula ia ragu, tapi kemudian ia memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Pipinya merona. Napasnya beruap, menghembus ke sekitar wajah dan leher Naruto. Wajah mereka amat dekat sehingga napas mereka terdengar bercampur baur. Pelan-pelan Naruto mulai menenang, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di pangkal leher Shizuka dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Apa tubuhmu selalu sehangat ini setiap saat?" kata Naruto tanpa sadar. Shizuka merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"K-kadang-kadang." kata Shizuka dengan gugup. Untung saja wajah mereka tidak bertemu pandang. sehingga Shizuka tidak terlalu merasa malu. Jantungnya mulai berdentum. sebuah kehangatan yang asing menjalari dadanya. Perasaan hangat ini, pikirnya, sama seperti kehangatan yang dirasakannya dalam mimpi-mimpinya, saat ia memimpikan laki-laki itu. Shizuka menyadari perasaan hangat itu terasa lebih nyata sekarang, lebih nyaman, menyenangkan, dan menenangkan. Shizuka jadi terhanyut dalam kehangatan itu. Sekonyong-konyong, tanpa sadar, Shizuka mengangkat tangannya membelai kepala Naruto.

Naruto menggosokkan kepalanya ke leher Shizuka. dia tersenyum, matanya pun makin terpejam. Keheningan tidak terasa telah merenggut tiga puluh menit mereka. Shizuka bahkan tak tahu berapa lama waktu telah lewat. ia tak bisa berpikir. pikirannya seakan terbang menjauh. sedang ia makin tenggelam dalam kehangatan itu. Tidak heran mengapa Oichi sangat mencintai Ashura, mengapa Oichi begitu terpukul ketika Ashura meninggalkannya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Shizuka mengakhiri kecanggungan. Naruto bergerak-gerak merapat. Hasrat Shizuka mulai bangkit.

"Na-Naruto," kata Naruto setengah berbisik. "Naruto Uzumaki."

Shizuka melingkarkan ke dua tangannya ke kepala Naruto. Napasnya jadi panjang. "Lalu," kata Shizuka. "mengapa kau ada di pantai?"

"Aku tidak ingat," Kelopak mata Naruto sudah terpejam, tak sepenuhnya tertidur. "aku sangat lelah... Banyak yang... Tidak menyukaiku..."

Shizuka mulai memilin-milin rambut Naruto. Matanya menyayu, terpaku pada helai-helai rambut keemasan itu. Shizuka berkata, "Tidak apa-apa. Kita bisa membicarakannya besok. Selalu ada hari esok 'kan?"

Naruto berkata pelan, setengah sadar, "Iya... Banyak yang akan terjadi... Hari esok memang..." suara Naruto menghilang. Dengkurannya pun mulai terdengar. Shizuka menghela napas agak kecewa. Lama ia berdiam seperti orang yang kebingungan. Kemudian ia tersentak, seolah baru tersadar dari pingsannya, dan hampir saja mendorong Naruto dari pelukannya.

"Apa yang telah ku lakukan?" gumam Shizuka dengan perasaan agak malu. Wajahnya merah padam. Dengan hati-hati ia pun segera membaringkan Naruto. Sesaat kemudian ketika ia telah berdiri, ia kembali terpaku pada wajah Naruto. Pipinya kembali merona. Tapi ia segera menggelengkan kepala. Kemudian ia mematikan lampu, keluar dari kamar itu sambil menutup pintu.

* * *

 **xxOxx**

* * *

Sekali lagi Shion menghela napas dengan berat. Sambil duduk menyandarkan bahu di salah satu tiang beranda depan, ia memandang sendu ke arah pantai. Pantai memancarkan kemilau keemasan. Deru angin sejuk dan desir ombak di pantai menjernihkan pikirannya, membuat ia merasa betah duduk di sini. Pikirnya, selama lima hari ini ia cukup merasa amat lelah, lelah karna badan dan pikirannya. Berkali-kali Ino serta Sakura menasehatinya supaya berhenti memikirkan Naruto, lalu kembali menikmati hari libur yang seharusnya menyenangkan ini. Tapi bagaimana pun juga ia masih merasa sakit hati dan kecewa atas sikap kurang ajar pemuda itu. Kenyataannya dari kejadian ini pikirannya mulai terbuka. Tentang dirinya yang begitu mudah percaya dan menyerahkan diri seperti gadis tolol lainnya. Ia mulai menyadari tentang dirinya yang mengejar-ngejar Naruto, rela dipeluk-peluk, serta senang diperlakukan seperti gadis murahan! Tapi untunglah pemuda itu lebih dulu menampakkan kebusukan hatinya, sebelum ia terperangkap terlalu jauh.

"Hei," sapa seseorang di dekatnya. Shion tersentak dan menoleh. "melamun terus."

"Eh," Shion menatap Sasori beberapa detik lamanya sebelum menjawab. "bukan hal yang penting." lalu ia berpaling dengan salah tingkah.

"Oh." jawab Sasori dengan tenang, kemudian menyodorkan segelas teh di dekat Shion. "minumlah ini."

Shion tak segera menerimanya. Ia diam saja tanpa berkata apa-apa. Selama ini ia menilai Sasori dengan buruk, karna sikapnya yang kasar, suka memaksakan kehendak, dan sombong. Tapi kenyataannya selama beberapa hari ini, pemuda ini tampak sopan sekali dan selalu tampil untuk menghibur. Shion jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah sifatnya memang seperti ini?

"Masih memikirkannya ya?" tebak Sasori. Shion tak menyahut. Ia memandangi pantai dengan merenung. "Ya," kata Sasori melanjutkan. "sifat seseorang memang selalu tak disangka-sangka. Orang yang kita sangka baik, kenyataannya bisa berubah drastis hanya dalam sekejap saja."

Shion menanggapinya seperti sebuah sentilan pada dirinya. "Ya." katanya muram. Keheningan melanda mereka selama beberapa saat.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu pagi ini?" tanya Sasori mencairkan kebekuan.

"Baik." kata Shion. Kali ini suaranya lebih dipelankan.

"Bagus." mereka berdiam lagi. Shion melihat dua sosok sedang mendekat dari depannya.

Sasori berkata, "Oke. Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Ada urusan mendadak." Sasori bangkit. Shion memandang kepergian Sasori dengan agak merasa bersalah.

"Shion-chan!" Sakura berlari mendekati Shion dengan wajah berseri-seri. Sakura kemudian berhenti di depan Shion.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shion.

"Ayo, ikut kami jalan-jalan di pantai," ajak Sakura. "sudah ada Ino-chan dan Karin di sana." Shion ragu-ragu sebentar. Tapi Sakura memaksa. "Jangan ada penolakan."

Shion menghela napas dan bangkit. "Baiklah. Aku ganti baju dulu." Shion pun bergegas masuk ke dalam penginapan dan kembali dalam beberapa menit dengan tanktop dan hotpantsnya. "Ayo berangkat."

Sakura malah menyipitkan mata melihat Sasuke duduk di lantai kayu. "Sasuke-kun, tidak ikut?"

"Tidak, sayang," kata Sasuke sambil menyulut sebatang rokok di mulutnya. "aku sedang menunggu Gaara. Kami mau jalan-jalan ke teluk."

"Oh," Sakura tampak kecewa. "nanti kami menyusul."

"Baik, sayang," Sasuke berhenti sebentar untuk menghisap rokoknya, dan menghembuskan asapnya seperti knalpot motor. "jangan lama-lama. Tak menyenangkan kalau tak melihatmu berkeliaran di dekatku."

Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Aku takkan lama. Aku janji, sayang." kata Sakura senang, lalu mengecup pipi Sasuke. "dah sayang..."

Sambil memperhatikan kepergian kekasihnya, Sakura, Sasuke merona. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke tiang sambil menyesap rokoknya lagi.

 **You know i cant smile without you...**  
 **Cant smile without you...**  
 **I cant laught, and i cant sing.**  
 **Im finding it hard, to do anything...**  
 **You see i fell sad when your sad...**  
 **Fell glad when your glad...**

Sasuke menggumamkan lagu Barry Manilow itu dengan irama santai. Matanya terpejam sayu, sampai beberapa menit kemudian datanglah Gaara dari dalam penginapan.

Gaara berhenti di dekat Sasuke, lalu meregangkan ototnya. "Jadi nih?" tanya Gaara seusai olah raga ringan.

"Jadi donk." sahut Sasuke sambil membuka mata. Sasuke berdiri tegak. Ia pun melakukan olah raga ringan sebelum berangkat. Lalu Shikamaru dan Chouji menggabungkan diri dengan mereka.

"Pagi yang cerah untuk berolah raga?"

Sasuke selesai dengan olahraga singkatnya dan berkata, "Kami mau ke teluk. Kalian ikut?"

"Yeah, kami tak punya kegiatan. Santai sedikit juga tak apa-apa. Kau ikut, Chouji?"

Chouji memandangi keripik kentangnya yang sudah habis sambil melenguh. "Ya. Aku ikut. Tapi tunggu dulu. Aku mau mengambil persediaan kentangku!" lalu tanpa permisi Chouji segera masuk lagi ke dalam penginapan. Tak lama setelah itu, ia kembali muncul dengan tas.

"Ayok!" serunya. "aku siap berpesta!" mereka pun berangkat menyusuri pantai. Sebentar kemudian mereka sudah bertemu dengan Sakura dan teman-temannya.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura berteriak sambil melambaikan tangan. Sasuke tersenyum saja menjawab teriakan Sakura. Lain halnya dengan Gaara, Gaara menyipitkan matanya pada sosok cewek berambut pirang keemasan yang berdiri dekat Shion. Tentu saja dia kenal cewek itu! Cewek itu adalah cewek yang selalu menatap Gaara dengan pandangan aneh. Semacam gabungan antara kekecewaan dengan kesengsaraan, yang seakan-akan Gaara adalah tersangka yang telah merenggut segala kebahagiaan cewek itu, seperti kisah-kisah roman picisan di mana Gaara berperan sebagai si pria jahat, atau barangkali seperti seorang suami paling jahat di film-film sinetron. Padahal Gaara tak pernah mengenal betul cewek pirang itu.

Gaara sering bertanya-tanya, apakah wajahnya mengingatkana gadis itu pada seseorang? Barangkali seseorang yang pernah menyakiti perasaan gadis itu di masa lalu? Gaara berusaha mengalihkan pandangan dan pikirannya dari cewek itu. Karna memikirkan cewek itu hanya akan membuat otak Gaara jadi berkonflik. Tepat setelah itu, rombongan Hyuuga menggabungkan diri dengan mereka.

"Hai, Neji," sapa Shikamaru, panitia rombongan liburan ini, sekaligus pemilik penginapan yang mereka jadikan tempat sarang untuk berhibernasi. Neji mengangkat sebelah tangannya dengan cuek. Seperti biasa mukanya selalu datar, yang dianggap Gaara terlalu datar seperti tembok. Bahkan Gaara ragu bisa membedakan muka orang itu dengan tembok jika kebetulan orang itu berdiri dekat tembok.

"Mau ke mana pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Shikamaru dengan sikap bersahabat. Padahal mereka tak pernah akrab sebelumnya.

"Teluk." seperti biasa, orang itu selalu menjawab langsung ke inti masalah. Gaara melirik dua cewek di belakang Neji. Mereka adalah Hanabi, si cewek kalem dengan wajah remaja yang menyenangkan. Yang satu ini sedikit lebih enak dilihat dari dua Hyuuga lainnya. Lalu di sebelahnya ada Hinata! Oh! Gaara kenal cewek itu. Cewek itu adalah cewek super dengan kualitas nomor wahid seantero sekolahan! Tidak ada duanya! Dia cantik dengan sikap menantang, bisa masak kue paling enak, pintar, rapi, kaya dan segudang kelebihan lainnya. Kalau Gaara bisa membandingkan cewek itu dengan apa-apa yang dianggap berharga di dunia ini maka berlian cocok jadi tandingannya, atau mobil dengan body slim seperti Ferrari de el el!

Dikelas yang Gaara tempati bersama cewek itu, cewek itu punya kebiasaan aneh. Keanehannya, sejak awal masuk sekolah sampe sekarang, cewek itu selalu mengambil tempat duduk di dekat jendela. Alasannya simple, dia cuma pengen anginan. Gaara tahu semua informasi tidak penting itu berkat dia yang pernah pedekate dengan cewek itu, yang selama seminggu Gaara dijadikan sebagai pelayan gratis. Gaara langsung menyerah begitu saja. Cewek itu terlalu semperna untuknya.

Gaara menarik napas. Tidak banyak cewek yang menarik di sini. Padahal mereka punya kecantikan diatas rata-rata, kecuali cewek baru itu. Ia benar-benar tipe Gaara. Tipe-tipe cewek yang tenang dengan seraut wajah yang menarik. Meski sebenarnya tipe cewek idaman Gaara adalah cewek yang usianya lebih tua dari Gaara. Dan celakanya, ia menjadikan Matsuri, kakak kelasnya dulu di Suna sebagai acuan standar cewek dewasa itu.

Gaara kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada rombongan Sakura. Menyapu cewek-cewek itu dengan pandangannya. Tunggu dulu dimana cewek itu? Biasanya dia ada dan selalu mengekor di belakang mereka. Tapi kali ini cewek itu tidak ada. Gaara jadi kecewa.

"Ada apa denganmu, Gaara?" tanya Sasuke. Lalu menambahkan. "mukamu seram sekali."

Gaara melirik Sasuke. BerpIkir apa sebaiknya ia menceritakan kondisi hatinya yang sedang mengalami sindrom galau tingkat dewa. Sebaiknya jangan. Meski Sasuke tidak akan mengejeknya, tapi itu memalukan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya mengalami pagi yang kurang menyenangkan." kata Gaara akhirnya. Ia berpaling pada rombongan Sakura yang sedang mendekat. Terpaksa Gaara harus kembali kecewa. Di mana sih cewek itu? tanyanya dalam hati.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!" bentak Ino dari jarak lima meter dari Gaara.

Gaara melirik tak suka pada Ino. Suasana hatinya tambah runyam. Ia menghela napas dan menyipitkan mata. Benarkah cewek ini teman sekelasnya? "Iya, deh. Aku lupa. Jangan lihat Ratu Kecantikan. Nanti matamu buta!" Gaara memaksa tersenyum. Yang tampak malah seringaian jahat.

"Apa-apaan kau?" kata Ino marah. Wajahnya merengut. "minggir! Minggir sana!"

Gaara tak mau ribut. Ia mundur beberapa langkah mengalah. "Iya, Ratu Kecantikan. Semua jalan adalah milik Anda. Termasuk tempat berdiri Saya..." Gaara mundur lagi, berpura-pura takut. Mata gadis itu terlihat pedih, tapi Gaara segera berpaling. Gaara tak mau merasa bersalah untuk kesalahan yang tak dia mengerti.

 **Bugh!**

Tanpa disengaja, punggungnya menubruk seseorang.

"Yaah... Es krimku..." keluh orang itu mendahului Gaara yang tengah berbalik ke belakang. Gaara menyaksikan seorang cewek berkaca mata dengan wajah yang amat menarik, sekarang lagi membersihkan baju kaos kutangnya yang terkena noda es krim.

"Maaf-maaf, Nona, telah menjatuhkan Es Krimmu." kata Gaara sambil mendekati cewek itu. Semangat Gaara naik empat tingkat.

Cewek itu mengangkat wajahnya yang cemberut. "Makasih. Lain kali perhatikan belakangmu kalau mau mundur." sindirnya dengan tajam. Gaara tidak merasa tersinggung. Soalnya wajah cewek itu jadi kelihatan lebih menarik kalau sedang cemberut begitu. Jantung Gaara pun berdetak lebih keras.

"Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku mundurnya ke samping," kata Gaara. "tapi tunggu dulu! Tak ada orang mundurnya ke samping!" Cewek itu mendengus, sama sekali tak menanggapi guyonan Gaara. Gaara jadi merasa makin bersalah. "Tunggu di sini!" kata Gaara lagi dengan tegas dan pergi meninggalkan Karin. Karin berkacak pinggang sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tak lama kemudian Gaara kembali membawa empat buah es krim dengan macam-macam rasa di tangannya. Tak luput juga napasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Ini ganti es krimmu, Nona." Gaara mengulurkan es krim di tangannya dengan grogi.

Karin menerimanya tanpa pamrih sambil menatap Gaara lekat-lekat. "Kok dua?"

"Ehem," Gaara berusaha tampil percaya diri. Dia melanjutkan. "yang satu itu untuk ganti es krimmu yang jatuh, dan satunya sebagai permintaan maaf. Oh! atau kau mau ke empatnya?" Gaara kedengaran tidak yakin, tapi tujuannya menawarkan itu hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

Karin menggelengkan kepala. "Ini lebih dari cukup."

Tiba-tiba Gaara menyadari di tempat itu bukan hanya mereka saja. Ia segera memalingkan pandangannya pada semua mata yang melihat ke padanya. Itu artinya masalah. Gaara jadi makin gugup karna tatapan mereka itu. Hal mana membuat ia jadi panik. Ia segera berpaling lagi pada Karin yang sedang melahap es krimnya.

"Es krimmu meleleh tuh." ujar Karin tanpa melihat. Gaara melihat pada es krimnya yang sedang berevolusi jadi cair dan terkagum-kagum akan ketepatan intelegensi Karin.

"Aku ke teman-temanku dulu. Makasih es krimnya..." Karin beranjak meninggalkannya. Gaara menyesali dirinya yang terlalu banyak membuang waktu untuk berpikir, sehingga kehilangan momen pedekate itu.

"Ayo berangkat." ajak Shikamaru. Mereka pun berangkat terkecuali Gaara. Ia berdiri di sana dengan latar langit keemasan. Terpaku pada bayangan punggung Karin yang makin menjauh dari pandangannya. Gaara mendesah berat. Wajahnya berubah kecut. Dan ia mulai merasakan segurat kecewa dalam hatinya. Angin pagi menderu kencang. Helai rambut berkibar pelan. Kemudian ia berpaling pada laut yang memancarkan warna keemasan yang pucat dan merasakan kesepian yang mendalam. Sekali lagi Gaara mendesah. Matanya menerawang jauh ke arah cakrawala. Matahari di sana baru terbit, persis seperti keadaan hatinya yang saat ini telah beranjak dari sebuah kejonesan yang gersang. Seperti kupu-kupu yang baru keluar dari kepompongnya. Ia berpaling lagi pada bayangan teman-temannya terutama Karin. Ia kemudian tersenyum seraya melangkah, "Selalu ada hari esok untuk mendapat kesempatan. Hari ini tidak dapat, besok akan ku coba lagi..."

* * *

 **xxOxx**

* * *

"Astaga, aku lupa ponselku!" seru Ino panik ketika mereka sudah sampai di jembatan di dekat teluk.

Sakura yang bersama Sasuke pun berhenti untuk menatap Ino. "Ino-chan, kenapa?"

"Ponselku ketinggalan. Semua ini gara-gara si alis botak itu, aku lupa membawanya," Ino berdecak. "tunggu di sini. Aku mau mengambilnya dulu. Jangan ke mana-mana atau bersenang-senang tanpa aku!" Ino memutuskan secara sepihak, lalu berbalik dan segera pergi meninggalkan Sakura bersama surat protesnya.

"Dasar payah!" keluh Sakura. "masak ketinggalan segala sih?"

"Hei, jangan marah oke?" sela Sasuke menenangkan.

"Tapi 'kan kita jadi ketinggalan. Aku sudah tak sabar ingin melihat teluk emasnya. Nanti malah hilang lagi..."

"Kita bisa pergi duluan."

"Tidak. Ino tak akan menyukainya."

"Atau kita menunggu saja di sini."

Shion tampak tenang-tenang saja mendengar celotehan Sakura. Ia mendekati sungai kecil yang ada di bawah jembatan. Kemudian duduk di bagian tepi sambil merendam kakinya. Airnya sejuk. Ia menghela napas. "Sebaiknya kita tunggu Ino-chan di sini. Lagi pula jarak penginapan dari sini 'kan tidak terlalu jauh."

Sakura berhenti mengoceh. Ia bersungut-sungut sambil memukul lengan Sasuke.

"Aduh, aku minta denda untuk ini." kata Sasuke memegangi lengannya.

"Jangan cengeng!" Sakura memelototi Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke segera pergi agak jauh. "Eh, Sasuke-kun mau ke mana?" tanya Sakura sambil memperhatikan Sasuke.

Sasuke berhenti lima belas meter dari mereka di dekat sungai. Ia pun turun ke dalam sungai sedalam perut itu. "Mau mandi, sayang. Airnya sejuk nih!"

"Tunggu, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura berlari menghampiri Sasuke. Shion mendesah, melirik Karin yang berdiri di dekat jalan terowongan itu. Shion hendak menyapanya, tapi malah didahului Gaara. Akhirnya mereka malah asyik bicara. Shion pun memutuskan menikmatinya sendiri tanpa mengobrol. Ia mengamat-amati ke dua kakinya yang terbenam dalam arus air.

"Hai," sapa seseorang di dekatnya. Shion segera menengok. Ternyata Sasori. "sendirian saja?" Shion mengangguk tanpa menjawab.

Sasori tersenyum. "Boleh duduk di sini?"

"Boleh." kata Shion singkat. Sasori mendudukkan diri di dekat Shion. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya sebelum merebahkan dirinya. "Di mana Sasuke dan Sakura?"

"Mereka di sa-" Shion menggantungkan kata-katanya saat tak mendapati bayangan Sasuke dan Sakura di kirinya. Ia tampak kaget. "Eh. Tadi mereka di sana."

"Oh, tak apa-apa. Aku cuma bertanya saja."

"Ya." mereka terdiam. Shion bergerak-gerak tak nyaman.

"M-maaf," kata Shion gugup.

Sasori menatapnya dengan dahi mengernyit. "Untuk apa?"

"M-maafkan atas sikapku selama ini." kata Shion susah payah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Sasori memegang tangannya, sontak ia pun menariknya.

"Maaf." kata Sasori menyesal. Kemudian ia menatap lurus ke depan. "Tidak apa-apa. Semuanya tak berarti apa-apa saat kebenaran terungkap. Setidaknya saat ini kau sudah sadar tentang siapa dia sebenarnya. Itu sudah membuatku tenang." lanjutnya dengan senang.

"Ya." Shion menyela. Mereka diam lagi sampai suara Ino melengking dari belakang mereka.

"Aku sudah menemukannya! Aku menemukannya!" Ino berhenti di dekat mereka dengan napas bak kuda perang. Ino tiba-tiba saja melotot ke arah Sasori yang duduk di dekat Shion, memilih tak mempedulikan Gaara.

"Mau apa kau ke mari, bajingan?!" bentak Ino dengan galak. Sasori bangkit sembari menyeringai.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya menemaninya." sahut Sasori. Shion juga ikut bangkit.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ino-chan. Dia hanya menemaniku saja." balas Shion menjelaskan.

Ino makin berang. "Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya, Shion-chan. Dia itu brengsek!"

"Betul tuh!" sahut Gaara di belakang Ino.

"Diam kau, Alis Botak!" bentak Ino.

"Ku bilang tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya menemaniku, sama sekali tak mengganggu."

"Kau dengar sendiri 'kan?" kata Sasori penuh kemenangan.

Ino mendengus. "Oke. Tapi aku akan mengawasimu!" selesai mengatakan itu Ino mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

"Di mana Sakura-chan?" tanya Ino kemudian.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Shion apa adanya. "tadi mereka ada di sini."

Ino menggertakkan gigi sambil mengepalkan tinjunya. "Mereka itu... Sudah, tinggalkan saja mereka!" Ino mendahului mereka. Shion dan Sasori berjalan beriringan mengikuti Ino. Begitu pula Karin dan Gaara.

Di depan Ino mengoceh tak jelas. Jalannya cepat-cepat, membuat Shion agak kewalahan. Mereka melangkah dalam keheningan mendekati teluk yang mulai pudar warna keemasannya. Angin berhembus dengan lembut, menyapu wajah Shion. Bayangan teman-temannya yang sedang berada di teluk makin jelas dalam pandangannya. Ketika ia telah dekat, tiba-tiba saja Ino berhenti sambil menatap suatu objek di teluk.

"Kenapa si brengsek itu masih di sini?!"

Mula-mula Shion tak mengerti, tapi ia mengikuti arah pandangan Ino. Untuk sesaat Shion mengira mengalami delusi. Tapi kemudian rasa nyeri di hatinya menyadarkannya.

"Naruto... kun..." gumamnya setengah berbisik. Ia merasakan dadanya makin pedih. Bayangan tubuh Naruto kian dekat kian jelas di mata violetnya, dipapah oleh seorang gadis asing yang cantik. Itu malah lebih menyakitkan lagi melihat kehadiran gadis itu di sisi Naruto.

Ia mengamat-amati tubuh Naruto inci demi inci. Dalam benaknya berkelebat segudang pertanyaan. Kenapa dia ada di sini? seharusnya dia sudah pulang... Kenapa ia tak mengabari? atau sebuah permohonan maaf yang seharusnya ia lakukan jauh-jauh hari, dan bukannya malah bersenang-senang dengan gadis itu. Mengapa dia kurus sekali? Mengapa jalannya mesti dipapah? Apa yang telah terjadi padanya? Siapa gadis itu? hatinya makin sakit memikirkannya. Pelan-pelan mata violetnya mulai berair.

Naruto masih tak menengok. Ia terus menunduk menatap ke dua langkah kakinya. Sesekali mereka bercakap-cakap. Setibanya ia semeter di depan Shion, ia pun mengangkat wajahnya, dan terkejut.

Pandangan mereka bertemu. "Nona Shion..." gumam Naruto. Hatinya menghangat. Ia menatap lekat-lekat mata violet Shion yang berkaca-kaca dan tertegun. Ia mencoba tersenyum, tapi ketika melihat tangan Shion bergandengan dengan tangan Sasori, senyumnya pudar. Rupanya hubungan mereka sudah membaik. Syukur deh. Ia menghibur diri. Ia melirik ke sebelah Shion, hanya sekilas saja ia menyaksikan Sasori menyeringai, namun Shizuka buru-buru menegurnya.

"Perhatikan jalanmu." tegur Shizuka acuh tak acuh.

Naruto tersentak, kemudian tersipu. "Ma-maaf..." mereka terus berjalan menjauh. Shion menatap pedih kepergian Naruto. Air matanya terurai lembut di pipinya. Bahkan orang itu tak berusaha minta maaf padanya. Egois! Shion menarik tangannya dengan kasar dari genggaman Sasori.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke Gaara yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Hai," sapa Gaara kemudian. "bagaimana kabarmu?"

Kata Naruto, "Baik." tak ada percakapan lagi. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menjauhi teluk. Keheningan melanda mereka. Naruto menggerakkan bola matanya ke wajah cantik Shizuka.

"Shizuka-chan capek ya?" tanya Naruto takut-takut.

Shizuka menghela napas. Mereka berhenti. Shizuka menoleh. Wajah mereka dekat sekali. "Kau merasa keberatan aku kelelahan?" tanya Shizuka. Mata hijaunya berkilat-kilat menantang.

Naruto merona. Wangi rambut Shizuka manis, dan agak lembab, tapi enak dicium. Hembusan napasnya juga hangat, menyapu wajah Naruto. Tiba-tiba ia jadi gugup. "I-iya..." jawabnya sambil menghindari tatapan Shizuka.

"Kalau begitu sekarang giliranmu memapahku!"

"Eh, mana bisa?"

"Jangan cerewet, kalau memang tak bisa!"

"I-iya deh..." mereka melanjutkan perjalanan lagi.

"Kau kenal dengan gadis itu?"

"Gadis yang mana?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Gadis yang kau panggil Nona Shion itu."

Naruto mengangguk. Garis-garis wajahnya melembut. Matanya menerawang jauh. "Iya. Dia... temanku..." amjir emak manggil neeehhh... wkwkwkwkwkw besok lanjut lagi... Amvun... Amvun... jangan temvak ane ommmmm... :v :v ane velum kawin...

* * *

AN : Yah Tema Romancenya ane ambil dari anime Inuyasha. Yah kalo fic ane dah mulai membosankan, ane tak bisa bilang apa-apa... yang penting ane dah berusaha sebisanya buat chap yang terbaik, kalo membosankan ya udah gtw aja... Udah... mau rehat dulu ane... Ngerjain fic yang lain dulu... kesian amet fic ane yang lain...

BIG THAnks buat yang udah read and review fic ane... juga buat yang favs and follow... See you next time...


	10. Chapter 10

Mengenang masa ketika kanak-kanak memanglah menyenangkan. Masa penuh petualangan, canda tawa bersama teman-teman... Kado-kado yang berlimpah saat ulang tahun dirayakan... Game terbaru yang dimainkan sampai seharian bahkan sampai lupa makan... Atau barang kali punya orang tua penyayang yang selalu membacakan dongeng tiap malam. Tapi bagi Naruto, hal seperti itu hanya ada dalam cerita-cerita pendek di buku pelajaran sekolah saja. Kenyataannya, selama masa kanak-kanaknya, ia telah mengecap banyak kepahitan hidup bersama orang tuanya. Dibenci dan dibully habis-habisan oleh dua orang itu adalah masalah terberat dalam hidupnya. Ibunya si wanita angkuh yang suka menghina, dan Ayahnya si tukang pukul yang selalu menamparnya. Wajahnya berubah kecut. Matanya memancarkan pedih. Dan ia sadar betapa menyakitkannya kenangan-kenangan itu.

Naruto bukanlah bocah yang baik-baik amat. Ia bahkan bukan anak yang punya prestasi gemilang. Ia hanyalah sekadar bocah yang sangat menyayangi ke dua orang itu. Punya segudang harapan yang terpendam dalam hatinya. Tapi harapan terkadang sering tak sesuai dengan kenyataannya. Bertahun-tahun hidup dalam keluarganya yang aneh, cukup menguras mental dan tangisnya, sampai pada akhirnya ke dua orang itu mengusirnya karna sebuah insiden yang bukan salahnya.

Hari itu ia terisak...  
Hari itu ia mengharap belas kasihan...  
Hari itu ia diseret paksa...  
Di hari itu juga ia dilemparkan...  
Dan tak pernah ada rasa iba...  
Yang ada hanya kebencian dan kedengkian dalam pandangan mata mereka.

Hidup di jalanan setelah itu tidaklah mudah baginya. Apalagi harus bertemu dengan orang-orang yang tak dikenalnya. Ia selalu lari ketakutan dari mereka. Meringkuk di gang-gang kecil diliput perasaan mencengkam, dan berakhir menetap di bawah sebuah jembatan. Di sana ia kelaparan, sering terisak-isak sendirian, tak pernah berani menampakkan diri kecuali tengah malam bila manusia telah tertidur pulas untuk mencari makanan, meski makanan-makanan basi itu hanya menyiksa perutnya saja, tapi jika beruntung ia mendapat sisa makanan yang lumayan bisa memanjakan perutnya, lalu kembali mengalami penderitaan panjang dengan makanan basi itu. Terkadang seorang kakek tua datang memberinya roti-roti besar yang lezat sekali. Kemudian malam-malam terasa menyenangkan dengan cerita-cerita dongeng yang seru-seru. Perlahan-lahan keadaan sedikit membaik. Namun si kakek lalu menghilang, dan ia merasa kehilangan kakek itu.

Hari-hari berjalan seperti sebelumnya. Setidaknya makanan-makanan enak selalu muncul di dekatnya setiap malam. Tapi tetap saja ia merasa kesepian. Tak ada lagi cerita-cerita seru. Sebulan setelahnya dua wajah asing menemukannya tengah meringkuk di bawah jembatan itu. Mereka adalah Konan-nee-chan dan Suigetsu-nii-chan, dua remaja yatim piatu yang membawanya menyingkir dari bawah jembatan itu. Kemudian satu wajah lagi muncul dalam hidupnya. Wajah lelaki dewasa, dengan rambut jingga yang berantakan. Lelaki itu adalah Jugo. Ia biasa memanggilnya Tou-chan, karna dia adalah sosok pria yang selalu melindunginya, sosok pria yang menjadi tempat bersandar dari segala kegundahannya.

Selama sembilan bulan itu mereka hidup bagai sebuah keluarga. Keluarga yang benar-benar diimpikan Naruto. Mereka tertawa bersama meski pun sebenarnya hati mereka tengah merintih. Kadang mereka berbagi makanan. Kadang kelaparan. Dan mereka menjalaninya sebagai keluarga sepenanggungan... Lalu lagi-lagi semua itu harus direnggut darinya. Ke dua orang yang dia panggil Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan itu datang dengan berang ketika mereka sedang duduk di pinggir jalan.

Ia lari dengan ketakutan. Mereka berusaha mengejar sambil berteriak memanggil. Tapi keluarga barunya menghalangi mereka. Ia terus berlari kencang meninggalkan mereka. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Tapi kakinya terus saja berderap cepat, sampai akhirnya ia kelelahan. Sejak saat itu Jugo, Konan, dan Suigetsu seakan hilang ditelan bumi. Naruto berusaha keras mencari mereka. Berkeliling kota Konoha siang dan malam tanpa hasil. Semuanya kosong. Tempat-tempat nongkrong mereka, bahkan mencari kembali ke bawah jembatan. Hasilnya tetap saja nihil. Ia tak pernah menyerah mencari mereka, sampai pencariannya membawanya menemukan keluarga baru. Seorang pria pemilik kedai ramen dengan putrinya yang masih belia mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersama mereka. Dari sana ia memulai hidup baru sebagai anak angkat paman Teuchi dan punya adik angkat yang manis sekali, Ayame namanya. Gadis cilik periang yang kerap kali mengganggu tidurnya. Ya, semua ingatan itu masih tampak jelas dalam benaknya. Empat bulan hidup bersama paman Teuchi telah mengisi lembar-lembar menyenangkan hidupnya. Mengobati segala kehilangan atas keluarga sepenanggungannya.

Lagi-lagi ke dua orang tuanya kembali menemukannya. Naruto tahu mereka menyesal, tapi ia tak bisa merasakan penyesalan itu. Ia bahkan masih merasa ketakutan pada mereka. Entah bagaimana caranya dua orang itu berhasil membawanya pulang, tahu-tahu ia telah berada di rumah itu. Seharusnya rumah itu menyenangkan baginya. Ia selalu betah berada di sini. Dulu sewaktu kecil ia sering memperhatikan perempuan itu memasak dengan jengkel, maka ia pun tertawa melihatnya. Perempuan itu akan marah sekali, lalu pura-pura lewat di depan Naruto dan menjenggal Naruto dengan kakinya sampai kepala bocah cilik itu terbentur ke dinding. Ia menangis keras-keras, berencana mengadu pada ayahnya tentang hal itu, tapi laki-laki itu malah menghardiknya, dan Naruto akan mengurung diri di kamarnya sampai dua orang itu akan datang sambil membawa bilah kayu yang panjang untuk memukulnya!

Setelah ia kembali lagi ke dalam rumah itu, ia merasa bagaikan berada dalam penjara mengerikan. Ia berteriak-teriak histeris bila melihat mereka, melempar apa saja pada dua orang itu, bahkan pernah menyerang mereka dengan golok daging. Kengerian itu terjadi selama berhari-hari. Menghantui kepalanya dengan bayangan-bayangan masa lalu itu. Ia berusaha kabur, tapi dua orang itu seolah bisa membaca pikirannya. Pintu-pintu terkunci. Jendela-jendela telah dipaku dan ia terjebak bersama dua tiran itu. Kemudian si kakek baik hati yang menemani malam-malamnya di bawah jembatan itu datang lagi menghiburnya. Kali itu ia membawa seekor musang lucu dengan ekornya yang banyak bersamanya. Selain lucu musang itu cerewet sekali, juga suka mengejek. Malam itu pun terlewatkan dengan pertengkaran-pertengkaran yang hebat. Lalu ia mengantuk, dan terlelap di pangkuan si kakek. Semuanya lalu jadi gelap dan ketika terbangun ke esokan paginya semua kenangan tentang kehidupan buruknya hilang tanpa bekas. Bahkan Jugo, Konan, dan Suigetsu pun seakan tak pernah ada dalam ingatannya, kecuali secercah ingatan samar-samar tentang paman Teuchi, dan anak perempuannya yang manis itu.

Naruto mendesah berat. Air matanya berderai, berjatuhan ke atas pangkuannya. Sejak hari itu ke tiga keluarga sepenanggungannya telah terhapus dalam lembaran hidupnya, sampai saat ini, ketika sebuah insiden telah mengembalikan semua ingatan tentang mereka. Tentang Nee-channya yang kalem, tentang Nii-channya yang pemarah, dan tentang Tou-channya yang tenang. Kali terakhir mereka bertemu lagi, ia malah menyambut mereka dengan pandangan penuh curiga, kejadiannya beberapa tahun lalu, ketika ia sedang jalan-jalan di tengah kota bersama Kiba. Nee-chan bahkan sampai menangis saat itu. Ia masih ingat betul dengan kata-kata terpanjang yang pernah diucapkan sang Nee-chan di dekat telinganya.

"B-baka... Kau ke mana saja selama ini? Nee-chan selalu takut terjadi sesuatu padamu tahu?" tanya Nee-channya dengan sedih. Suaranya lembut, tetapi penuh emosional. Merasuk jauh menyentuh perasaannya... Terdengar begitu tulus, sehingga sulit bagi Naruto untuk tak percaya. "kami pikir dua orang itu telah menangkapmu... Tiap hari kami mengkhawatirkanmu... Nee-chan bahkan selalu berharap dan berdoa tiap malam kau akan baik-baik saja... Melihatmu saat ini sudah seperti ini Nee-chan senang sekali... Nee-chan selalu sedih memikirkan keadaanmu setiap saat... Beberapa bulan belakangan ini kami mulai kehilangan harapan, mengira kau telah pergi jauh... Atau yang terburuk..." Nee-chan berhenti berkata. Ia mulai terisak. Wajahnya tersembunyi di bahu Naruto. Mendengar betapa pilunya suara perempuan itu, Naruto pun merasa tersentuh, meski pada waktu itu ia tengah kehilangan ingatan, tapi ia tahu bahwa mereka tak asing. Sementara Nee-chan menangis, ia melongo saja dengan raut muka bingung menatap dua orang laki-laki itu.

"Kalian siapa ya?" tanyanya tidak mengerti. Mereka tampak terkejut. Yang pertama kali bereaksi adalah Nii-channya.

"Siapa katamu? Maksudmu kau tak ingat pada kami? Itu jahat sekali. Padahal kami tak pernah berhenti memikirkanmu!" kata Nii-chan dengan muka galak.

Ia berkata, "Benar. Aku sama sekali tak ingat siapa kalian. Apa kalian bisa memberitahuku secara rinci? karna aku juga kesusahan mengingat masa kecilku."

"Bolehkah aku memukulnya sekarang?" tanya Nii-chan. "dia benar-benar menjengkelkanku."

Nee-chan melepaskan pelukannya dari leher Naruto. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Nee-chan pun tersenyum. Cantik sekali rupanya. "Kau punya ponsel?" Nee-chan bertanya.

Ia mengangguk. "Punya."

"Nah, sekarang catat nomer ponsel Nee-chan, ya?"

"Eh," ia tak mengerti. "untuk apa?"

Nee-chan menepuk kepalanya seraya nyengir. "Tentu saja untuk menghubungi kami kalau-kalau ingatanmu sudah kembali, baka."

"Oh," Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu mencatat nomer Nee-chan. Setelah itu mereka berpisah dan tak pernah bertemu lagi. Naruto menyeka air matanya. Dagunya bergetar hebat. Ia merasa amat bersalah telah melupakan mereka. Itu bukan karna ia ingin melakukannya, tetapi karna memang ingatannya telah tiada. Kalau keadaannya sepenuhnya pulih, ia berjanji, ia akan menemui mereka. Kemudian ia teringat akan nomer ponsel Nee-channya, ia pun mengangkat wajahnya, lalu menoleh ke arah meja kecil di dekat ranjang. Air matanya berhenti mengalir. Ia mengambil ponsel itu dan memeriksanya. Nomer itu ternyata masih di sana. Ia mencoba menghubunginya. Tak lama berselang, bunyi tuth panjang itu membuatnya lega. Nomer Nee-chan masih aktif. Ia meletakkan ponsel itu di dekat telinganya. Namun bunyi tuth panjang itu berdengung berulang-ulang. Tak ada jawaban. Ia mencoba lagi. Kali ini bunyi tuth itu terpotong dengan bunyi bip yang nyaring. Dan suara Nee-channya pun terdengar.

"Halo?" ia malah membisu. Jantungnya berdebar-debar kencang. Suara Nee-channya tidak banyak berubah. Hanya saja sekarang lebih dingin...

"Halo? Ini siapa?" Nee-chan mengulangi bertanya. Rasa rindu pelan-pelan menggerayangi hatinya.

"Nee-chan." gumam Naruto pelan.

Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum perempuan itu menyahut. "Eh!" Nee-chan kedengaran terkejut. Lama tak ada sahutan dari seberang sana.

"Bagaimana kabar, Nee-chan?" tanya Naruto berbasa-basi.

"Eh!" Konan kembali tersentak.

"Nee-chan kenapa? Ada sesuatu 'kah?"

"Aku tidak sedang mimpi 'kan? Ini benar-benar Naruto 'kan?" tanya Konan dengan cepat.

"Ya... Nee... chan..." kedengarannya lucu dia mengucapkan itu.

"Jadi kau sudah ingat?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku mengingatnya..."

"Oh! lalu mengapa kau tak langsung menghubungi, Nee-chan?"

"Aku sedang sakit Nee-chan..."

"Sakit apa? Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

"Lumayan baik. Tapi belum bisa jalan dengan baik, Nee-chan."

"Masak? Memangnya kau sakit apa?"

"Rematik kayaknya. Aku seperti kakek-kakek saja. Jalan ke mana saja mesti dipapah. 'kan merepotkan..."

"Ya sudah. Beritahukan tempat di mana kau dirawat. Biar Nee-chan menjengukmu." kata Konan dengan nyaring.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nee-chan. Aku saja yang nanti ke sana. Nee-chan tidak marah 'kan?"

"Marah?" tanya Konan tidak mengerti. "marah karna apa?"

"Karna aku melupakan kalian..."

Konan mendesah. "Ke mari saja. Biar kami yang akan menghukummu. Asal kau tahu saja, Nii-chanmu sekarang jadi senewen, dan Nee-chan agak kesulitan menghadapinya."

Naruto tersenyum. Terdengar langkah-langkah kaki di luar rumah. "Baik," jawab Naruto cepat-cepat. "Nee-chan, sudah dulu ya. Ada yang datang."

"Eh, secepat itu 'kah? Nee-chan masih rindu padamu, baka."

"Nanti Naru hubungi lagi. Dah, Nee-chan..."

"Tapi, tapi, tunggu seb~" suara Nee-channya menghilang. Naruto menghela napas sambil menghapus sisa air matanya. Hari telah senja. Detak jam dinding memecah keheningan di kamar itu.

"Aku pulang..."

Naruto tersenyum, senyum aneh yang lebih ditujukan pada dirinya. Lagi-lagi orang asing, pikirnya dengan getir. Selalu saja orang asing yang datang menolongnya, wajah-wajah asing yang tak dikenalnya. Tapi setidaknya temannya bertambah satu.

Shizuka muncul di ambang pintu. Naruto mendongak dan wajahnya menegang seketika saat matanya melihat sesosok bayangan hitam di belakang Shizuka.

"Hai." sapa Shizuka. "maaf ya lama menunggu."

Naruto mengedipkan matanya. Sosok itu telah lenyap. Apakah dia baru saja berkhayal? Shizuka mendekat dan duduk di dekat Naruto. Shizuka menghela napas. Ia pun menatap Naruto. Sebentar kemudian dahinya mengernyit keheranan ketika mengikuti arah pandangan mata Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Shizuka penasaran.

Naruto tersentak. Ia reflek menoleh, tapi malah salah lihat ke belahan dada Shizuka yang saat itu sedang mengenakan tanktop. Dadanya yang bulat itu kelihatan hampir tumpah. Naruto segera berpaling dengan gelagapan. "T-t-tidak ada apa-apa. Aku h-hanya ingin melihat ke sana saja."

"Oh." Shizuka tampak tidak sadar. Itu bagus bagi Naruto.

Shizuka bertanya, "Apa kau mau susu? dan kue?"

Naruto menghela napas. Ia menatap mata Shizuka lagi. "Kedengarannya enak." lalu mereka terdiam saling tatap. Untuk beberapa waktu lamanya Shizuka mematung saja sambil terpaku pada mata biru Naruto. Matanya berkedip dua kali. Pelan-pelan jantungnya berdenyut. Denyutnya terasa menyenangkan sekali, seperti digelitiki. Panas pun menjalari pipinya. Kemudian pandangan Shizuka turun ke mulut Naruto, dan Shizuka hampir saja tergoda untuk menciumnya kalau saja Naruto tidak segera menyadarkannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto ketika melihat roman muka Shizuka yang kelihatan aneh. Shizuka terlonjak dan menahan napas. Mukanya berubah semerah apel.

"B-bukan apa-apa," kata Shizuka sambil berdiri membelakangi Naruto. "o ya. Akan ku ambilkan susu dan kuenya." tambahnya lalu pergi dengan tergesa-gesa. Setelah ia berada di luar kamar, Shizuka memelankan langkah kakinya. Ia mengambil napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya. Tadi hampir saja ketahuan, batinnya dengan malu bercampur marah. Begitu sampai di dapur ia berhenti. Debaran jantungnya masih menggila. Rona pipinya pun masih tak jua sirna. Getaran indah itu, pikirnya, hampir saja membuatnya bertindak ceroboh. Shizuka mengutuk dirinya dalam hati. Tapi rasanya indah sekali, bantahnya, rasa indah itu berulang kali telah sukses melumpuhkan semua pertahanan dirinya. Menghilangkan akalnya, bahkan bisa melemahkan setiap persendiannya. Tiap kali Shizuka berdekatan dengannya, kontrol atas dirinya selalu hilang. Tadi nyaris saja ia mempermalukan diri sendiri di depan pemuda itu.

Shizuka menuang susu kemasan yang diambilnya tadi di lemari pendingin ke gelas. Ia juga mengambil kue-kue yang dibuatnya tadi pagi lalu meletakkannya di atas nampan bersama susu itu. "Tenang, Shizuka," gumam Shizuka pada diri sendiri. "kau bisa mengatasinya. Lagi pula kau sudah punya kekasih 'kan? Kau tidak butuh apa-apa lagi." dia menegaskan, lalu kembali ke tempat Naruto berada. Ia berhenti sebentar untuk menarik napas dan menghembuskannya.

"Kau sudah l-lama menunggu?" tanya Shizuka agak gugup.

Naruto menggeleng. "Belum sepuluh menit 'kan?"

"Oh." Shizuka menahan diri untuk tidak mengumpat karna begitu banyak kata yang ingin diucapkannya. Ia meletakkan nampan itu di meja kecil disamping ranjang, mengambil piring berisi kue-kue dan duduk di samping Naruto. Ia tidak berani menatap langsung ke wajah Naruto. Lima detik lamanya ia tak bereaksi. Tapi entah berapa lama waktu sebenarnya telah berlalu, ia tak menyadarinya. Ia berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya ke kekasihnya, Shagiri, yang ada di kota Nadeshiko. Dia cinta pada orang itu, tentu saja. Mereka bahkan pernah berciuman. Dan Sagiri juga cinta pada Shizuka. Apalagi yang Shizuka butuhkan? Tetapi perasaan hangat dan debaran jantungnya itu, pikir Shizuka, lain sekali dengan apa yang dialaminya bersama Sagiri. Entah bagaimana membedakannya? Shizuka tak bisa menjawabnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya Naruto seraya mengambil kue di piring yang dipegang Shizuka.

Shizuka menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Naruto sedang susah memasukan kue itu ke mulutnya. Shizuka terkesiap, lalu beralih menatap kue di tangannya. Kue-kue itu tinggal setengah. Rasa bersalah menggerayangi hatinya.

"Ma~"

"Tidak apa-apa." kata Naruto mendahului Shizuka. "maafkan aku karna memakan kue itu tanpa mendapat izin darimu. Benar, tadi aku sudah meminta izin, tapi kau sedang sibuk, makanya aku tidak mau mengganggumu."

"Oh," Shizuka menelengkan kepalanya. "baiklah. Bagaimana rasanya?"

Naruto berkata sambil mengulum kue itu, "Enak. Rasanya manis seperti coklat. Tapi kalau ditambah sirup, pasti sempurna."

"Kau mau lagi?" Shizuka mengulurkan kue-kue itu.

"Baiklah, kalau kau memaksa." Naruto mengambil sebuah kue. Ia berniat melahapnya, tapi Shizuka memberinya usul lebih dulu.

"Kenapa kau tak memakannya dengan susu. Rasanya enak lho." kata Shizuka.

Naruto mengedipkan matanya, seakan baru tersadar dari apa yang tengah dilakukannya. Ia menatap kue itu, lalu ke susu di atas meja kecil di dekatnya. "Beh." komentarnya sambil beringsut mendekati meja. Dengan susah payah ia berhasil menarik-narik gelas itu ke pinggir meja. Ia lalu membenamkan kue itu ke dalam susu, memakannya dan mematung saat itu juga.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Shizuka penasaran. "enak 'kan?"

Naruto berbalik. Matanya membulat sempurna. "Boleh aku minta semuanya?" pintanya dengan suara yang agak ke kanak-kanakan.

"Ambil saja nih." Shizuka menyodorkan piring di tangannya.

"Maksudku semuanya..."

Semula Shizuka tak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Naruto. Tapi setelah menyadarinya ia menggerutu dalam hati. Terdengar ketukan di pintu. Mereka mematung beberapa saat lamanya.

"Biar aku saja yang melihatnya." Shizuka bangkit dan pergi. Naruto kembali melahap kuenya tak peduli.

Tak lama berselang, Shizuka pun kembali lagi. "Ada yang mencarimu.'' kata Shizuka memberitahu.

Naruto berhenti mengunyah. Shizuka menyipitkan matanya melihat betapa belepotannya mulut dan pakaian Naruto. "Siapa?" tanya Naruto ingin tahu.

"Apa begini caramu makan setiap harinya?" sindir Shizuka dengan tajam.

Naruto menunjukkan muka biasa-biasa saja pada Shizuka, yang artinya, apa?. "Kau sedang mengejekku?"

Shizuka menepuk dahinya sendiri dengan keras. "Artinya apakah mulutmu selalu kotor kalau habis makan, Tuan Tampan?"

"Oh," Naruto tampak terkejut. Ia melihat pakaiannya seolah sedang mencari sesuatu yang mengganggu. "maksudmu ini?" dia membentangkan pakaiannya.

"Terserah..." Shizuka berdecak, kemudian pergi lagi dengan jengkel. Dia pun datang lagi sambil membawa seorang gadis di belakangnya. Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya lagi ketika melihat gadis-gadis itu. Gadis asing yang berdiri di belakang Shizuka kelihatannya cukup familiar. Ia mengamat-amati gadis itu. Model rambutnya lurus disisir ke kiri, berwarna coklat, dengan bando merah muda di atas kepalanya. Matanya besar, warnanya hitam pekat, dan tajam. Bentuk wajahnya oval, berkulit putih halus, disertai bibir cemberut yang menarik. Selain itu tubuhnya ramping, dengan stelan kaos putih dan rok putih sepaha yang menampilkan bentuk pinggulnya seperti pakaian suster-suster di rumah sakit itu. Cewek itu menatap Naruto lekat-lekat dari atas sampai bawah seperti sedang menilai sambil menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus mencekik Naruto ataukah meledakkannya. Shizuka malah jadi kurang nyaman dengan situasi itu.

"Akan ku tinggalkan saja kalian berdua. Aku juga lupa menyirami kebunku. Permisi..." Shizuka melenggang pergi meninggalkan mereka dalam keheningan yang menggelisahkan. Mereka bertatap-tatapan beberapa waktu lamanya.

"Jadi," cewek itu memulai dengan suara tajam. "kau orang yang dibicarakan teman-temanku itu?" cewek itu berhenti. Pandangannya masih mengawasi Naruto, tajam dan penuh selidik. Naruto melirik ke sampingnya beberapa kali, mengira cewek itu sedang bicara dengan orang lain.

"Mungkin." jawab Naruto seadanya.

Cewek itu menghela napas. "Ada banyak hal yang sebenarnya ingin ku bicarakan..."

Mata Naruto menyipit. "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Cewek itu berkata, "Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Naruto angkat bahu. "Aku tak tahu. Wajahmu mungkin tampak tidak asing bagiku."

Sudut bibir cewek itu melengkung ke bawah. "Ya... Kita memang pernah bertemu puluhan kali. Bodohnya aku tak menyadarinya. Saat melihatmu jatuh di dalam bis seharusnya aku sudah bisa menebaknya," suara cewek itu mulai bergetar. "tapi pikiranku telah menyesatkanku, hingga aku malah mengabaikanmu."

Naruto mengerutkan kening. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Cewek itu menghampiri Naruto tanpa berpaling. "Bisakah aku duduk? Aku tak tahan berdiri di sini tanpa berkeinginan mencekikmu."

"Oke," kata Naruto tak mengindahkan ancaman cewek itu. Ia bahkan ragu cewek sefeminim dia punya kekuatan mencekik yang luar biasa. "kau bisa duduk di ranjang."

Cewek itu pun duduk di dekat Naruto. Ia membuang napas dengan lega. Dua menit lamanya tak ada percakapan. Lalu kelopak mata cewek itu pun mulai berkaca-kaca. "Wow," katanya dengan pandangan menerawang. "kau tak pernah memberi kabar pada kami. Tak pernah menelpon. Tidak pernah mengirim surat. Tou-san bahkan sering menanyakanmu akhir-akhir ini."

"Baiklah," kata Naruto tidak mengerti. "kau bisa menceritakannya dari awal."

Cewek itu mendesah. Ia berpaling pada Naruto dan terpancar kesedihan dalam matanya. "Bolehkah aku memelukmu? Bertahun-tahun tak pernah bertemu lagi, membuatku amat merindukanmu."

Usul itu sangat tidak masuk akal. Itu kedengaran seperti dia adalah boneka beruang yang suka mendapat pelukan hangat dari semua orang. "Boleh saja, asal-eh!" Naruto amat kaget ketika cewek itu memeluk lehernya dengan tiba-tiba. Pelukan cewek itu erat sekali, bahkan sampai wajahnya menempel di pipi Naruto. Naruto jadi gelagapan menerima perlakuan seperti itu.

"He-" Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk protes, karna mendengar napas tersengal-sengal cewek itu. Kemudian sekonyong-konyong tanpa diduga, cewek itu menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Kau tak mengingatku? Kau tak ingat pada adikmu sendiri?" tanya cewek itu dengan nyaring. Naruto jadi bertambah bingung dengan pengakuan itu. "itu jahaat... Padahal dulu kau telah berjanji takkan melupakanku... Tapi nyatanya kau melakukannyaa... Kau... Kau kembali lagi pada kami sebagai orang asing..." ia terisak. Air matanya tumpah ruah. Napasnya menderu kencang.

"Adik?" dahi Naruto makin mengerut. Sulit rasanya bisa berpikir ke mana-mana saat seorang cewek sedang terisak di dekatmu. Tapi kemudian secercah ingatan berputar-putar dalam benaknya.

"Tunggu!" Naruto berseru kaget. "coba lepaskan aku dulu?!"

Cewek itu mematuhi tanpa protes. Ia melepaskan Naruto, menjauhkan dirinya, dan menghapus jejak air matanya yang bercucuran. Ia menatap Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Diam sebentar, ya?" pinta Naruto sambil nyengir. Cewek itu mengangguk patuh. Naruto memegang ke dua pipi cewek itu dan mengusap-usapnya. Halus sekali kulitnya. Kemudian Naruto menjewer pipi cewek itu dengan gemas.

"Ah! sakit..." pekik cewek itu dengan imut.

Naruto melongo. "Kau... Ay-chan?" tebak Naruto. Mereka bertatap-tatapan. Naruto mengagumi mata hitam cewek itu yang pekat sekali. Ia lalu membayangkan cewek manis itu menjadi seorang gadis cilik bertampang imut yang dikenalnya bertahun-tahun lalu. Jauh sekali perbedaannya. Terutama karna dua buah tonjolan di dadanya itu.

"Huh..." Naruto membuang napas. "Ay-chan telah berubah. Aku sampai tidak mengenalimu tadi. Kalau saja bukan karna mata dan warna rambutmu ini, mungkin aku akan mengira Ay-chan orang gila."

Wajah Ayame masih tampak sendu. Suaranya pun begitu. "Aku tak pernah berubah. Sedikit pun tak pernah."

"Dulu kau gadis yang cerewet, sombong, dan sok berkuasa," timpal Naruto membantahnya. "kau suka menunggangiku kalau aku telat bangun. Berteriak-teriak sambil menjambak rambutku. Dulu kau ini gadis kecil yang suka meludahi wajahku dan gemar menyiramku dengan kuah mie."

Ayame menyela, "Oke, oke, kau menyindirku. Urusan itu cuma terjadi beberapa bulan, tepat 3 bulan lebih 2 minggu, seharusnya sudah selesai 2 minggu sebelum kepergianmu..."

"Iya, kau telah banyak berubah," pandangan mata Naruto menyejuk. "berapa umurmu sekarang?" tanyanya. "dan bagaimana kabar Tou-san di rumah?"

Hening. Ayame menatap Naruto lekat-lekat dengan mata hitamnya yang besar. Matanya kembali berair. Pertanyaan itu seakan mengguncang perasaannya. Naruto merasa bersalah karna terlalu terburu-buru banyak bertanya.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tak mau cerita." kata Naruto menenangkan. Ayame masih enggan menjawab. Naruto melanjutkan. "pertanyaanku keterlaluan ya?"

Ayame menggelengkan kepala. Ia menarik napas lagi, menundukkan wajahnya, lalu napasnya mulai menderu, suaranya tak beraturan seperti suara air mendidih, pelan-pelan ia merebahkan kepalanya ke bahu Naruto. Naruto menatap puncak kepalanya sebentar. Rambutnya tergerai menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya. Dan Ayame kembali terisak. Kali ini suaranya kecil sekali diiringi guncangan bahunya.

Melihat keadaan itu, Naruto menjadi iba. Ia pun merangkul bahu Ayame. Pelan-pelan ia berputar, ditariknya tubuh Ayame ke dalam dekapannya.

"Tidak apa-apa... Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." kata Naruto dengan lembut. Ayame melingkarkan ke dua tangannya memeluk tubuh Naruto sembari membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Naruto. Tangisnya pun semakin keras.

Ayame berkata dengan parau, "Tou-san sedang kurang sehat. Aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat, tapi dia... dia selalu bersikeras bahwa ia baik-baik saja," Ayame terus bicara, sementara Naruto mendengarkan dengan sabar. "aku tahu dia tidak ingin membuatku cemas... tapi... Bertingkah sok kuat seolah-olah dia tak apa-apa adalah hal yang konyol... Tou-san tak pernah mau mendengarkan nasehatku... Dan itu membuatku sedih..."

Naruto menarik napas. Ayame terus menangis tersedu-sedu di dadanya. Beberapa saat waktu berjalan begitu saja, tanpa ada percakpan lagi. "Baiklah-tebayo!" seru Naruto setelah terdiam lama. "setelah aku sembuh total nanti. Kita akan ke rumah dan meruntuhkan tembok baja hati Tou-san! Tidak ada yang pernah bisa mengalahkan Ay-chan dan Naruto Uzumaki jika sudah bersatu-tebayoo!"

Sekonyong-konyong Ayame berhenti menangis. Ia menghela napas, lalu mendongakkan kepala, menatap dagu Naruto lekat-lekat dari bawah. Helai rambutnya tersibak. Ia pun mengangguk penuh haru. Lalu ia melepas pelukannya dan merangkul leher Naruto erat-erat. Wajahnya bergerak naik sampai pipi mereka menyatu. Naruto tampak terperanjat dan makin kaget ketika Ayame mengecup pipinya. "Aku kangen Nii-san..." kata Ayame dengan nyaring. Pelukannya kian erat. Ayame lalu bergerak naik tanpa melepaskan dekapannya dari leher Naruto sambil mengangkat kakinya menunggangi paha Naruto. Tubuh Naruto pun kehilangan keseimbangan, sehingga ia malah mendarat di atas kasur.

Bagaimana pun juga, pikir Naruto dengan panik, dua tonjolan empuk di depan dada Ayame itu amatlah mengganggu. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan debar jantung cewek itu dan mencium aroma jeruk dari parfum tubuhnya. Apa-apaan ini! batin Naruto berseru. Tiba-tiba perhatiannya berpaling pada sosok Shizuka yang berdiri sambil bersidekap di bingkai pintu. Tatapan matanya benar-benar menusuk seolah gadis itu akan bersiap menikam mereka.

* * *

 **Thobi Naborju Naborju**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thobi Naborju Naborju**

* * *

Karin membetulkan kaca matanya yang agak miring. Matanya fokus ke layar laptop sambil jari tangannya mengetik papan keyboard dengan cepat. Diruangan bernuansa kuno itu dia tidak sendirian. Bersama selusin remaja yang sedang menikmati sarapan pagi mereka, ia duduk paling ujung meja. Ruangan itu sebenarnya cukup luas, cukup untuk menampung dua meja besar dan empat puluh anak tukang ribut, juga masih menyisakan cukup ruang untuk mondar-mandir tanpa perlu bilang permisi ke orang-orang.

Pagi ini Karin terbangun dengan penuh semangat. Sambil memberikan sapaan normal pada dua teman sekamarnya yang acuh tak acuh, Karin membuat sarapan bergizi lengkap dan menghabiskannya dengan cepat tanpa cela. Sekarang dia sedang melakukan suatu pekerjaan yang paling trendi dikalangan anak muda masa kini, yaitu chatting bersama teman dan keluarganya di medsos. Itu artinya dia akan sibuk sekali selama beberapa jam berikutnya. Soalnya dia punya teman yang jumlahnya empat kali lipat dari jumlah keseluruhan orang dipenginapan ini. Dan sebagian besarnya adalah cowok, hampir 80%nya! Tetapi kalau ayahnya sudah mengajak chatting, Karin akan melupakan orang-orang itu, kemudian mulai membahas tentang kondisi ibunya! Oh, ibunya! Pada mulanya Karin amat benci pada perempuan itu. Bahkan saking bencinya Karin selalu berharap perempuan itu mati saja. Tiada hari tanpa pertengkaran jika mereka sudah masuk obrolan yang menyangkut keluarga. Tapi setelah tahu duduk perkaranya Karin menyesal telah punya harapan seperti itu.

"Pagi yang menyenangkan, 'kan?"

Karin mengangkat wajah, menyaksikan seorang cowok gondrong dan cakep duduk di sebelah kiri meja di depannya. Karin menatapnya sambil melongo. "Kau mengajakku bicara?" Karin bertanya memastikan.

Cowok itu angkat bahu tanpa berpaling dari Karin. "Semuanya sedang sibuk."

"Aku juga sedang sibuk." Karin menunduk lagi melihat laptopnya.

"Tapi kau menjawabku. Artinya kau tidak sedang sibuk." kata cowok itu kedengaran memaksa.

Karin mengamati cowok itu selama dua detik dan mengenali gelagatnya. Gelagat orang yang ingin mengajak kenalan. Karin serta merta langsung mengerti.

"Kau tak punya teman bicara dan mengajakku untuk menjadi teman bicaramu? Kita bahkan belum saling mengenal." Karin diam lagi mengamati laptopnya. Cowok itu tak lagi bicara untuk jangka waktu yang lama.

"Neji," kata cowok akhirnya. dan menambahkan dengan kesan dramatis. "Neji Hyuuga."

Karin melongok lagi tanpa minat, seakan nama itu tak memberikan efek apa pun padanya. "Oh. Nama yang bagus."

Neji memberengut. "Aku sudah memperkenalkan diri."

"Terus?"

"Giliranmu." ujar Neji dengan agak tekanan.

Karin menanggapi dengan malas, "Karin. Karin Namikaze." Karin tak berkata apa-apa lagi, artinya percakapan itu harus berakhir detik itu juga. Neji kelihatan kesal. Wajahnya berubah merah padam seperti bara api. Kemudian Gaara masuk ruangan itu bersama Sasuke. Ia menenteng segelas kopi susu panas dan sebatang rokok. Tiba-tiba ia terheran-heran sendiri saat menyaksikan Neji duduk di dekat Karin tanpa membawa putri-putri itu bersamanya.

Neji membuang napas. "Oh, nama yang aneh," katanya sambil berpaling. "tapi sepertinya aku mengenal nama belakangmu."

"Oh ya?" Karin berhenti mengetik. Ia mengangkat pandangannya ke wajah Neji.

"Tentu saja," jawab Neji dengan semangat. "coba kalau aku tidak salah tebak. Ayahmu pasti Minato-sama 'kan?"

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Karin penuh minat.

"Ah, ternyata aku benar." komentar Neji puas. Karin masih menunggu. Neji kemudian menambahkan. "ayahmu dan pamanku adalah partner bisnis. Bahkan bukan sekadar partner. Mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil."

Karin menatap Neji dengan pandangan penuh selidik. Namun Gaara buru-buru menjatuhkan diri dengan tiba-tiba.

"Hai, Karin." Gaara menyapa sambil tersenyum paksa. Karin segera mengatur diri.

"Ada apa?" tanya Karin.

"Bagaimana pagimu hari ini? Ku harap menyenangkan, karna pagiku tadi amat menyenangkan dan sekarang begitu buruk saat menyaksikan seekor rajawali singgah ditempat yang tidak seharusnya dia berada." Gaara mendelik tak suka pada Neji. Ia menyandarkan sikunya menghalangi Neji dari pandangan Karin dengan badannya.

"Pagiku biasa saja. Tidak ada yang istimewa."

"Oh, bagus!"

Karin memperhatikan Gaara selama beberapa detik dan terbengong-bengong. Soalnya Gaara mengeluarkan semacam aura kompetitif yang membuat tempat itu jadi agak kurang nyaman. Suasana yang biasa dialaminya ketika disekolahannya, meski mereka tak pernah menunjukkan terang-terangan dengan sikap itu, tapi Karin cukup bisa membauinya.

"Kau sudah sarapan, Karin?" tanya Gaara.

"Sudah. Sepiring salad dan jus buah."

"Wah," Neji menyela. "sarapan yang sehat. Itu bagus."

Gaara berpaling pada Neji dengan kesal. "Tidak ada yang minta pendapatmu, bung!"

"Aku juga tidak bicara padamu." tukas Neji santai. Gaara memelototi Neji dengan sengit.

Karin mulai merasa situasi jadi panas. Ia menatap mereka was-was. "Teman-teman. Apakah semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Mereka berdua membuang muka secara bersamaan. Karin pagi-pagi merasa gerah dan tiba-tiba menyadari mereka sudah menjadi pusat perhatian. Ia menjadi malu sekali. Tetapi Sasuke segera menggabung diri dengan mereka, serta merta meredakan ketegangan itu.

"Oy, oy," tukas Sasuke dengan suara formal seperti suara pak Kepala Sekolah yang selalu mengawali pidatonya dengan deheman peringatan. "jangan ribut pagi-pagi begini. Bikin malu saja."

Gaara mengerutkan kening. Sambil menatap Sasuke dengan matanya yang menyala marah ia mendengus jengkel. "Bukan urusanmu, kawan..."

"Oh ya?" Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya. Kemudian dia merasakan ancaman dari tatapan mata Gaara yang tajam itu, yang seolah-olah mengawasinya persis menyerupai tatapan mata harimau ketika melihat lawannya. "kita ini teman, kawan. Ingat itu."

Karin menahan napas karna situasi itu. Tiba-tiba Neji bangkit mendadak sambil menghela napas menengahi mereka. Ia berkata, "Aku pamit dulu. Maaf sebelumnya, tapi obrolan tadi sangat menyenangkan. Senang mengenalmu juga, Karin." setelah mengakhiri kata-katanya, Neji beranjak pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban. Karin tidak serta-merta merasa lega, meski Neji telah meninggalkan mereka. Ia masih merasakan ketegangan itu berada di dekatnya. Ia beralih menatap Gaara dan merasa yakin ketegangan itu berasal dari dia.

"G-Gaara...," kata Karin dengan gugup. "ku mohon berhentilah."

Entah bagaimana caranya, kata-kata Karin benar-benar berefek. Gaara melunak. Mata pucatnya kembali melebar menjadi normal. Saat itu juga Karin bisa menarik napas dengan lega. Kemudian, dua orang itu mulai berkelakar yang tentu saja lebih didominasi oleh Sasuke. Karin kembali sibuk dengan laptopnya sambil sesekali mengoreksi Gaara bila ia melontarkan kata-kata yang keliru. Tiba-tiba Karin secara tak sengaja mendengar sebuah percakapan singkat melewati ruangan itu.

"Kau akan ke mana Ayame?"

"Aku mau menjenguknya lagi. Nii-san sedang sakit dan aku mau merawatnya." kata Ayame penuh semangat. Kemudian menambahkan. "aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya selama bertahun-tahun. Lalu di sini kami bertemu secara kebetulan seminggu yang lalu. Payahnya, waktu itu aku tak mengenalinya sampai ku dengar ribut-ribut kemarin itu."

"Tunggu, Ayame!" seru cewek yang lain. "sejak kapan kau punya kakak? Kau tak pernah memberitahu kami sebelumnya."

"Kapan ya? Ah, ku rasa sudah lama. Sejak umurku delapan tahun mungkin. Tapi kemudian dia pergi, lalu kembali lagi dan tak mengenali kami."

"Oh ya? Memangnya siapa dia? Kau harus mengenalkannya pada kami. Kami jadi ingin tahu."

"Kalian ingin tahu? Ku pikir kalian takkan menyukainya, sebab namanya sudah buruk di tempat ini."

"Masak? Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu. Dia sudah melakukan apa memangnya?"

"Apa kalian ingat kejadian waktu itu?"

"Yang mana?"

"Itu lho. Waktu kita baru tiba di sini. Tentang kejadian penusukan itu."

"Ah! Jangan bilang kalau dia..." dan percakapan itu akhirnya tenggelam oleh kebisingan remaja-remaja lainnya. Karin mengangkat pandangannya mencari cewek-cewek itu, tapi sepertinya mereka telah lenyap di pintu geser besar itu. Tepat setelah itu Sakura, Ino, dan Shion bergabung dengan mereka.

"Aku benci orang itu," kata Ino mulai bicara seraya menjatuhkan diri bersama sarapannya. "lagi pula kalian kenal di mana sih? Kok bisa-bisanya kau kenal pria brengsek macam dia."

Shion menanggapi dengan suara berat tersendat-sendat seperti orang yang telah menangis semalaman. "A-aku bertemu dengannya... Pokoknya yang ku tahu dia itu orang baik..."

"Banyak laki-laki bersikap baik pada awalnya," kata Ino ketus. "itu hanya untuk menutupi niat bejat mereka yang sesungguhnya. Mereka akan menjeratmu dengan tipu daya mereka, kemudian setelah itu mereka akan memerasmu seperti lintah darah!"

"Ya, kau memang benar," kata Shion dengan nada pedih bercampur marah. "bahkan setelah ku tahu ia masih di sini, dia bahkan tak mau minta maaf padaku."

"Ku harap kau sadar dan melihat kenyataannya. Kau lihat sendiri 'kan sikapnya yang brengsek itu? Setelah dia tak mendapatkan apa-apa darimu, selanjutnya ia memainkan perannya dengan baik pada gadis pondokan itu, dan harus ku akui dia berhasil. Cewek itu tertipu. Sama sepertimu." Ino berhenti dengan puas. Kemudian sambil memandangi kuku indahnya ia berkata menyindir pada dua laki-laki di depannya. "Semua laki-laki sama saja, kata-kata mereka penuh omong kosong."

Sakura menyela, "Ino. Diamlah. Lidahmu terlalu tajam."

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya membeberkan kenyataannya~kenyataan kalau laki-laki itu mata keranjang! Buat apa-apa menutup-nutupinya? Toh juga pada akhirnya menyakitkan."

"Kenyataannya... Sedaap..." Gaara memberi sempilan. Ino berubah cemberut, tapi tak menjawab.

Sakura berkata, "Berarti kau juga tidak akan mengecualikan ayahmu 'kan? Sebab ayahmu juga laki-laki tulen."

"Oh," Ino menatap sinis pada Sakura. "jangan menyebut orang tua. Itu tidak sportif."

"Mungkin orang tua kalian bisa bertemu. Mereka pasti akan akrab." Gaara bergidik. Sasuke menyikut lengan Gaara dan memberi tatapan peringatan, 'hei, cukup.'.

"Aku hanya mengikuti alur kata-katamu saja, Ino. Kau menyebut laki-laki, artinya umum. Ayahmu, Ayahku juga, dan ayah-ayah yang lain termasuk di dalamnya."

"Aku tidak memaksudkan semuanya, maksudku mayoritas dari mereka kebanyakannya. Menurutku sembilan dari sepuluh laki-laki itu berhidung belang." bantah Ino dengan sengit.

"Ino yang baik. Kau benar-benar plin-plan dalam berpendapat. Biar ku tebak, kau mengatakan itu, ku pikir hanya untuk membela posisi Ayahmu dari predikat pria hidung belang itu."

"Aku tidak plin-plan. Memang pada awalnya aku menyebut laki-laki, tapi maksudku kebanyakannya!" Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Tapi kau kedengaran begitu yakin pada awalnya, sampai aku menyebutkan Ayahmu, baru kemudian kau mengoreksi kata-katamu."

"Prasangkamu terlalu fantastis Sakura."

"Serius nih?" celetuk Gaara. "apa kita harus berdebat seharian tentang laki-laki hidung belang ini?" mereka tidak menanggapi. Masing-masing dari ke duanya memalingkan wajah dengan kesal.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya dengan raut muka jengkel. "mau perang isu di Twitter?"

"Kawan, kau benar-benar lucu." sahut Gaara. Kemudian, entah sadar atau tidak Sasori sudah duduk di dekat mereka dan memberikan komentar pada topik lelaki hidung belang itu tanpa di minta.

"Menurutku~" semua mata langsung berpaling pada Sasori. Tanpa mempedulikan mereka ia pun melanjutkan. "laki-laki itu adalah tipe laki-laki parasit. Bajingan miskin banyak mimpi. Tentu saja dia mengetahui kalau Shion itu anak orang kaya, dan dia berusaha mendekatinya untuk kepentingannya sendiri. Lihat saja bagaimana dia selalu cari perhatian padamu, Shion, terutama ketika kau telah menangkap basah muka piciknya. Dan sekarang tanpa tahu malu sedikit pun, ia berpura-pura sakit di hadapanmu dan menyewa seorang gadis murahan untuk menarik perhatianmu!"

"Oh!" Gaara bereaksi. "seseorang baru saja mengajukan lamaran padamu, Ratu Kecantikan." sekonyong-konyong sepotong apel berputar-putar di udara, lalu menghantam wajah Gaara.

"Berhenti mengaitkan aku dalam guyonanmu, bodoh. Aku membencimu!" teriak Ino keras, bagaikan salak anjing disertai mata biru yang menyala pedih.

"Oke," sahut Gaara dengan tenang. "setidaknya aku sudah tahu tentang perasaanmu padaku. Dan aku tak perlu repot-repot memikirkan tentangmu yang selalu menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu. Sejak pertama kalinya aku menjejakkan kaki di sekolah!" Ino kelihatan pucat bagai mayat. Ia membisu dengan wajah menunduk.

"Gaara, kau terlalu banyak bicara." sindir Sasori sinis.

Gaara segera berbalik. "Bung! Bisakah kau diam saja? Sebagai sepupumu, kau benar-benar mempermalukanku!" setelah menyerukan kalimat penuh tekanan itu, Gaara seakan menarik perhatian semua orang. Sambil memandang wajah mereka satu-persatu seperti pemenang lomba paling bergengsi abad ini ia berkata, "kalian tahu apa pendapatku tentang laki-laki itu~tentang segala tetek bengek masalah ini? Dia cuma datang ke sini untuk dipermalukan dan jadi bulan-bulanan kalian!" Gaara menghabiskan kopi susunya tanpa mendapat bantahan dan bangkit. "Aku permisi. Aku mau ke tempat orang itu." dia pergi tak mengacuhkan mereka yang memandangnya.

"Gaara!" seru Karin sambil menutup laptopnya dan bangkit dengan tergesa-gesa. "tunggu aku!"

 **TBC**

* * *

An : Telat up ane gan. Maaf, main game sebentar kemarin buat nyari pulsa. Oke big thanks buat semuanya, buat yang fave, follow dan review... Sampai jumpa lagi! Aku sayang padamu juga bung!


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto hanya milik om Masashi kisimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Shizuka menyeka keringatnya. Di bawah terik matahari yang bersinar di atas sana, ia sibuk mencacah tanah untuk membuat kebun bunga lain di halamannya. Pagi ini Shizuka mengalami jam-jam yang amat menyebalkan dengan rentetan peristiwa-peristiwa yang mengusik ketenangannya~terutama sejak gadis penginapan itu datang berkunjung. Sekarang keadaan benar-benar bertambah runyam. Jumlah pengunjung makin banyak, dan itu artinya Cottage sederhananya tambah sesak.

Shizuka menggertakan gigi. Ia menikam tanah itu dengan bernafsu sambil membayangkan tengah menikam manusia-manusia tukang ribut itu. Shizuka bahkan bisa mendengar tawa berisik mereka dari sini. "Aku benci mereka!" katanya dengan terengah-engah. "mereka merenggut ketenanganku. Lihat saja betapa jeleknya suara mereka. Keterlaluan. Mereka pikir siapa mereka itu? Padahal tempat ini adalah milikku!" amarah Shizuka makin meluap-luap. Untung saja ia cepat-cepat ke luar dari tempat itu sebelum ia benar-benar meledak dan menikam mereka dengan cetok ini, setelah itu barangkali mengubur mereka di halaman ini seperti cerita-cerita pembunuhan di novel-novel itu? Ya, itu ide bagus.

"Baiklah," Shizuka menoleh dengan spontan saat mengetahui ada orang di sekitarnya. "ku rasa sudah cukup bagimu menyiksa tanah itu."

Amarah Shizuka langsung menguap. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, dan pipinya merona delima, tersamarkan dalam wajahnya yang merah padam. Di sana, di depan pintu Naruto berdiri dengan mengerutkan dahi padanya. Shizuka serta merta menjadi was-was, dan mencurigai sikap tenang pemuda itu yang tampak sedang mengawasinya dengan mata biru itu, seakan menunggu Shizuka lengah, kemudian menyerang saat Shizuka tidak siap. "Kenapa kau ada di s-sini?" tanya Shizuka agak gugup.

"Di dalam agak ribut. Aku sengaja keluar untuk mencari angin segar, sekaligus ingin menyapamu." kata Naruto, ia menduduk diri sambil mendesah berat. "mereka benar-benar berisik."

Shizuka berusaha tampak wajar, seolah hal itu memang sudah sewajarnya seperti itu. Tapi tangannya gemetaran, dan sekarang hasratnyalah yang makin meledak-ledak. Ia kembali mencacah tanah dengan gugup sambil teringat kembali dengan mimpi indahnya tadi malam. Air liurnya mengencer. Ia menelan ludah berkali-kali dengan hasrat menggelora.

Tadi malam Shizuka bermimpi terbaring di atas ranjang, setengah telanjang dengan Naruto di atasnya, menindih tubuhnya sedang mulut mereka berpagutan. Ciuman liar yang membakar hasrat. Shizuka makin tenggelam dalam bayangan mimpi itu. Bahkan rasanya pun masih tampak begitu nyata di benaknya. Tentang tangan nakal Naruto yang masuk ke dalam celana dalamnya. Rasanya geli yang menyenangkan. Ia mengangkang lebar-lebar sambil memegang pergelangan tangan itu, tidak menepisnya, hanya memegangnya dan meremasnya saja. Napas mereka terengah-engah. Sesekali ia menggelinjang keenakan. Kemudian, ciuman menggairahkan itu terlepas. Mereka bertatap-tapan dengan bibir bersentuhan. Deru napasnya terdengar jelas berbaur.

Shizuka mendongak nikmat. " Ahh yank... geli..." erangnya manja. Naruto kembali melumat bibirnya, bahkan lidah itu menerobos masuk ke rongga mulutnya, dan menggeliat menantang lidahnya bergulat. Shizuka meremas manja tengkuk Naruto dan menjawab tantangan itu. Lidah mereka pun bergulat seperti lintah. Kepala mereka meliuk-liuk tanpa kontrol. Saat itu segalanya mengalir begitu saja, tanpa ada perasaan risih, indah...

Naruto melepas ciuman itu. Shizuka terengah-engah. Pinggulnya bergoyang keenakan. "Ah ah ah." ia menatap mata biru Naruto yang tampak buas. Ah, bibir yang menyeringai itu tampak amat menarik. Shizuka makin tak sabaran. Ia bangkit dengan cepat, memegang rahang Naruto, lalu menariknya. Mereka pun berciuman lagi. Ciuman mesra yang amat menggairahkan. Suaranya berdecak-decak.

Tak lama berselang, Shizuka memekik, "Ah!" Naruto menghempaskannya ke atas ranjang lagi, memenjarakan tangannya. Shizuka memberontak, tapi Naruto segera menyentak tangannya ke atas kepalanya. Kemudian, Naruto berpaling melumat lehernya.

"Ahhh... Ahhh..." Shizuka mengerang ketika Naruto menggigit-gigit lehernya. Bulu kuduknya meremang. Lalu Naruto berhenti total. Shizuka mengatur napas sambil sesekali menjilat bibir. Ia menatap Naruto lekat-lekat dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Me~hah... Mengapa kau berhenti, sayang?" tanya Shizuka. Ia memejamkan matanya beristirahat. Semula ia mengira pergumulan ini telah usai. Ternyata dugaannya keliru. Sekonyong-konyong ia merasakan celana dalamnya ditarik paksa. Shizuka membuka matanya dan mengamati tingkah laku Naruto yang sudah bertelanjang dada.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, sayang?" tanyanya. Matanya terpejam lagi. Kemudian Shizuka merasakan liang senggamanya kemasukan sesuatu, kejadian itu begitu cepat bahkan sampai ia tak menyadarinya. Dan tubuhnya mulai terguncang-guncang. Selangkangannya terasa geli... geli sekali..

"Ahh ah ah yank cium!" Shizuka meminta dengan manja. Matanya merem melek. Ia mengulum telunjuknya. "Cium... Cium yank... ah~cium!" rengeknya dengan nyaring.

Sambil menggenjot dengan brutal, Naruto lalu merebahkan diri menindih tubuhnya, lalu merengkuh tubuh Shizuka begitu erat. Shizuka seakan dipenjara sepenuhnya dalam pelukan pemuda itu. Dan mereka kembali berciuman.

Shizuka mengapit pinggang Naruto dengan kakinya, lalu mengalungkan tangannya, dan menjambak rambut Naruto. Tubuhnya pun kembali terguncang-guncang hebat. Guncangan itu makin menggila ketika hasratnya berada pada puncaknya... Plak plak plak... begitulah bunyinya... Kemudian...

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" seseorang menyentak kesadarannya. Shizuka pun menoleh dengan linglung. Dua detik lamanya matanya mengerjap, sembari memproses wajah Naruto yang keheranan terpampang dalam pandangannya.

"AH!" Shizuka terlonjak kaget menjauhi Naruto yang tengah jongkok di sampingnya. Wajahnya pucat pasi. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI DEKATKU?!" teriaknya kalap.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti. "aku hanya tidak mengerti mengapa kau jadi sering melamun sejak pagi tadi?"

Shizuka berusaha bersikap tenang. Dalam hati ia mengutuk cara orang itu yang muncul dengan tiba-tiba. "Bukan apa-apa." kata Shizuka seraya bangkit berdiri. Tambahnya. "aku sedang kurang enak badan~itu saja. Mungkin jalan-jalan bisa menyegarkanku."

"Mau ku temani?" tawar Naruto.

"Tidak usah!" Shizuka melenggang pergi menuruni jalan setapak itu. Setelah sampai di tepi jalan raya, ia berdiri diam di sana dan menyadari betapa bodohnya ia meninggalkan Cottagenya hanya karna alasan mimpi konyol itu. Namun ia tidak ingin kembali ke sana, ke cottage terkutuk itu, selama masih ada mereka~manusia-manusia tukang ribut itu, serta hantu dan musang jelek itu~ia takkan bisa tenang.

"Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat." ujarnya pada diri sendiri. Kemudian memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu di toko es krim itu. Setelah melewati perjalanan cukup panjang dan menghabiskan waktu puluhan menit, akhirnya ia pun bisa duduk dengan tenangnya dalam kedai itu.

Ditemani segelas besar es krim aneka rasa ia pun mulai merenungi kejadian sejak tadi malam. Ketika ia terbangun dalam keadaan setengah sadar saat tengah malamnya. Mula-mula ia tengah menikmati sensasi dari mimpi bersenggama itu. Kemudian, sebuah bisikan membuat ia terjaga, sebuah bisikan lemah, menyerupai suara igauan... Kata-katanya tak begitu jelas. Tapi begitu dekat kedengarannya seakan suara itu berasal dari depan telinganya! Sekonyong-konyong ia pun terlonjak dan terjaga sepenuhnya dalam keadaan waspada. Suara itu pun lenyap.

Kemudian tatkala ia memeriksa kamar Naruto, ia kembali dikejutkan dengan kosongnya ranjang itu~tak ada Naruto di atasnya! Dengan segera ia pun memeriksa tempat-tempat lain, namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Ia pun menjadi amat panik. Tergesa-gesa ia keluar rumah dan hampir menginjak Naruto yang sedang meringkuk di lantai di depan pintu rumahnya~dengan keadaan basah kuyup bertelanjang dada. Tak luput juga musang jelek berekor sembilan itu duduk di dekatnya sambil mengawasi Shizuka dengan mata buasnya.

Shizuka diam sebentar. Datang lagi hantu cerewet itu. Kemudian, kemudian... Segala-segalanya pun bertambah kusut. Tak ada lagi waktu berdua-duaan dengan Naruto. Ah, Shizuka menggeleng. Kenapa pula dia harus punya keinginan seperti itu? Kenapa? Kenapa? Shizuka melahap es krimnya lagi. Kali ini rasanya agak aneh. Mungkin karna pikirannya yang sedang kusut sehingga mempengaruhi rasa es krimnya. Dia mengalihkan pikirannya pada Shagiri, tapi meleset lagi pada Naruto. Seperti apa pun ia mencoba memikirkan yang lain, pikirannya selalu menuntunnya kembali ke bayangan Naruto. Shizuka tidak begitu menyukai orang asing, tapi selama sepuluh hari ini dia dan Naruto tampak begitu akrab seolah ia telah mengenal pemuda itu selama hidupnya.

Sekelumit pertanyaan berkelebat di benaknya, benarkah Naruto adalah Ashura? Apakah mereka hanya tampak mirip saja? Shizuka pernah menyebut nama Ashura sebanyak tiga kali, dan Naruto tak meresponnya sebagaimana mestinya sebuah deja vu antara dua orang yang pernah mengalami hidup di masa lalu. Pemuda itu hanya menatapnya dengan mata berkedip-kedip keheranan. Apakah bocah itu tak mengingat apa-apa? Tidak. Naruto tak pernah menunjukkan reaksi apa pun selama ini. Selain itu ada pertanyaan lain yang masih mengganjal di pikiran Shizuka. Kalau memang Naruto itu Ashura, lalu mengapa Shizuka tak merasa benci pada Naruto~seperti yang ditampakkan Oichi pada mimpinya berhari-hari yang lalu? Sebagaimana cara ia menatap Ashura dengan penuh kebencian dan kepedihan mendalam setiap kali mereka bertemu? Apakah Oichi ingin Shizuka melihat sesuatu? Semuanya masih misteri. Masih banyak yang belum terungkap, dan terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang belum terjawab.

Shizuka menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding sambil menghela napas. Es krimnya telah habis dan ia masih terduduk di sana dengan dahi berkerut. Sesekali ia menggeleng lemah. Tiba-tiba perhatiannya segera teralihkan pada tangan yang melambai di depan wajahnya. Shizuka mengangkat wajahnya, menatap linglung gadis pelayan yang berdiri di dekatnya.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Nona?"

Shizuka mengangguk dan berdiri. "Ya."

"Maaf sebelumnya. Hari ini toko kami sedang mengadakan promo spesial. Apakah Anda tertarik, Nona?" gadis itu tersenyum.

"Tidak. Itu sudah cukup." tolak Shizuka. Senyum gadis pelayan itu pun memudar.

"Baik." kemudian gadis itu hendak pergi, tapi berhenti lagi sambil memasang senyuman pada Shizuka. "terima kasih sebelumnya." lalu ia pergi ke meja-meja yang lain mengajukan penawaran. Setelah membayar dikasir, Shizuka segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Di ujung jalan setapak itu ia berhenti sambil memandang cottage-nya yang berada di atas sana. Kemudian ia melihat Naruto keluar dari dalam bangunan itu seraya menenteng sekantung besar sampah di tangannya. Pemuda itu pun berjalan ke arah pintu pagar dan membukanya. Ia menuruni jalan setapak itu menghampiri Shizuka.

Dada Shizuka bagai dikilik-kilik rasanya. Shizuka memandang sosok Naruto dengan pipi terbakar lagi. Tapi kali ini Shizuka merasa lebih tenang, tidak merasa gugup atau panik. Untuk sesaat lamanya pandangannya berubah teduh. Dan kemudian, sekonyong-konyong ia menegang dan matanya pun melebar ketika melihat sesosok... Apa ia baru saja melihat sesosok bayangan hitam berjalan di belakang Naruto? Tunggu, apa itu adalah sosok perempuan? Mata hijaunya berkedip-kedip, dan sosok itu pun lenyap. Ia mengernyitkan dahi. Apa itu hanya halusinasi saja?

Shizuka terus mengamat-amatinya sampai bayangan Naruto telah ada di depannya. Ia menarik napas panjang. Naruto berhenti dan berkata, "Kau kemana saja? Aku mencari-carimu dari tadi di sekitar sini."

"Tidak ada," kata Shizuka. "aku habis jalan-jalan, menghabiskan beberapa waktu memakan es krim. Sekarang aku pulang dan kau menemu~astaga!" ia berteriak kaget sambil terlompat saat melihat seraut wajah mengerikan muncul dengan mendadak di sampingnya.

"Rin...," tegur Naruto. "jangan main-main terus."

Rin tersenyum sumringah. Wujudnya kembali seperti semula. "Maaf maaf, aku tak tahan untuk tak menggodamu. Hihi hihi."

Shizuka menggertakkan gigi dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka dengan wajah merah padam. "Aku benci padamu!" katanya sebelum itu. Mereka mengikuti Shizuka dari belakang sambil berbisik-bisik.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku cuma bercanda tadi."

"Ya, leluconmu keterlaluan. Dia itu pemarah. Jangan suka mengagetkannya seperti itu. Ingat 'kan bagaimana dia..."

"Maafkan aku. Aku 'kan lupa."

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi ya?"

"Tentu. Tapi seharian ini aku agak bosan~cuma bengong saja menatap kalian dan tak melakukan apa-apa. Hantu juga butuh hiburan."

Shizuka mempercepat langkahnya. Percakapan itu menggelitik emosinya. Tapi suara mereka seakan tak mau lepas dari pendengarannya.

"Rin, pokoknya tetaplah begitu~jangan menampakkan diri di depan mereka. Aku kuatir gadis-gadis itu akan ketakutan sekali dan menjerit-jerit ketika melihatmu. Apalagi Ayame... atau melakukan yang tidak-tidak."

"Aku mengerti."

"Tapi rasanya Hinata juga bisa melihatmu~entah cuma dugaanku saja. Dia terus saja melirik ke arahmu tadi."

"Dia? Maksudmu gadis sombong itu?"

"Menurutmu dia sombong 'kah?"

"Apalagi yang bisa ku katakan untuk menilainya. Caranya mengangkat dagu seperti itu~iuuhh. Menyuruh-nyuruh orang seenaknya..."

"Tapi kue buatannya enak juga lho. Tadi saja aku yang pertama kali mencicipi kuenya~lagi pula, aku tak kenal dengannya, dan dia bahkan membawa serta keluarganya untuk menjengukku... Heran aku."

"Pasti ada niat busuknya. Aku yakin."

"Mengapa begitu?"

"Aku tidak tahu~" mereka berhenti bercakap-cakap. Dengan mendadak Shizuka berhenti berjalan dan membalikkan badannya menghadap mereka.

"Kalian berisik!" teriaknya. Setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan mereka dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Rin bertanya keheranan. "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Tidak tahu," jawab Naruto. Lalu menambahkan. "dari pagi dia kelihatan aneh. Sepanjang pagi ini dia kelihatan marah, lalu melamun sendiri dan... kurasa ada yang mengganggu pikirannya."

Shizuka menghempaskan dirinya ke atas kasur sambil mendesah. Pandangannya menatap langit-langit dan ia kembali termangu beberapa waktu lamanya.

"Mengapa jadi rumit sekali?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Kemudian ia bergerak menyamping. Matanya terpaku pada gambar wajah Ashura di dinding itu. Sekonyong-konyong ia menyadari wajah itu sekarang telah berubah. Ia mengedipkan matanya dan merasa sedih. "Mengapa kau tak pernah hadir lagi dalam mimpiku? Apakah gara-gara bocah itu?" ia terdiam lagi, tapi kemudian menggeleng. "Huh... Rasanya bodoh sekali aku terus memikirkan tentang semua kekonyolan ini. Kepalaku rasanya mau meledak. Argh... Oichi, apa sebenarnya yang mau kau sampaikan padaku? Mengapa aku tak bisa melihatnya seperti caramu menatap Ashura dengan kebencianmu?" tapi tak ada jawaban, hanya kebisuan kamar itu yang terasa aneh. Ia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Kerut di dahinya pun hilang. Suara ombak memecah keheningan itu. Pelan-pelan ia pun merasa tenang...

 **ooooxooooo**

"Kurasa beginilah akhirnya..." Naruto berkata lirih pada lautan di depannya. Pandangan matanya menerawang jauh ke arah cakrawala. Di tempat itu ia duduk termenung pada sebuah pohon di ujung tebing di belakang cottage Shizuka~merenung tentang betapa banyaknya kejadian yang telah dia alami selama delapan hari itu. Terutama insiden yang terjadi pada kali pertama ia tiba di sini. Dia telah mendengar keseluruhan peristiwa itu dari Gaara~tentang dia yang mempermalukan Shion di hadapan teman-temannya. Tetapi tentu saja itu sepenuhnya bukan salahnya, karna pada saat itu ia juga terlalu lelah serta kehilangan kesadarannya.

Ia menarik napas panjang, menghirup aroma basah yang berhembus dari lautan. Sekarang Shion pasti amat membencinya dan takkan mau menemui Naruto barangkali untuk selama-lamanya. Bukankah itu bagus? Setidaknya hubungan Shion dan Sasori akan membaik. Itu sudah jelas. Ia dapat teman baru, yaitu Shizuka. Selain itu ingatannya juga telah kembali. Itu sudah cukup baginya. Ia tidak perlu apa-apa lagi, batinnya menghibur diri.

Seharusnya semua berakhir dengan bahagia. Tapi entah mengapa hatinya tidak terima dengan akhir seperti ini~akhir yang menyedihkan bagi sebuah cerita cinta, cinta dari seorang pemuda sederhana, pemuda pengangguran yang baru mengenal cinta dari seorang gadis pirang bermata indah di sana. Ia menggeleng dengan sedih. Semestinya ia tak berharap banyak dari kedekatan itu, menjadi orang ketiga dari hubungan yang retak itu. Bahkan ia telah terlampau melewati batas dari yang sewajarnya.

Ia mendesah berat sambil bangkit berdiri. Pandangannya masih terpaku pada laut jingga dan memutuskan. Kisah cinta ini harus ditutup dengan akhir mengecewakan. Bagaimanapun juga ia tak boleh egois, meski serindu apa pun ia pada gadis itu. Tak lama kemudian ia berbalik menghadap penginapan yang tertutupi pohon-pohon di sana. Menatap penuh harap tempat itu, tempat pohon-pohon menampilkan siluet indah berlatar langit senja. Semilir angin mengibarkan rambutnya, dan ia masih menanti di sana akan melihat gadis cantik itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dan lagi-lagi ia harus menelan kecewa. Detik selanjutnya ia pun segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu saat dirasanya betapa konyolnya permintaan seperti itu.

"Ayo, Kurama." ajaknya pada seekor musang yang sedang bermalas-malasan di bawah pohon itu. Kurama membuka kelopak matanya dan menggeliat. Kemudian berjalan membuntuti Naruto dengan gaya anggun.

"Besok aku akan pulang." katanya lagi sambil berhenti di samping cottage Shizuka. Ia melongok ke samping pada sebuah wajah yang menyembul dari dinding. Dahinya pun berkerut.

"Rin, sejak kapan kau ada di situ?" tanya Naruto.

"Belum lama."

"Oh... Shizuka ada di dalam tidak?"

"Dia ada di dalam kamarnya. Tidur kurasa."

Naruto berkata, "Mungkin dia kelelahan..."

Rin mengendikkan bahu. "Entahlah...," katanya. "kapan kau akan pulang? Jujur saja, lautan membuat perasaanku tak nyaman."

"Oh ya?"

"Ya."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Rin menatap Naruto dengan curiga. "Aku tak tahu. Aku hanya takut."

"Oh." Kemudian mereka terdiam cukup lama. "Rencananya besok," Naruto menghela napas. "aku akan memberitahu Shizuka sekarang. Biar bagaimana pun juga mengatakannya lebih awal lebih baik dari pada nanti dia malah kebingungan mencariku."

"Ya. Itu bagus." Rin menelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku pergi dulu." Naruto berjalan lagi menaiki tangga menuju teras. Kemudian masuk ke ruang tamu dan berhenti di depan pintu kamar Shizuka. Ia menarik napas sebentar sebelum mengetuk. Lalu ia mengetuknya dengan pelan dan menunggu.

"Sebentar." Shizuka menyahut dari dalam kamar. Pintu pun terbuka. "Ada apa?"

"Aku akan pulang besok." kata Naruto langsung saja. Shizuka menatap mata Naruto lekat-lekat tanpa berkata apa-apa. Ia terdiam lama dengan muka tak percaya. Entah mengapa suasana sepi itu berubah menyedihkan.

"Apa kau akan baik-baik saja sendirian di sini?" Naruto menambahkan.

"Oh... Tidak apa-apa," Shizuka berpaling. "lekas saja, supaya aku bisa tenang lagi." tambahnya dengan cuek.

"Oh baiklah, sepertinya kau sudah tak sabar melihatku untuk pergi." sindir Naruto.

Shizuka tak mengacuhkan sindiran. Ia menyidekapkan kedua tangannya. "Ada lagi 'kah yang mau kau sampaikan?"

"Aku cuma mau bilang terima kasih atas semua bantuanmu, yang mungkin saja takkan bisa kubalas. Tapi aku punya sedikit uang~barangkali tak cukup untuk mengganti biaya yang kau keluarkan selama ini." Naruto berhenti. Shizuka mendesah berat.

"Simpan saja uangmu. Aku tak membutuhkannya~tidak untuk saat ini. Nanti saja kalau aku berada dalam kesulitan yang hampir merenggut nyawaku, aku akan mencarimu." Shizuka kedengaran sarkastik, tapi Naruto tak benar-benar menanggapinya.

"Baiklah. Jadi aku berhutang nih?"

"Boleh kalau kau menganggapnya begitu."

"Oke, aku akan segera berkemas, dan besok pagi-pagi sekali aku akan pergi supaya kau bisa menikmati ketenanganmu lagi tanpa aku." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum dan berhasil membuat Shizuka tertegun memandanginya.

Saat dirasanya tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan, ia pun pamit pergi. "Permisi. Aku ke kamarku dulu ya? Ibuku menunggu untuk dikabari."

"Ya." sahut Shizuka dengan lesu.

"Oke." lalu ia pun pergi meninggalkan Shizuka sendirian.

V

Begitu Naruto tiba di kamarnya ia mengambil ponselnya dan mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang. Pada awalnya ia berniat mengabari ibunya, tetapi entah mengapa ia malah tak jadi melakukannya. Ia duduk mematung dengan pandangan masih terpaku pada layar ponsel itu. Mengapa perasaannya mendadak jadi berat begini? batinnya bertanya. Suara berisik Rin dan Kurama menggema di dalam kamar itu. Akhirnya ia menghubungi ibunya setelah cukup lama termenung.

Sepanjang sore itu, ia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ia berbaring saja sambil mengelus kepala Kurama yang sedang mendengkur di atas perutnya. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya, ia merasa agak... Bagaimana menyebutnya? Sedih? Kecewa? atau mati rasa? Di dekatnya Rin bernyanyi lagu gembira. Suaranya nyaring dan kekanak-kanakan, tapi kedengarannya biasa saja. Lalu Rin merebahkan punggungnya di atas dada Naruto sambil melipat kakinya. Sontak bulu kuduk Naruto pun merespon. Rin menelusuri bahu Naruto sampai ke rahangnya. Naruto merinding. Ia menatap muka kekanak-kanakan Rin tanpa minat. Rin berhenti berhenti bernyanyi, begitu pula jemari tangannya terhenti di dagu Naruto.

"Kau sedang melakukan apa, Rin?"

Rin bergerak menyamping, menyangga kepalanya sambil menatap Naruto, dan menggores dada Naruto dengan telunjuknya. Katanya, "Aku baru saja selesai bernyanyi. Suaraku jelek ya?"

"Bagus, ya~bagus," sahut Naruto sekadarnya. "maksudku mengapa kau melakukan itu~berpose seperti biji kecambah begitu?"

Rin mengernyitkan dahi, bibirnya pun mengerucut. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau 'kan tak menaruh minat dengan hantu?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan itu membuatku merinding." Naruto mengernyitkan hidungnya. "Ayo menyingkir." tambahnya.

"Terserah sajalah. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Tempat ini membosankan dan lautnya menakutkan!" Rin bangkit membelakangi Naruto.

"Menakutkan?" Naruto mengerutkan kening. "tempat ini indah~udaranya nyaman dan juga pemandangannya bagus sekali, cocok buat menenangkan diri. Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau maksud menakutkan itu?"

"Kau hanya melihatnya dari tampilan luarnya saja. Andai saja kau tahu kengerian yang tersimpan di dasar lautan itu, mungkin kau takkan pernah mau menatapnya lagi atau berada dekatnya!"

"Hei, apa kau sedang teringat dengan peristiwa tenggelam itu, Rin?"

"Ya..."

"Tunggu, ceritakan padaku cerita lengkapnya. Aku penasaran..." kata Naruto sambil mengangkat badannya, sehingga Kurama terguling-guling ke pangkuannya.

Rin bergerak menyampingi Naruto seraya mendesah. "Aku tak terlalu ingat~pokoknya menakutk~tunggu," Rin menghadapkan wajahnya pada Naruto dan sikapnya berubah serius.

"Ya?"

"Aku melihat terowongan besar... dan aku tenggelam lagi... Rasanya berada dalam gua, tapi~ah, lalu ada sosok..." Rin tiba-tiba diam seperti patung, wajahnya menjadi hampa, seakan tampak melamun. Satu-dua menit kemudian keadaan sedikit tegang.

"Apa?" tuntut Naruto.

Rin terkesiap, lalu melirik Naruto. "Aku tidak mengingatnya lagi."

"Payah."

"Jangan meledek." kata Rin sembari cemberut.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu."

End eh maksudnya Tbc

* * *

AN : Fic ini kebalikan fic ane yang satunya "Story Of Naruto Uzumaki". Maaf gan Wordnya kepanjangan udah nyampe 9k makanya ane potong jadi dua... Besok2 up lagi... Ok. Big thanks buat yang udah review fave and follow... Silahkan dikoreksi dan reviewnya buat yang nggak keberatan meninggalkan jejak... Tidak menerima flame tidak berbobot... Flame-flame sampah bakal ane delete dari kotak review ane...


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik om Masashi Kisimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sambil menyantap makanan yang terhidang di meja makan tersebut, Naruto sekali-kali melirik Shizuka, yang saat itu sedang melamun dengan muka gelisah. Tidak biasanya Shizuka bersikap begitu diam di waktu-waktu makan seperti saat ini, yang sebenarnya konyol rasanya jika dia merasa kurang nyaman dengan saat makan yang tenang begini. Tetapi memang benar-benar mengganggu, seolah dia harus mengerjakan hai lain yang bukan dari rutinitasnya sehari-hari. Jadi ia mendorong semangkuk sup sayur ke depan Shizuka untuk mendapat perhatiannya.

"Ini kuahnya." katanya dengan hati-hati. Shizuka menatapnya selama beberapa detik dengan kening berkerut.

"Apa?" tanya Shizuka.

"Kau melamun lagi." tegur Naruto.

"Oh." sahut Shizuka, lalu membetulkan sikapnya, serta kembali makan dengan tergesa-gesa.

Naruto masih mengamati Shizuka. Katanya, "Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?"

"Tentu saja, aku baik." Shizuka menatap Naruto dengan dahi makin berkerut.

"Kurasa tidak." sanggah Naruto.

"Mengapa k-kau menyangka begitu?"

"Soalnya~" Naruto menyumpit sepotong daging, kemudian meletakkannya di dekat kakinya, yang langsung saja diserobot Kurama. "aneh melihatmu bertingkah tidak seperti biasanya."

"Maksudmu apa? Aku t-tidak mengerti."

Naruto Uzumaki memutar bola matanya. "Kau melamun, biasanya suka marah-marah. Dan itu mengganggu. Aku yakin kau sedang tidak sehat."

"Itu tidak benar," sangkal Shizuka bersikeukeuh. "aku sehat-sehat saja. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Memikirkan apa?"

Shizuka mendengus. "Sesuatu yang bukan urusanmu!"

"Oh, baiklah jika kau tak mau cerita. Aku tak memaksa." kata Naruto dengan gugup. Tapi kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu dalam pandangan mata Shizuka yang hijau itu.

"Aku sudah selesai." kata Shizuka dengan jengah.

Ia meletakkan mangkuk itu dan bangkit. Naruto terheran-heran. "Tapi makananmu belum habis."

"Biarkan saja. Aku tak peduli!" setelah mengeluarkan bentakan itu, Shizuka masuk kamarnya, meninggalkan Naruto dalam kondisi terbengong-bengong. Naruto melihat Kurama dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. "Adakah yang salah pertanyaanku?" Kurama mengendikkan bahunya tidak tahu.

 **vii**

Shizuka tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus melakukan hal konyol ini, duduk di depan meja riasnya dengan mengenakan pakaian super feminim beserta dandanan yang lumayan oke. Padahal kenyataannya ia jarang mau melakukan itu, kecuali untuk menemani Shagiri ke acara-acara keluarganya atau ke pesta teman-temannya. Tapi mengingat rasa bersalahnya yang telah mengasari pada Naruto dari pagi, rasanya hal itu cukup menjadi alasan mengapa ia berdandan cantik begini. Meski sebenarnya ada secercah kesedihan yang terus mengganggu perasaannya sejak tadi sore. Dan entah mengapa perasaan itu menjadi semakin kuat, seakan sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi, sesuatu yang barangkali amat berharga akan pergi dan tidak bisa dicegahnya.

Ia menggoreskan lipstick merah itu dengan pelan di bibirnya, lalu mengecapnya sambil menatap dirinya pada pantulan cermin di genggamannya. "Ini cukup." gumamnya. Ia kemudian merapikan alat-alat komestiknya, lalu berdiri. Dipandanginya jam dilayar ponselnya sambil berdecak. Jamnya baru menunjuk pukul 2 pagi dan itu masih terlalu awal dari rencananya mengajak Naruto jalan-jalan di teluk, melihat matahari terbit dengan percakapan-percakapan basa-basi yang menghangatkan suasana. Lalu sebagai penutupnya mereka akan berciuman, dan ciuman itu akan menjadi kenangan terindah Shizuka semasa hidupnya. Pipi Shizuka memerah. Jantungnya yang berdebar-debar makin berdebar kencang. Ia menggeleng kesal, menegaskan tidak sepatutnya ia punya keinginan rakus itu. Seharusnya Shagiri yang pantas menjadi pasangan ciumannya, sebab Shagiri adalah kekasihnya, dan tak boleh ia mengharapkan ciuman orang lain. Itu artinya pengkhianatan. Jadi bagaimana? Apa ia harus mendobrak kamar Naruto dan menamparnya keras-keras, lalu mengusirnya sambil memaki-makinya, karna Naruto telah memalingkan hati Shizuka dari sang kekasih tercinta, Shagiri?

Shizuka menjatuhkan diri di atas kasurnya penuh dilema. Ia kembali mengatur rencana ulang. Mereka hanya akan jalan-jalan saja diteluk, menatap matahari biru yang berubah jadi emas~suatu fenomena langka di pantai Konoha itu. Kemudian pagi pun menjelang, dan mereka akan saling mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Selesai. Sampai disitu saja kisahnya. Tetapi selanjutnya Shizuka berpikir lain, bahwa dia yang terlalu menggantungkan keyakinannya pada mimpi-mimpi itu. Tentang prasangkanya yang berlebihan mengenai kisah deja vu itu. Padahal sejatinya itu cuma mimpi belaka yang tak ada artinya sama sekali. Hampir saja ia mengkhianati kepercayaan Shagiri padanya gara-gara mimpi tersebut.

Meski kisah pada mimpi itu benar adanya, serta Naruto adalah pasangannya di masa lalu, ia tak harus serta merta mengikutinya. Semua itu hanyalah masa lalu yang tak perlu diungkit-ungkit lagi. Biarkan saja ia terkubur dalam-dalam di tempat ia berada, yakni di masa lalu~terlupakan. Tragis sekali kedengarannya. Ia tak peduli.

Ini adalah kisah hidupnya~bersama Shagiri yang membosankan itu. Tapi meski membosankan, ia yakin suatu saat nanti ia pasti akan mencintai Shagiri sepenuh hatinya. Kadangkala cinta itu seringkali datang karna kebiasaan. Benar, ia meyakinkan diri. Sekonyong-konyong ia pun merasa tenang dan lega dengan pemikiran itu. Setelah itu ia memutuskan untuk tidur saja.

Esok paginya Shizuka terbangun dengan penuh semangat. Ia menyempatkan diri menyiapkan sarapan untuk dia dan Naruto. Jadi mereka duduk berdua diselingi obrolan ringan. Meskipun saat itu entah mengapa ia sedikit merasa sedih, tapi ia tak mengacuhkannya. Setelah sarapan itu selesai Shizuka segera meminta maaf pada Naruto atas perlakuan kasarnya kemarin itu. Kemudian pergi ke kamarnya dan tak keluar lagi.

"Ada yang aneh ya dengannya?" tanya Naruto terheran-heran.

"Tak tahu." sahut Rin dengan singkat.

 **viii**

"Ya, sayang. Orang itu akan segera pergi... Kapan? sebentar lagi... Ya, ampun, Shagiri, kau ini cemburuan sekali... Iya, iya sayang, aku mengerti aku adalah kekasihmu, jadi sudah patut bagimu untuk merasa cemburu..." dan begitulah obrolan itu mengalir di kamar Shizuka. Detik demi detik berlalu begitu saja, meski saat itu ia mulai merasa tidak enak di hatinya. Sebuah ketukan di pintu menyadarkannya. Ia pun bangkit dan membuka pintu itu.

"Sebentar sayang." Shizuka menjauhkan telepon genggam itu dari telinganya, lalu menatap Naruto. "Ada apa?"

"Maaf mengganggumu. Tapi aku harus pe~"

"Iya, sayang. Sebentar saja. Dia mau pergi... Membiarkannya? Tidak, tidak. Lagipula hanya ucapan selamat tinggal, tidak sampai lima menit... Oh, tidak, aku hanya perlu mengucapkan ya, ya, lalu dia pergi dan kita mengobrol sepuasnya lagi..." tepat ketika Shagiri sedang bicara Shizuka melirik ke arah Naruto yang saat itu sedang melambaikan tangannya, untuk meminta perhatian.

"Apa?" tanya Shizuka tanpa suara.

"Aku-pergi-dulu." sahut Naruto dengan hati-hati. Shizuka tak begitu memperhatikannya sebab ia sudah kembali mendengarkan Shagiri, sampai sebuah suara tiba-tiba saja membuatnya tertegun.

"Sayonara, Shizuka-chan!" kata Naruto dengan nyaring. Kemudian suara itu pun lenyap. Shizuka mematung di tempat beberapa saat lamanya, lalu tersadar kembali karna suara Shagiri. Ia segera masuk ke kamar lagi. Sambil duduk menekuk kakinya, ia kembali mengobrol. Tapi kali ini ia kebanyakan mendengarkan daripada bicara. Jantungnya berdenyut seperti biasanya, namun sekarang perasaannya terguncang... Suara Shagiri tak didengarnya lagi. Pikirannya selalu tertuju pada pintu cottagenya. Dan merasa agak gelisah dengannya. Ia pun segera turun dari ranjang untuk memeriksanya. Ia berjalan keluar kamar tanpa melepaskan telepon genggam itu dari telinganya, lalu ia berhenti di luar kamarnya, dan terdiam sambil memandang pintu cottagenya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ah, pintu itu baik-baik saja. Tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Hanya sebuah pintu yang tertutup rapat. Tapi tetap saja Shizuka merasa terguncang.

Ia akhirnya terpaku di tempatnya berdiri... Sendirian... Dan ia mulai mendengarkan... Tak ada apa-apa... Ponsel itu ia jauhkan, kemudian mendengarkan lagi. Tempat itu menjadi teramat sunyi... Tak ada suara, kecuali debur ombak dan suara lolongan angin di luar sana... Ada sesuatu yang hilang dari tempat itu yang semestinya berada di sana. Ia mulai merasakan suatu firasat buruk. Jantungnya kali ini berdenyut nyeri. Ia membelok ke kamar Naruto. Perasaan itu makin terasa kuat, lalu ia berhenti di ambang pintu yang tertutup itu. Mematung sebentar, kemudian membukanya. Kamar itu sunyi. Tak ada siapa-siapa di sana atau apa-apa seperti pakaian berantakan yang mesti Shizuka bereskan. Ruangan itu bersih dan rapi. Shizuka memutuskan sambungan telepon itu. Selama sesaat ia tertegun dengan perasaan tersayat-sayat.

Dia telah pergi. Ya, dia telah pergi. Air matanya mulai menggenang. Shizuka bahkan belum mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya. Ia menggeleng lemah dengan dagu bergetar. Mengapa pula ia harus peduli? Bukankah itu bagus? Lebih cepat akan lebih baik. Tapi ia bergeming ditempatnya berada. Kenapa ia masih di sini? Menyesal barangkali? Mengapa merasa menyesal? Ia telah mengambil pilihan, jadi tak ada yang perlu disesali lagi 'kan? Dia adalah masa lalu. Masa lalu hanya masa lalu. Tempatnya di sana. Ini adalah masa depan. Dua masa itu memiliki tempat masing-masing yang bersisian, dan akan selalu seperti itu. Oichi hidup di masa lalu, dan punya kisah sendiri. Begitu pula Shizuka. Mengapa ia perlu repot-repot mengulangi masa lalu itu? Dan mengapa hatinya merasa terguncang sekali setelah kepergian pemuda itu? Semestinya semua akan baik-baik saja. Nanti juga akan hilang sendiri 'kan? Ia melangkah ke dalam kamarnya dengan gontai. Dalam perjalanan itu akalnya terus-menerus beragumen. Namun setelah menutup pintu, semua susunan argumen itu pecah berantakan. Akalnya selalu membantah, tapi hatinya enggan menanggapi. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu itu. Air matanya pun meleleh. Guncangan perasaannya makin hebat. Tangisnya pun pecah. Sekarang ia benar-benar tampak seperti Oichi. Oichi yang malang. Oichi yang cengeng, menderita bertahun-tahun hanya karna ditinggal pergi oleh lelaki sok bertampang bodoh dan kekanak-kanakan itu. Dasar payah.

Ia menggeleng keras. Pelan-pelan tubuhnya merosot jatuh. Ia terisak-isak seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan mainannya, sedih kedengaranya. Ia kemudian membenamkan wajahnya ke lututnya. Bahunya pun terguncang-guncang. Lama sekali keadaan itu bertahan. Sampai akhirnya ia menjadi begitu diam. Tak ada lagi tangisan. Tapi bahunya masih terguncang pelan. Selang sedetik ia mengangkat wajahnya, matanya mengerjap pelan, menatap sekitarnya dengan pandangan kosong. Ia kemudian bangkit berdiri, merebahkan dirinya di atas kasurnya, dan menarik selimutnya untuk tidur. Seperti yang telah dikatakan Naruto ketika baru melewati masa-masa kritisnya berwaktu-waktu yang lalu, ketika orang itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Shizuka tepat di kamar itu, manakala obrolan mengalir dengan amat menyenangkan. Ia lelah, terlalu lelah, dan ingin lekas terlelap. Sekonyong-konyong ia kembali terisak, suaranya kecil hingga hampir tak terdengar.

 **ix**

Terdengar ketukan di pintu. Shizuka masih termangu di tempat tidurnya. Pandangan matanya kosong, seakan menerawang jauh menembus ruangan itu. Ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Shizuka menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi seluruh kepalanya. Ponsel itu terus berdering berulang-ulang. Shizuka tetap bergeming. Pintu kembali terketuk. Kali ini suaranya lebih keras. Shizuka mengabaikannya. Ponselnya kembali bernyanyi, begitu juga pintunya berketuk-ketuk, semakin keras, semakin keras menuntut Shizuka untuk melayani mereka. Akhirnya seperti sebagian orang yang terlalu banyak dituntut melakukan sesuatu, ia menyerah pada tuntutan keparat itu. Ia pun membuka selimutnya, lalu mengambil ponselnya. Sambil berjalan mengamati ponselnya tanpa minat menjawabnya ia bergerak menghampiri pintu. Sesampainya ia di belakang pintu itu, ia mengambil napas sebentar dan membuangnya.

Ia pun membuka pintu itu. Entah bagaimana menjelaskan keadaan Shizuka selanjutnya? Tapi yang jelas dia marah sekaligus merasa amat senang.

"Halo," sapa Naruto salah tingkah saat Shizuka menatapnya dengan tajam dan dagu terangkat. "ponselku k-ketinggalan. Ehem, boleh aku mengambilnya?"

"S-silahkan saja." Shizuka mundur, lalu berbalik serta berjalan dengan angkuh menjauhi pintu. Tetapi kemudian berhenti, ia berkata dengan agak sinis. "Setelah itu cepatlah pergi, dan jangan kembali lagi."

Naruto menaikkan alisnya. "Baiklah. Kalau itu maumu," katanya tersinggung. "aku akan berusaha secepat mungkin, agar kau tak perlu merasa terganggu lagi."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Shizuka jadi geram sekali. Ia mencengkram bajunya dengan kuat sekali sampai tangannya gemetaran. Dengan kesal ia berjalan lagi ke arah kamarnya.

 **x**

"Di mana sih jatuhnya?" Naruto sedang berlutut di dekat ranjang sementara tangannya meraba-raba kolong ranjang saat ia mengatakan itu. Seingatnya tadi Kurama sedang bermain-main dengan benda itu, terus dia tak ingat lagi ponsel itu kemana selanjutnya sebab ia sibuk sekali dengan ocehan Rin. Ia menyudahi mencari di tempat itu, dan segera menegakkan punggungnya ke atas. Sejenak ia berdiam diri, terpaku sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan itu serta mengorek isi kepalanya. Ia mendesah berat, bangkit berdiri, kemudian mondar-mandir menelusuri ruangan itu. Setelah dirasanya benda itu tak berada di sana, ia memutuskan mencarinya di ruang tamu. Tapi bayangan tubuh Shizuka yang berdiri di bingkai pintu menghentikan langkahnya.

Sambil mengangkat tangannya yang sedang memegang sesuatu Shizuka berkata, "Kau mencari ini 'kan, Naruto?"

"Wah, iya," kata Naruto senang sekali. "di mana kau menemukannya?"

"Dekat meja." sahut Shizuka dengan singkat.

"Oh, beribu terima kasih." Naruto mengambilnya dari tangan Shizuka. Tepat setelah ia mengantongi benda itu, Shizuka kembali berkata.

"Anu, Naruto,"

Naruto meliriknya. "Ya. Ada apa?"

"M-maukah," Shizuka memilin-milin rambutnya dengan tak nyaman. Pertanyaan itu membuatnya gugup.

"Ya... Mau apa?" Naruto makin menyudutkan Shizuka.

Wajah Shizuka berubah merah padam. "Ma-maukah kau tinggal sebentar di sini?"

"Ya, tapi untuk apa?"

"Untuk..." Shizuka menggerakkan bola matanya bolak-balik dengan cemas.

"Untuk apa?" desak Naruto. Hidungnya mengernyit.

Shizuka jadi panik. Pikirnya, mengapa harus ada alasan? Mengapa orang tidak melakukan sesuatu tanpa harus direpotkan dengan alasan? Otaknya berpikir keras, bahkan sel-sel otak yang kerjanya biasanya lambat dipaksa dengan brutal. Kerja kerja kerja cepat cari alasan! Keringatnya bercucuran.

"Apa?"

Shizuka mengumpat habis-habisan dalam hati. Dia makin panik. Matanya bergerak cepat bertamasya di ruangan itu. Tirai? tidak. Lampu? tidak. Jendela? juga tidak. Oh, terkutuklah rambut pirang itu! Sekonyong-konyong pikirannya mendapat pencerahan. Ia pun menghela napas dan berkata dengan lembut. "Rambutmu terlalu panjang. Modelnya juga jelek. Kau tampak seram sekali dengan gaya rambut seperti itu."

"Maksudmu ini?" Naruto menarik beberapa helai rambut di kepalanya ke depan wajahnya, memilin-milinnya sambil menatapnya. "menurutku juga begitu."

Shizuka ragu-ragu sebentar, tapi akhirnya ia berkata juga menawarkan diri. "Aku bisa memangkasnya untukmu. Hitung-hitung demi menebus kesalahanku beberapa waktu yang lalu. Apa kau berkenan?"

"Benarkah itu?"

"Kau bisa mencobanya. Aku yakin kau akan menyesal karna telah meragukanku."

"Tentu saja, aku tak meragukanmu. Tapi bagaimana dengan busnya?"

"Bus itu bisa menunggu. Jangan khawatir."

"Oh baiklah."

"Ayo ke kamarku." dan berjalanlah Shizuka menuntun Naruto ke kamarnya. Setibanya mereka di kamar itu, Shizuka mengambil gunting dan sisir. Beruntunglah ia punya teman yang pernah bekerja di Salon Kecantikan. "Duduklah, dan jangan bergerak."

Naruto menurut, ia pun duduk dengan manis. Maka mulailah Shizuka bekerja. Suara gunting itu mulai terdengar. Suasana berubah nyaman... dan hangat di antara mereka... Helai demi helai rambut keemasan Naruto melayang dan mendarat ke punggung dan bahunya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika sudah pulang nanti?" Shizuka berbicara.

"Aku akan mengunjungi Nee-chan. Kemudian Ayah angkatku." Naruto tersenyum lembut.

Shizuka berhenti sejenak, tampak kaget dengan pernyataan itu. "Kau punya kakak perempuan?"

"Adik perempuan juga."

"Kandung 'kah?"

Naruto menggeleng. Katanya, "Bukan. Dia kakak angkatku. Konan namanya. Oh, aku juga kakak laki-laki. Suigetsu. Juga kakak angkatku."

"Oh, ya?" tanpa sadar percakapan itu telah menarik minat Shizuka. "lalu di mana kau bertemu dengan mereka?"

"Di bawah jembatan." kata Naruto. Ia kemudian diam. Pelan-pelan ekspresinya pun berubah. Waktu berkata kemudian, nada suaranya berubah. "Tepatnya mereka yang menemukanku."

Shizuka kembali berhenti. Matanya mengawasi perubahan wajah Naruto yang cepat itu. "Memangnya apa yang telah kau lakukan di bawah jembatan itu sampai-sampai mereka menemukanmu?"

"Aku," kata Naruto dengan agak sendu. "aku tinggal di sana..." suasana pun berubah sunyi. Gunting itu tak lagi bekerja.

Shizuka menyadari nada getir itu. Ia berusaha kembali bekerja dengan tak acuh, seolah tak terpengaruh. "Maafkan aku." katanya kemudian. Tapi Naruto sama sekali tak menyahut sampai pangkas rambut itu usai. Shizuka membersihkan sisa-sisa rambut Naruto yang bertengger di bahu dan badannya dengan hati-hati. Melihat kondisi Naruto yang menyedihkan itu mengundang sisi perempuan Shizuka. Serta-merta Shizuka pun tergerak hatinya. Ia mengangkat tangannya memegang bahu Naruto dengan takut-takut. Naruto tak merespon. Shizuka makin berani. Ia mulai memijat bahu Naruto tanpa tenaga. Lama-kelamaan kedua tangan Shizuka akhirnya melingkar di leher Naruto. Kemudian semuanya jadi hangat. Naruto pun mendesah.

"Kau mau mandi dulu 'kan, Naruto? Setelah itu kita akan makan kue dan susu. Kau menyukai kue buatanku 'kan?"

Naruto mengangguk. Ia memegang tangan Shizuka, lalu jemarinya menelusuri buku-buku jari Shizuka. Shizuka merasakan darahnya berdesir, dan jantungnya terlunjak-lunjak. Shizuka menarik tangannya. "B-bergegaslah. Nanti k-kuenya tidak enak." katanya gugup. Detik berikutnya ia sadar betapa bodohnya ia telah mengatakan itu. Naruto mematuhinya tanpa bertanya. Pemuda itu pun masuk ke kamar mandi. Shizuka menghela napas lega. Ia kemudian melangkah ke lemari pendek di dinding, mencari-cari baju yang pas, dan tersembullah gaun pesta berwarna merah marun itu. Suatu kebetulan ia mengepak gaun itu ke dalam koper secara terburu-buru. Dengan cepat tanpa menimbang-nimbang dahulu ia segera melepaskan semua pakaiannya, menampilkan tubuh seksi dengan kulit putih halus bagaikan gading, dan lekuk-lekuk tubuh yang menggiurkan, hanya berbalut bra dan cd saja. Ia mengenakan gaun itu secepat kilat sambil mengutuk dalam hati. "Awas saja kalau dia sampai meledekku. Akan kupatahkan tulang lehernya." Setelah selesai ia keluar mengambil sapu, kembali lagi membersihkan rambut Naruto yang berserakan di lantai kayu itu, lalu membuangnya ke kantong sampah. Ia kembali lagi ke kamarnya, mendudukkan diri, dan merias wajahnya. Tepat setelah ia baru saja selesai berdandan, Naruto pun membuka kamar mandi. Shizuka berdiri. Ia bersiap-siap sambil memasang senyum cerah. "Kau sudah selesai?" Ia pun berbalik, seketika langsung melongo menatap wajah Naruto. Shizuka bahkan amat terpesona dengan penampilan baru Naruto. Apalagi kulit sewarna tembaga itu. Pipinya merona hebat. Mengapa Shizuka tidak memperhatikannya sebelumnya? Terlalu banyak yang menyedot perhatian.

"Kau ganti pakaian?" tanya Naruto yang mengenakan handuk itu.

Shizuka terlonjak mundur seraya menunduk malu. "I-iya." sahutnya. Naruto terus berjalan ke arah pintu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Shizuka.

"Kau cantik." wajah Shizuka makin panas.

"S-sebentar." kata Shizuka.

Naruto berhenti melangkah. "Apa?"

"Duduklah. Aku akan m-mengambilkan k-kue dan susunya untukmu."

"Tapi aku belum berpakaian?"

'Turuti saja bodoh!' bentaknya dalam hati. "T-tidak apa-apa. Duduklah. Lagipula kau mesti cepat 'kan?"

"Oh, baiklah." Naruto kembali patuh tanpa bertanya lagi. Ia pun duduk di atas ranjang dan menunggu, sementara Shizuka keluar mengambil kue dan susu itu.

Tak lama kemudian Shizuka kembali dengan membawa sepiring kue dan segelas susu panas. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa kalau aku berpenampilan setengah telanjang begini?" tanya Naruto. Shizuka menjawabnya dengan gelengan. "Baiklah." kata Naruto.

Shizuka duduk di dekat Naruto, jaraknya dengan Naruto dekat sekali. Setelah duduk ia mengulurkan nampan berisi kue itu pada Naruto. "Ayo makanlah." suruhnya seraya tersenyum manis.

Naruto melahap sebuah kue. "Boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Naruto setelah menelan kue coklat yang enak tersebut.

"Mau nanya apa?" Shizuka memundurkan pantatnya dan berpegang pada pinggiran ranjang.

Naruto melahap sepotong kue lagi, lalu mengangkat wajahnya. Pandangannya berhenti pada bibir merah Shizuka yang terlihat merekah, melongo. Dua detik kemudian bola matanya bolak-balik dari atas~ke mata Shizuka, seakan berusaha menghindarkan pandangannya dari bibir itu. Ia menelan ludah dan berpaling dengan pipi merona. "Adakah sesuatu yang terjadi padamu beberapa waktu belakangan ini?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Shizuka menjilati bibirnya, sedang pandangan matanya seperti sedang terhipnotis.

Naruto menatap bibir Shizuka lagi. Wajah mereka berhadapan. Shizuka bergeser, menghimpit jarak kepala mereka. "Maksudk-ku k-kau tampak agak aneh."

"Oh ya?" kata Shizuka, setengah gumaman. Semakin dekat wajahnya menghampiri wajah Naruto. "contohnya apa?" Shizuka berhenti lima centi di depan wajah Naruto. Pipinya merah sekali.

"K-k-kau sering m-m-marah-marah d-d-dan melamun~" kecupan Shizuka membungkam mulut Naruto. Kecupan yang menghangatkan dada. Naruto tak menolaknya. Ia terlalu terkejut untuk bisa bereaksi. Kecupan itu berlangsung selama sepuluh detik.''

Ketika ciuman itu berhenti dan Shizuka menjauhkan bibirnya secenti saja dari bibir Naruto, Naruto langsung berkata, "Kau menciumku?"

"Menurutmu itu apa?" Shizuka memindahkan nampan itu ke sampingnya.

"Aku menuntut penjelasan."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau." kata Shizuka sembari memeluk leher Naruto dan menciumnya lagi. Kali ini Naruto merespon, ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Shizuka. Sepuluh detik berikutnya ciuman mengundang hasrat itu pun terlepas.

"Oke. Aku menun~" Shizuka kembali melumat bibir Naruto dengan penuh gairah, tak memberi kesempatan pada Naruto untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Naruto balas melumat bibir Shizuka. Bibirnya berdesakan. Ia memeluk tubuh Shizuka, menariknya mendekat hingga tubuh mereka berhimpitan. Dalam beberapa waktu kemudian mereka telah berbaring di atas ranjang, bertindihan dengan Naruto berada di atas. Detik demi detik berlalu dengan liar bagi mereka. Deru napas mereka terdengar tersengal-sengal di ruangan itu. Sesekali lenguhan-lenguhan manja dan decakan kedua bibir itu mengiringi ciuman membara mereka.

Ponsel Shizuka tiba-tiba saja berdering. Ciuman panas mereka pun terlepas. "Siapa? Pacarmu?" tanya Naruto dengan napas terengah-engah.

Shizuka mengangguk. "Sebentar ya?" katanya seraya mendongak dan meraba-raba bantalnya. Dia bergerak menyamping. Naruto mendaratkan keningnya ke pundak Shizuka.

Setelah menemukan ponsel itu, Shizuka pun menjawab panggilan dari Shagiri. "Ya, sa-giri? Apa? Aku tak apa-apa. Ada masalah kecil tadi... Bukan apa-apa, masalah sepele saja... Oh, aku tak sengaja, ke kamar mandi." Shizuka menggigit bibir sambil melirik Naruto yang tengah mencumbui pundaknya. "Eh, maaf apa katamu tadi? Ah-aku sedang olahraga... Ya... Ya..." Shizuka segera memindahkan telepon genggam itu ke telinga kirinya saat dirasanya mulut Naruto makin naik ke lehernya. Matanya menutup, mulutnya terbuka. Napasnya kembali pendek-pendek. Ia mengerang nikmat hampir tanpa suara. "Shagiri... Sudah... dulu... ya?" ketika ia akan menutup panggilan itu ia kembali bicara. "Shagiri, sebentar," ia menjilat bibirnya dengan tak sabar. "sepulangku nanti... Aku... mau membica-rakan soal hubungan... kita." ia pun memutus panggilan itu, lalu melemparkan ponselnya jauh di lantai, sampai menimbulkan bunyi tok yang keras. Detik selanjutnya ia baru menyadari resleting gaunnya telah terbuka dan bajunya telah melorot sampai menampakkan belahan buah dadanya. Benarkah ia telah mencampakkan Shagiri hanya demi bercinta dengan pemuda yang bahkan belum dua minggu dikenalnya? Terkutuklah deja vu itu!

"Ngghh... Ngghh..." Shizuka menatap kepala pirang Naruto yang turun sedikit-sedikit dengan rasa penasaran. Kelopak matanya menutup pelan-pelan. Mau apa dia? Naruto menarik turun gaun Shizuka sampai ke perut, memperlihatkan buah dada yang masih terbalut bra pink itu. Setelahnya Shizuka pun memekik dan menggelinjang. Dadanya membusung ke atas ketika Naruto dengan gerakan cepat menyibak branya dan melahap puting susunya. Reflek tangannya pun mendorong kepala Naruto, tapi mulut Naruto melekat erat di puting susunya. "Ahh! Ahh!" Shizuka mendesah nyaring. Ia menunduk sesaat untuk melihat mulut monyong itu yang menyusu di puting susunya. "Narutooh... Apa yang... kau lakukan dengan itu-AH!" Shizuka memekik saat putingnya ditarik-tarik oleh mulut Naruto, sontak ia pun membekap mulutnya, takut ada orang yang mendengarkan teriakan nikmatnya, yang sebenarnya lucu rasanya kalau ia merasa takut sekali suaranya bakal terdengar sampai keluar bangunan itu.

"Sudah... sudahhh... ahhh-mmmpphff..." Naruto melepaskan puting kiri, berpindah mengulum puting kanan. Shizuka ingin menghindarinya, tapi tubuhnya mengkhianati keinginan itu. Dadanya malah mengikuti rasa geli-geli nikmat itu seolah menuntut lebih. Seterusnya... Seterusnya Shizuka dibuat melayang-layang bagai di udara oleh mulut yang nakal itu. Pada akhirnya Shizuka hanya bisa mengikuti keinginan gairahnya kemana pun rasa itu membawanya.

Begitu terbuainya Shizuka oleh rasa nikmat itu, sampai-sampai ia tak peduli lagi pada keadaan gaunnya yang telah tersingkap ke perutnya. Dan kemudian Naruto berhenti bermain dengan puting Shizuka. Shizuka merasa kecewa. Tapi ia segera mengangkat kepala untuk melihat keadaan, dan agak terkejut begitu merasakan dengusan hangat di selangkangannya. Belum sempat Shizuka melihat apa itu, ia terlonjak. Sekujur tubuhnya seakan dialiri sengatan listrik yang amat geli.

"Narutoohh... Ahh ahhh... jangan... di situ akh!" katanya terputus-putus pada Naruto. Ia melihat sekilas mulut Naruto menempel erat di selangkangannyanya. Tapi Naruto tak peduli pada larangan Shizuka, karna sedang sibuk mengerjai anu Shizuka.

"Jangan yank~ahh ahh... geli..." Shizuka mendorong kepala pirang Naruto untuk menjauhkan vaginanya dari mulut Naruto. Malu sekali rasanya ketika ada orang lain yang melihat itunya selain dirinya. Tapi ini enak sekali...

Naruto melingkarkan ke dua tangannya mengapit paha Shizuka, lalu mengangkangkannya lebar-lebar. Mula-mula pinggul Shizuka berusaha menghindar, tapi lama-kelamaan bergoyang membuntuti permainan mulut Naruto yang liar itu. Pada akhirnya di ranjang itulah untuk pertama kalinya Shizuka digauli, diperawani oleh seorang pemuda yang baru dikenalnya. Mengapa Shizuka sebegitu tololnya? Ketika hubungan intim itu usai, dan mereka telah meneguk kenikmatan tiada tara itu dari hubungan badan mereka. Entah mengapa Shizuka menjadi sedikit kalut. Ia memandang dirinya begitu murahan! Terbayang kesedihan di wajahnya.

Mereka bertindihan di atas ranjang dalam kondisi telanjang bulat, dengan Naruto menindih punggung Shizuka yang tengah telungkup. "Aku tak bisa mengendalikan diri," bisik Naruto penuh sesal di dekat telinga Shizuka. "mungkin kau akan membenciku seumur hidupmu. karna telah melakukan hal memalukan ini padamu. Aku amat menyesal~sungguh. Dan aku mungkin juga telah menghancurkan hidupmu... Tapi kuminta kau jangan sampai melakukan tindakan bodoh atau yang semacamnya itu~yang membuatku akan menyesalinya seumur hidupku..."

Shizuka melirik Naruto melalui sudut matanya sambil mengerutkan kening. Katanya, "Aku takkan sefrustasi itu tolol. Jika aku memang amat benci padamu. Kurasa besok kau takkan bisa bernapas lagi. Jadi jangan katakan hal-hal aneh begitu. Aku bukan cewek yang bodoh." Shizuka mengerutkan hidungnya seraya tersenyum mengejek.

"Baiklah. Tapi tetap saja aku merasa bersalah..."

"Sesukamulah."

Naruto mengecup pipi Shizuka. "Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Aku tak pernah melarangmu mengatakan apa-apa selama ini."

Naruto berkata setengah merenung. "Aneh rasanya~cuma kesanku saja sejak pertama kalinya aku terbangun di teluk itu. Boleh saja kau menganggap berbohong, tapi aku mengungkapkan apa yang kualami, mungkin kau mengira aku tak menyadarinya~tidak. Aku sadar benar dengan rasa dingin yang hebat itu. Juga terlalu banyak pikiran buruk di kepalaku. Kemudian tubuhmu menjadi hangat, lalu-lalu kita bercakap-cakap, dan aku merasa nyaman sekali berada dalam pelukanmu. Entahlah rasanya aku pernah mengalami kejadian itu, tapi kapan tepatnya aku tidak ingat..."

"Teruskan..." kata Shizuka sambil menyandarkan pelipisnya pada ke dua tangannya yang tumpang tindih di atas bantal.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto.

Shizuka tersenyum tipis. "Teruskan ceritamu. Jarang rasanya kau mau bicara terus terang seperti itu. Biasanya kau bertingkah menyebalkan dan kekanak-kanakan."

"Menurutmu aku seperti itukah?"

"Memang apa lagi?" Naruto menatap wajah Shizuka dengan pandangan terhipnotis.

"Maukah kau melakukannya lagi? Aku bergairah lagi nih."

"Ya, ampun... Apa kau tak merasa letih, Naruto?" tanya Shizuka nyaring. Tapi Naruto telah sibuk menggeluti tubuhnya. Dan terjadilah menit-menit penuh gairah dan hasrat meluap-luap itu dengan amat panas. Puluhan menit berikutnya mereka terkapar kelelahan, terengah-engah seperti mereka telah melakukan Marathon berkilo-kilo meter.

"Aku menyerah." tubuh Shizuka keletihan. Mukanya kuyu, tapi kelihatan manis sekali dengan keringat dan pipi merah itu. Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya setelah mengalami puncak yang memuaskan. Mereka pun beristirahat beberapa waktu lamanya.

"Lagi, ya?" pinta Naruto.

"Ampun... Masak kau belum pu~ah." belum sempat Shizuka usai berkata, Naruto telah menarik kakinya ke pinggiran ranjang. Dan begitulah kira-kira mereka menghabiskan waktu di atas ranjang.

xii

Naruto Uzumaki merangkul pinggang Shizuka lebih erat, takut gadis itu akan merosot lagi. Mereka sedang bersisian di tepi ranjang lengkap dengan pakauan mereka. Shizuka yang tampak seperti orang mabuk itu merapat, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto. Mukanya seperti orang mengantuk saja. "Kau pasti letih, manisku."

"Aku hampir pingsan rasanya, tolol." kata Shizuka seraya mendongakkan kepala. Matanya setengah terpejam.

Naruto berkata, "Oh, aku memang agak bersemangat karnamu, sayangku. Aku tak bisa menahan diri."

"Semangatmu kelewat batas. Itu keterlaluan. Aduh badanku pegal-pegal."

Naruto menyisir-nyisir poni Shizuka dengan pelan. "Maafkan aku kalau begitu. Tapi kau manis sekali..."

Shizuka menggerakkan kepalanya merapat ke leher Naruto. Bibirnya mengerucut. "Kau harus menciumku."

"Aku takkan keberatan melakukan itu." kemudian selingan menyenangkan itu berlangsung selama lima detik. Bibir mereka pun berpisah secenti.

"Aku kepikiran untuk mengajakmu tinggal bersamaku." kata Naruto. Jemarinya menggores bibir mungil Shizuka yang mengerucut.

"Mengapa kau mesti punya pikiran seperti itu?"

Naruto mengendikkan sebelah bahunya. "Entahlah. Muncul begitu saja."

"Apa rencanamu itu?"

"Aku ingin membuka kedai kecil."

"Terus?"

"Dan kita yang akan mengelolanya. Kau bisa jadi koki kuenya, lalu aku jadi bos yang suka menyuruh-nyuruh."

"Itu adalah ide paling payah yang pernah masuk ke dalam telingaku," ejek Shizuka dengan nada bercanda. Ia memegang bahu Naruto yang satunya. "tidak. Aku tidak mau seharian sibuk dengan sebuah pemanggang sialan sementara kau sibuk merayu pelanggan-pelanggan centil itu."

"Mungkin kita bisa bertukar tempat," dahi Naruto berkerut lama memikirkan ide itu. Kemudian ia menggeleng. "tidak. Itu ide buruk. Bisa-bisa pelanggan kita akan kabur mendengar bentakanmu itu."

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Aku punya ide lain." usul Naruto.

"Apa?"

Naruto berkata setengah merenung. Pandangan matanya menerawang."Kita bisa menjadi kokinya sekaligus bosnya. Kita akan bekerja dengan pemanggang sialan itu dan kau akan memakiku karna menggosongkan kue-kuenya."

Shizuka tersenyum. Pipinya semakin merah. "Aku tak sabar ingin melakukannya... Tapi tidak sekarang."

Naruto menatap Shizuka dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau harus pulang dulu. Dan aku akan menyelesaikan masalahku dengan kekasihku, lalu mengurus pekerjaan beserta orang tuaku."

"Kau bisa menyelesaikannya dengan ponselmu."

Shizuka menggeleng cepat. "Kalau kau mau mereka memburumu bersama pria-pria berseragam itu, lalu memukulimu sampai babak belur. Aku 'kan tidak mau tampak konyol seperti menangis di depan Ayahku sambil memohon-mohon agar mereka berhenti memukulimu."

"Baiklah. Aku bisa menunggu..." kata Naruto sambil menghela napas.

Shizuka berkata, "Kau juga harus menyelesaikan masalahmu 'kan dengan gadis yang kau sukai itu. Kita tak bisa membuat kedai itu seperti rencanamu dan membuat kue dengan tenang jika ada orang yang ingin mengusikku memakimu nantinya."

"Shion 'kah maksudmu?" Shizuka mengangguk. Naruto melanjutkan. "Hubungan kami cuma sebatas teman biasa. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Aku sudah menyerah dengan itu. Tidak. Dia punya kekasih dan aku tak mau mengusiknya. 'Kan sudah ada penggantinya..."

"Masalahnya tidak sesederhana itu jika seorang gadis telah berani mengajakmu ke pantai bersama teman-temannya."

"Oh, jadi ceritanya kau mendorongku untuk merebutnya? Dan melupakan tentang kedai kecil kita dan memakiku seenakmu beberapa waktu yang lalu?" kata Naruto agak tersinggung.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Sayang, aku tak punya cukup kekuatan untuk memukul batok kepalamu. Maksudku selesaikan dulu masalahmu dengan gadis itu. Kau tak bisa membiarkan masalah lewat begitu saja."

Naruto berkata, "Baiklah. Aku akan mendatanginya, lalu menjelaskan duduk perkaranya, dia mengerti. Dan semua orang senang."

"Kalau kau yang menjelaskannya malah jadi sederhana sekali." kata Shizuka dengan alis bertaut.

"Aku 'kan cuma menyingkatnya."

"Tidak. Itu terlalu mudah. Kau juga harus memikirkan tentang gadis itu, bisa jadi suatu saat nanti dia akan berbalik mencintaimu, lalu kau akan menjalin hubungan dengannya, lalu kau pun melupakan tentang kedai kita~"

"Kau senang membuatnya jadi rumit ya?" sela Naruto.

"Oh, makasih. Tapi kau akan menunggu lama sekali. Mungkin berbulan-bulan..." Shizuka diam sejenak. Kemudian melanjutkan. "Kapan ulang tahunmu yang ke 20?"

Naruto Uzumaki sekilas merasa terkejut. Ia bertanya, "Darimana kau tahu umurku telah 19 tahun?"

Shizuka menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tak tahu. Hanya tebakan beruntung. Jadi bisa kau jawab?"

"Desember nanti, tanggal 21 tepatnya."

"Bulan apa sekarang?"

"Juni. Seharusnya kau sudah tahu 'kan?."

"Oh, tunggulah aku di Stasiun Kereta Api Konoha, tanggal 21. Aku akan mengontakmu sehari sebelum itu. Dan dengar, aku tak peduli jika kau telah menikah dengan gadis itu, aku tetap akan menuntutmu memenuhi janjimu itu."

"Bagaimana kalau kau tidak datang?"

"Kau bisa melakukan apa yang akan kulakukan padamu itu. Lalu kita akan hidup berpindah-pindah sambil dikejar-kejar Ayahku."

"Tapi aku tak tahu alamatmu..."

"Oh iya. Kau bisa menjemputku di~dengar baik-baik dan ingat-ingat. Apartemen Midorikawa, di Jalan Oda, Nadeshiko sebelah Utara. Kau bisa menemukan tempat tinggalku di kawasan apartemen bagian Tenggara. Tidak sulit kok. Bangunan itu mencolok sekali~pokoknya dibangun oleh orang kaya nyentrik di kota itu~"

"Aku bisa bertanya nanti."

Shizuka tak mengacuhkan selaan itu dan melanjutkan. "Aku tinggal sendirian di sana, atau jika benar terjadi bersama suamiku nantinya."

"Kau optimis sekali akan menikah dengannya."

"Aku hanya memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk."

"Ya, dan aku agak cemburu pada kekasihmu itu." kata Naruto agak marah.

Shizuka tersenyum lebar-lebar sampai menampakkan sederet gigi putihnya yang tanpa cacat. Ia berkata dengan nada setengah teler, "Aku senang kau cemburu. Aku juga gadis pencemburu~cemburu yang amat berlebihan. Makanya jangan main-main denganku..." mereka pun tak bicara lagi. Menit-menit dibiarkan kosong tanpa sebuah percakapan. Keadaan berganti hening untuk beberapa masa. Hembusan napas mereka terdengar jelas. Shizuka makin tenggelam dalam suasana yang menghangatkan dada itu. Ia pun menggoreskan telunjuknya di rahang Naruto.

"Busmu akan berangkat kalau tak cepat-cepat. Aku pasti akan merindukanmu dan aku benci pada situasi menggelisahkan itu..." Shizuka kembali berpegangan pada bahu Naruto.

"Aku tahu. Aku pun merasa begitu. Mengapa tidak sejak awal saja kita seperti ini? Dengan begitu lebih banyak waktu untuk kita habiskan bersama."

"Tidak. Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika kau terus-terusan mengajakku berkencan penuh gairah seperti ini. Bisa mati aku," Shizuka bergidik. Naruto malah tertawa. Shizuka kemudian menghela napas sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di ujung bibir Naruto. "Kisah seperti itu tidak asyik. Baru bertemu, kemudian bercinta penuh gairah beberapa menit setelahnya. Itu malah kedengaran seperti sebuah kisah porno saja. Tidak seru lagi. Aku lebih suka suatu kebetulan, seperti ini... Kita bertemu di pantai secara tak sengaja. Lalu timbul perasaan hangat yang indah~"

"Aku tahu perasaan hangat itu," sela Naruto sambil menatap mata hijau Shizuka yang berkaca-kaca. "aku juga merasakannya saat pertama kalinya memelukmu. Rasanya tenang, nyaman sekali... Waktu itu aku kepikiran kamarku sendiri, bantal-bantalku yang empuk, dan selimut tebalku yang hangat."

"Aku juga benci padamu," kata Shizuka. "soalnya kau menjengkelkan sekali saat memasang muka bodohmu itu pas melakukan kesalahan..."

"Kesalahan yang mana?"

"Aku tak mau menyebutnya tanpa punya niat menikammu dengan pisau..."

"Baiklah, tidak perlu diperinci juga tak apa-apa."

Shizuka berkata, "Oke. Cukup. Waktunya kau berangkat. Aku tak mau banyak cerita dulu. Nanti tak ada bahan obrolan bila kita bertemu lagi. Dan juga aku tak sabar buat mengutukmu karna bodohnya aku yang menyukaimu!"

"Kau harus mengantarku sampai ke depan pintu kalau begitu, dan juga memberikan ciuman selamat tinggal." Naruto mengecup bibir Shizuka sambil bangkit.

"Pegangi aku, sayang. Aku tak kuat jalan." kata Shizuka setelah ciuman itu usai. Maka mereka pun mulai melangkah sambil berangkulan. Waktu tiba di ambang pintu, tiba-tiba Shizuka merasa sedih lagi. Berkelebat bayangan-bayangan di benaknya.

"Boleh aku menciummu lagi?"

"Aku benci padamu." kata Shizuka dengan wajah merengut. Mata Naruto mengerjap-ngerjap. "Kau mau aku tinggal lebih lama lagi?"

Shizuka menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku hanya memikirkan hal-hal buruk yang akan terjadi nantinya. Misalnya kita akan saling membenci di kemudian hari..."

Naruto kelihatan tersinggung mendengar kata-kata itu. Ia menatap wajah Shizuka lekat-lekat sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia berkata dengan tajam, "Aku tahu pasti akan terjadi hal-hal seperti itu. Bila itu terjadi, barangkali kita akan saling menjauhi dalam jangka waktu lama. Tapi dengarkan aku. Kebencian itu tak pernah abadi. Suatu saat pasti akan luntur dengan sendirinya. Dan sebelum itu terjadi~sebelum kita saling membenci, kita harus membangun kenangan-kenangan indah penuh cinta dulu, agar nanti ketika rasa benci itu telah luntur, apalagi yang akan menanti setelah itu? mungki~"

"Bicaramu konyol." potong Shizuka dengan ketus. "pasti sebentar lagi kau sendiri akan bingung dengan kata-katamu sendiri..." ia menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi jijik. "kau jadi tidak kelihatan keren lagi. Sudah pergi sana!"

"Tapi kita belum ciuman. Beri aku satu ciuman perpisahan." pinta Naruto sedikit marah.

Shizuka menyipitkan matanya. Sebentar kemudian ia mendengus sambil memegangi kerah jaket Naruto, lalu merapikannya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Rahang Naruto mengeras. "Kau jangan lupa makan nanti," kata Shizuka tiba-tiba. "kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu. Jangan makan yang tidak-tidak. Nanti aku akan gelisah memikirkanmu. Kalau ada waktu hubungi nomerku~sudah kusimpan di kontak ponselmu. Soalnya aku pasti akan merasa jenuh jika aku tak bisa mengomelimu. Kau 'kan senang membuatku jengkel."

"Akan aku lakukan. Aku juga tidak mau bertemu denganmu nanti dengan pakaian serba tebal karna terseram demam." setelah itu mereka terdiam bertatapan. Lalu mereka berciuman lagi. Kali ini ciuman penuh emosional. Bahkan sampai setetes air mata Shizuka meleleh di pipinya. Lama mereka bibir mereka bertaut seperti kutub magnet. Hasrat mereka menggebu-gebu.

"Ahm~sudah sayang. Jangan teruskan lagi. Aku tak sanggup~mmhh melayanimu~ah jangan menggigit." Shizuka jadi kelabakan. Ia berpaling ke samping. Menyodorkan lehernya dari serbuan mulut Naruto. Tapi kemudian Naruto menghadapkan wajah Shizuka lagi ke wajahnya. Dan Naruto menyerobot bibir Shizuka. Bibir mereka bertaut lagi. Rasanya meletup-letup. Hasrat menggelora kembali memanggang dada mereka. Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka cepat. Mereka menoleh secara serentak ke arah pintu. Dan Ayame berdiri menatap mereka sambil melongo di bingkai pintu. "M-maaf." kata Ayame dengan wajah terbakar. Dengan cepat ia pun menutup pintu lagi. Ayame berdiri dengan gemetaran. Mengapa mereka melakukan perbuatan tidak senonoh itu di tempat tidak semestinya? Bodoh sekali ia membuka pintu itu tadi tanpa permisi dulu.

"Lima menit lagi, Ay-chan." Belum sempat Ayame menyahut, sebuah bunyi plak yang keras mengagetkannya. Dalam benaknya muncul bayangan-bayangan mesum selanjutnya. Ayame menelan ludah. Dadanya berdebar-debar kencang. Tidak seharusnya ia berada di sini. Ia berniat hendak pergi. Namun samar-samar sebuah suara erangan membuat ia mematung kembali. Kemudian disusul sebuah erangan lagi. Pipinya pun makin terasa panas. Ia berdiri saja di tempat itu dengan badan panas dingin.

"Ah! Sudah. Hentikan! Ahhh Jangaan~mmhh..."

Ayame pasang telinga. Kenapa mereka berisik sekali? Apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam? Ayame terlonjak kaget saat pintu itu berdebum dengan cukup keras. Kemudian semua suara lenyap. Ayame berkonsentrasi. Tepat enam menit kemudian pintu terbuka dan Naruto pun mundur ke belakang, berhenti di dekat Ayame.

Shizuka berteriak sambil keluar dari dalam, "Pulang sana, dasar otak mesum!" dia berhenti di bingkai pintu sambil berkacak pinggang. Jelas sekali telah terjadi hal yang heboh tadi.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Galak sekali." Naruto berbalik dan terkejut saat melihat Ayame berdiri di anak tangga. "Oh, Ayame," kata Naruto. Ia menjilati bibirnya berulang kali, dan mengusap pipinya yang kena tampar. "kau masih di sini?"

"I-iya." Ayame mundur beberapa langkah.

"Maaf, ya, menunggu lama? Ada urusan sebentar tadi. Ayo berangkat."

"Sebentar." Shizuka maju dengan sempoyongan meraih lengan Naruto, lalu menariknya kembali ke ambang pintu. "Kenapa terburu-buru? Kau belum mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku." Shizuka berkata dengan lembut sambil tangannya mengusap pipi merah Naruto yang kena tampar itu.

"Tamparanmu sakit sekali. Aduh pipiku rasanya panas. Padahal aku cuma minta sekali lagi." Naruto bersungut-sungut.

"Itu keterlaluan. Tiga kali," Ayame merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. "dan kau malah mau lagi. Kan tidak lucu jika aku sampai pingsan nantinya. Kau jangan egois."

"Cuma sekali lagi. Apa susahnya?"

"Hush!" Shizuka mendorong pipi Naruto secara kasar sembari memberengut. "Jangan manja." katanya galak.

Naruto menghela napas. Katanya, "Pokoknya aku tidak terima kau menolakku. Lain kali kau harus siap sedia memuaskanku."

Ayame berjengit. Mukanya tampak merah sekali, seperti kepiting rebus yang baru matang. "K-kalian ini tidak punya m-malu! Masak membahas perbuatan mesum kalian di depan anak remaja yang belum cukup umur?!" protes Ayame dengan suara nyaring. Lalu ia berbalik. "Nii-san, ayo pulang!"

"Iya, Ay-chan. Tunggu sebentar lagi." Naruto berpaling menatap mata hijau Shizuka yang tampak sedih itu. "aku pulang dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik~anu, bolehkah aku menciummu sekali lagi?" pinta Naruto di akhir kata. Dan Shizuka pun langsung menyerobot bibir Naruto.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik." pesan Shizuka dengan nada sedih. Naruto mengangguk. "Aku akan merindukanmu." balasnya.

Shizuka berkata makin sedih, "Sekarang pulanglah, dan tunggu aku..." ia pun mendorong Naruto dan berbalik cepat-cepat supaya Naruto tak bisa air matanya yang hampir tumpah. Ia bergegas masuk tanpa menoleh ke belakang, menutup pintu rapat-rapat, lalu ia menyandarkan punggungnya sambil menghapus lelehan air matanya.

Puk

Ia terkesiap, reflek menoleh ketika mendengar suara debuman ringan di pintu itu. Naruto berkata dari balik pintu. "Jangan sedih, Nona Manis. Aku 'kan tidak mati, setidaknya belum. Apa itu cukup menghiburmu, sayang?"

"Pergilah, tolol!" bentak Shizuka dengan pedih. "kalau terus saja berdiri di situ menungguku, kau akan membuat ini jadi tidak keren lagi. Sudah pulang sana dan biarkan aku sendiri!"

"Oh, baiklah. Tapi jangan lakukan tindakan bodoh, Nona man~oke, aku pergi. Dah kucing manis. Jangan mengomel terus. Nanti kau cepat tua~" Naruto terlonjak mundur begitu mendengar pintu itu dipukul. "baik, baik. Aku pergi!" kata Naruto. Sayup-sayup di udara ia mendengar obrolan mereka yang makin menjauh. kemudian sekonyong-konyong semuanya pun jadi senyap sekali. anjir ane pengen boker... TBC

* * *

NB : update lagi dah. Mulai besok akan jarang scene Naruto. yang banyak bakal scene-scene Shion dan Mina kushi...


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik om Masashi Kisimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hah... Senangnya," desah Shion dengan riang. Ia sedang menatap bintang-bintang saat melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Makasih ya. Sasori, karna sudah repot-repot menghiburku selama beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Aku benar-benar merasa lega sekarang."

Sasori yang duduk di dekatnya tersenyum. "Senang mendengarnya. Pagi ini kau kelihatan ceria sekali seakan tak pernah punya masalah."

Shion mengangguk. "Ya. Bagaimana pun juga aku juga harus berterima kasih pada Ino dan Sakura."

"Itu pasti." sahut Sasori. "karna dukungan merekalah, kau jadi bisa membuka matamu lebar-lebar. Berandal itu memang tak pantas untukmu. Sejak awal aku sudah menebak kepicikannya itu. Tapi tentu semuanya sudah berakhir sekarang."

Shion diam sejenak, merenung, kemudian mengatakan, "Bagaimana ya kabarnya sekarang?"

Sasori angkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin sedang menggombali gadis itu dengan kata-kata piciknya."

Shion tiba-tiba langsung nyeletuk dengan agak nyaring. "Aku tak peduli pada gadis itu!"

"Oh, baguslah. Kan dia sudah tak punya muka lagi buat mendekatimu. Jadi wajar saja jika dia menjilat gadis itu. Dia memang lintah darat."

"Ya. Kukira juga begitu." balas Shion tak senang. Alisnya bertaut.

"Ah, lebih baik, tak usah kita bahas dia. Lagipula kedoknya sudah terbongkar. Aku senang tak ada lagi penghalang di antara kita." Sasori mendesah puas.

Mendengar itu, Shion pun mengerutkan kening. Tapi ia diam saja, tak menyahut. Tak ada percakapan lagi beberapa menit lamanya. Angin berhembus kencang menyapu tubuh mereka. Shion menyandarkan bahunya di tiang, menikmati malam yang indah itu bersama Sasori di depan penginapan. Sasori kemudian bergeser mendekati Shion, sampai jarak bahu mereka setipis urat bulu.

Tiba-tiba saja Shion turun dan berdiri. "Ayo masuk. Yang lain pasti sedang menunggu." ajaknya. Ia bergegas masuk ke dalam penginapan. Di ruang tengah ia mendapati Sakura dan Ino sedang bersantai. Begitu pula Karin dan Gaara duduk bersisian sambil mengobrol di tepi meja yang satunya, membelakangi Ino dan Sakura, tampak asyik sekali. Ia merasa agak iri dengan kedekatan mereka itu. Tapi sesuatu di antara wajah-wajah itu menarik perhatiannya. Ia menatap Ino yang kelihatan tidak bersemangat dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Ada apa dengannya?

"Hai, teman-teman." Shion menyapa mereka. Mereka mendongak secara bersamaan, menyahut sapaan Shion ala kadarnya, lalu sibuk kembali. Shion pun segera menghampiri mereka, mengambil tempat duduk di dekat Ino, dan langsung bertanya, "Ino-chan, ada apa denganmu?"

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Ino lesu. "aku kurang enak badan."

"Kau kebanyakan main di pantai. Makanya masuk angin." sela Sakura di dekatnya. Ino mendesah berat tanpa minat menjawab. Ia mengedipkan matanya dan menegakkan duduknya.

"Kau kelihatan bersemangat sekali. Ada apa denganmu, Shion? Kau sudah melupakannya, ya?" Shion mengangguk riang. "Bagus donk." tambah Ino.

"Liburan kita cuma tinggal besok saja," sambung Sakura. Ia tersenyum. "lalu kita akan masuk sekolah lagi. Aku sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu mereka~mendengar cerita liburan mereka yang payah itu di puncak. Pasti bakal ada yang patah kakinya."

Ino mengerutkan keningnya mendengarkan kalimat terakhir yang diutarakan Sakura. Katanya menyindir, "Jelek sekali kata-katamu itu. Mereka 'kan teman-teman kita."

"Tumben kau peduli pada mereka," cibir Sakura dengan sinis. "biasanya 'kan yang kau pedulikan cuma dirimu sendiri!"

"Terserah sajalah..." sahut Ino dengan jengah. Shion menyela pertengkaran mereka. "Apa kalian sudah makan atau belum?" Ino menggeleng.

Sakura berkata sambil menggeleng. "Aku juga belum. Sasuke sedang membuatkan sesuatu untukku."

"Oh, aku juga belum makan. Apa Brownies-nya masih ada ya?" tanya Shion.

"Astaga!" pekik Sakura. "aku baru ingat tentang Brownies itu. Padahal dari tadi perutku sudah minta jatah."

Shion pun bangkit sambil menatap teman-temannya. Katanya, "Ya sudah, aku mau mengambilnya dulu. Mudahan saja masih ada. Aku tak bisa tidur kalau perutku sedang kosong." ia berdiri. kemudian pergi ke dapur. Di dalam dapur ia berjumpa dengan Sasuke, yang saat itu hampir selesai dengan masakannya.

"Oh, kau rupanya." sapa Sasuke tanpa menatap Shion. Ia menuang kuah sayur di atas wajan ke dalam mangkuk. Shion menyahut dengan deheman sambil berjalan terus ke arah lemari pendingin dan membukanya.

"Ah, selesai juga." komentar Sasuke dengan puas. Ia melirik Shion yang tengah membungkuk di depan lemari pendingin. "O ya, Sakura masih ada di ruang utama tidak?" tanya Sasuke sambil menata mangkuk-mangkuk di atas nampan.

Shion memekik senang saat ia menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Ia mengeluarkan piring berisi Brownies itu dengan senang. Lalu ia mengangguk, berkata pada Sasuke tanpa berpaling dari Brownies tersebut. "Sakura masih di sana. Dia tidak sabar menunggumu."

"Oh, sialan!" Sasuke mengumpat marah. Kemudian membawa nampan itu pergi dengan terburu-buru.

Shion memandang kepergian Sasuke dengan alis terangkat. Sebentar kemudian ia berjalan lagi sambil memperhatikan Brownies itu. Tapi setibanya ia di ambang pintu, ia tiba-tiba saja teringat pada Naruto, teringat akan janjinya membuatkan makanan terbaik buat orang itu. Serta merta ia pun merasa kesepian. Shion menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Setitik kepedihan menoreh hatinya. Mengapa pula ia harus memikirkan manusia egois itu? Tidak ada gunanya. Toh juga dia pasti sedang bersenang-senang dengan gadis pondokan itu sekarang. Bodoh sekali, pikirnya bersikeras, buat apa memikirkannya. Ia berjalan lebih cepat. Rahangnya berubah keras.

Setibanya ia di ruang depan, ia melihat jumlah orang-orang di tempat itu bertambah. Sasori duduk di dekat Gaara, selain itu ada Hinata yang juga duduk di depan mereka. Shion berjalan lagi tak mengacuhkan mereka.

Sasori berpaling memandangnya. "Hai, Shion." sapanya.

Shion tersenyum hambar. "Hai, juga." ia cepat-cepat menggabungkan diri dengan Sakura dan Ino. Katanya, "Maaf ya, menunggu lama, Ino-chan." Ino mengangguk. "Tuh, dimakan kuenya." tambah Shion. Ia melirik Sakura dan membatalkan niatnya begitu melihat Sakura tengah menyantap masakan Sasuke. Ia pun mengambil sepotong Brownies, lalu melahapnya. Suasana pun berubah lebih rileks. Angin berhembus lembut ke dalam ruangan itu, membuat keadaan agak menyenangkan. Semuanya tenggelam dalam kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Selagi Shion menyantap makanannya, sekonyong-konyong Hinata pun bernyanyi. Suaranya amat lembut, tapi kedengaran sedih. Lariknya berkisah tentang pahlawan yang telah berkelana jauh dari tempat tinggalnya dan pada akhirnya ia kembali pulang. Seharusnya suasana menjadi bahagia. Tapi karna Hinata menyanyikannya dengan nada sedih, nyanyian itu malah berubah menjadi seperti curahan hati dari seorang kekasih yang merana dalam penantian. Semua orang melirik Hinata, tak terkecuali Shion.

Makin lama suara Hinata makin terdengar menyedihkan. Shion sampai terhanyut dalam nyanyian itu seolah-olah dialah yang bersenandung. Serta merta ia pun merasa amat terguncang membayangkan dirinya berada dalam situasi itu. Kesepian yang mendalam menyeruak menyelimuti hatinya. Ia merasa amat kosong seolah ada suatu bagian dalam dirinya yang telah pergi menjauh darinya. Bagian yang tak bisa diisi oleh kehadiran teman-temannya. Ketika Hinata berhenti bernyanyi, semua orang menghembuskan napas dengan berat.

"Suaramu indah sekali..." komentar Sasuke dengan pandangan berkunang-kunang. Sakura mendelik.

Hinata tersenyum. "Terima kasih." jawabnya.

"Biasa saja." tukas Sasori tak peduli. Dia memandang Hinata dengan raut muka jengkel.

Mendengar itu, Hinata pun mengangkat dagunya, lalu tersenyum sinis. "Jangan menyalak lagi, Parasit." kata Hinata agak kasar. "bosan aku mendengarkan suara salakanmu yang sumbang itu."

Sasori mencengkram pinggiran meja itu. Mukanya berubah ungu. Ia memelototi Hinata selama beberapa saat, lalu ia mendengus. "Sombong sekali kau."

Hinata tertawa mengejek. Ia mencibir, "Kau masih dendam ya gara-gara aku telah menolakmu berulang kali? Baiklah. Biar ku perjelas sekali lagi padamu ya, dan tanamkan kata-kataku ini baik-baik dalam kepalamu... Pajangan Murahan sepertimu bukan termasuk dalam pria kriteriaku..." ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya seraya tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau akan menyesal telah mengatakan itu, Gadis Sombong!" sahut Sasori dengan geram.

"Lakukan saja jika kau punya nyali." tantang Hinata. Sasori menggeram, kemudian bangkit berdiri dan pergi dengan kesal.

"Itu jahat sekali, Hinata," tegur Gaara setelah Sasori menghilang di balik pintu. "kau benar-benar membuatnya mati kutu."

"Jangan pikirkan, Gaara. Aku cuma jengah saja mendengar ocehannya selama beberapa hari ini." sahut Hinata.

Shion mengatup rapat mulutnya. Wajahnya tampak kaku. Ia mengurungkan niatnya mengambil sepotong kue untuk disantap lagi. Kelihatan sekali kalau dia tak menyukai gadis itu. Tapi dia diam saja tanpa sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya. Shion memutuskan berpindah menatap Ino, yang saat itu tampak tak bersemangat. Biasanya Ino akan memberikan sindiran-sindiran samar melalui kata-katanya jika Hinata kebetulan berada dalam radius lima meter darinya. Kali ini Ino hanya menoel-noel kue brownies di depannya.

"O iya, Gaara," Hinata membuka obrolan lain dengan manis. "kau tahu tidak di mana tempat tinggal si Naruto itu?"

Shion mengerjapkan matanya. Sekonyong-konyong jantungnya berdebar was-was. Pikirnya, mengapa pula dia bertanya tentang tempat tinggal Naruto? Mau apa dia? Perasaannya jadi tidak enak. Diam-diam dia memasang telinga baik-baik mendengarkan percakapan selanjutnya.

Gaara mengendikan bahu. "Tidak tahu. Aku bahkan belum kenal baik dengannya."

"Oh." Hinata terdengar kecewa. "sayang sekali."

"Kenapa kau tak tanya saja padanya kemarin-kemarin?" tanya Gaara.

Sikap Hinata yang penuh percaya diri tiba-tiba berubah. Pipinya merona merah. Katanya dengan gugup, "A-aku tak punya kesempatan. Gadis pondokan itu selalu menyudutkanku."

"Oh ya, dia kelihatan jengkel sekali saat melihat kedatangan kita waktu itu. Dia memang pemarah. Bahkan aku pernah dihantamnya dengan tinjunya," Gaara bergidik. "mengerikan sekali tampangnya saat marah."

"Aku tak mau membahas gadis itu."

"Atau kau bisa bertanya pada Ayame. Mereka 'kan dekat sekali?"

Hinata menepuk jidatnya. "Bodoh sekali aku. Besok saja aku bertanya padanya. Soalnya besok aku juga mau pulang duluan."

"Memangnya ada apa kau tanya alamatnya?" tanya Gaara.

"Dia itu laki-laki itu sombong. Sok jual mahal. Sudah tiga kali dia tak mengacuhkan perhatian dariku." Hinata berdecak. Dia menambahkan. "Dia telah menghinaku. Lihat saja nanti akan kubuat dia bertekuk lutut di depanku."

Gaara bersiul menggoda. "Dia benar-benar telah menampar harga dirimu, Hinata. Itu adalah prestasi besar. Aku akan mentraktirnya makan sepuasnya jika kita pulang nanti."

"Gaara, kau sedang mengejekku?" tanya Hinata tak suka.

"Tidak tidak, Hinata. Aku tak bermaksud begitu. Rasanya lucu saja mendengar dirimu yang amat sempurna bisa tak menarik minat satu laki-laki biasa saja."

"Itulah bagian buruknya. Dan dia telah mencoreng harga diriku. Aku takkan melepaskannya begitu saja!"

Oke, Shion mengerti jika hubungannya dengan Naruto hanya sekadar teman biasa. Setidaknya begitu menurut Naruto. Dan tolong jangan ingatkan dia tentang hubungan itu yang telah putus berhari-hari yang lalu. Soalnya sekarang dia telah melupakan semua itu. Ia sedikit mengkhawatirkan Naruto jika gadis itu benar-benar melaksanakan niatnya.

"Kau bukan tipenya, asal kau tahu saja, seleranya bukan gadis mahal sepertimu." komentarnya begitu spontan sampai-sampai ia tak sadar pikirannya telah keluar melalui mulutnya. Semua orang sontak berpaling padanya seperti kepala ayam.

"Apa katamu?" Hinata mengerutkan dahi, seolah baru menyadari kalau Shion telah ada di tempat itu.

"Aku hanya bilang kau itu bukan tipe..." Shion membiarkan kata-katanya menggantung. Ia pun mematung beberapa saat sambil menatap mereka satu-persatu, dan menyadari ada yang salah dengan sikapnya itu. Sekonyong-konyong pipinya pun terbakar hebat sebab teringat tentang posisinya saat ini. Ia merasa malu sekali karna komentar spontannya itu. Ia cukup yakin saat ini mereka sedang berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang dirinya. Shion menahan diri untuk tidak mengutuk kebodohannya itu. Serta merta ia kemudian bangkit dan melenggang pergi dari ruangan itu dengan tergesa-gesa.

Setibanya ia di dalam kamar yang ditempatinya bersama dua gadis lainnya, ia merebahkan diri di atas selimut sambil menutup mukanya yang merah padam. Dalam hati tak henti-hentinya ia menyumpah-nyumpah dengan kesal. Dia bahkan hampir menangis gara-gara kejadian itu seperti dia telah melakukan tarian konyol, meloncat-loncat di depan teman-temannya seperti badut sirkus yang over dosis karna kebanyakan menelan pil anti malu. Seandainya saja waktu bisa diputar lagi. Ah, konyol sekali. Ia menggeleng dengan cepat, menolak keras tindakan bodoh itu. Lalu ia berjanji takkan mengulanginya lagi.

Dari belakang Karin menatap punggung Shion dengan pandangan terheran-heran. "Hai, Shion-chan." sapanya kemudian melenggang masuk ke dalam kamar sambil memegang laptopnya.

Shion terkesiap, sontak menengok. "Oh. kau Karin." katanya. "ada apa?"

"Aku mengantuk sekali. Badan dan kepalaku rasanya letih." kata Karin memberi isyarat. Ia membuka lemari dinding itu dan meletakan laptopnya di dalam, lalu menutup pintu gesernya lagi.

"Baiklah. Kau tidur saja duluan. Aku belakangan."

Karin melepaskan kaca matanya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Bagus sekali. Bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika kau menindih selimut dan tempat tidurku seperti itu?"

Shion sontak menoleh ke belakang, melihat kakinya melintang di tempat tidur teman-temannya. Ia pun bangkit salah tingkah. "Maaf. Aku tak sengaja." katanya. Kemudian membetulkan posisi tidurnya yang berada paling kanan, lalu membungkus dirinya dengan selimut itu. Ia kemudian mengamat-amati Karin yang telah berbaring sambil menguap di dekatnya. Tidak ada percakapan lagi. Karin telah terlentang ditutupi selimutnya dan hanya kepalanya saja yang menyembul. Ia kemudian menatap langit-langit. Angin tak henti-hentinya mengalir di luar, memperdengarkan suara seperti suara geraman marah. Lalu ia melirik Karin lagi, mengamat-amatinya. Ia berpikir, betapa lambatnya waktu berjalan di tempat ini~dengan begitu banyak kejadian yang telah dia alami, seakan-akan dia telah berada di tempat ini sebulan lamanya, padahal sebenarnya tak lebih dari dua belas hari! Dan dalam dua belas hari itu dia mengalami konflik hati yang menguras emosinya cuma gara-gara seorang laki-laki egois tak tahu diri itu! Padahal ia telah memberikan pengorbanan yang cukup banyak padanya, tapi apa balasannya? Orang itu melecehkannya di depan umum! Dan tak merasa bersalah, malah memanas-manasi dirinya dengan gadis lain. Benar-benar laki-laki picik.

Menyesal ia pernah jatuh hati pada manusia picik macam begitu. Mengapa pula ia bereaksi demikian hebohnya tadi? Memalukan! Terkutuk benar dirinya bertingkah sebegitu bodohnya. Pikirnya lagi, ketimbang orang itu, setidaknya Sasori jauh lebih baik. Sasori memang kasar, membosankan, dan banyak omong kosongnya, tapi setidaknya Sasori tidak menutupi kepicikannya dengan sikap berpura-pura sopan atau baik!

Shion bergerak memunggungi Karin. Giginya bergemeletuk. Kenapa Karin juga ikut menjenguk si Picik itu? Padahal Karin tahu kalau laki-laki itu adalah laki-laki bajingan. Pasti Gaara yang mengajaknya.

Malam itu ia tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Sebentar-sebentar menghadap dinding. Sebentar-sebentar lagi membelakangi dinding. Terdengar pintu digeser. Shion berbalik. Ia memandang orang yang baru masuk itu dengan terheran-heran. Soalnya Sakura masuk begitu saja, lalu menyalakan lampu. Shion tak bisa melihat wajah Sakura, sebab Sakura sedang membelakanginya di depan pintu lemari itu. Sakura tampak marah. Cukup jelas dari deru napas dan gerutuannya.

"Sakura-chan, ada apa?" tanya Shion.

Sakura sontak menoleh. Mukanya keruh, matanya berkedut-kedut terlihat pedih seolah gadis itu sedang menderita sakit gigi. Ia menghela napas dengan berat. "Aku benci pada gadis sombong itu!" ujarnya dengan nyaring.

"Oh ya?" kata Shion. Matanya mengerjap. "apa yang terjadi?"

Sakura berkata dengan jengkel, "Gara-gara gadis itu, Sasuke tak peduli lagi padaku. Dia terus memandang Hinata, dan memohon-mohon supaya Hinata bernyanyi lagi untuknya tanpa mempedulikanku yang saat itu sedang kesal," Sakura berhenti untuk mengambil napas. Kemudian menambahkan. "Sasuke hanya peduli pada gadis itu!"

Shion menyibakkan selimutnya seraya duduk. Ia bertanya dengan penuh minat, "Masak?"

Sakura mengangguk dengan sedih. Katanya, "Bahkan Sasuke pun tak mau melihat ke arahku. Ingin kucekik saja rasanya gadis itu bila melihat tampang soknya."

"Pasti rasanya menyebalkan sekali. Aku juga benci pada gadis itu," kata Shion ketika dia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku bingung." kata Sakura. "bisa saja ia akan merebut Sasuke."

"Jangan sampai hal itu terjadi. Kau harus menjauhkan Sasuke darinya."

"Tapi aku tak tahu caranya. Aku takkan menang dari gadis itu. Dia punya segala-galanya."

Shion mengamat-amati Sakura dari atas sampai bawah. Tubuh ceking, dada rata, suara nyaring yang mengganggu pendengaran, dan wajah yang tidak terlalu cantik. Ia jadi pesimis sendiri bila membandingkan Hinata yang punya banyak kelebihan dengan Sakura yang banyak kekurangan. Apa yang dipunyai Sakura yang tidak dimiliki orang lain? Sayang sekali, dia bukan laki-laki yang bisa melihat Sakura dari sudut pandang seorang laki-laki. Tapi sebagai sahabat, Sakura sangat setia kawan. Apalagi? Sakura cerewet. Tidak-tidak, itu bukan kelebihan. Shion menyingkirkan gagasan cerewet itu dari daftar kelebihan Sakura. Tapi kadangkala ada laki-laki yang suka perempuan rewel. Ya, kadang-kadang.

"Apa yang Sasuke sukai darimu?" tanya Shion tiba-tiba.

Sakura menatap Shion dengan bingung. "Entahlah...," katanya. Kemudian ia merenung, lalu wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah. "jangan dibahas. Dia itu mesum."

"Oh, baiklah." mereka diam beberapa saat. Kemudian Sakura berbicara lagi.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasori? Kulihat kau makin dekat dengannya." kata Sakura.

Shion menatap Sakura dengan biasa saja. "Tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Kami cuma teman biasa, Sakura-chan."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura. "padahal dia cukup gigih juga mengejarmu sejak dua tahun yang lalu."

Shion tak menanggapinya. Dia kelihatan merenung dengan muka sedih. "Apa yang membuatmu tak menaruh perhatian padanya, Shion-chan?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Sakura menaikkan alisnya. "Apa yang kurang darinya?"

Shion mengendikkan bahu. "Aku belum minat saja." katanya asal-asalan.

"Ya sudah. Lagi pula dia cerewet dan juga membosankan. Tapi..."

"Apa?"

"Tentang komentarmu tadi di ruang tamu itu. Apa maksudmu itu? Kau serius masih suka padanya?"

Mata Shion terbuka lebar-lebar selama sedetik. "Bukan apa-apa," jawab Shion cepat-cepat. "hanya reaksi tidak suka saja pada gadis itu kok..." Sakura memandang Shion dengan tajam. Matanya seolah berusaha menembus realita dalam diri Shion. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku t-tak punya informasi apa-apa."

"Aku jadi penasaran..." Sakura membiarkan kata-katanya menggantung.

"Jangan mengira macam-macam," sela Shion marah. "cepat tidur sana."

"Baik baik, Tuan Putri." Sakura tersenyum menggoda.

II

Minato memandang wajah bahagia Kushina dengan haru. Ia tersenyum sambil mengamati ekspresi Kushina yang kelihatan hampir menangis di sampingnya. Kemudian ia berpaling lagi pada layar laptop di atas meja, menatap foto Karin yang saat itu sedang berdiri bersama beberapa remaja lainnya. Pandangannya bergerak ke arah pemuda berambut pirang yang berdiri paling kanan di foto itu. "Bentuk matanya mirip denganmu."

Kushina mengangguk sambil berkedip. Setetes air mata bergulir dengan lembut di pipinya. Ia berkata dengan suara bergetar, "Aku pernah melihatnya di Konoha. Caranya berdiri mirip sekali dengan cara berdirimu..." Kushina mengatup rapat mulutnya. Bibirnya bergetar.

"Coba lihat ini." Minato menampilkan foto lain, foto pemuda itu lagi yang sedang berdiri sendirian menghadap sebuah kebun bunga. Lalu yang lain lagi, menampilkan pemuda itu tengah duduk berjauhan dengan seorang gadis berambut indigo di beranda depan sebuah bangunan sederhana. Gadis itu duduk manis sambil menunduk, sebelah tangannya terangkat ke samping kepalanya seperti sedang menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinganya. Minato mengerutkan keningnya, seakan mengenal gadis yang duduk itu.

"Kapan kita akan menemuinya?" tanya Kushina tak sabaran.

Minato menoleh sebentar. "Belum saatnya, sayang. Kita harus mencari informasi dulu tentang anak ini," jawab Minato. "aku menyuruh Iruka datang ke mari untuk melakukan itu."

Wajah Kushina tampak keruh. Napasnya menderu. Ia berkata dengan suara tanpa kontrol. "Aku sudah tak sabar i-ingin memeluknya~memanggilnya dengan anakku. Ia sudah besar se-sekarang dan tampak sehat-sehat saja. S-siapa sangka ia telah menjadi sebesar itu sekarang. P-padahal rasanya baru k-kemarin..." Kushina tak melanjutkan. Ia pun menunduk, lalu menangis tersedu-sedu. Rambutnya terurai.

Minato memandangi Kushina dengan hati terenyuh. Dadanya terasa sesak. Pelan-pelan air matanya menggenang. Ia menghadapkan badannya pada Kushina. Kemudian tersenyum seraya menangkup ke dua pipi Kushina, lalu mengusap-usap lelehan air matanya dengan lembut dan menyisir uraian rambut Kushina. Lalu ia mendekapnya erat-erat. "Sabarlah, cahaya mataku," kata Minato menenangkan. "aku juga berharap semua ini segera selesai, agar kita bisa berkumpul seutuhnya dalam satu keluarga. Si Kecil yang hilang itu sebentar lagi akan pulang. Tapi tidak sekarang, karna kita tidak bisa muncul begitu saja dan mengaku-ngaku sebagai orang tuanya. Tentu saja dia akan mengira kita orang gila," Minato berhenti sebentar untuk mengecup puncak kepala Kushina. "Kau tenang saja. Aku telah menyuruh Karin mendekati anak itu, untuk mengambil beberapa sampel dari tubuhnya."

"Aku akan menunggu..." ujar Kushina. Kemudian mereka terdiam berurai air mata. Sekali lagi Minato mengecup kening Kushina dengan penuh sayang, dan mereka berpelukan lagi dalam kehangatan. Minato mengalihkan tatapannya pada anak yang satunya. Lima menit lamanya ia memandanginya tanpa sadar. Sekonyong-konyong ia teringat sesuatu. "Gadis yang duduk yang di dekatnya itu, rasanya aku pernah melihatnya~belum lama ini. Tapi di mana ya?"

Kushina ikut memperhatikan gadis di foto itu. Tapi tak mengingat apa-apa. "Aku tidak tahu." katanya sambil menggeleng. Minato tak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia termenung cukup lama dengan dahi berkerut.

"Astaga!" pekik Minato tiba-tiba saat sebuah ingatan samar terngiang di kepalanya. "tentu saja aku mengingatnya. Dia 'kan anak sulung Hiashi, sayang."

"Oh, benarkah?"

"Iya. Waktu itu hari ulang tahunnya Hiashi. Dia 'kan mengundang kita ke acara pestanya, masak kau tak ingat? Di sanalah aku melihat gadis itu berdiri dekat ayahnya."

Kushina menggeleng. "Aku tidak ingat."

"Masak kau lupa?" kata Minato berusaha mengingatkan. "dia gadis yang menawarkan segelas minuman padamu."

"Aku masih tidak mengingatnya," Kushina menggeleng lagi. "tidak. Aku benar-benar tak ingat padanya."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tak memaksamu mengingatnya." Minato menghela napas sambil mengamatinya. Dimatanya gadis itu tampak manis sekali. "aku suka padanya. Bagaimana menurutmu, sayang?"

Kushina memperhatikan gadis itu selama dua detik dan menyimpulkan. "Dia manis~kukira."

Minato mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Aku pikir juga begitu. Ah, tiba-tiba aku punya gagasan. Mau mendengarnya?"

"Apa usulmu?"

"Seandainya saja pemuda itu benar anak kita. Aku berniat menjodohkannya dengan gadis itu. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Kushina berkata, "Aku tidak bisa memberi pendapat sampai tahu kalau dia belum punya tambatan hati."

"Itu ada benarnya juga~" ketukan di pintu menyela percakapan mereka. Mereka pun berhenti berpelukan. "Siapa?!" tanya Minato dengan lantang. Kushina bangkit, membenahi diri, dan menghampiri pintu.

"Ini saya Tuan, Ayumi." jawab orang itu. Kushina membuka pintu. Seorang gadis pelayan berdiri di depan Kushina. Melihat kemunculan Kushina. Gadis itu terkesiap dan mundur. Perawakannya kecil dengan tinggi rata-rata. Bola matanya yang besar dan berwarna hitam itu mencuri-curi lihat ke arah Kushina dan Tuannya seperti pandangan mata orang licik. Kulitnya pucat sekali seolah gadis itu telah menghabiskan umurnya di dalam lemari pendingin. Dan tatanan rambutnya yang berwarna coklat itu tak terlalu diatur rapi sebagaimana gadis seusianya, terkesan disisir sembarangan saja.

Kushina tersenyum. "Ada apa, Ayumi?"

"Ada yang mencari Tuan, Nyonya."

"Siapa?"

"Namanya Iruka. Katanya ada urusan penting dengan Tuan. Dia ada di luar sekarang, Nyonya."

Minato tiba-tiba menyela, "Suruh dia menunggu. Aku akan segera keluar menemuinya."

"Baik, Tuan. Saya permisi dulu..." Ayumi berbalik cepat, tapi Minato menghentikannya.

"Aa... Ayumi..."

Ayumi berbalik, menatap Tuannya dengan gugup. "Ya, Tuan?"

"Tolong temani Nyonya berbelanja ya?"

Ayumi berpaling pada Kushina. "Ya, Tuan."

"Ganti bajumu dan rapikan rambutmu juga." sambung Kushina sambil tersenyum lembut.

"B-baik, Nyonya."

"Cepatlah."

"B-baik. Saya permisi, Nyonya." Ayumi pun segera pergi dengan langkah tergesa-gesa.

"Kasihan anak itu," kata Minato setelah gadis itu menghilang. "usia segitu sudah menjadi tulang punggung keluarganya."

Kushina menghampiri suaminya. Sambil merapikan pakaian Minato, Kushina berkata, "Ya, malang baginya. Beruntung ibunya punya anak yang tak terpengaruh pergaulan zaman sekarang seperti dia."

"Dan dia harus membayarnya dengan mengorbankan masa remajanya dengan bekerja. Anak yang malang."

"Sudah." kata Kushina. Minato mengangguk.

"Tolong suruh Minami supaya jangan terlalu keras padanya," Kushina mengangguk. "dan belikan sesuatu yang pantas untuk dipakainya. Katakan itu sebagai hadiah."

"Iya, sayang. Sekarang bergegaslah. Tamumu sedang menunggu."

"Oke, sayang." Minato pun segera melangkah sepanjang lorong dan sampai di tangga besar. Dari atas ia bisa melihat Iruka tengah berdiri menghadap sebuah lukisan sambil merokok.

Iruka Umino adalah seorang lelaki berwajah ramah. Dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata dan rambut gondrong yang dikuncir jadi satu seperti model rambut orang-orang kuno itu. Matanya yang tenang dan awas itu langsung memberitahu kita kalau lelaki itu tidak boleh dekat-dekat orang yang punya selera himor rendahan. Melihat kedatangan Tuan Rumahnya, Iruka pun segera membungkuk. "Selamat pagi, Tuan Minato."

Minato menyambut kedatangan tamunya dengan ramah. "Selamat pagi juga, Tuan Iruka. Mari silahkan duduk. Anda mau minum apa? Teh, susu atau jus?"

"Tak perlu repot-repot. Teh saja, Tuan."

"Tunggu sebentar." Minato meninggalkan ruang tamu, memberikan intruksi pada Minami untuk membuat teh, lalu kembali lagi ke pada tamunya.

Minato pun mendudukkan diri di atas sofa. "Nah, berhubung Anda sudah di sini, saya tak mau berbasa-basi lagi," Minato menjelaskan, Iruka mendengarkan tanpa berpaling dari muka Tuan rumah. "ini berkenaan dengan pencarian itu."

Iruka menyela, "Masih belum Tuan. Tapi berkat sketsa wajah yang dijabarkan Nyonya beberapa waktu yang lalu, kami sudah mendapat kemajuan. Sejauh ini orang-orang yang saya tugaskan sudah mendapatkan banyak nama. Nah, Tuan, mengenai nama Naruto itu, kami tak mendapatkan apa-apa~fotonya amat berbeda dari sketsa gambar yang Nyonya berikan, Tuan."

Minato mengernyitkan dahinya memandangi Iruka. Katanya, "Tidak mungkin istri saya salah. Saya yakin, sebab putri saya sudah mengkonfirmasi nama anak itu. Lihat ini." Minato membuka sebuah map yang ada di atas meja, lalu membeberkan semua cetakan foto di dalam lembar-lembar itu. Dia menunjukkan Karin. "Ini putri saya," katanya. Iruka memperhatikan. Minato menggerakkan telunjuknya ke arah pemuda yang ada di paling kanan. "dan ini anak itu. Namanya Naruto Uzumaki."

Iruka mengambil semua foto-foto itu dan mengamat-amatinya selama beberapa waktu. Wajahnya tidak menampakkan suatu ekspresi terkejut. Sementara Iruka sedang sibuk, Minami datang menyuguhkan teh pada mereka, lalu pergi lagi. Setelah puas Iruka meletakkan lembar-lembar foto itu ke atas meja. Ia berkata, "Wah, wah, pasti ada kesalahan. Sebab data-data yang saya peroleh dari catatan sipil itu namanya juga sama persis. Dia tinggal di Frefektur Konoha, distrik Amiba no. 2. Tapi jenis kelaminnya adalah perempuan, Tuan..." Iruka berhenti dan membiarkan kata-katanya dicerna dalam-dalam.

Minato mengerutkan keningnya memandangi Iruka dengan raut bingung. Dua-tiga menit lamanya dia diam saja. "Pasti ada kekeliruan," katanya ragu-ragu. Kemudian ia mengangguk meyakinkan diri. "ya. Pasti ada kesalahan. Tapi bukan itu yang sebenarnya ingin saya bicarakan dengan Anda. Meski ada hubungannya."

"Anda ingin saya menyelidiki anak itu, Tuan?" tebak Iruka.

Minato mengangguk menyetujui. "Tepat sekali. Saya ingin Anda menyelidiki anak ini. Semua tentang dirinya, riwayat hidup orang tuanya, di mana mereka tinggal sebelum ini. Saya serahkan semuanya pada Anda. Ini adalah bidang Anda."

"Ah, Anda baik sekali," kata Iruka. "tetangga-tetangga yang rewel selalu saja bisa memberi banyak informasi pada kita. Itulah gunanya telinga itu dibuat." Iruka melihat jam tangannya. "baiklah. Saya tak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Saya harus segera berkemas-kemas dan tinggal di motel yang pemiliknya adalah orang tua yang menyedihkan."

"Saya berharap dapat kabar secepatnya dari Anda."

Iruka bangkit. "Maafkan saya. Saya tak bisa berlama-lama di sini, Tuan. Saya pamit dulu. Selamat pagi. Semoga hari Anda menyenangkan."

Setelah menyalami Tuan Rumahnya, Iruka keluar dari rumah besar itu dengan langkah cepat-cepat. Ia pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Halo, Akira. Aku punya tugas untukmu... Apa? Lupakan soal anak itu. Tugas ini khusus. Aku akan memberikan beberapa nama~selebihnya kau harus mencocokkan sebuah foto dengan foto-foto dari putra-putra kalangan elite di seluruh dunia. Kau mengerti 'kan? Usia antara 19 sampai 20 tahun. Bukan soal apa-apa, hanya dugaan semata. Tolong catat baik-baik. Pertama, anak dari Presiden Negara Obezya, Alexander. Aku tidak bercanda. Pokoknya lakukan saja. Jangan banyak bertanya. Ke dua, putra bungsu dari Takeo Hasegawa, Jenderal Angkatan Darat kita. Ke tiga, anak Perdana Menteri Negara petir, Lee Sakamoto. Ke empat, Nobuyuki Chikafuji, anak dari Walikota Bisuunu, Negara Air. Ke lima, Kouki Murakami, anak dari artis populer di Negara kita, Hajime Murakami. Kau bisa 'kan, Akira? Oh, baguslah. Aku harus bergegas dulu, banyak yang harus kulakukan sekarang ini. Nanti ku hubungi lagi..." anjirrr segitu dulu dah... TBC...

* * *

Wah wah reaksi para pembaca sesuai harapan ane... Dan jgn terlalu yakin Kalau Naruto itu anak MinaKushi. ane aja ragu :v.. Oke Thanks ya review, fave and follownya...


	14. Chapter 14

**DIsclaimer : Naruto milik Om Masashi Kisimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Pagi itu cerah sekali. Shion terbangun dengan suasana hati yang bagus di kamarnya. Sepulangnya dari liburan panjangnya ia langsung ketiduran karna kecapekan. Tak banyak yang bisa diungkapkannya dari liburan itu, tapi cukup lega karna semuanya telah usai~semua yang membebani perasaannya. Dan sekarang, di tengah-tengah kesibukannya merapikan tas dan alat-alat tulisnya, ia dikagetkan dengan kabar dari Karin yang akan pindah sekolah. Shion yang mendengar pernyataan dari Karin beberapa waktu lalu langsung memberondongi Karin dengan kata terkejut seperti 'Ah! Masak? Mengapa kau tak bilang padaku kemarin-kemarin?' yang dijawab santai oleh Karin.

"Pokoknya kau tak boleh jauh-jauh dariku nanti, Karin. Aku dan teman-temanku akan membawamu tur keliling sekolah." tambah Shion lagi.

Kata Karin, "Oke. Kau bosnya. Kau masuk klub apa, Shion?"

Shion mengernyitkan dahinya, tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Perkumpulan atau semacam kegiatan bersama anak-anak yang punya bakat sama untuk menyalurkan kelebihan apa pun itu."

"Oh, maksudmu itu?" Karin mengangguk mengiyakan. Shion melanjutkan, "aku masuk klub karate sekolah sama kayak Sakura. Tapi Ino tidak, dia masuk klub tata rias. Ada apa memangnya?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin bertanya saja." Karin mengatur kacamatanya, dan memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas.

Shion telah selesai merapikan peralatan sekolahnya. Ia memandang Karin lagi. "Kau mau berangkat bersamaku atau..."

Karin memutar bola matanya. "Yang benar saja," katanya. "aku tak ingin tampak bodoh nanti dengan seragam putih-hijau kayak gini. Aku akan menunggu ayahku saja. Dia seharusnya sudah tiba sekarang."

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu di tempat parkir sekolah kalau begitu."

"Oke."

Shion berdiri, mengenakan tasnya, lalu pamit. "Baiklah, aku berangkat dulu ya? Ingat. Jangan buat aku menunggu kelamaan."

"Baik, baik, Tuan Putri." Karin tersenyum. Shion berbalik memunggungi Karin.

"Dadah." kata Shion sambil berlalu dari ruang tamu itu. Setelah berada di luar ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Kemudian ia berjalan lagi, lalu masuk ke dalam mobil yang terparkir di beranda depan. Pak Sopir pun tancap gas meninggalkan halaman rumah. Dalam perjalanan itu tak henti-hentinya jantungnya berdebar-debar. Ia sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu teman-temannya yang lain~yang akan diceritakannya pengalaman berada di pantai emas Konoha. Tentu saja ia tidak perlu menceritakan bagian menyedihkan dari cerita itu. Menit-menit berlalu dalam kesunyian. Shion sekali-kali melihat keluar jendela mobil~ke arah gedung-gedung yang tinggi dengan latar matahari terbit, lalu ke tiang-tiang listrik di tepi trotoar yang tampak basah karna embun pagi. Sekonyong-konyong ia memikirkan tentang ayahnya, yang masih sibuk di luar kota sana. Tentang kesibukannya dengan bisnisnya~yang kadang-kadang membuatnya tak bisa berkomunikasi terlalu sering dengannya, sehingga Shion agak merasa kesepian juga. Ia teringat akan nyanyian Hinata yang menyedihkan itu. Pikirannya secara otomatis menunjuk bayangan Naruto, tapi kemudian ia menggeleng keras-keras. Andai saja ibunya masih hidup, barangkali keadaan akan jadi lebih baik.

Mendekati sekolahannya, laju mobil itu memelan, kemudian berbelok dan berhenti di tempat parkir. Shion menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu membuangnya seraya tersenyum.

"Sudah sampai, Nona Shion." kata pak Sopir berwajah kaku itu mengingatkan.

Shion mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Iya, pak. Makasih." ia pun turun dari mobil. Kemudian berdiri dan menutup pintu. Siswa-siswi memasuki gerbang sekolah. Pemandangannya masih sama seperti empat belas hari yang lalu. Tapi sekarang mereka tampak bersemangat. Pak Sopir membawa mobil itu pergi lagi. Shion menanti di situ sambil melihat murid-murid berjalan memasuki sekolahan. Mobil-mobil lain juga mulai masuk serta motor-motor roda dua itu. Suasana menjadi makin ramai dan matahari makin terasa panas. Menit berikutnya, suara motor Sasuke terdengar tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Bunyinya makin jelas, dan makin mendengung. Baru kemudian motor itu mencelos melewati gerbang bersama pengemudinya. Kali ini tak ada Sakura di belakangnya, hanya Sasuke saja seorang diri. Shion dibuat keheranan melihat itu. Sasuke berlalu ke arah gedung sekolahan setelah memakirkan kendaraannya. Shion memperhatikannya selama beberapa saat dan bertanya-tanya, namun batal karna seruan nyaring di dekat gerbang.

"Kyaa!" teriak suara itu. "pelan-pelan, Nii-saaan. Jangan ngebut. Nanti kita jatuh!"

Shion mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya cepat-cepat. Kemudian bayangan itu muncul, sedang berdiri di atas pedal sepeda dengan badan condong ke depan. Di belakangnya ada Ayame. Mukanya pucat sekali. Bukan itu yang jadi perhatiannya, tapi sosok berjaket oranye itu, dan rambut pirang keemasannya yang pendek sehingga menampilkan garis-garis rahangnya. Selama sesaat Shion berdiri terhipnotis. Wajah itu~wajah kaku sewarna tembaga itu dengan peluh di wajahnya makin membuatnya tampak menggoda. Terutama bibir tak acuh itu, yang rasanya pernah dilihatnya, tapi di mana? Siapa itu?

Shion menelusuri wajah cowok itu dengan mata ungunya. Tiba-tiba saja ia tersentak kaget saat melihat garis-garis yang melintang di pipi cowok itu. Gelombang rasa benci pun memenuhi dadanya. Dalam sekejap saja pandangan memujinya berubah penuh dendam dan benci. Dia berpaling sambil mengutuk dalam hati. Matanya berkilat-kita penuh benci. Kenapa dia harus ada di sini? Mau apa dia? Shion menahan godaan untuk tak memaki cowok bajingan itu. Pasti dia ingin mencari perhatian. Jangan mimpi. Meski dia akui cowok itu memang tambah ganteng.

Selagi Shion sibuk dengan umpatannya, Naruto mengerem paksa sepeda itu, alhasil membuat Ayame memekik. Setelah sepeda itu berhenti, Ayame langsung turun dan meninju bahu Naruto dengan kesal.

"Aduh!" rintih Naruto terkejut. Shion mencuri-curi lihat melalui ekor matanya.

"Nii-san mau melihatku mati ketakutan ya?!" protes Ayame dengan nyaring.

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak." katanya.

"Terus kenapa ngebut?!"

"Aku 'kan mau cepat sampai sekolah supaya tidak telat."

Ayame merajuk. "Tapi Nii-san hampir membuatku mati ketakutan."

'Dasar lebay...' Shion mencibir dengan jijik.

"Iya, maaf deh. Tadi itu aku kelewat semangat." jawab Naruto apa adanya.

Ayame masih kelihatan kesal. Ia kemudian membuang napas. Serta merta otot-otot wajahnya yang menegang pun mengendur. "Ya udah, nih." Ayame menyodorkan sebotol minuman.

Naruto menerimanya senang hati. "Wah, kebetulan aku haus." ia mengambil botol itu dan meneguk isinya. Selagi ia meneguk isi botol itu. Ayame mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dari tas jinjingnya.

"Nii-san capek ya?" tanya Ayame. Naruto mengangguk pelan tanpa melepaskan botol itu dari genggamannya. Setelah dahaganya hilang, ia menyodorkan botol yang isinya tinggal setengah itu pada Ayame lagi.

Ayame mengambilnya dan memasukannya lagi ke dalam tasnya. "Sini biar kubersihkan keringat, Nii-san."

"Biar aku sendiri." tolak Naruto. Ayame mendekat dan meraih jaket Naruto.

"Jangan bandel." tegur Ayame sambil mengelap peluh di muka Naruto. Beberapa gadis yang melihat adegan itu langsung cekikikan. Ada yang tersipu-sipu begitu mereka bertemu pandang.

"Sudah, berhenti." Naruto merona.

Ayame bersikeukeuh. "Masih belum."

'Sialan!' Shion mengumpat jengkel melihat itu dari sudut matanya. Giginya berbunyi. 'mereka memanas-manasiku!' ia tergoda untuk menyiram mereka dengan bensin dan membakar mereka sampai mati, tapi ia batalkan karna menurutnya cara itu kelewat dramatis.

Tiith

Bunyi klakson itu mengagetkan Shion. Ia berbalik dengan cepat, menyaksikan mobil mewah Sasori terhalang oleh sepeda Naruto. Shion tersenyum senang.

"Minggir dari jalanku, sialan!" teriak Sasori sambil memelototi Naruto dengan mata biru pucatnya. Naruto segera mengayuh sepedanya ke tepian. Begitu pula Ayame berjalan mengikuti. Sasori kemudian memakirkan mobilnya dekat motor Sasuke.

Shion segera menyapanya begitu Sasori turun dari mobil itu. "Hai, Sasori!" katanya keras-keras supaya Naruto mendengarnya. Dan itu memang berhasil. Naruto terkesiap seperti seekor kucing yang waspada. Shion tak mau menunggu lama-lama, ia segera menghampiri pemuda yang tengah berdiri tersebut.

"Hai, juga cantik." sahut Sasori dengan dahi berkerut.

"Bagaimana kabarmu pagi ini?" tanya Shion dengan riang. Ia melirik Naruto yang saat itu sedang menatap dirinya lekat-lekat. Senyumnya pun makin mengembang.

"Baik." kata Sasori terheran-heran.

"Oh, baguslah. Ayo ke kelas." ajaknya riang seraya memeluk lengan Sasori. Kemudian ia melirik Naruto yang masih tak berpaling darinya. Ia melemparkan senyum sinis dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Sasori dengan manja. "Ayo jalan." ajaknya. Mereka pun berjalan menuju gedung sekolah. Sasori tampak senang karna pagi itu ia bagai mendapat durian runtuh berbiji berlian. Jadi dia tak mau berkomentar banyak.

Mereka berjalan sepanjang halaman sekolah dengan mesra. Siswa-siswa yang kebetulan melihat adegan itu bersiul-siul. Mereka sampai di taman sekolah dekat lapangan basket yang luasnya tak seberapa~di tengahnya ada anak tangga. Mereka menaiki anak tangga berjumlah delapan itu dengan santai. Wajah Shion tampak berseri-seri, tapi sebenarnya ia gelisah bercampur jengkel. Kemudian mereka tiba di teras sekolah dan berjalan menaiki tangga yang di tengah-tengah. Setelah sampai di puncak tangga pertama, Shion segera melepaskan pelukannya, serta menjauhkan diri sambil mendesah lega.

"Sudah. Sampai di sini saja." katanya ketus. Sebelum Sasori berkata-kata, Shion segera melarikan diri ke tangga kedua.

"Lakukan itu lagi lain kali. Aku senang kau melakukan itu!" kata Sasori dengan nyaring. Ia menyeringai licik. Shion mempercepat langkahnya menaiki tangga itu. Napasnya memburu. Begitu sampai di puncak ia berjalan cepat-cepat, setengah berlari membelok ke kiri. Ia kemudian menatap tempat parkir yang kelihatan luas dari lantai dua itu. Terbetik harapan kecil dalam hatinya akan melihat orang itu, dan ia memang masih di sana, berdiri dikerubuti beberapa orang. Shion berhenti mengamat-amati. Pandangan matanya menajam pada empat objek baru yang berada di dekat Naruto. Di sana ada paman Minato, bibi Kushina, Karin, dan Hinata tampak asyik mengobrol dengan orang itu. Sedang apa mereka di sana? Ia berharap manusia bajingan itu tak menjilat mereka dengan tampangnya itu. Selanjutnya entah mengapa, sekonyong-konyong muncul setitik rasa sepi dalam kebencian hatinya. Ia menggeleng, masuk kelas tanpa semangat, lalu duduk pada bangkunya.

Pagi itu terasa membosankan sekali baginya. Sakura juga masuk kelas dengan murung. Shion tak ingin tahu, sebab ia sedang tak ingin melakukan apa-apa. Hari ini ia kedatangan murid baru, itu Karin. Tapi ia tak terlalu antusias menyambutnya. Sewaktu jam istirahat tiba ia duduk saja di bangkunya. Sambil merenung tentang pagi yang tidak menyenangkan itu. Ia berpikir, semua ini gara-gara orang itu, andai saja ia tak muncul, barangkali semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja. Ia terus-terusan melamun dengan muka lesu sampai bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi. Ia mengemasi peralatan tulisnya dan pulang bersama Karin serta Sakura. Tetapi sewaktu melirik iseng ke tempat parkir sekolah, serta merta gairahnya bangkit kembali~beserta dendam dan rasa bencinya. Ia memperhatikan orang itu dengan muak. Bagaimana pun juga, ia berniat membalas cowok brengsek itu atas semua pelecehan yang dilakukannya. Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi, ia meninggalkan teman-temannya, pergi mencari Sasori di kelasnya. Dan ternyata ia memang menemukannya di ruangan itu~tengah ngobrol bareng gerombolannya. Tanpa permisi dulu, ia melenggang masuk ke dalam kelas dan langsung saja mengutarakan maksudnya tanpa bertele-tele.

"Antarkan aku pulang," katanya dengan sok. "sekarang!"

Sasori menatapnya bergairah. "Baiklah." ia bangkit mengikuti Shion sambil menyeringai pada teman-temannya. Setibanya di anak tangga yang bawah, Shion memeluk lengan Sasori erat-erat, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya lagi di bahu Sasori dengan manja.

"Jangan bertanya. Ayo jalan!" perintahnya.

"Baiklah. Sering-seringlah seperti ini. Aku suka kau yang begini." kata Sasori sumringah. Mereka menuruni anak tangga pelan-pelan bagai sepasang kekasih. Kemudian melewati taman secuil itu dengan mesra. Jantung Shion mulai berdebar-debar. Matanya memandang sosok Naruto tak jauh darinya dengan gelisah, sebab Naruto membelakanginya. Tapi kemudian Naruto berbalik, dan terpaku pada dirinya yang bemesraan. Seketika muka Naruto mengeras. Shion pun makin bersemangat. Ia pun tersenyum, mengangkat kepalanya seraya memasang ekspresi mencibir. Naruto segera berpaling pada sosok Hinata yang muncul begitu saja di dekatnya. Dan Shion merasa kesal karna itu.

"Oh, jadi begitu? Aku mengerti..." komentar Sasori ketika mereka dalam perjalanan pulang menggunakan mobilnya. Shion yang saat itu sedang menatap jalanan berpaling tanpa semangat.

Sasori menambahkan. "Dia pasti penjilat ulung. Sekarang, dia masih tak kehilangan muka untuk mencari perhatianmu agar kau mau lagi padanya. Murahan betul 'kan?"

"Ya, begitulah," sahut Shion penuh getir. "aku tak menyangka dia akan senekat itu. Kuharap dia takkan muncul lagi di sekolah, supaya aku bisa merasa tenang."

"Kau tenang saja, Shion. Aku akan membantumu. Aku janji, sampai dia kapok dan tahu diri."

Shion mendesah berat, tak berkata apa-apa lagi selanjutnya. Teriknya mentari musim panas terasa menyengat kulitnya. Tapi diwajahnya terpancar kelelahan. Matanya menerawang jauh. Deru napasnya tak tenang. Setelah tiba di rumahnya, ia langsung melempar tasnya ke atas kasur dan mulai menangis.

Keesokan harinya dia berdandan habis-habisan, membuat Karin keheranan dengan tingkahnya, namun Shion tak mempedulikannya. Ia telah dikuasai oleh nafsu balas dendamnya yang membara itu. Ia mengemasi barang-barangnya dengan singkat dan cepat. Kemudian berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Di sanalah ia berdiri, menunggu di tempat parkir sekolah. Mukanya telah dicoret-coret sedemikian rupa sampai-sampai ia bahkan tampak bagaikan dewi. Sebentar kemudian Naruto pun muncul bersama Ayame. Kali ini Naruto langsung melihat padanya dari awal masuk sampai berhenti di tempat parkir. Mereka bertatapan beberapa waktu lamanya. Sekonyong-konyong Shion merasakan dadanya menghangat. Benci dan dendam menguap tanpa bekas. Pipinya pun memerah karna merasa senang. Naruto tersenyum padanya, dan Shion merasakan wajahnya terbakar karna malu. Ada sensasi menyenangkan yang ditimbulkan oleh senyum rubah itu. Tapi ia segera tersadar dari sensasi memabukkan itu. Ia menatap Naruto dengan muak, lalu berpaling dengan pongah menghadap seberang jalan. Tepat setelah itu mobil Sasori memasuki gerbang sekolahan. Shion tersenyum sambil merona pada Sasori. Ia melambaikan tangannya dengan girang. Sasori pun membalasnya. Setelah mobil itu terparkir, Shion segera menghampiri Sasori yang baru keluar dari mobilnya~yang kebetulan berjarak lima meter dari Naruto.

Shion berusaha cuek. Ia menyapa Sasori sebagaimana seorang kekasih yang setia. "Hai, kok lama?" katanya.

"Maaf ya, menunggu lama sayang." Sasori tersenyum seraya meraih tengkuk Shion dan mengecup keningnya agak lama. Shion tersipu malu. Entah kenapa dia merasa aneh dengan adegan ini. Rasanya konyol sekali. Ia melirik Naruto, muka orang itu tampak murung. Gairahnya pun kembali bangkit.

"Lain kali jangan telat lagi, sayang." kata Shion merajuk. Sasori memegang kepala Shion, mengusap poninya pelan-pelan.

"Iya maafkan aku, sayangku." Sasori berlagak romantis. Dia kemudian menautkan jari-jemarinya dengan jemari Shion. Shion menggenggam tangan Sasori erat-erat. Lalu mereka pun melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu. Keesokan paginya lagi mereka berjalan berangkulan. Shion sekilas menangkap kepedihan di mata biru Naruto. Rasa senangnya makin menjadi-jadi, ia memeluk pinggang Sasori erat. Tubuhnya menempel seperti perangko. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di pundak Sasori. Sasori terus menghitung jari-jarinya. Mukanya tampak bahagia sekali, seakan baru menang berjudi, dan nyatanya memang begitu.

Namun kemudian kesenangan itu pun akhirnya berakhir. Esoknya, tatkala berdiri menunggu penuh harap, Naruto tak menampakkan batang hidungnya―yang kelihatan hanya Ayame saja. Kali itu Ayame sendirian mengendarai sepedanya. Mengecewakan sekali. Padahal Shion telah membuat skenario luar biasa untuk menyambut kedatangannya. Sampai para siswa bergegas masuk ke dalam kelas masing-masing, sebab bel tanda masuk telah berbunyi. Ia pun melangkah ke gedung sekolah dengan hati kecewa. Begitu pun hari-hari-hari selanjutnya. Apakah ia telah kapok? Ia membatin. Bagus deh kalau dia sadar diri. Lalu untuk apa ia masih berdiri di sini? Ia kemudian berjalan tanpa semangat.

"Pasti dia sudah menyerah." kata Sasori di kantin Sekolah sewaktu mereka sedang istirahat. Di meja besar itu duduk juga Karin yang di dekatnya ada Gaara, Sasuke yang berseberangan dengan Sakura, Ayame dan yang lainnya. Mereka semua menatap Sasori tidak mengerti.

Shion mendesah. Mata ungunya tampak pedih. "Kurasa juga begitu. Lega rasanya melihatnya sadar diri."

Gaara ikut nimbrung. Katanya, "Maksud kalian apa sih?"

"Gaara, kau pasti takkan menyangka, kalau selama tiga hari ini si picik yang ada di pantai waktu itu, muncul lagi di sekolahan ini."

"Bicara apa kau ini, Sasori?" tanya Gaara tambah kebingungan.

"Ini tentang bajingan itu, Gaara. Masak kau tidak mengerti?" kata Sasori. "yang waktu itu melecehkan Shion. Kau ingat tidak? Memalukan sekali. Aku yakin dia sekarang takkan berani menampakkan batang hidungnya lagi. Tahu malu juga dia punya," lalu ia berpaling pada Shion, kemudian tersenyum puas. "dan tentunya takkan mengganggumu lagi, Shion."

Shion tersenyum hambar. Pandangan matanya redup, tak punya gairah. Katanya, "Aku senang dia sudah nggak muncul-muncul lagi. Selama beberapa hari ini dia membuatku muak."

Sasuke mendengus. Gaara menatap mereka terperangah. "Serius? Kenapa kita masih membahas itu lagi sih? Dia telah mendapat ganjarannya 'kan?"

Shion berdecak kesal. Matanya memandang tak senang pada Gaara. Ia berkata, "Dia itu nggak tahu malu, Gaara. Dia masih saja berani menampakkan batang hidungnya di depan kita, padahal nggak ada yang menyukainya. Lagipula aku belum puas sebelum bisa membalas perlakuan bejatnya padaku waktu itu."

Gaara mengatupkan jari-jari tangannya. "Kau terlalu terobsesi pada dendammu Shion. Itu tak baik."

Tiba-tiba Ayame bangkit, lalu membantah tak terima. "Itu tidak benar...," katanya. "Naruto-nii-san sudah tak peduli lagi padamu. Asal kau tahu saja. Kalau maksudmu mengantarku itu untuk mencari perhatianmu, sekali lagi kutegaskan itu omong kosong, sebab aku sendiri yang meminta Nii-san mengantarku. Nii-san kebetulan menginap di rumahku selama tiga hari..." selama ia bicara, Ayame beberapa kali melirik Neji dengan gugup seakan cowok itu sedang menertawakannya. Kemudian ia cepat-cepat duduk lagi. Penjelasannya itu membuat Shion merasa tersinggung.

Shion langsung menohoknya. "Dìamlah. Aku tak menyuruhmu untuk bicara, Ayame." muka Ayame pun berubah serwarna api mendengar sindiran itu.

Gaara memutar bola matanya. "Kau bercanda 'kan? terus apa? Membalas dendam sampai orang itu mati barangkali?"

Shion memandang Gaara dengan sengit. "Kau tidak akan mengerti, Gaara, sebab kau tidak berada dalam posisiku. Bajingan itu mempermalukanku dan aku takkan melupakan kejadian itu semudah membalik telapak tangan." kata Shion membela diri. Ia sengaja menekan suaranya waktu berbicara supaya Gaara mendengarkan baik-baik.

Sasori berkata, "Gaara, sejak awal kau selalu membelanya. Ada apa denganmu, Gaara? Kau ini teman atau musuh."

Gaara menudingkan telunjuknya ke wajah Sasori. "Diamlah, pengecut. Aku ingat betul kau sendiri menikamnya dengan pisaumu. Apa kau lupa kejadian itu, dan nyaris saja membuatnya tewas?" Shion mengeluarkan suara seperti orang tersedak.

"Itu hanya tusukan kecil, Gaara. Tusukan semacam itu tidak akan akan membunuhnya. Omong kosong belaka jika dia nyaris tewas gara-gara itu. Dia pasti telah mempengaruhimu, Gaara. Itu salah satu kebusukan yang dia punya."

"Itu tidak benar," Gaara bersikeras. "sebab dia tak pernah mengatakan pendapatnya padaku. Aku tahu kebenaran dia nyaris saja tewas itu dari mulut Shizuka sendiri! Gadis yang sukarela merawatnya tanpa pamrih!"

"Shizuka? Siapa dia?" tanya Sasori.

"Gadis pondokan yang merawat orang itu sampai sembuh."

"Bah! Gadis pembohong itu? Aku yakin, bajingan itu pasti telah menyuap gadis murahan itu untuk berakting!" bantah Sasori.

Neji tersenyum jengkel. "Selain banyak bicara, kau juga pandai membual. Asal kau tahu saja, Dungu, orang tuanya bahkan jauh lebih kaya dari orang tuamu. Harta orang tuanya berkali-kali lìpat di atas harta orang tuamu. Mereka orang top di negara mereka. Kau jangan asal bicara!" Sasori langsung diam, mukanya merah menahan malu. Dia ingin membantah kata-kata itu, tapi Neji menatapnya dengan tajam. Ia pun terpaksa duduk. Matanya melotot dengan muak.

Selama bebera saat tak ada yang bercakap-cakap. Gaara kemudian berkata setengah menuding pada Shion. "Semua ini awalnya darimu Shion. Kau yang mengajaknya pergi bersama kita. Setelah itu gara-gara kau juga yang membuatnya nyaris saja kehilangan nyawanya. Tidak putus sampai di situ, sekarang kau malah berniat membalas dendam padanya, Shion. Kau memang kejam. Bahkan lebih keji dari apa yang dia perbuat waktu itu."

Entah bagaimana kata-kata itu memberikan efek nyata bagi Shion. Sementara mereka diam, Shion mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Sekonyong-konyong ia pun bangkit sambil menguap. Lalu menatap Gaara dengan pandangan dingin. "Sudah cukup kalian berpidato? Aku telah mendengar cukup banyak darimu semua omong kosong itu! dan tak mengubah apa pun juga." katanya dengan muak.

Gaara mengendikkan bahu. "Itu terserah padamu. Aku hanya menjelaskan duduk perkaranya. Terima tak terima bukan urusanku."

Shion berkata, matanya tampak begitu pedih, dan suaranya tak beraturan. Terdengar begitu pahit. "Terima kasih b-banyak. Tapi itu hanya teori, dan tak membuktikan apa pun. Aku tak mau berdebat lagi. Aku mau kembali ke kelas dulu!" nyatanya ia tak masuk kelas. Ia malah berbelok ke kamar kecil dengan tergesa-gesa. Dan di sanalah dia~di tempat sempit dengan bau tak sedap bernama wc itu, duduk sendirian sambil terisak-isak dengan suara kecil... Ia menangkup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya―menyembunyikan wajah penuh penyesalannya. Air matanya berderai, membasahi wajah dan telapak tangannya. Ia tidak tahu tentang kejadian penusukan itu sebelumnya, ia cuma tahu tentang orang itu telah pergi setelah kejadian itu, dan tak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Apa itu benar? Mengapa tidak ada yang memberitahukan cerita itu sebelumnya? Kenyataannya pikirannya sedang keruh waktu itu, dan tak bisa menangkap semua desas-desus yang menyebar di dalam penginapan. Oh, memalukannya... Dan juga... Dan juga, Ino terlalu banyak mencecarnya dengan bermacam-macam komentar buruk. Dan bodohnya ia begitu mudahnya membenarkannya. Padahal saat itu ia masih terlalu sulit menerima kenyataan bahwa orang itu telah tega melakukan perbuatan itu. Pasti ada alasannya, itulah letak masalahnya. Ia terlalu terburu-buru mengambil sebuah kesimpulan. Ia juga terlalu emosi―entah apa penyebabnya, sehingga mengambil pendapat mana saja yang mendukungnya. Kemudian pikirannya mendapat pencerahan. Tentu saja, tatkala itu ia mengharapkan sebuah permintaan maaf, lalu sebuah penjelasan yang logis, dan ia akan menghukumnya... Barangkali ia akan menyuruh orang itu menari-nari mempermalukan diri di depan teman-temannya. Sederhana sekali. Tetapi selama berhari-hari orang itu kagak nongol-nongol, hingga ia menjadi amat kecewa. Kemudian dengan tak diduga-duga ia malah nongol begitu saja bemesraan bersama gadis itu! Lalu semuanya jadi keruh...

Kemudian secercah ingatan samar muncul dalam benaknya. Mula-mula ingatan itu agak kabur, tapi kemudian makin terang~ingatan tentang sebuah peristiwa tiga tahun lalu, ketika semilir angin malam menggoyang rambut keemasan orang itu, dan seraut wajah tampan yang tersenyum lembut sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Ia masih ingat betul kata-kata terakhir orang itu, 'Setidaknya belajarlah beladiri, Nona. Karna aku takkan selalu ada untuk menolongmu.' dan ia terduduk di sana, terpaku dengan pandangan terpesona menatap punggung itu yang tertelan gulitanya malam. Sekonyong-konyong dadanya menjadi begitu hangat. Perasaan indah itu sekonyong-konyong menyeruak menyesakkan dadanya, sehingga ia nyaris saja tak mampu menahan ledakan tangisnya. Ia takkan melupakan kejadian itu, kejadian yang barangkali akan membuatnya mengalami trauma seumur hidupnya, atau barangkali akan merenggut tawanya. Mungkin yang terburuk ia akan selalu terbayang wajah manusia-manusia bejat yang berniat memperkosanya itu. Tetapi orang itu datang, mencegah peristiwa tragis itu yang akan merenggut kebahagiaannya. Sampai detik ini ia masih belum mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya pada orang itu. Celakanya, setelah menemukan orang itu, ia malah jatuh hati padanya. Dan dari rasa terima kasih itu pelan-pelan menjadi cinta yang tumbuh tanpa ia sadari. Tapi sekarang, ia malah berbalik membencinya, dan membalasnya dengan keburukan bertubi-tubi~bahkan nyaris membunuhnya atas perlakuan kecil itu.

Mengapa penyesalan selalu datang belakangan? Ia bertanya-tanya, sekonyong-konyong mulai terbayang dalam benaknya orang itu terbaring sakit, sendirian dengan wajah pucat pasi, lemah tak berdaya dan amat membutuhkan pertolongan. Namun ia tak ada di dekatnya, menemaninya untuk membalas semua kebaikannya―yang seharusnya sejak awal merawatnya. Sejenak ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman lembut membayangkan ia duduk di dekat orang itu sambil menyuapinya. Sayangnya, bagian itu telah berlalu dan buruknya posisi itu telah diambil oleh seorang gadis asing. Terkutuklah liburan sialan itu! Andai saja ia tak mengajaknya ke pantai waktu itu mungkin semua ini takkan terjadi. Lalu apa selanjutnya? Dia akan meminta maaf padanya~dengan permintaan maaf yang bakal menyaingi film-film drama pemenang Oscar itu, diiringi musik melodramatis yang menyedihkan, dan efek sentuhan teatrikal yang seringkali membuat air mata kita berlinang deras sebab adegannya yang menyentuh itu. Tentu saja. Ia akan mendatanginya atau barangkali mengundangnya ke suatu tempat yang bisa menimbulkan efek dramatis penggugah jiwa, disertai latar belakang orang banyak yang akan menyaksikannya, dan tentunya dengan daun-daun berguguran yang bakal membuat si korban terenyuh. Bagian terakhirnya, dia akan berlutut sambil memandangnya berlinang air mata. Sekejap, ia merasa optimis dengan cara itu. Ia pun sudah bangkit berdiri dan telah memegang daun pintu wc ketika keraguan menyelimuti hatinya. Lagipula cara itu kelampau berlebihan menurutnya, dan yang ada dia hanya akan kelihatan konyol nantinya. Jadi ia kembali duduk di atas closet itu.  
"Aku berani t-taruhan jika nanti aku pasti akan m-makin merusaknya." katanya agak tersendat-sendat. Kemudian ia kembali menangis tersedu-sedu. Kelopak matanya tampak bengkak sebab terlalu lama menangis di tempat itu. Tiba-tiba pintu di depannya berbunyi.

"Kau baik-baik saja 'kan, Shion?" tanya Sakura khawatir dari balik pintu itu. Shion terkesiap. Tangisnya langsung berhenti.

"I-iya." sahutnya berusaha terdengar normal.

"Keluarlah, dan kita bicarakan."

Shion tak segera menanggapi ajakan Sakura. Tapi dia tak punya titik terang dengan kebimbangannya itu. Dia butuh teman untuk dimintai saran atau nasehat tentang masalah ini. Sebab bagaimana pun juga, dia terlalu pesimis jika Naruto nantinya malah tidak akan memaafkannya, atau mungkin orang itu telah menaruh rasa benci pada dirinya. Shion terlalu takut menghadapi kenyataan semacam itu. Bisa saja dia menunggu selama bertahun-tahun―menunggu keadaan menjadi tenang dan kebencian orang itu telah sirna, lalu ia akan meminta maaf pada orang itu dengan hasil yang optimis. Karna seringkali kebencian itu bisa pudar termakan waktu, kecuali bagi segelintir orang yang suka memendam dendam. Dia tak mau menghabiskan selama itu serta menjalani hari-hari dibebani rasa bersalahnya tiap kali mereka berjumpa.

Sepuluh detik berikutnya ia telah mengambil keputusan. Ia pun berusaha tampil normal sebelum membuka pintu itu. Sakura bisa saja menertawakannya saat ini dengan kondisinya yang lumayan keruh―mata bengkak, dan wajah senewen yang jelek. Tapi gadis itu cukup bisa mengendalikan ekspresinya yang datar-datar saja, dan membuat perasaannya agak baikan. "Ayo, cuci muka dulu, biar aku tidak ketakutan karna melihat tampang serammu itu."

"B-baik." Shion menuruti perintah Sakura tanpa keberatan. Ia menghampiri wastafel dan mencucinya mukanya.

"Mulailah cerita. Dari awal. Jangan terburu-buru. Anggap saja aku ini buku diarymu." suruh Sakura, lebih seperti sebuah tuntutan yang maksudnya kedengaran lain, seperti dìa mengatakan, 'Ayo, cerita. Kalau nggak, aku bakal menyuruhmu mengerjakan tugas-tugasku!'

Jadi Shion memulai ceritanya. Ia bercerita tentang pertemuan pertamanya dengan Naruto di sebuah gang sempit―dia menyebutkan sampai hal sekecil-kecilnya. Bahkan ia juga menceritakan tentang dirinya yang setelah pertemuan itu―mencari-cari orang itu dengan bertanya pada teman-teman smpnya, tapi tak ada hasilnya. Ia kemudian menggambar sketsa wajah orang itu dengan sebuah aplikasi di komputer ayahnya. Setelah sketsa wajahnya jadi, ia lalu mencarinya melalui aplikasi pencari orang di internet dan tak membuahkan hasil apa pun juga. Dia mengisahkannya dengan tepat―seakan dia tenggelam dalam ceritanya sendiri. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca itu bersinar penuh kelembutan, pipinya merona kemerah-merahan, dan suaranya menggebu-gebu, sampai-sampai Sakura tidak ingin mengedipkan matanya menyaksikan gaya bercerita gadis itu yang menarik. Setelah menyelesaikan hampir sebagian ceritanya, dan akan sampai pada peristiwa di pantai Konoha itu, Sakura buru-buru menghentikannya dengan cara memeluk gadis itu. Gadis itu menarik napas panjang-panjang, kemudian menangis di bahu Sakura.

"Aku mengerti―sungguh," ujar Sakura penuh haru sambil mengusap kepala gadis itu. "mengapa kau tak menceritakannya sebelumnya, Shion?"

Shion berkata, "Aku tak b-bisa. Aku terlalu takut kalian akan mengejekku, dan m-menganggapku terlalu kekanak-kanakan..."

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu padamu?" Shion menggeleng. "jadi itu cuma prasangkamu saja. Padahal sebenarnya nggak. Kalau kau cerita pada Ino, mungkin hal seperti itu bakal terjadi..." Sakura menyimpulkan. Ia kemudian menambahkan sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang lekat-lekat wajah Shion yang tertunduk. Ia mengatakan, "Sekarang dengar. Kita harus meminta maaf padanya, secepatnya."

Shion mengangkat wajah penuh sesalnya menghadap Sakura. Ia berkata dengan putus asa, "Apakah ia akan mau memaafkanku? Setelah apa yang telah aku lakukan itu?" ia berhenti, lalu melanjutkan dengan pedih. "aku yakin dia akan benci sekali padaku."

"Kita 'kan belum tahu sebelum mencobanya, Shion. Kau harus tetap optimis dia akan memaafkanmu."

Shion terisak. "Andai aku bisa se-optimis itu. Tapi yang aku lakukan itu buruk sekali, Sakura. Aku, aku yakin ia takkan memaafkanku..."

Mendengar kata-kata tanpa harapan itu, Sakura pun menepuk pundak gadis itu. "Kau harus yakin, Shion, seratus persen yakin. Jangan ragu."

"Entahlah..."

"Hei, coba ceritakan padaku tentang peristiwa beberapa hari yang lalu itu?"

Wajah Shion berubah kecut. Katanya dengan pahit, "Dia tersenyum padaku. Aku senang melihatnya. Tapi setelahnya dia kelihatan kecewa, lalu pedih..." ia mengakhiri kalimatnya dan tercekat.

"Itu cukup." kata Sakura ceria. Tapi tak ada tanggapan dari Shion. Gadis itu menghela napas dengan berat. Sakura melanjutkan. "Jangan menyerah, oke, sayang. Aku akan menemanimu. Kita akan datangi rumahnya, lalu mengikatnya di kursi kalau dia tak mau memaafkanmu." Shion kembali mendesah panjang. "iiiiiH... Kau membuatku gemas, sayang. Sudah, jangan sedih lagi. Kalau nggak, kau harus membersihkan wc dan mencabuti rumput liat di halaman rumahku."

Shion mengangkat wajahnya menghadap Sakura. "Baiklah, Sakura." katanya tanpa semangat.

"Ayok, senyum. Kau 'kan tidak bisa meminta maaf pada orang sambil memasang muka jelek begitu. Nanti dia malah mengira kau cuma main-main lagi."

Shion mendesah untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Ia pun memaksa tersenyum, dan tampak aneh. Sakura mengernyitkan hidungnya melihat tampang mengenaskan Shion. "Ekspresi macam apa itu? Ayo ganti. Yang tulus, sayangku." kemudian, kemudian... Sepulang sekolah, mereka pun berangkat dengan mobil menuju rumah Naruto. Perjalanan itu sejatinya membuat Shion harap-cemas, selain itu dadanya juga ikut berdebar-debar. Ia memperhatikan trotoar jalanan penuh gelisah. Kadang berbelok, kadang lurus saja, sampai akhirnya mobil itu melewati taman Konoha. Perasaan takut bercampur tak sabaran pun makin melunjak di dadanya. Setibanya di pertigaan menuju rumah Naruto―yang letaknya tiga ratus meter dari taman Konoha, mobil itu pun berhenti. Shion keluar dari dalam mobil diikuti Sakura. Setelah berpesan pada sopir berwajah kaku itu, ia pun mulai melangkahkan kaki ditemani Sakura. Namun ternyata rumah Naruto kosong―maksudnya tak ada orang di rumah itu.

"Orang tuanya kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Menjaga toko buku." kata Shion murung.

Sakura menarik tangannya. "Kalau begitu ayo tanyai mereka." mereka pun melakukannya, dan mendapatkan kabar bahwa selama beberapa hari ini Naruto jarang pulang. Kata ibunya ada semacam urusan dengan perempuan bernama Konan. Baru diketahuinya ternyata Naruto punya kenalan perempuan lain jauh sebelum dia. Mereka juga kenalnya di jalanan. Mendengar kabar itu, Shion pun bertambah kecewa. Ada setitik rasa nyeri yang terasa menyesakkan dadanya.

"Katanya nggak punya pacar. Tapi nyatanya dekat dengan banyak gadis. Huft pembohong..." kata Shion dengan pedih tanpa sadar sekembalinya dari toko buku Jiraiya.

Sakura menambahkan, "Jangan lupa, Shion. Dia juga dekat dengan Ayame."

"Kenapa dia tidak bilang saja sejak awal kalau dia itu punya banyak teman perempuan? Bukannya malah berbohong dan bilang, 'Aku belum punya pacar, Nona Shion'." Shion terus nyinyir kayak orang yang baru kecurian pulsa. Matanya pedih.

"Ampun, deh, Shion sayang. Masak cuma karna kenal sama gadìs lain, terus dikau jadi senewen begitu." Sakura menggoda.

"Ini soal kejujuran, Sakura. Apa susahnya cuma jujur saja tentang urusan teman perempuan itu."

"Kita bisa tanya itu nanti. Sekarang fokus minta maaf dulu."

"Terserah..."

II

Akira Watanabe meletakkan setumpuk berkas-berkas yang menggunung itu di atas meja. Ruangan itu sejatinya berukuran sedang dengan perabot seadanya, seperangkat perlengkapan komputer dan bermacam-macam alat-alat yang tak kuketahui namanya. Bunyi-bunyi klakson bertit-tit-tit di luar sana, karna ruangan itu berada di dekat jalan raya, dan terletak di pusat kota Konoha. Ia mengernyitkan dahi melihat pada Iruka yang sedang memperhatikan foto-foto di dinding itu. "Kurasa kau cuma mengada-ada Iruka. Kelima orang itu sama sekali tak ada mirip-miripnya. Lagipula tentang apa ini? Kau sama sekali belum memberitahuku."

"Aku jadi penasaran," kata Iruka tak menanggapi teguran itu. "apa hubungan mereka dengan bocah ini. Mungkinkah ada misteri yang tersembunyi dalam wajah-wajah ini?"

"Entahlah." Akira berpaling dari Iruka. Ia mengambil sebuah map, lalu membolak-balik kertas-kertas. "Aku telah mengumpulkan seratus nama untukmu, Iruka―sesuai dengan intruksi yang kau berikan. Mereka adalah putra-putra dari golongan pejabat dan jutawan di seluruh dunia. Tidak semuanya sih. Aku membaginya menjadi dua kategori―satunya golongan jutawan dan pejabat terkenal. Satunya lagi dari kalangan orang kaya biasa. Sisanya ada di dalam komputer. Kau bisa mengeceknya nanti. Jumlah mereka hampir tujuh ratus orang, tapi yang kumasukkan dalam map ini hanya mereka yang terkenal-terkenal saja."

Iruka mengambil map itu dari tangan Akira. Ia kemudian duduk, menelitinya dengan seksama satu-persatu. "Bagus, Akira. Aku selalu bisa mengandalkanmu. Aku tak menyangka akan sebanyak ini jadinya."

"Memangnya tentang apa ini? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Iruka."

Iruka mengibaskan tangannya. "Belum saatnya, Akira. Aku sedang menyelidiki ini sekarang. Masih terlalu awal bagiku untuk memberikan kesimpulan. Keadaanku seperti mencari-cari sesuatu dalam gelap saja, sementara aku tidak tahu apa yang kucari itu."

"Ya, ampun, Iruka, bicaramu seperti orang aneh saja." kata Akira menyindir, kemudian diam dan berpaling pada kelima wajah yang tertempel di dinding itu. Timbul pertanyaan-pertanyaan dalam kepalanya. Tentang apakah ini? Adakah sesuatu yang tersembunyi dalam wajah-wajah ini, seperti yang dibilang Iruka? Rasanya tidak ada yang aneh.

Ia mengamati foto-foto itu mulai dari yang paling kiri, pada foto seorang pemuda berambut pirang kecoklatan yang disisir ke belakang. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan kepongahannya, berkulit kuning dengan kumis tipis dan matanya yang menatap sinis, seakan mengatakan, 'Liat apa lu, gembel?'. Akira tahu yang itu namanya sudah tak asing lagi baginya, namanya Alexander. Dia juga teringat akan ayah pemuda itu yang menggemparkan dunia karna pidato kontroversinya setahun yang lalu―pidato kontroversi yang menyinggung-nyinggung tentang perbatasan dengan negara Pasir, membuat publik yakin akan terjadi perang hebat antara kedua negara itu. Sampai sekarang pun keadaan masih belum tenang, kedua negara masih terlibat sengketa perbatasan. Di sebelah Alexander adalah foto Lee Sakamoto yang berwajah kecil, tapi lucu seperti musang. Dengan potongan rambut belah dua itu dan mata hitam kecilnya yang kekanak-kanakan. Akira mengingat-ingat dimana ia pernah melihat wajah itu, kemudian ia tersentak dan teringat tentang pencuri bangsat yang telah melarikan dompetnya berbulan-bulan lalu. Akira menepuk-nepuk meraba-raba sakunya dengan harapan dompetnya yang hilang itu ada di sana, dan ternyata memang tidak ada. Akira mendengus jengkel seraya pandangannya berpindah pada foto pemuda di tengah-tengah. Ia tentu sudah mengenal wajah itu, wajah pucat yang keji seperti tentara. Potongan rambut pirangnya standar militer―pendek dan tipis. Mata coklatnya berpendar kejam bagai mata serigala. Hidungnya mancung serta bibirnya terkatup rapat. Dan namanya adalah Seichi Hasegawa, salah satu anggota Dinas Intelijen ANBU Negara Api. Anak muda itu disebut-sebut anak emas Negara Api, sebab prestasinya yang luar biasa. Nyaris selama berminggu-minggu wajah anak itu menghiasi koran-koran, dan membuat Akira merasa jenuh melihat tampangnya. Selesai mengamat-amati pemuda itu, ia beralih menatap wajah anak muda yang ke empat. Wajah berandal seperti wajah gangster jalanan―dengan senyum licik yang lebih menyerupai seringaian, berkulit merah terbakar. Rambutnya gondrong, berwarna merah bata, dan dikuncir jadi satu. Itu adalah Kouki Murakami, seorang anak muda yang namanya lagi naik daun karna bidang yang digelutinya sebagai musisi. Dan yang terakhir adalah Nobuyuki Chikafuji, pemuda dengan wajah ndeso kalem yang tidak ada enak-enaknya untuk dilihat. Rambutnya yang hitam berminyak itu ditata seperti model rambut kuno yang tidak disukai gadis-gadis zaman sekarang. Akira langsung tidak peduli pada anak itu sebab ia juga tidak menyukai kekunoan yang ditampilkan pemuda itu.

Akira menarik napas dalam-dalam. Mengapa Iruka sampai amat terobsesi dengan pemuda-pemuda ini? Semenjak Tuan dan Nyonya Namikaze itu datang ke kantor ini, Akira melihat sekilas raut tegang di wajah Iruka seakan ia baru saja melihat hantu, ketika Nyonya Namikaze menggambarkan anak hilang itu. Bermenit-menit yang lalu, muka Iruka pun tampak pucat pasi dan gelisah. Gerangan apakah yang membuat Iruka sampai sebegitu seriusnya menanggapi kasus anak hilang ini? Akira mengerutkan keningnya, dan teringat sesuatu. "Ah, ya, Iruka, satu lagi fakta yang luput dariku."

Tanpa menoleh Iruka menyahut, "Apa itu?"

"Kau menyuruhku mencari pemuda-pemuda ini 'kan?" Iruka mengangguk. Akira melanjutkan, "hampir semua data yang kuperoleh dari orang-orang kita itu menunjukkan bahwa mereka bukanlah anak kandung. Mereka hanyalah anak pungut, termasuk yang lima itu."

Iruka Umino menoleh terkesiap. Ia menatap Akira dengan mata terbuka lebar. "Oh la la... Ini menambah kuat dugaanku. Akira, tolong cari lebih banyak lagi―cari di kalangan menengah ke bawah."

Akira menatapnya malas. "Tunggu dulu. Dugaan tentang apa ini? Kau belum menceritakan apa-apa padaku."

"Nanti, saat waktunya tiba. Aku akan menjelaskannya." sahut Iruka.

"Begitu? Kau menyuruhku melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti?"

Iruka menukas. "Kau mulai rewel, Akira. Istrimu pasti ngambek lagi."

"Kau senang membelokkan arah percakapan, ya rupanya? Demi Tuhan, bicaralah terus terang, Iruka! Atau aku tidak akan melakukan apa pun yang kau suruh itu!" kata Akira jengkel.

Iruka menghempaskan map di tangannya ke atas meja. Ia menghela napas, kemudian berpaling pada Akira dengan malas. "Periksalah, foto yang kuberikan padamu waktu itu. Dan seharusnya kau sudah bisa menebak arah pikiranku. Foto itu masih ada padamu 'kan?"

Akira mengangguk. "Ya."

Iruka melanjutkan, "Perhatikan baik-baik foto itu dan bandingkanlah sendiri dengan wajah mereka. Paparkan hasil analisamu padaku, kalau-kalau kau salah, berarti kau goblok sekali!" dia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sebuah dengusan.

Akira segera melangkah mendekati meja itu, lalu menarik laci meja, dan mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari dalam laci. Ia pun mengamat-amati foto pemuda berambut pirang beberapa waktu lamanya. Kemudian ia mengangkat pandangannya pada wajah-wajah di dinding itu. Mula-mula dahinya mengernyit.

"Kau ingat 'kan instruksi yang kuberikan padamu beberapa hari yang lalu itu?"

Tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari wajah-wajah di dinding itu Akira mengangguk. "Kau menyuruhku mencari kesamaan struktur rahang, telinga, dan bibir anak ini dengan anak-anak pejabat itu 'kan? Dan hasilnya pun mencengangkan. Meski pun aku sendiri tidak me―" Akira menghentikan kalimatnya, sebab sesuatu tiba-tiba saja mengganggu pikirannya.

"Ah... Rupanya sudah menyadarinya, Akira." kata Iruka.

Akira mendekati wajah-wajah di dinding itu. Dia pun diam dan kembali memperhatikan foto di tangannya dan foto-foto di dinding itu. Ada sesuatu yang rasanya aneh muncul di benaknya. Ia tidak mengerti mulanya, padahal tidak ada yang aneh dengan foto-foto ini. Setiap kali ia selesai melihat wajah-wajah di dinding itu, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa seakan melihat wajah pemuda itu di dalam wajah mereka. Sulit menjelaskan secara tepatnya. Sebab tidak ada kemiripan di antara mereka, namun dibenaknya justru yang muncul malah bayangan samar-samar wajah pemuda pirang itu.

"Apa pendapatmu, Akira?" tanya Iruka tiba-tiba.

Akira mengendikkan bahu. "Entahlah... Aku juga kurang yakin."

"Utarakan saja."

"Mungkin saja ini cuma halusinasiku saja. Tapi setiap aku melihat wajah mereka, aku merasa mereka memang agak mirip dengan pemuda ini. Sebaliknya juga begitu. Tapi aku sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang membuat mereka mirip. Ketika aku mengamat-amati wajah mereka―garis-garis di wajah mereka, baik itu hidung, mata, rahang, alis, bibir, dagu, dan dahi mereka, aku seakan melihat pemuda ini―maksudku, kenapa susah sekali menjelaskannya..."

"Intinya setiap kali kau melihat wajah mereka, kau selalu teringat pada wajah pemuda pirang itu. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Begitu maksudmu?"

"Kurang lebih begitu." kata Akira mengakui.

"Itulah yang terjadi padaku berminggu-minggu yang lalu. Bagian lucunya, sejak aku mulai menyelidiki ini. Aku merasa akhir-akhir ini seolah-olah ada yang mengawasiku. Di jalan-jalan, di rumah-rumah, atau di mana saja, seperti ada yang mengikutiku. Bahkan kakek tua tempat aku menginap di rumahnya itu, seakan selalu mengamat-amatiku." Iruka menambahkan. "ini semakin membangkitkan rasa penasaranku."

Mendengar apa yang diucapkan Iruka, Akira langsung berpaling padanya. Terbayang ketegangan di wajahnya. "Kuharap itu cuma khayalanmu saja, Iruka. Kau membuatku takut. Tapi masalah ini membuatku jadi ingin tahu."

Iruka mengendikkan bahu. "Entahlah. Mungkin cuma perasaanku saja."

"Kuharap juga begitu." Akira diam sebentar, mengerutkan kening. Lalu TBC muahahaha

* * *

 **AN : Oke, deh. Kasih sedikit penerangan. Jadi mau Shizuka atau pun Shion punya jalan cerita berbeda, Shizuka punya alur cerita yang lain nantinya. Oke, Big thanks buat yang udah review fave dan follow fic ane.. muahhaahhahah**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer Naruto milik om Masashi Kisimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Iruka, bangunlah!" dengan teriakan itu, maka Iruka pun membuka matanya. Ia tersengal-sengal. Wajahnya tampak pucat dan tegang. Iruka menelan ludah, melihat sekelilingnya dengan linglung.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Akira.

"Ke mana perempuan itu?" Iruka menegakkan duduknya, lalu mengambil segelas di dekat meja, dan meneguknya sampai habis.

"Perempuan apanya? Ah, kau pasti mimpi buruk lagi."

Iruka mendesah lega. Ia menyeka keringatnya, otot wajahnya kembali tenang. "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Perempuan itu hampir membunuhku."

Akira tertawa. "Baru kali ini ku dengar kau serius sekali menghadapi mimpi. Sampai ke dunia nyata pula."

Iruka bangkit, mengabaikan ejekan itu, lalu meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Ia melirik jam, kemudian bertanya, "Ada berita apa sampai kau datang pagi-pagi?"

"Coba tebak," kata Akira sambil tersenyum. "siapa yang menelpon jam tujuh tadi?"

"Jangan mencobaku." balas Iruka memperingati.

Akira mengendikkan bahu. Katanya, "Cuma Tuan Minato saja. Ia menanyakan tentang pekerjaanmu. Jadi kujawab semua berjalan baik. Bahkan telah beres, Tuan. Dia akan menemui Tuan."

"Lalu?" tanya Iruka.

"Dia bertanya kapan? Maka kukatakan tidak saat ini, karna kau sedang tidur. Mungkin siang atau sore." jelas Akira.

"Lalu?"

"Dia pamit, dan berharap kau segera menghubunginya. Itu saja."

"Yah... Katakan padanya aku akan datang jam 1 siang." pesan Iruka. "Aku mau bersiap-siap. Aku akan kembali satu jam lagi."

"Baiklah." jawab Akira dengan patuh. Iruka ke luar dari bangunan itu menuju mobilnya. Dalam perjalanannya yang membosankan itu, ia kembali mengingat-ingat tentang seorang perempuan yang seringkali dilihatnya beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Perempuan itu muncul dalam waktu-waktu yang tiba-tiba. Ia pernah melihatnya berdiri di seberang jalan, kadang ia berpapasan di jalan dengannya, kadang ia berada di kerumunan orang banyak, berjalan di antara mereka, kemudian lenyap begitu saja. Iruka tak bisa bilang bahwa wajahnya jelek. Perempuan itu bahkan cantik sekali, seperti kecantikan putri-putri zaman kuno itu. Kulitnya putih pucat, kelihatan tidak wajar. Matanya sipit, berwarna kelam yang agak hampa dan sedikit menakutkan. Dengan bibir merah tipis itu. Rambutnya juga hitam dan panjang. Selalu saja mengenakan pakaian yang sama~kimono hitam serta jubah hitam yang agak lusuh. Iruka juga mengakui dengan agak naif bahwa perempuan itu mengikutinya sampai ke alam mimpi. Iruka bergidik, mengingat-ingat mimpi itu lagi membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

Ia membelok ke sebuah halaman parkir, lalu memarkirkan mobilnya. Kemudian ke luar dari mobil dan berjalan ke sebuah gedung bercat kuning. Di sana ia menyapa seorang pelayan kebersihan, lalu memasuki lift menuju lantai delapan~ke flatnya. Sesekali dilihatnya jam tangannya yang menunjuk pukul 9.10 pagi. Begitu pintu lift itu terbuka, ia segera ke luar, berbelok ke kiri, dan melangkah tenang sepanjang lorong itu. Dua puluh menit berikutnya, ia telah berdiri di balkon sambil menyulut sebatang rokok. Pandangannya jatuh pada jalanan yang sedang sibuk di bawah sana. Sekarang yang ia butuhkan adalah sebuah ketenangan. Dia tak ingin diburu waktu. Ia berpikir, kejadian-kejadian yang dialaminya dalam beberapa hari ini telah mengguncang sarafnya. Tak henti-hentinya ia menjadi tegang, dan menduga yang bukan-bukan. Betapa anehnya, padahal sebelumnya ia tak pernah begini~merasa ada yang memperhatikan tingkah lakunya, dan seakan-akan dia sedang dalam bahaya...

Ia menghisap rokoknya. Dan berbalik menghadap pintu kaca, pandangannya menerobos masuk ke dalam ruang tamu itu, menelitinya inci demi inci. Dinding bercat kuning, jam besar, lemari pendek, sofa-sofa empuk... Dan meja kecil di tengah-tengah ruangan, serta karpet besar di lantai... Tapi kemudian matanya segera bergerak cepat pada pintu yang terayun tiba-tiba itu. Dan untuk sekejap ia hampir percaya baru saja telah melihat sesosok bayangan hitam di belakang pintu itu! Ia menggeleng. Ini pasti akibat ia terlalu lelah dalam bekerja sehingga menghayal yang tidak-tidak. Ia pun membuang napas seraya melirik ke balkon yang ada di apartemen sebelah. Ada seorang laki-laki yang berdiri begitu dekat dengan pagar pembatas pada balkon itu. Mukanya begitu letih dan putus asa. Iruka mengenalnya. Ia adalah laki-laki pendiam, jarang bergaul dan senang mengoleksi gambar porno diflatnya. Menurut Iruka laki-laki itu pasti mempunyai simpanan gambar porno yang jauh lebih banyak dari yang pernah dilihatnya. Iruka sering menyebutnya sampah!

"Hari yang indah, huh?" tanya Iruka berbasa-basi. Laki-laki itu melirik dengan dingin selama dua detik, lalu kembali melihat ke bawah sana. Mereka terdiam dalam keadaan canggung. Iruka mengamatinya terus. Firasatnya mengatakan bakal terjadi sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan laki-laki itu.

Benar saja, tak lama kemudian laki-laki itu pun menaiki pagar pembatas dan berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk. Raut mukanya tampak amat sedih. Melihat itu, rasa takut mulai menyergap perasaan Iruka. Dilihat dari sudut pandang mana pun juga, laki-laki itutidak tampak seperti sedang ingin bersantai! Iruka menarik napas panjang dan membuangnya pelan-pelan. Ia mengeluarkan bungkus rokoknya, sementara laki-laki itu mulai terisak.

"Kau mau rokok bung?" tanya Iruka dengan lantang. Laki-laki itu menggeleng. "Yah... Bagaimana dengan secangkir teh atau kopi?" tiada sahutan yang terucap. Iruka tak segera melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia menunggu sebentar selama dua tiga menit. "Pagi ini cerah ya? sayang sekali jika harus diwarnai dengan sebuah tragedi..." lanjut Iruka berpura-pura bersikap tenang. Matanya melirik, sedang wajahnya tetap tak berpaling.

"Bukan urusanmu!" bentak laki-laki itu meledak. "urus saja urusan keparatmu! dan berhentilah mencampuri urusan kami!" mata Iruka melotot tajam, suara sumbang itu nyaris saja membuatnya mengeluarkan kata-kata balasan yang tak kalah kasarnya. Alih-alih berbicara dulu, ia malah mendesah.

Iruka berkata setenang mungkin. "Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang menimpamu, bung... Tapi bicaramu benar-benar kasar." laki-laki itu kembali tak acuh dan menangis. Iruka berdiam selama beberapa waktu~mengawasinya dengan perasaan was-was. "Turunlah," sambung Iruka pada akhirnya. "kita bisa bicarakan masalahnya. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu. Bagaimana pun juga dua kepala itu lebih baik dari pada satu kepala. Bagaimana? Atau kau lebih senang bicara dari sana?"

Wajah laki-laki itu merengut. Ia pun kembali meledak. "Persetan denganmu! Kau..." ia terisak. "kau tidak akan mengerti masalahku!" lalu tiba-tiba saja suaranya berubah, agak samar, menyerupai bisikan dan Iruka tak terlalu memperhatikannya. "semua tak ada gunanya... Kami sudah memperingatimu. Ini adalah peringatan terakhir."

Iruka memelototinya. Ia lantas menggertak dengan tajam. "Bung! Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti jika kau terus saja mengumpat begitu! Ayo, turun! Atau kau ingin aku benar-benar menembakmu dengan revolver?! Percayalah bung! Aku penembak jitu..." lalu ia mencabut pistol di pinggangnya, dengan gerakan tiba-tiba ia menarik pelatuk pistolnya dan peluru itu meluncur di atas kepala pria itu. Pria itu langsung melompat ke belakang dengan ketakutan.

"Oke, oke! Aku tidak akan melakukan itu, sialan! Dasar Tukang Ikut Campur!" Iruka menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangan pada pria itu. "Tunggu aku di sana. Kita akan bicara!" tanpa mempedulikan sumpah serapah laki-laki itu, Iruka bergerak cepat ke dalam flatnya menuju pintu ke luar. Setibanya ia di depan pintu flat orang itu, ia langsung memegang daun pintu, lalu memutarnya, tapi terkunci.

Iruka lantas berteriak, "Buka pintunya!" tak ada jawaban. Flat itu benar-benar sepi, dan itu menimbulkan kecurigaan dalam benaknya. Ia menggoyang daun pintu itu lebih keras. "Bung, jangan main-main! Kita sudah membicarakannya!" tapi tetap saja tak ada jawaban dari dalam sana. Iruka memutuskan kembali ke dalam flatnya, menyeberang ke arah balkon untuk memastikan orang itu belum loncat. Tapi memang tak ada apa-apa. Ia melongok ke bawah, ke jalan raya, barangkali akan tampak kerumunan orang jika memang telah terjadi hal yang luar biasa. Tapi jalanan tampak biasa saja. Lalu lintas berjalan amat teratur. Iruka pun mengerutkan dahi, lalu kembali ke flat sebelah. Ia kembali berteriak dan menggedor pintu. Apa yang dilakukannya kebetulan memancing rasa penasaran penghuni flat lain. Mereka ke luar satu-persatu dengan wajah kebingungan. Lantas bertanya-tanya. Iruka menceritakan kejadian di balkon sebelumnya. Mereka lalu jadi cemas dan panik. Kemudian memanggil pengelola gedung itu. Tapi tak ada waktu menunggu, mereka pun mendobrak pintu itu sampai jebol. Pintu itu terayun dengan keras menghantam dinding. Terdengar jeritan panjang dari orang-orang ketika melihat bagian dalam flat itu.

"Tetapi..." Iruka berhenti, suaranya seakan lenyap. Matanya membuka lebar-lebar, seakan tak percaya. Ia mematung di dalam flat itu sambil mendongak memandang mayat yang tergantung di langit-langit ruangan itu...

Sewaktu tiba di kantor Minato jam 2 siang itu, ia masih memikirkan kejadian yang menimpanya pagi sebelumnya. Dokter yang memeriksa mayat itu menyatakan, sekurang-kurangnya orang itu telah meninggal 10 jam lamanya. Lantas siapa yang berbicara dengannya di balkon itu? Ia masih merekam jelas peristiwa itu dalam benaknya... Kalimat-kalimat itu... Urusan kami... Peringatan terakhir...

"Anda baik-baik saja, Tuan Iruka?" tanya Minato khawatir sewaktu melihat tamunya agak linglung.

"Apa~eh. Tentu saja, Tuan."

"Anda kelihatan pucat sekali." kata Minato.

Iruka mengibaskan tangannya mengusir kekhawatiran Minato. "Maafkan saya. Tidak apa-apa. Cuma mengalami pagi yang buruk." Iruka kemudian menyeruput teh yang tersuguh di atas meja.

Minato menunggu tamunya merasa lebih baik, lalu bertanya, "Bagaimana hasil penyelidikan Anda?"

"Ah, ya, saya hampir lupa." ujar Iruka, kemudian memperbaiki cara duduknya.

Ia lalu berdehem. "Pertama-tama, Tuan. Saya memulai saja dari orang tuanya dulu..." Minato mengangguk. "mereka bukan asli warga negara Api. Mereka orang pindahan, berasal dari negara pasir, Tuan. Tepatnya dari kota Suna. Pindah kemari puluhan tahun yang lalu dengan anak itu. Mereka menyewa sebuah rumah di kawasan Inuzuka, sebelah Timur Konoha. Pemilik sebelumnya adalah seorang yang hidup pas-pasan dan saat itu sedang sakit-sakitan. Tuan, kalau boleh saya terung terang, marga laki-laki itu sama persis dengan marga yang disandang istri Anda. Nama laki-laki itu Uzumaki Aryata. Usianya sudah hampir empat puluhan, tak punya istri dan anak, serta sanak keluarga. Kebetulan pemilik rumah itu amat menyukai anak itu, dan berniat mewariskan seluruh harta yang dimilikinya, tetapi mengajukan satu syarat yang cukup mudah, yaitu anak itu harus bersedia memakai marga orang itu. Itulah sebabnya mengapa marga anak itu berbeda dengan marga orang tuanya." Iruka berhenti sambil menghela napas. Ia menyulut sebatang rokok.

Minato mengulurkan asbak di hadapan tamunya dengan agak jengkel. "Eh, hanya itukah semuanya?"

Iruka menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak. Masih belum selesai. Maaf, maafkan saya, karna bersikap kurang sopan di kantor Anda. Merokok begini, padahal sudah ada larangannya."

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa. Saya bisa mengerti. Tolong lanjutkan."

"Terima kasih atas pengertian Anda...," Iruka melanjutkan. "Seperti yang sudah saya katakan sebelumnya, anak itu mewarisi rumah beserta seluruh harta Tuan Aryata, yang jumlahnya lumayan. Dari harta itu orang tuanya membuka toko buku sederhana, dan mereka hidup cukup... Tetapi keluarga itu tidak harmonis. Banyak pertengkaran yang mewarnai rumah tangga mereka. Dan kalau boleh saya katakan, Tuan Minato, anak itu benar-benar kena sialnya. Ibunya sangat membencinya, dan perempuan itu bukan main kerasnya, seperti batu! Suaminya saya kira, bukan jenis manusia berwatak kuat. Ia adalah jenis laki-laki yang gampang digertak, dan sangat memuja istrinya, sehingga apa pun yang dikatakan perempuan itu selalu dibenarkannya. Selain itu orang-orang yang tinggal di sana juga membencinya. Entah apa sebabnya. Tapi ada desas-desus yang beredar dari mulut ke mulut bahwa anak itu sebenarnya adalah anak setan. Ada pula yang bilang dia anak pembawa malapetaka, saya tidak tahu tepatnya, tapi hal itu dikaitkan dengan semacam pesugihan. Dan itu makin menambah daftar kesialan bocah itu. Berada di antara tempat dan waktu yang salah. Dengan latar belakang semacam itu ia dijauhi, dan parahnya dimusuhi oleh penduduk setempat. Selanjutnya ada cerita yang saya terima dari orang-orang di sana jika anak itu pernah diusir dari rumah tersebut. Lalu selama setahun lebih hidup tak tahu kabarnya. Jadi dari sini, saya mendapat berita dari keluarga itu sendiri. Saya berpura-pura menjadi salah satu jurnalis yang sedang mencari kisah menyedihkan untuk dimuat dalam sebuah majalah, dan mereka tentu saja ibunya percaya begitu saja tanpa curiga. Ibunya mengisahkan kalau si Naruto ini pernah hidup di jalanan, Tuan, sebagai gelandangan, luntang-lantung bersama kawan gelandangannya. Kemudian hilang lagi, dan ditemukan di sebuah kedai seorang laki-laki tua sepuluh kilometer jauhnya dari tempat tinggalnya..."

Minato menarik napas panjang. "Lalu apa yang terjadi setelah itu?"

"Sudah saya duga anda akan bertanya seperti itu. Jadi saya tak ingin setengah-setengah." kata Iruka. "kebetulan ibunya dengan sukarela memberi saya alamat-alamat tempat orang-orang yang punya hubungan dengan si Naruto itu. Saya pun menelusuri jejak itu sampai ke kedai ramen pak tua Teuchi. Di sana saya juga kembali~"

Minato langsung menyela kata-kata Iruka. "Siapa kata Anda?"

"Pak Tua Teuchi. Anda mengenalnya?" tanya Iruka.

Minato balik bertanya. "Apa dia yang senang membuat wajah tersenyum pada ramen buatannya?"

Iruka mengamati Tuan rumahnya sambil mengerutkan dahi. Kali ini terpancar sebuah kehangatan pada suara dan wajah laki-laki itu. "Ya. Kalau maksud Anda wajah bulat yang aneh itu, itu benar..."

"Saya ingat dia...," kata Minato bernostalgia. "saya kira dia telah meninggal bertahun-tahun yang lalu... Saya ingat dulu paman Teuchi masih berjualan pakai grobak kecil sewaktu saya masih SMA. Ya, ya... Kenangan yang indah... Pertama kali saya bertemu istri saya. Waktu itu kami sedang bertengkar..." selanjutnya Iruka harus menahan diri untuk tak menyela Tuan rumahnya dengan nostalgia-nostalgia yang indah itu. Ia merasa lelah, dan sudah bosan mendengar kenangan-kenangan istimewa semacam itu masuk ke dalam telinganya. Sambil mengingat-ingat seorang gadis yang dulu memikat hatinya semasa remaja, ia menghibur diri. "...ah, maaf, maaf, saya jadi senewen begini. Harap maklum. Tolong lanjutkan lagi."

Iruka mengedipkan matanya. Lalu melanjutkan, "Jadi sebagaimana sebelumnya, saya kembali menyamar menjadi jurnalis, tapi pak tua itu tampak curiga, dan agak sulit untuk diyakinkan. Tak banyak yang bisa saya dapatkan darinya, cuma beberapa fakta kecil saja, bahwa pak tua itu adalah ayah angkatnya, dan selama empat bulan lebih tinggal bersamanya. Setelah itu ditemukan oleh orang tuanya dan dibawa pulang. Sebelum itu, ia juga pernah dikatakan hidup dengan kondisi amat memprihatinkan di bawah jembatan. Ditemukan oleh dua anak yatim piatu yang kebetulan berada di sana. Kata mereka yang saya wawancarai, saat itu mereka mendengarnya terisak-isak, sendirian, dan ketakutan sekali... Lantas mereka membawanya dan hidup sebagai sebuah keluarga selama berbulan-bulan... Kemudian harus terpisah lantaran orang tuanya yang penuh sesal itu menemukannya hidup seperti itu. Mereka terpencar, dan setelah itu barangkali bertemu pak Tua Teuchi... Itu semuanya, Tuan." Iruka mengakhiri ceritanya sambil terbatuk-batuk.

Lantas mereka terdiam, merenung. Minato mengedipkan matanya seraya bangkit. "Sungguh malang nasib anak itu. Tak saya kira akan sebegitu peliknya." komentar Minato kemudian. "Saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih atas informasi berharga Anda, Tuan Iruka. Saya tak tahu bagaimana harus membalas jasa Anda."

"Jangan terlalu naif, Tuan Minato. Banyak yang lebih baik daripada saya." komentar Iruka merendah. Ia pun ikut bangkit.

"Tetapi tetap saja, tanpa bantuan Tuan, saya tak bisa apa-apa. Saya datang kepada orang-orang besar itu, mereka selalu mengulang kata-kata yang sama." ujar Minato kecewa. Ia lalu mengeluarkan buku ceknya sembari menulis. "Saya harap ini cukup?" katanya lagi sembari mengulurkan selembar cek pada tamunya.

Iruka menerima cek itu, lalu mengeluarkan suara terkejut ketika melihat nominalnya. "Wah, wah, besar sekali, Tuan. Ini bahkan tiga kali lipatnya dari bayaran saya."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ambil saja. Menurut saya, itu tak ada artinya dengan apa yang telah Tuan lakukan bagi saya." kata Minato.

Iruka menyalami Tuan rumahnya dengan sikap gembira yang tak dibuat-buat. "Lain kali jika Tuan butuh bantuan saya. Tuan tinggal hubungi saya. Saya akan membantu dengan senang hati."

"Terima kasih, saya tidak meragukan itu."

"Apa yang akan Anda lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Iruka tatkala hendak pergi.

Minato menjelaskan. "Saya berencana akan melakukan tes DNA dalam waktu dekat ini. Secepatnya jika samplenya telah terkumpul."

"Saya doakan semoga Tuan sukses."

"Terima kasih."

"Jika tak ada keperluan lagi, saya pamit dulu." Minato mengangguk. Iruka pamit undur diri, segera meninggalkan kantor itu. Tetapi Minato menghentikannya tatkala ia telah sampai pada ambang pintu. "A, Tuan."

Iruka berhenti, lalu berbalik. "Ya, Tuan?"

"Bisakah saya minta alamat orang-orang yang punya hubungan dengan anak itu?"

"Oh, tentu saja." Iruka melangkah mendekati meja, meminjam pena Minato, dan menuliskan alamat-alamat yang diminta. "Tuan ingin mengecek kebenarannya?"

"Tidak. Sebenarnya saya dan istri saya ingin mendengar langsung cerita itu dari mereka sendiri. Kami punya alasan yang agak sentimental. Begitu istilahnya sekarang."

"Ah, saya mengerti." Iruka tersenyum, tapi kemudian sesuatu yang ada di sudut ruangan itu membuatnya terpaku dengan mata terbelalak. Perempuan itu ada di sana. Perempuan berkimono hitam itu, berdiri diam sambil menatap Iruka dengan mata hitam, tapi menyala-nyala penuh hasrat dengki...

Alis Minato berkerut. "Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" tanya Minato melihat perubahan pada mimik wajah Iruka.

Iruka menggeleng keras-keras. "Tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa. Tuan. Pasti ini akibat saya terlalu lelah." lalu ia pamit undur diri. "Pasti begitu." katanya lagi pada diri sendiri setelah ia berada dalam mobilnya.

.

.

 **XXXXX**

 **.**

Naruto membuang kumuran terakhir ke wastafel sembari mencuci tangannya. Ia ke luar dari kamar mandi dan menutup pintu, kemudian menuju lemari, memilah-milah pakaian yang pantas untuk dipakai. Hari ini ada tour khusus yang akan dilewatinya bareng Hinata. Itu tuh cewek manis yang lidahnya pedas sekali itu! "Bukan." katanya sambil melemparkan sehelai celana kargo ke atas ranjang. Celana pendek? Bukan. Celana sport? Tidak. Terlalu mencolok. Hinata bukan tipe cewek yang suka pada laki-laki berpenampilan mencolok. Siapa yang peduli?! Tapi lidahnya itu amat menusuk, seperti pedang! "Ah, ini saja!" serunya seraya mengeluarkan sehelai celana jeans. Lalu baju? Ia kembali mencari sampai menemukan kemeja hitam sambil berdecak senang. Kenapa dia harus peduli dengan apa yang disukai Hinata? Masa bodoh, batinnya. Ia pun memakai pakaian itu. "Nah, sudah." katanya puas, lalu menggulung lengan bajunya sampai setengah. Rin muncul melalui dinding sewaktu ia telah selesai menyemprot diri dengan parfum. Hantu itu kelihatan ketakutan sekali.

Rin berkata dengan panik. "Sembunyikan aku. Sembunyikan aku, cepat! Jangan biarkan makhluk jelek itu melihatku!" ia menggigil, lantas masuk ke dalam lemari dan bersembunyi. "Tolonglah. Lakukan apa saja agar dia pergi!"

"Makhluk apa?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti. Pintu menjeblak terbuka, lantas masuklah Kurama seperti kucing lucu. Naruto langsung mengerti apa maksud Rin.

"Kurama." panggilnya. Kurama berhenti tepat di kaki ranjang, lalu mendongak menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. "Jangan mengganggu Rin. Dia butuh istirahat. Tolong keluarlah." Kurama mengendikkan bahu, lalu keluar dari kamar itu. Sekarang ia jadi bertanya-tanya? Apa musang itu musang ajaib? Soalnya binatang itu punya sembilan ekor dan selalu mengerti apa saja yang ia katakan. Kira-kira berapa ya harganya jika diposting di Ebay, atau Amazon? Mungkin berjuta-juta yang memungkinkannya untuk membeli sebuah pulau dan melakukan projek bom nuklir berkekuatan dahsyat... Ibunya muncul di bingkai pintu dengan raut jengkel.

"Ada yang mencarimu tuh." kata Tsunade dengan ketus.

"Siapa?"

"Hinata." jawab Tsunade dingin. Matanya melirik ke balik punggungnya sambil mendengus, mengisyaratkan kalau tamunya ada di ruang tamu.

"Oh, baiklah, Kaa-san. Aku hampir selesai." sahut Naruto. Ia melihat kemeja hitamnya, dahinya berkerut dalam-dalam. Mengapa pula berpakaian aneh? Renungnya. Ia lalu mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos hitam dan jaket hitam. Lantas ke luar menyambut Hinata.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu, Hinata?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepala. "Rumahmu kecil ya?"

"Ya, begitulah. Tidak seperti rumahmu yang besar itu." jawab Naruto datar. Hinata masih saja sibuk meneliti rumah yang menurutnya jelek itu sambil sesekali mengerutkan hidung. "Jadi berangkat tidak?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk. "Ayo, cepatlah. Kita tak punya banyak waktu. Jam enam nanti kita ada pertemuan dengan Kouki di Mansion-nya."

"Tapi ini baru jam tiga, Hinata. Kita terlalu awal."

"Nanti ku jelaskan di jalan. Sekarang, ayo kita pergi dari tempat aneh ini."

Naruto tampak sinis, dan mulai menghitung. "Ya. Aku pamit dulu kalau begitu." katanya malas. Mereka pun berangkat meninggalkan rumah itu, berjalan dalam bisu, lalu berhenti di tepi jalan, menunggu. Hinata mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Kita akan kemana sekarang?" tanya Naruto saat Hinata telah selesai dengan urusannya. "Kuharap tidak ada pemotretan hari ini. Aku lelah..."

Hinata berkata, "Tentu saja tidak ada pemotretan. Hari ini kita akan ke kantor Ayahku yang ada di tengah kota. Aku akan tunjukan padamu tempat yang paling kusenangi di dunia ini."

"Yah, satu lagi tempat membosankan yang akan menghabisi waktu ki..." Naruto sengaja berhenti, tatkala dirasanya muka Hinata jadi merengut. Ia lalu bersiul-siul. "Apa?" tanyanya pada Hinata.

"Apa katamu tadi?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja."

"Dasar menyebalkan." Hinata berpaling ke jalanan. Lantas mereka pun tidak bicara lagi. Siang itu kebetulan kumpulan awan lagi banyak-banyaknya. Jadi semestinya suhunya tidak panas. Dalam waktu-waktu yang canggung itu, diam-diam ia memperhatikan penampilan Hinata yang meriah itu. Hinata mengenakan dress berwarna jingga, tanpa dibubuhi pernak-pernik berkemilauan di tubuhnya~cuma anting-anting berlian yang agak mencolok di telinganya itu. Apa itu berlian asli? Make-upnya juga sepertinya tipis. Dan dengan itu ia tampak anggun, serta cantik. Tapi mengingat tajamnya lidah gadis itu, ia jadi tidak menarik. Menurutnya, Hinata adalah tipe-tipe cewek yang bakal dia tak pedulikan jika kebetulan mereka berpapasan di jalan. Lalu mengapa dia mau saja diajak kemana-mana seperti sekarang ini? Itulah pertanyaan yang belum bisa dijawabnya.

Sebuah mobil mewah tiba-tiba berhenti di depan mereka. Hinata pun tersenyum. "Jemputan kita sudah sampai." katanya.

"Cepat sekali." ujar Naruto.

Hinata menjelaskan, "Tadi aku ke mari dengan mobil. Tapi di sini dilarang parkir." Naruto melihat ke sebuah peringatan 20 meter di kanannya.

"Oh, baguslah. Kita naik ini nih?" tanya Naruto. Hinata mengangguk. "Ya."

Naruto lekas-lekas membuka pintu depan, masuk ke dalam mobil, dan duduk manis. Tatkala dilihatnya Hinata masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan kepala mendongak, alisnya pun terangkat. "Kenapa kau masih di sana? Ayo masuk."

Seakan seperti robot, si sopir pun keluar dengan cepat dari dalam mobil, lalu menyeberang ke sisi mobil yang satunya, terburu-buru membuka pintu untuk Hinata sambil meminta maaf. "Maafkan saya, maafkan saya, Nona Hinata." Hinata mengangguk, lalu cemberut ke pada Naruto.

"Ya, ampun, Hinata. Jarak pintu denganmu kurang dua kaki. Apa susahnya membuka pintu sendiri?" komentar Naruto agak terperangah.

Hinata angkat bahu tak acuh. "Aku putrinya. Dia pelayannya. Toh, dia tak keberatan."

"Kau terlalu manja Hinata."

"Ayahku yang punya mobil. Dia yang menggaji karyawannya dengan uangnya. Apa salahnya menikmati itu?" bantah Hinata membela diri.

"Sesukamu sajalah." kata Naruto enggan berdebat. Ia memandang ke depan, melihat gerak semu di jendela. Makin lama gedung-gedung itu makin tinggi, seakan menjadi tiang-tiang yang menyangga langit. Mobil melaju di jalan tol Konoha dengan kecepatan sedang. Mata Naruto terpaku pada sebuah bangunan menjulang tinggi jauh di depan itu. Dia ingat gedung itu. Sudah dua kali ini ia telah melihat gedung itu, berdiri paling tinggi di antara gedung-gedung lainnya. Puncaknya seolah-olah menembus ke awan, begitu tampak agung dan modern. Dan selalu saja membuatnya terkesima. Pertama kali melihatnya, ia menyangka barangkali itu adalah bangunan untuk raja dewa. Ia sering bertanya-tanya, berapa miliar uang yang dihabiskan untuk membangun gedung itu? 100 miliar? 1000? 1000 tryliun?

Seakan menyadari apa yang dipandangi Naruto, si sopir bertanya, "Kau lihat apa?"

Naruto menunjuk gedung itu dengan ujung jarinya. "Itu gedung apa?"

"Itu menara Hyuuga..." kata si sopir sambil tersenyum. "Tingginya 853 meter. Dinobatkan sebagai menara tertinggi di dunia. Dibangun sepuluh tahun lalu, dan menghabiskan uang miliaran."

Naruto menengok ke belakang, menatap Hinata dengan pandangan benarkah itu? Hinata menganggukkan kepala dengan bangga. Naruto berkata, "Jadi itu kantor ayahmu?"

"Menara itu adalah wujud rasa sayang ayahku padaku. Ia membangun menara itu karena sejak kecil aku memimpikan punya menara tanpa tanding di dunia ini."

"Wow. Ayahmu benar-benar memanjakanmu, Hinata. Aku jadi iri. Andai saja aku punya yang seperti itu~"

Hinata tertawa. "Jangan mimpi. Menara itu butuh uangnya yang tidak sedikit." katanya menghina.

"Yah... Nasib orang siapa yang tahu?"

Hinata tertawa lagi, kali ini lebih keras. "Kau terlalu banyak berkhayal, Naruto." ejeknya lagi dengan nada merendahkan. Naruto tidak membantahnya. Malah mendesah berat menerima kenyataan yang diungkapkan Hinata. Ia kembali memandang puncak menara itu dan membayangkan dirinya berdiri di sana...

Mobil itu pun masuk ke sebuah gedung, lalu berhenti di tempat parkir. Tak lama kemudian, mereka telah berjalan ke arah menara modern itu. Di sebelah kiri ada kebun bunga-bunga yang indah. Di sebelah kanan juga. Lalu di kejauhan ada kolam air jernih yang bakal membuat tubuh kita membiru karna terlalu lama berenang di sana. Ada atraksi air mancurnya juga. Orang-orang ke luar masuk dari dalam gedung itu. Dan akhirnya ke duanya berhenti tepat sepuluh meter di depan pintu gedung itu. Naruto lantas mendongak, menyaksikan menara itu dari jarak yang begitu dekat. Kemegahan yang dipancarkannya membuat dadanya berdebar-debar. Betapa indahnya!

Seorang pria berseragam seperti pebisnis itu menghampiri Hinata. Hinata bercakap-cakap dengannya sebentar. Kemudian berbalik menghampiri Naruto sambil tersenyum sumringah seolah gadis itu baru saja menemukan Naruto.

"Ayo, ikut aku. Kita akan ke puncak." kata Hinata. Ia mengamit lengan Naruto erat-erat dan menariknya. "Eh, benarkah?"

Sewaktu memasuki gedung itu, ia makin dibuat terperangah dengan betapa keren dan besarnya ruangan itu. Lantainya terbuat dari marmer. Dindingnya berwarna putih kekuningan. Dilengkapi pintu-pintu yang mengarah entah ke mana, dan hiasan-hiasan dinding yang tak bisa ia sebutkan namanya. Orang-orang sedang duduk di atas sofa-sofa mewah, bercanda dengan para pelayan, kadang-kadang seperti sedang menggunjing. Para pelayan yang melihat Hinata langsung menyapanya dengan ramah dan sopan. Hinata hanya perlu mengibaskan tangannya, mereka pun kembali bekerja.

Dua puluh menit berikutnya, ia dibuat pusing dengan begitu banyak pintu dan lorong yang harus mereka lewati. Hinata benar-benar menguasainya. "Gedung ini membuatku pusing," ujar Naruto sewaktu mereka telah berada di dalam lift. "rasanya, aku takkan memimpikan punya gedung seperti ini lagi."

"Gedung ini tidak cocok denganmu. Kau terlalu kolot." ledek Hinata. "ayo bersiaplah. Kita akan tiba pada hidangan utama."

Naruto membuang napas dengan berat. Betapa membosankannya kedengarannya itu. Ia menatap Hinata melalui sudut matanya. Sekarang gadis itu kelihatan lain, dan tidak wajar. Mimik wajahnya berubah kaku. Ada apa dengannya? Pintu lift terbuka, dan memperlihatkan sebuah ruangan dikelilingi jendela-jendela kaca.

"Kita sudah sampai di puncak tertinggi Menara Hyuuga." kata si pelayan yang jangkung itu. Ia ke luar dari lift terlebih dahulu.

"Ikuti aku." ajak Hinata seraya melepaskan pelukannya, dan berjalan di depan. Terdengar percakapan-percakapan mengudara dari dalam ruangan itu. Naruto melangkah keluar mengikuti Hinata. Ia melihat ada banyak orang di sana. Sekitar sembilan atau sepuluh orang. Dua di antaranya adalah pelayan. Di sebelah kiri ada sebuah bar, lengkap dengan bartendernya, kursi-kursi tinggi, dan tentu saja konter. Di sebelah kanan ada tiga meja bundar dengan kursi-kursinya, tempat dua pramusaji itu mondar-mandir menyajikan makanan dan minuman untuk para tamu yang sedang duduk.

Hinata membuka pintu keluar itu. Sikapnya benar-benar lain dari biasanya. Dadanya agak dibusungkan, dengan langkah ringan dan cepat. Angin kencang mengibarkan rambut biru gelapnya, dan ia tampak bagaikan seorang putri yang anggun... Hinata lantas berhenti di ujung balkon itu. Naruto mengikuti di sampingnya. Ia melihat jauh ke bawah dan berdecak kagum. Dari atas sini pemandangan kota Konoha tampak kecil seakan-akan kota itu telah menyusut. Ia bahkan bisa menyaksikan awan tampak amat dekat dengan kepalanya. Di sini ia merasa amat berbeda dengan mereka~berbeda kasta dan status sosial. Di tempat ini pula derajatnya dan mereka menjadi terpisahkan. Ia merasa amat tinggi bila dibandingkan mereka, bagaikan seorang dewa~yang mengawasi mereka dari istananya yang tinggi ini... Memerintahkan dengan segala kehendaknya...

Ia menatap kota itu penuh nafsu. Napasnya memburu, mengikuti gejolak ambisinya yang terasa bengis~memancing ketamakan dan keserakahan yang terpendam dalam hatinya. Hasrat itu kian menggelora, hasrat untuk menguasai semua itu dalam genggamannya...

Sekonyong-konyong ia pun tersadar dari lamunan itu, lantas merasa ngeri. Ia berpaling memandang Hinata. Gadis itu berdiri dengan amat angkuh, terlihat tidak manusiawi. Sinar matanya berpendar keji... dan serakah! Seolah gadis itu telah menjelma menjadi seorang dewi...

"Apa... Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata?" tanya Naruto khawatir. Gadis itu menoleh dengan geram, memberi Naruto peringatan dengan matanya yang penuh kemarahan. Ia kemudian menghadapkan wajahnya pada kota itu. Helai rambutnya menari-nari lembut.

Naruto mengamatinya selama semenit, dan memutuskan bahwa gadis itu mulai gila. Jadi ia tak mau ikut campur, dan membiarkan saja.

"Indah 'kan?" tanya Hinata. Ia mengungkapkannya dengan nada lain~nada suara yang biasa didengarnya ketika orang menunjukkan barang kepunyaannya, jelas sekali disertai dengan sikap bangga.

Naruto menggumamkan kata 'Ya' singkat, lalu kembali diam mengamati. Baginya, Hinata kedengaran seperti dua puluh tahun lebih tua sekarang. "Aku suka melihat semua tempat itu dari sini, dan senang mengurusinya...," kata Hinata menjelaskan. Tapi kemudian terbayang kedengkian yang berkobar-kobar dalam pandangan matanya. "tapi aku tak suka pada makhluk-makhluk tak beradab yang tinggal di dalamnya itu... Mereka meminta banyak hal kepadaku, lantas kupenuhi permintaan mereka, kemudian mereka mengeluh, mencaci-makiku karna tidak sesuai antara keinginan mereka dengan apa yang kuberikan. Lalu mereka mulai mengancamku! Maka kubinasakan peradaban mereka dalam waktu singkat... Tetapi... Tetapi..." ia berhenti, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, sekonyong-konyong pancaran amarah dalam pandangannya meredup, menjadi binar mata yang hangat. "...ada seseorang laki-laki yang menarik perhatianku... Dia secara terang-terangan menertawai dan menghina semua bencana yang kukirimkan padanya...," air matanya berlinang, dan suaranya penuh kepedihan. "...tetapi aku malah jatuh hati padanya... Dan mereka mengetahuinya. Lalu menyingkirkanku... Kemudian... Kemudian... Kami bertemu. Bertarung bersama-sama menentang mereka... Lalu mereka menipunya, menjanjikan sesuatu padanya, lalu... Mereka mengkhianatinya... dan... Dan... membunuhnya~"

"Cukup, Hinata." Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata yang berpegangan pada pagar besi. Hinata sontak menoleh, dan terdiam menatap wajah Naruto. Dahinya berkerut dalam-dalam, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak mengerti. "Tempat ini membuat pikiran kita tak sehat. Kita harus turun."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban persetujuan, pemuda itu lantas menarik Hinata dengan paksa. Hinata mengikutinya tanpa menolak. Sambil memiringkan kepalanya, ia memperhatikan kepala pirang itu lekat-lekat. Laki-laki yang menyertai mereka tadi, datang menghampiri mereka. Tampak terkejut ketika dilihatnya bekas air mata Hinata yang belum terhapus, kemudian menatap Naruto dengan pandangan 'Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Nona Hinata?' tapi malah bertanya, "Apa yang telah terjadi?"

Seolah mengerti apa maksud orang itu, Naruto langsung mengatakan, "Tidak ada, Pak. Dia cuma menangis karna mengagumi indahnya pemandangan di luar." kemudian ia menatap Hinata penuh tuntutan, yang maksudnya 'Ayo jelaskan padanya. Jangan cuma bengong saja kayak kodok begitu.'

Hinata yang masih tampak bingung pun langsung tersadar, melihat makhluk-makhluk bernama laki-laki itu menatap padanya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. "Eh, tentu saja." jawabnya kemudian sambil mengernyitkan hidung. Lantas ia termangu saat menyadari tangannya sedang digenggam Naruto, tapi membiarkannya.

Naruto mendesah. "Ayo turun." ajaknya sambil menarik Hinata lagi. Hinata mengikuti dengan kikuk. Hal yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah ia jadi kacau. Badannya panas dingin, tangan dan kakinya gemetaran. Ia juga menjawab pertanyaan dengan tergagap-gagap. Dan selama lima menit perjalanan turun itu, otaknya mengalami kekacauan skala ekstrem seolah-olah telah terjadi perang sipil dalam sistem jaringan kepalanya! Tapi untunglah setibanya di lantai bawah, Naruto langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Hinata pun bisa bernapas lega. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding di belakangnya untuk mengatur pikirannya yang baru saja mengalami guncangan hebat.

Naruto bertanya, "Ada apa denganmu?" maksudnya tentang peristiwa di puncak itu, tapi Hinata mengira kalau pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuk keadaannya sekarang. Jadi ia berpikir keras.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku cuma sedang memikirkan mimpi burukku." jawab Hinata, lalu menegakkan tubuhnya, dan balik bertanya, "apa kau juga mimpi buruk akhir-akhir ini?"

Ketika mendengar pertanyaan Hinata yang aneh itu, pikiran Naruto secara otomatis tergerak pada mimpi-mimpi buruknya beberapa waktu lalu. Acap kali ia terbangun dalam keadaan batin terguncang dan ketakutan, sebab dua orang di antaranya adalah orang yang disayangnya, dan dua lagi baru dikenalnya. Mimpi itu memperlihatkan kejadian yang selalu sama, dengan latar belakang malam yang suram, ia melihat potret rumahnya dari halaman belakang, dan terpaku pada suatu sosok bayang-bayang hitam yang berdiri menghadap jendela kamarnya~membelakangi dirinya~diam tak bergerak bagai patung. Lalu mimpi itu berpaling ke suatu tempat parkir, dan ia berdiri tepat di samping tubuh Nee-channya yang tergeletak bersimbah darah di dekat kakinya. Mimpi itu kembali berpaling ke tepi sungai. Salju melayang-layang turun dari atas sana. Dan mimpi itu menampakkan tubuh Ayame yang telanjang bulat di atas salju~berbaring membeku dengan wajah babak belur yang membiru... Bagian lainnya juga dilihatnya sebuah kamar... Dan sebuah ranjang dengan bibi Kushina mati di atasnya... Lalu ia pun melihat paman Minato sedang duduk di ruang kerjanya. Raut mukanya menunjukkan rasa putus asa yang begitu kentara, dan sepucuk pistol yang menempel di pelipisnya... Lalu daun pintu menjeblak terbuka, dan sebuah suara letupan keras selalu mengakhiri mimpi itu..

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Hinata. Naruto menoleh ke pada Hinata yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Naruto berkata, "Tidak ada." ia berpaling menatap trotoar melalui kaca jendela mobil. Matahari sudah condong ke arah barat waktu saat itu. Mereka sedang menuju ke Mansion Kouki. **TBC**

* * *

NB : Maaf ya ane telat hilang. Ada sedikit kesibukan di duta sekarang, jadi jarang bisa nulis. Tapi kalau ada waktu luang ane karjain dah... Ok ty buat yang review fave and follow fic ini... see you next time...


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Om Masashi Kisimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki menghabiskan tegukan terakhirnya dengan cepat. Ia meletakkan gelas kosong itu ke atas meja kaca. Bisa dibilang, susu kocok rasa Strawberry itu adalah satu-satunya kenikmatan yang bisa ia rasakan dari tempat itu. Tapi berhubung ia sedang gugup, ia tak bisa menikmati rasa dari minuman itu sepenuhnya.

Ruangan itu amatlah besar, bercat putih dengan dinding kaca yang menghadap ke sebuah kebun bunga. Sofa-sofa empuk berwarna putih berjejer rapi di sepanjang dinding, sejatinya terlalu mewah baginya, dan ia duduk di sebuah kursi empuk, berhadapan langsung dengan Hinata. Orang-orang yang ada di tempat itu pun berpenampilan mahal, dan formal. Lain halnya Naruto yang penampilannya berlawanan sekali dengan latar belakang mewah itu. Matanya menyapu mereka dengan pelan. Berapa umur mereka? Naruto menebak-nebak pasti tak jauh berbeda dari umurnya. Kemudian ia menjilat sisa-sisa milkshake yang ada di bibirnya dan menatap Hinata lagi. Ada suatu ketegangan aneh yang membuat perasaannya tak enak. Padahal awal tiba di sini keadaan baik-baik saja, dan tak seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali acaranya dimulai?" Ia mengeluh, kemudian menambahkan, "Aku sudah tak sabar ingin pulang."

Hinata mengangkat pandangannya dari majalah fashion itu, mengerutkan alis, dan berkata, "Tidak juga. Kita saja yang datangnya terlalu cepat. Biasanya Tuan Rumah sibuk sekali mengatur acaranya." Hinata kembali melihat majalah di tangannya.

Naruto membuang napas. "Tempat ini membuatku tak nyaman. Maksudku seharusnya kita tak berada di sini," sahutnya. Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya sekali lagi dan merasa gelisah. "mereka terus-terusan melihatku seperti aku ini orang aneh saja."

"Itu tidak sopan," Hinata menegur dengan agak kasar. Ia menyudahi membaca, meletakkan majalah itu di atas meja kaca di depannya. Ia lalu berpaling pada Naruto. "siapa juga yang memperhatikamu itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu." jawab Naruto tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya, matanya mengawasi kerumunan itu satu persatu. "aku hanya merasa ada yang terus-terusan memperhatikanku dari tadi."

"Omong kosong." sahut Hinata. "kau hanya sedang gugup. Kau tahu 'kan? Sebab kau tidak terbiasa dengan lingkungan seperti ini. Lalu kau malah berprasangka yang tidak-tidak."

"Tidak. Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Hinata..." Naruto bersikeukeuh, tapi tidak berniat melanjutkan. Ia kembali merasa gelisah, sebab perasaan itu muncul kembali, seakan-akan dia sedang diperhatikan entah darimana di antara kerumunan itu. Dengan gerak cepat ia melirik ke suatu tempat di mana ia mempunyai dugaan kuat akan sesuatu itu berasal. Tapi lagi-lagi ketika menatap ke tempat itu―ke sepasang mata biru yang tertangkap pandangannya, tiba-tiba saja perasaan itu menguap. Sesaat kemudian lagi-lagi perasaan itu muncul lagi. Tapi sekarang dari arah yang berlawanan. Ia menengok, mencari-cari penyebab rasa tak nyaman itu, dan lagi-lagi perasaan itu menguap. Ia mendengus jengkel.

Hinata segera menyadarkannya, "Kau terlalu mengada-ada, Naruto. Sudahlah. Berhentilah berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Kita ke sini untuk memenuhi undangan Kouki Murakami? Ingatlah. Kita tak bisa meninggalkan acara sesuka hati begitu saja. Itu akan menyinggung perasaan si Tuan rumah."

Naruto tak menanggapi teguran itu. Ia lebih memilih diam saja untuk satu menit lamanya. Dan kemudian ia pun mendesah frustasi. "Kurasa kau ada benarnya juga, Hinata. Mungkin aku hanya terbawa prasangka saja."

Hinata tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Nah, begitu lebih baik," katanya. Kemudian menawarkan diri secara sukarela, "kau mau susu kocok lagi? Aku akan pesankan untukmu."

"Tidak. Terimakasih. Aku sudah menghabiskan empat gelas, dan sekarang perutku benar-benar kembung."

"Kau konyol, Naruto..." Hinata tersenyum tipis, kemudian ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur rambutnya. "setelah ini selesai. Maukah kau berkunjung ke rumahku? Aku punya banyak kue-kue dan makanan enak..." kemudian ia menyebutkan segala macam makanan-makanan yang pernah dibuatnya, tentang cara membuatnya sampai hal yang sekecil-kecilnya. Dan Naruto mendengarkan tanpa minat yang tinggi. Tapi berkat ocehan Hinata, perasaannya sedikit lebih baik. Meski kadang-kadang perasaan itu muncul lagi, tapi ia memilih mengabaikannya. Satu-satunya yang paling jelas terdengar di telinganya dari semua itu adalah Hinata suka coklat. Naruto jadi teringat kue-kue buatan Shizuka, dan tentu saja juga orangnya, terutama dadanya yang montok itu. Suatu gelombang panas tiba-tiba menyapu wajahnya. Bayangan dirinya ketika menggauli gadis itu langsung memenuhi kepalanya.

"...dan kira-kira begitulah..." ketika Hinata selesai menyebutkan segala tetek bengek resep kue yang kedengaran rumit dan menyebalkan itu, ia berhenti sejenak, menarik napas dan membuangnya sambil menatap wajah Naruto lekat-lekat, disertai segurat senyum lembut yang sama sekali berbeda dari dia yang biasanya. "O ya, apa yang kau sukai, Naruto?"

Naruto dengan muka merona itu terkejut. "Aku suka ramen dan kue coklat." sahutnya dengan gugup.

Terbayang rasa jijik di wajah Hinata mendengar kesukaan Naruto itu. Ia berkata setengah menyindir. "Jadi itu yang kau sukai?" Naruto mengangguk. Hinata melanjutkan. "Seleramu benar-benar rendahan. Makanan itu menjijikkan."

Naruto merenung sejenak. Alisnya berkerut dalam-dalam, karna itu adalah pertama kalinya ada orang yang mengatai makanan favoritnya. "Aku tak pernah memikirkan apa yang kumakan, Hinata. Kurasa aku tak terlalu peduli. Tapi aku cukup peduli pada rasanya," gumam Naruto polos. Ia mengulangi bagian terakhir kata-katanya. "rasanya... Itulah bagian yang terpenting."

"Tapi Naruto," kata Hinata menyanggah. "kau juga mesti memperhatikan kesehatanmu itu, termasuk makananmu. Karna makanan yang tak sehat itu mengundang banyak penyakit..."

"Aku sehat-sehat saja selama ini, Hinata. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya."

"Tentu saja aku peduli. Sebagai... Mmm... temanmu, sudah seharusnya aku menasehati apa yang baik dan tidak untukmu."

"Sesukamu sajalah..." kata Naruto tidak senang. Mereka tidak melanjutkan percakapan itu, sebab seorang cowok menyapa mereka.

"Hai," sapa cowok itu. Mereka berpaling pada orang itu dan melihat seorang cowok ganteng, tinggi dengan postur badan atletis berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan sikap ramah yang kaku, terkesan dibuat-buat. Rambutnya dipotong pendek persis seperti rambut tentara. "maaf mengganggu keasyikan kalian. Tapi bolehkah kami ikut bergabung?"

"Kami?" tanya Hinata keheranan. Alisnya terangkat sebelah.

"Oh, maaf, maksudku dengan pacarku. Aku datang bersamanya tadi, tapi dia sedang ke kamar kecil." kata cowok itu menjelaskan.

"Oh." sahut Hinata tanpa arti. Ia kemudian berpaling tak acuh dari orang itu.

"Jadi bolehkah?" tanya cowok itu lagi.

"Silahkan saja. Kami tidak keberatan." ujar Naruto ramah. Ia bergeser pindah di dekat Hinata, dekat sekali hingga membuat Hinata jadi salah tingkah. Hinata bergeser ke samping, lalu menyadari itu adalah tindakan yang kurang tepat. Ia buru-buru mengambil majalah di meja dan pura-pura membaca untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.

Cowok itu memperkenalkan diri pada mereka. Ia berkata sambil mengulurkan tangan, "Perkenalkan. Namaku Seichi, Seichi Hasegawa."

"Hinata Hyuga." sela Hinata mendadak dengan agak ketus.

Naruto melemparkan pandangan tak senang pada Hinata. Hinata tampak tenang-tenang saja. Naruto menghela napas, dan berpaling lagi pada Seichi. "Naruto Uzumaki." katanya memperkenalkan diri. Mereka berjabat tangan sebentar. Seichi tersenyum, tapi matanya bersinar jahat. Naruto merasa tak enak.

"Hyuga, ya?" tanya Seichi. "maafkan bila sikapku agak... Yah... lancang. Tapi sedang ada urusan apa seorang Hyuga di sini―di acara Kouki?"

"Bukan urusanmu." sahut Hinata dingin sambil terus membaca majalah di tangannya. Naruto menelan ludah. Pikirnya, betapa kurang ajarnya gadis ini!

"Oh, bukan apa-apa," kata Seichi. "aku hanya ingin tahu. Aku sahabat baik Kouki, dan Kouki suka menggelar pesta. Aku senang menyapa tamu-tamu baru di pesta-pesta Kouki. Tapi Nona, baru kali ini aku melihat seorang Hyuga hadir dalam pesta Kouki. Agak ganjil menurutku..."

Naruto memaksa tersenyum. Ia menyenggol kaki Hinata untuk menegurnya. "Maafkanlah sikap teman saya ini. Sikapnya memang kadang menjengkelkan jika sedang kesal," kata Naruto. Hinata mengangkat kepala, mengernyitkan dahi dengan kalimat sindiran itu. Naruto melanjutkan. "kami ke mari atas undangan Murakami-san sendiri. Pokoknya kedatangan kami untuk membahas masalah perjanjian kerja dengannya."

"Begitu?" Seichi mendesah. Sikapnya melunak. "pasti soal album terbarunya itu. Dia suka ribut-ribut tentang model yang bakal menjadi pemeran dalam video klipnya. Sudah beberapa minggu ini dia bertingkah uring-uringan. Padahal aku telah menyarankan artis-artis papan atas saja. Tapi dia bersikeras mereka semua tak ada yang cocok. Jadi, yah, baguslah si kepala batu itu akhirnya menemukan orang yang tepat..." lalu mimik wajahnya berubah ramah. Tak dibuat-buat lagi. "Bagaimana minuman di sini? Aku harap cukup memuaskan."

"Enak. Minumannya enak sekali," sahut Naruto. "aku telah menghabiskan empat gelas. Dan aku kenyang."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu kau pasti belum mencoba makanannya. Apa kau mau ku pesankan?"

"Boleh." kata Naruto riang.

Hinata menginterupsi. "Tunggu dulu."

Kedua cowok itu menoleh serentak. "Apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau menolak tawaranku saat kuajukan diri dengan sukarela, tapi kau malah meneriwa tawaran orang asing ini? Kau bercanda 'kan?" kata Hinata tak terima.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Perutku sudah bosan dengan minuman. Aku ingin mencoba makanan."

"Tidak bisa," Hinata ngotot. "kalau kau makan-makanan di sini, itu artinya kau akan kenyang dan takkan mau mencicipi kue-kueku. Tidak boleh. Kue-kueku lebih penting..."

"Sedikit saja, Hinata. Masak nggak boleh?"

"Tidak boleh."

"Satu gigitan saja bagaimana?"

"Tidak, ya tidak. Artinya tidak ada kompromi." tegas Hinata.

"Yahh..."

Seichi bersiul. "Perempuan memang sulit ya?"

Naruto mendesah kecewa, berpaling pada Seichi, lalu menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah jendela kaca―menatap tanpa arti ke kebun bunga-bunga di luar. Pikirnya, betapa menyebalkannya. Baru tahu dia kalau ada orang menyebalkan seperti Hinata. Keadaan bakal jadi sulit kalau punya teman model begitu. Padahal Shizuka tak serewel itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Pesan saja. Aku cuma bercanda tadi." kata Hinata cuek.

"Eh," Naruto sontak menoleh. "benarkah?"

Hinata mengangguk tanpa menjawabnya. Tapi mukanya kelihatan cemberut. Naruto pun merasa bersalah, seakan-akan Hinata bisa membaca pikirannya. Yah, tidak makan apa-apa juga tidak masalah. Demi menghargai perasaan Hinata. Naruto pun menghela napas, kemudian tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku jadi tidak minat. Perutku bisa menunggu." Hinata tak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi otot wajahnya melembut. Naruto membuang napas lega, lalu menengok seorang cewek yang bersusah payah menerobos kerumunan orang.

Cewek itu cantik. Wajahnya imut, dengan riasan make up seadanya. Rambutnya berwarna merah menyala, panjang meliuk-liuk. Dan matanya sewarna coklat. Penampilannya pas. Ia mengenakan gaun pesta berwarna merah marun, memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang ramping.

Cewek itu sedang menuju ke tempat Naruto. Setidaknya begitu menurut perkiraan Naruto. Entahlah. Tapi cewek itu menimbulkan kesan aneh bagi diri Naruto―sesuatu yang terasa tidak asing baginya. Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat. Samar-samar suatu kenangan tak lama berselang muncul dalam benaknya. Dia mengerutkan dahi, dan mencoba mengingat-ingat. Tentu saja, cewek itu mengingatkan Naruto pada sebuah kejadian aneh sewaktu ia sedang sakit di cottage Shizuka. Kejadian itu terjadi dini hari, ketika ia tidak bisa memejamkan mata sampai larut malam. Sewaktu malam begitu sepi dan ia tak mendengar apa-apa kecuali deru angin yang marah si luar sana. Di tengah-tengah kerisauannya itu, tiba-tiba suara perkelahian terdengar di telinganya―dan berasal tak jauh dari luar tempat itu. Oleh karna penasaran ia pun ke luar untuk memeriksanya. Meski harus bersusah payah menyeret-nyeret kakinya. Pada akhirnya ia pun bisa berdiri di ambang pintu bernapaskan seperti kuda pacu. Ia lalu melihat dua orang gadis imut dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakan sedang adu mulut tentang sesuatu. Mereka terlalu asyik bertengkar sampai tak menyadari kehadiran Naruto di bingkai pintu, memperhatikan sambil mengerutkan dahi. Hampir lima menit mereka habiskan untuk berkelahi, kadang diselingi lemparan batu, dan perkelahian ringan. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan, sebab bicara mereka aneh. Logat asing dalam kata-kata mereka kentara sekali kedengarannya, dan bahasa mereka lucu. Selain itu penampilan mereka benar-benar konyol, seperti pakaian cosplay-cosplay itu. Mereka juga berteriak-teriak keras sekali. Tapi tetap saja Naruto tidak mengerti. Ia menerka-nerka berapa umur mereka. Barangkali lima belas? Empat belas? Susah untuk memastikannya, soalnya mereka malah kelihatan seperti anak-anak. Lantas, sedang apa mereka di sini?

Si cewek rambut coklat berdiri di depan pintu kayu halaman Shizuka sambil menghalang-halangi cewek satunya untuk lewat. Si cewek yang rambutnya pirang bersikeras maju meski dihalangi. Pertarungan itu tampaknya selalu dimenangkan si gadis rambut coklat, karena si pirang jatuh terjerembab berkali-kali. Dan itu membuat ia merasa iba.

Naruto melangkah ke beranda sambil berpegangan pada tiang kayu dan hampir saja terjatuh. "Hoi, yang di sana. Jangan berkelahi!" kata Naruto setengah berteriak. Si gadis rambut coklat sontak berbalik dengan cepat, dan menatap Naruto lekat-lekat, barangkali sedang menilai orang macam apa yang berani mengganggu aksinya. Tapi kemudian cewek satunya menariknya ke belakang. Cewek itu pun memekik, lalu terjengkang. Untuk sesaat si cewek pirang memekik kegirangan sambil menertawakan temannya.

"Ada ada dengan kalian? Apa yang sedang kalian ributkan?" tanya Naruto. Cewek itu terlonjak kaget. Dalam sekejap sikapnya berubah menjadi seorang cewek penggugup tulen. Ia meremas-remas tangannya dengan gelisah, lalu mencuri-curi pandang pada temannya sambil menyahut dengan terbata-bata. Ia tetap saja tidak mengerti dengan kata-katanya. Lalu gadis itu pun mundur pelan-pelan. Ia kemudian berbalik dan berlari pergi meninggalkan temannya sendirian. Naruto melihat kepergian gadis itu bingung. Gadis yang satunya pun bangkit berdiri. Ia merapikan pakaiannya dan rambutnya yang kusut, kemudian menatap Naruto. Kalau dari jauh gadis itu tampak imut, sekarang ia seratus kali lebih imut.

"Halo." sapa gadis itu.

Naruto langsung mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan. "Ya? Ada apa dengan kalian? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Maafkan kami, karna telah mengganggumu," kata cewek itu. Terdengar jelas logat asing dalam kata-katanya. "kami cuma bertengkar kecil. Itu saja."

"Oh ya?" dahi Naruto berkerut. "lalu mengapa kalian bisa ada di sini―bertengkar di tempat yang jauh dari jalan raya."

"Kami cuma err... butuh bantuan. Ada masalah kecil di tempat kami. Kami mencoba mencari bantuan, melihat tempat ini, dan... maukah kau membantu kami?" tanya gadis itu penuh harap.

Naruto tidak menjawab selama sesaat. Pikirnya, dia mau saja membantu. Tapi keadaannya benar-benar payah. "Oh, maaf. Aku tak bisa membantumu. Kau lihat sendiri keadaanku. Buat jalan pun susah sekali..." gadis itu tampak kecewa. "tapi kalian bisa minta tolong di penginapan di sana. Ada banyak orang yang akan menolong, Nona."

"Tidak," tolak gadis itu tegas. "kami sudah cukup mengganggumu, dan tidak lagi menganggu orang lain."

"Sayang sekali." kata Naruto tanpa harapan.

Gadis itu mendesah. "Apa tanganmu cukup kuat untuk mengangkat batang kayu?"

"Sebesar apa?"

Gadis itu berpikir. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, dan berhenti pada pagar kayu. "Kira-kira sebesar ini." katanya seraya menunjuk salah satu batang kayu di rentetan pagar kayu.

"Itu tidak berat-berat amat. Aku bisa mengangkatnya. Tapi masalahnya aku tak bisa berjalan. Ke dua kakiku lumpuh."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan memapahmu. Kau cukup duduk saja dan memindahkan kayu-kayu saja."

"Oh, kedengarannya mudah."

"Kami akan mengantarmu jika sudah selesai."

"Aku akan membantu sebisanya." ujar Naruto ragu-ragu. Ia mempersilahkan gadis itu masuk. "Masuklah."

"Terima kasih." gadis itu membuka pintu pagar, masuk menghampiri Naruto. Langkah kakinya ringan sekali. Gadis itu meraih sebelah tangan Naruto, mengalungkannya di lehernya. Betapa harumnya gadis itu! batin Naruto. Mereka pun mulai berjalan menuruni jalan setapak, berbelok ke kanan―ke arah gang menuju teluk. Dalam perjalanan itu, gadis yang tadi melarikan diri bergabung lagi dengan mereka. Ia memapah Naruto di sebelah kiri, yang satu ini wanginya seperti bunga-bunga mawar. Mereka lalu berbicara dengan bahasa mereka. Dan Naruto menangkap nada cemas dalam kata-kata mereka, tapi ia tidak berkata apa-apa.

Mereka pun tiba di jembatan yang mengarah ke teluk. Kemudian berbelok ke kiri―ke arah rerimbunan. Naruto bertanya-tanya akan kemanakah mereka? Selama tiga puluh menit berikutnya, mereka tak jua sampai pada tujuan. Naruto merasa kelelahan. Ia mulai terengah, dan kakinya mulai ngilu.

"Seberapa jauh lagi tempat itu?" tanya Naruto di tengah perjalanan itu.

"Sebentar lagi. Kira-kira tiga ratus meter lagi kok. Apakah kau kelelahan?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah terbiasa kelelahan." kata Naruto kedengaran tidak yakin. Ia memandang sekelilingnya, dan tiba-tiba menyadari itu bukanlah daerah di sekitar pantai lagi, melainkan hutan. Hutan yang lebat dan agak gelap. Serta merta rasa takut menggerayangi hatinya. Ia pun bertanya, "Apa kalian selalu lewat sini selama ini?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Ya. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Apa kalian tidak merasa takut? Maksudku ini 'kan hutan. Banyak binatang buasnya."

"Selama ini kami baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang menyerang kami. Kami malah lebih aman berada di sini, dari pada di kota-kota. Kota-kota itu kejam dan jahat." terbayang nada pahit dalam suaranya. Dan itu membuat Naruto mengedipkan matanya.

"Aku mengerti..." lirih Naruto. Nyatanya hidup di kota itu memang keras. Berulang kali keadaan selalu saja menampar wajahnya dengan keras. Mereka tidak bercakap-cakap lagi, dan berjalan dalam keheningan. Angin menderu-deru kencang. Burung hantu ber-kul-kul. Ke dua gadis itu terus maju menyeret-nyeret Naruto.

"Kita hampir sampai." kata gadis itu mengingatkan.

Ia pun menyipitkan matanya ke depan―melihat ke arah rerimbunan. Di balik semak belukar itu memang tampak sebuah tempat terbuka. Ia bahkan bisa mencium bau dan suara riak air di udara. Mereka berjalan menyibak rerimbunan, lalu keluar dari dalam hutan, dan tiba di suatu tempat lapang yang indah. Di depannya tampaklah danau seukuran stadium sepak bola. Airnya menyala keperakan sebab memantulkan sinar bulan, juga jernih, bahkan saking jernihnya Naruto bisa melihat langsung bagian dalamnya. Tapi danau itu tak punya tepian dangkal. Keseluruhannya dalam, menyerupai palung―seperti palung Mariyuana yang terkenal itu. Danau itu juga dikelilingi bunga-bunga indah yang mendayu-dayu tersapu angin. Sementara Naruto mengagumi panorama tempat itu, gadis-gadis itu menuntunnya ke tepian danau.

Setelah sampai tepat di tepi danau, dan kakinya terendam sampai mata kaki, barulah ia tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menatap gadis-gadis itu dengan bingung. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Mereka tersenyum jail. Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang buruk dari senyum-senyum mereka yang licik itu. "Bersenang-senang." kata gadis itu riang.

"Apa? Tunggu dulu―hei!" belum sempat ia mengutarakan pertanyaannya, ke dua gadis itu mendorongnya. Ia pun tercebur ke dalam danau. Hal yang terjadi selanjutnya, dengan panik ia mengais-ngais air sementara tubuhnya terperosok ke dalam danau, makin dalam, dan makin dalam... Tidak, pikir Naruto. Seharusnya ia tetap tenang. Ia berhenti mengais air. Jadi tubuhnya pun mengambang di tengah air. Ia hanya perlu berbalik, dan mengais-ngais pelan ke atas. Lagi pula jarak permukaan tak terlalu jauh dari dirinya. Barangkali dua atau tiga meter? Tapi sebentar kemudian dasar gelap danau itu membuatnya ngeri, seolah-olah kegelapan itu tak ada dasarnya. Ia pun berbalik dengan pelan, melihat permukaan air yang beriak, dan mulai mengayuh dengan ke dua tangannya serta ke dua kakinya―meski pun tak banyak membantu. Kemudian ia melihat dua sosok meluncur dari atas sana menghampirinya. Mereka kian mendekat, makin jelas pula kelihatan kalau mereka adalah gadis-gadis jahat itu! Mereka pun berhenti di sampingnya. Naruto menjadi panik, lalu mengayuh lebih cepat. Seandainya dia bisa berkata-kata, barangkali dia akan menyumpah-nyumpah dengan kata-kata yang paling kasar. Ia terus mengayuh. Sesekali melirik mereka. Mereka kelihatan seperti hantu! Hantu yang cantik, tapi agak menyeramkan dengan latar belakang suram itu. Gadis-gadis itu pun mendekatinya, meraih lengan Naruto, dan mengapit Naruto seperti pengawal pribadi.

Jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat dengannya, sehingga Naruto setengah ketakutan kalau-kalau mereka bakal menggigit lehernya. Kemudian mereka bicara, suara mereka seakan masuk ke dalam pikiran Naruto.

'Mengapa Tuan ingin pergi?' itu suara si rambut coklat.

'Ya, Tuan. Mengapa Tuan ingin pergi?" tanya si gadis rambut pirang dengan nada membujuk. 'Tuan sedang sakit. Diamlah di sini sebentar. Biar kami sembuhkan..." suaranya lembut, penuh rayuan, dan membuatnya makin ketakutan. Tapi Naruto tak peduli pada tawaran itu, dan memberontak. Lagi pula dadanya sedikit sesak sekarang. Hal yang paling buruk pun kemudian terjadi. Gadis-gadis itu mendorongnya makin terperosok ke dasar danau... Naruto berontak keras, berteriak-teriak, 'lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku!' sehingga pasokan udara dalam dadanya menyembur keluar dari mulutnya, bergelembung-gelembung. Mengapa ia sesial ini? Permukaan air kian menjauh dari pandangannya. Pada akhirnya ia pun kehabisan napas. Air menyembur masuk ke dalam mulutnya... Begitu banyak sampai memenuhi perutnya... Perlawanannya pun tak banyak artinya. Ia lantas menyerah dan berhenti melawan.

Mereka mendorong tubuhnya mendekati dasar yang gelap gulita itu. Turun... Dan terus turun menjauhi permukaan air... Pandangannya pun semakin menggelap... Sekonyong-konyong dia mendengar sebuah nyanyian lembut, nyanyian vokal 'aa' yang amat panjang, bagaikan suara paus yang menyedihkan... Suaranya merdu sekali, bernada kesepian, setidaknya begitulah tafsiran Naruto. Nyanyian lembut itu mula-mula terdengar dari jauh sekali, lalu kian terdengar jelas, berasal dari belakangnya. Tak lama setelah itu sepasang tangan terjulur ke atas melalui ketiaknya, lalu mengapit ke dua pundaknya. Kini nyanyian itu tepat berasal di depan telinga kanannya. Ia kemudian melihat uraian benang-benang merah dari bahu kanannya―jumlahnya banyak, mungkin ribuan, dan terjulur menunjuk permukaan air. Demikian jalinan benang-benang itu menari-nari seperti rumput laut. Aneh rasanya ia masih sadar meski waktu telah berjalan bermenit-menit. Seharusnya ia telah mati. Apa mati kehabisan napas di dalam air berjalan selambat ini? Kalau benar, berarti semua film-film tentang mati kehabisan napas dalam air yang begitu singkat itu adalah penipu. Penipuan publik! Ia melirik ke kanan dan samar-samar menyaksikan sebuah wajah dari celah benang-benang itu. Ia pun menyadari sesuatu... Bahwa jalinan benang-benang itu bukanlah benang, tapi rambut! Kejadian yang tak kalah mencengangkannya berikutnya adalah gadis-gadis yang mengapit lengannya mulai bersinar, seperti lampu. Sinarnya menerangi gelapnya tempat itu. Diikuti rambut merah itu... Ia bersinar indah, berwarna merah menyala... Karna penasaran ia lalu melihat ke bahu kanannya, menyaksikan wajah seorang gadis cantik nan imut, dengan mata terpejam rapat seakan tertidur, dan suaranya begitu merdu, pas sekali dengan kecantikannya itu. Naruto terbuai oleh suara dan kecantikannya. Tiga gadis dan semuanya memeluknya. Ia tak peduli lagi pada urusan permukaan air di sana. Ini lebih menyenangkan dan sulit untuk tak diacuhkan. Rasanya tinggal berjam-jam juga tak masalah, selamanya pun oke deh. Ia tersenyum.

Akhirnya ia pun tiba di dasar danau. Ia langsung terduduk dengan kaki terjulur ke depan. Lalu mereka bertiga menghimpit Naruto. Lalu, lalu, gadis lainnya datang, kali ini rambutnya berwarna biru, serta sepasang mata biru yang sayu. Ia melayang-layang di depan Naruto. Gadis itu meraih rahang Naruto dan menatapnya sambil melongo. Ia menoleh ke pada teman-temannya, kembali lagi menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. Dan akhirnya ia pun memeluk leher Naruto, kemudian duduk di pangkuan Naruto. Gadis-gadis lainnya pun berdatangan. Jumlah mereka sekitar dua lusin. Berwarna-warni seperti pelangi, juga tentunya tak kalah imut-imutnya. Mereka semua mendekati Naruto, mengerumuninya dari segala sisi, kemudian merapatkan diri, seakan-akan Naruto adalah boneka kesayangan mereka, dan satu-satunya pula. Tak lama berselang, rasa kantuk menyerangnya. Pelan-pelan ia memejamkan mata sambil tersenyum. Ia kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya ke leher si gadis berambut biru. Sekonyong-konyong ia pun terlelap... **Jah Bersambung :v :v :v :v**

* * *

NB : Udah dulu njerrrrrr... Besok lagi Hkwkwkwkwkwkwk :v :v :v


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik om Masashi kisimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Hai," gadis itu menyentak kesadaran Naruto dalam sekejap. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya. Gadis itu menatap Naruto selama dua detik, lalu berpaling pada Seichi. "maaf ya, agak lama. Aku mencari-carimu dari tadi. Kupikir kau pulang, lalu aku melihatmu disini, dan begitulah." kata gadis itu. Naruto mengira suaranya tidak jauh berbeda dari gadis di danau itu. Seichi merapat ke jendela, mempersilahkan gadis itu untuk duduk.

"Makasih." kata gadis itu lagi seraya duduk. Tapi sebelum itu pandangannya memperhatikan Naruto.

"Kau gadis di danau itu," kata Naruto setengah terkagum-kagum. Gadis itu tampak terkejut. "ya, aku mengingatnya, kau yang punya suara indah itu..."

"Maaf?" kata Seichi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya gadis itu penuh selidik.

Selama lima detik Naruto terdiam dengan pandangan terpaku padanya. Detik selanjutnya ia pun tersadar, dan merasa malu. "Maaf. Mungkin aku salah. Tapi aku pernah melihatmu dalam mimpiku. Kau persis seperti gadis danau itu." ada ekspresi lega yang terpancar dari wajah gadis itu ketika Naruto mengatakannya.

"Kupikir apa," tukas Seichi. "hampir saja aku mengira kau main belakang, Helena."

"Jangan bodoh Seichi." kata gadis itu marah. Naruto mendengarkan mereka, tapi tak menangkap apa pun dalam nada suara mereka. Dan itu membuatnya tidak mengerti. Hinata membuat gerakan tiba-tiba, meletakkan majalah Fashion di tangannya, dan langsung mengatakan kebosanan akan sebuah pertemuan pertama yang selalu diawali perkenalan.

"Selanjutnya perkenalan 'kan?" ke tiga orang memandangnya. Hinata mengulurkan tangannya. Tanpa basa-basi ia memperkenalkan, "Namaku Hinata Hyuga. Kalau-kalau kau tak bisa mengingatnya, lalu ingin mencari-cariku. Tolong bukalah buku Telepon, carilah marga Hyuga di sana, jika sudah ketemu, tanyakan pada mereka anak gadis Hyuga yang tertua. Semua Hyuga tahu maksudnya." selama beberapa waktu, Hinata membuat mereka terperangah. Lalu ia pun melemparkan senyuman paksa, dan kembali membaca.

Seichi berdehem. "Tentu saja. Siapa yang tak mengenal marga bangsawan Hyuga?"

"Aku malah tak mengetahuinya." sahut Naruto. Dan komentarnya membuat Hinata tersinggung.

"Yang benar saja." Seichi tampak keheranan. "Hyuga, siapa yang tidak tahu golongan bangsawan seperti mereka?"

"Itu aku." Naruto menyela. Hinata mengatup rapat mulutnya sambil melirik Naruto dengan sinis.

"Dasar udik." cela Hinata, marah.

"Serius? Kau tidak bercanda 'kan?" Naruto mengangguk. Seichi menerangkan dengan semangat seorang pendongeng. "payah. Padahal marga Hyuga salah satu marga paling terkenal seantero negara Api. Saingan utama mereka adalah Uciha. Ke dua-duanya merupakan bangsawan orisinil yang selalu menjaga garis keturunan mereka selama beratus-ratus tahun. Mereka dahulu suka berperang, perang yang hebat melibatkan banyak marga lainnya, tetapi pada akhirnya mereka pun berdamai, membangun negara ini bersama-sama yang lainnya. Begitulah. Mereka kaya raya―kaya sekali. Dan bisa kubilang rival sejati. Mereka bersaing dalam banyak hal, bisnis yang paling menonjol. Produk-produk keluaran mereka bagus-bagus, dan punya kualitas nomer wahid! Selain itu tidak ada yang mampu bersaing melawan mereka. Mereka benar-benar menguasai dunia..." Seichi mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan puas. Naruto kelihatan tidak antusias.

"Begitu? Aku akhirnya tahu." katanya.

"Mereka rajanya, kawan," sambung Seichi. "sebenarnya ada tiga. Tapi yang satunya tidak terlalu menyukai persaingan. Mereka lebih unggul dalam bidang olahraga, militer, dan kebanyakan mereka berprofesi sebagai aparat negara. Sewaktu perang, mereka memilh untuk tidak memihak siapa pun yang bertikai."

"Maksudmu ada tiga?" tanya Naruto. Kali ini minatnya tergugah.

"Ya. Tapi marga yang satu ini agak aneh menurutku. Banyak dari mereka yang katanya mati muda. Ada semacam kutukan yang membayangi marga itu. Tidak benar-benar seperti kutukan, lebih mirip ramalan tragis tentang nasib kaum mereka. Aku tidak terlalu percaya hal itu, tapi begitulah. Ada yang bilang kalau kutukan mereka adalah kehilangan yang akan merenggut nyawa pemuda-pemuda mereka. Aku lupa tepatnya, intinya, mereka tidak ada yang berumur panjang. Tidak sampai 40 atau 50 tahun ke atas..." Seichi membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung. Naruto mendengarkan dengan serius. Mata birunya memperhatikan Seichi.

"Oh ya? Marga apa itu?"

"Aku tidak enak mengatakannya." tolak Seichi.

"Kenapa?"

"Sebab kau sendiri memakai marga itu..." Naruto pun terdiam bagai patung memandang tepat ke wajah Seichi yang kaku itu, seolah pemuda itu berubah jadi sosok berjubah hitam dan wajah gelap yang terlindungi tudungnya. Mengamati Naruto dengan wajah yang tak tampak itu. Sekonyong-konyong tubuhnya pun menegang, seperti ada tangan yang memegang tengkuknya―tangan yang tak kasat mata. Seichi tertawa terbahak-bahak, tawa yang terdengar jahat dan kejam, hingga membuat Naruto jadi waspada.

"Lupakan saja. Lagipula aku tidak percaya hal-hal semacam itu." kata Seichi.

Helena menyela, "Ya, dan kau menakutinya, Seichi."

Naruto menelan ludah. "B-benarkah itu?"

"Tidak dan juga ya," ujar Seichi kembali serius. "aku ragu kutukan itu akan berhasil padamu, soalnya kau tidak seperti Uzumaki kebanyakannya. Ciri utama yang menjadi simbol marga mereka adalah rambut mereka. Warna rambut mereka semuanya merah. Mungkin faktor keturunan, semacam tanda lahir begitu. Tapi sejauh yang kutahu, aku tak pernah bertemu Uzumaki yang berambut lain selain merah. Oleh karna itu aku sedikit heran ketika ada Uzumaki yang warna rambutnya pirang sepertimu. Kau benar-benar mematahkan pengetahuanku."

Helena berkata, "Jangan dengarkan dia, Naruto. Dia terlalu banyak dipengaruhi buku-buku itu!" lalu Helena berpaling pada Seichi dengan kesal, dan menegur, "sudah kukatakan padamu untuk jangan terlalu sibuk membaca buku-buku aneh itu. Aku telah memperingati sejak dulu-dulu, kalau-kalau buku-buku itu akan mempengaruhimu. Dan nyatanya aku benar..."

"Helena, orang juga punya macam-macam hobi. Masak kau melarangku dengan hobiku? Lagipula buku-buku itu adalah sumber pengetahuan dari para ahli itu. Lewat buku juga kita juga mengetahui bermacam-macam peradaban manusia."

"Oh, aku tidak meragukan hal itu. Tapi Seichi, buku-buku yang kau baca itu penuh dengan takhayul. Menurutku kau cuma buang-buang waktu. Dan sekarang kau malah ikut mempengaruhi orang lain! Sebaiknya sekali-kali kau ke luar saja melihat-lihat alam. Bersenang-senang seperti pemuda-pemuda lainnya. Bukannya malah mengunci diri seperti kutu busuk!" kata Helena.

"Bersenang-senang," ulang Seichi. "maksudmu mabuk-mabukan, dan berkelahi sampai babak belur di pinggir jalan begitu? Mending langsung mati. Babak belur begitu 'kan harus sakit dulu. Dan percayalah, Helena, sakit itu tidak enak," Seichi bergidik. "aku lebih aman bersama buku-bukuku. Setidaknya sampai aku bosan. Yah... Aku 'kan punya pekerjaan sekarang..."

Bagaimana pun anehnya melihat dua orang lawan jenis bertengkar mengenai sesuatu, Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan emosi apa pun dalam percakapan mereka. Meski pun percakapan itu banyak sekali tanda serunya! Itu tidak lebih seperti percakapan yang dibuat-buat, seakan-akan dia sedang menonton film. Tidak asli alias palsu! Naruto jadi bertanya-tanya, ada apa dengan mereka? Apakah mereka sedang bersandiwara?

"Jadi bagaimana? Ayah apa Ibumu yang Uzumaki?"

Tapi pertanyaan itu tak terjawab, sebab tamu-tamu baru memasuki ruangan itu dan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Eh, tidak. Perhatian semua orang! Seakan-akan mereka semua bilang, 'Ini nih biang keroknya baru datang.'

Sebenarnya yang masuk banyak, mungkin tujuh atau delapan orang. Tapi Naruto hanya memperhatikan tiga orang saja. Yang berjalan paling depan adalah seorang pemuda bertampang seperti bos. Berwajah pucat, kalem, dan tampak jelas suatu wajah asing dalam wajahnya―yang tentu saja tidak sama dengan gestur muka orang-orang negara Api. Rambutnya pirang, bermata coklat yang memelototi orang-orang seakan dia membenci semua yang hadir di situ. Selain itu dia juga punya kumis tipis yang langsung membuatnya iri. Postur tubuhnya tinggi, dan tegap. Langkah kakinya panjang-panjang. Dia mengenakan stelan jas rompi berwarna hitam―mengingatkan Naruto akan penampilan koboi di film-film dari daerah tandus itu. Di belakangnya ada dua gadis mengikutinya. Satunya mengenakan topi kupluk―Naruto agak heran mengapa gadis itu mengenakan topi semacam itu di musim panas begini―rambutnya panjang bergelombang, warnanya pirang kecoklatan. Matanya besar dan coklat, seperti mata koala yang menggemaskan itu. Dengan bibir merah yang tebal, tapi kecil. Dia berpenampilan serba putih dan agak kontras dengan penampilan orang-orang disekitarnya. Naruto menyimpulkan dia pasti si ketua pemandu sorak di suatu tim basket di sekolah. Kelihatan sekali tampangnya seperti gadis-gadis jutek yang gemar latihan di taman Konoha itu. Setidaknya, dia cukup merasa lega sebab bukan dia saja yang berpenampilan tidak wajar. Di samping gadis itu adalah gadis yang punya tampang seperti anak-anak. Dengan rambut pirang dikuncir dua, tapi mukanya agak dingin, berkulit kemerah-merahan. Matanya―itu dia. Sepasang mata biru yang ceria, tapi entah kenapa begitu awas, dan tertuju langsung pada Naruto seolah gadis itu sedang mengawasinya. Ia mengenakan kaos berwarna hitam, dan rok abu-abu setengah paha.

"Akhirnya mereka datang juga," kata Seichi. "baguslah. Artinya acaranya akan segera dimulai."

Naruto menengok. Katanya, "Oh, ya?"

"Ya. Merekalah bintang-bintangnya. Kouki takkan memulai pesta sebelum mereka datang." Seichi menjelaskan.

"Wah, sepenting itu 'kah mereka? Memangnya siapa mereka?"

Seichi mengangkat bahu. "Mengingat posisinya sebagai putra dari Presiden Obezya. Tak heran dia diperlakukan seperti itu."

"Obe―apa?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Obezya. Masak kau tidak tahu?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Rasanya aku pernah mendengarnya. Tapi aku lupa. Memangnya di mana tempat itu?"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Naruto dengan pongah, dan langsung berkata dengan lambat-lambat dan penuh tekanan seolah Naruto adalah bocah balita yang baru bisa bicara. "O-Be-Zi-Ya... Kau tidak mempelajarinya di sekolah ya?"

"Tidak," sahut Naruto seraya mengerutkan dahi, karna melihat Hinata tiba-tiba ikut campur. "Pendidikan Dasar pun aku tak lulus."

"Pantas kau dungu!" cela Hinata yang belakangan membuat Naruto agak tersinggung.

"Hinata, bicaramu terlalu pedas. Apa kau selalu berkata setajam itu pada teman-temanmu?"

Hinata menyahut dengan malas. "Bicaraku biasa saja. Kau saja yang terlalu sentimental, Naruto."

"Terserah. Tapi kuingatkan. Jaga bicaramu kalau kau menginginkan pertemanan kita awet." sahut Naruto, lalu membuang muka.

"Kau pikir bisa menggertakku dengan gertakan kuno itu? Jangan mimpi!"

"Aku tidak menggertak. Aku tidak suka menggertak. Aku melakukan apa pun yang ku mau!"

"Jangan konyol. Memangnya apa pula yang bisa kau lakukan kalau sedang ingin?"

"Banyak. Termasuk menjauhimu!"

Hinata mendesah. "Ya sudahlah. Aku mengalah saja."

"Kalian memang pasangan yang cocok." celetuk Helena tiba-tiba. Pipi Hinata merona, lalu berpaling salah tingkah. Naruto menanggapinya dengan mengangkat alisnya―kenapa gadis ini sok tahu sekali? Tiga bayangan yang mendekati meja mereka membuat ia mengangkat pandangannya. Sekarang, ketiga objek perhatiannya ada di depannya. Dia bahkan belum tahu nama mereka. Mau apa mereka di sini? Mereka kemudian menyapa. Bahasa mereka lucu, terdengar seperti campuran antara orang cadel dan konyol. Betapa anehnya cara bicara mereka. Tidak seperti keempat negara yang mempunyai bahasa yang tidak jauh berbeda dari negara Api. Dia mengecualikan negara pasir, sebab negara pasir memiliki bahasa dengan dialek yang berbeda. Meski memang banyak kata yang bisa dia mengerti. Tapi yang ini benar-benar terdengar aneh.

Ia memperhatikan mereka secara bergantian. Sekonyong-konyong gadis pirang bermata besar seperti koala itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Lalu ia menyadari bahwa gadis itu memang agak mirip dengan Shion. Cara bicara yang menggebu-gebu, dan rona wajah yang menunjukkan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Naruto mengamatinya dengan pandangan lembut. Ada suatu kehangatan samar yang terpancar dalam sinar matanya.

"Mereka ingin bergabung dengan kita," kata Seichi tiba-tiba. "bolehkah?"

Naruto membuang napas, dan senyumnya pun redup. Ia mengangguk. "Tentu, tentu." lalu ia merapat lagi ke Hinata, yang belakangan membuat gadis itu jadi panas dingin. Seichi dan Helena pindah di samping Naruto, lalu mempersilahkan mereka bergabung.

Seichi memperkenalkan mereka dengan bahasa berbeda. Nama mereka dari yang paling kiri adalah Naruko, Katrina, dan Alexander. Naruto menyalami mereka satu persatu. Ketika tiba giliran ia menyalami Katrina, gadis itu menilai Naruto dari atas sampai bawah, seakan-akan menyiratkan ejekan dalam pandangan matanya. Ia berpindah menyalami Naruko. Gadis itu tersenyum ceria, seperti senyum kanak-kanak. Matanya kelihatan berbinar-binar.

"Hai. Salam kenal ya?" sapa gadis itu. Naruto mengedipkan matanya, mengenali aksen negara Petir dalam suaranya. Selama dua detik Naruto tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Ia menatap gadis itu antara bengong dan takjub.

"Kau bisa bicara bahasa kami?" tanya Naruto secara spontan.

Naruko mengangguk. "Aku lahir dan besar di negara Petir."

"Tentu saja. Sudah kuduga. Silahkan duduk."

"Terima kasih..." mereka pun duduk berhadapan. Naruko berkata, "Kau pernah ke negara Petir sebelumnya?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan. Suatu bayang-bayang wajah terkejut membuatnya memandangi mereka bertiga. Cuma pikirannya sajakah ataukah memang Katrina tadi menegang? "Belum. Aku cuma pernah melihatnya beberapa kali di Youtuve."

"Oh, sayang sekali. Kau seharusnya pergi ke sana. Banyak tempat-tempat indah yang akan memukau matamu. Sungguh. Tapi sekarang tak banyak lagi. Gara-gara perang saudara yang terjadi bertahun-tahun lalu, banyak tempat-tempat itu sekarang telah musnah. Aku dulu tinggal di pinggiran kota Kumo, tapi rumahku terkena bom dan sekarang hanya tinggal puing saja..." kata Naruko bercerita dengan datar. Ia mendesah. "Yah, setidaknya masih tersisa banyak tempat-tempat indah itu."

Naruto berpikir, alangkah cepatnya gadis ini bercerita tentang kehidupannya. Padahal mereka baru kenal tidak sampai sepuluh menit, dan Naruto sudah mendengar sebagian tragedi hidupnya. Pasti gadis itu punya banyak teman. "Aku turut prihatin..." katanya pada akhirnya. Ia merasa tergoda untuk menceritakan masa kecilnya untuk membuat suasana lebih akrab. Sebagian hatinya menolak dengan keras usulan itu. Katrina menyulut sebatang rokok. Naruto memperhatikannya tak suka, tapi cara gadis itu memegang rokok menarik perhatiannya. Tangan gadis itu gemetaran, dan pandangan matanya begitu hampa―seolah jiwanya tak berada di tempat itu. Selama beberapa saat Naruto mengamatinya, lalu memutuskan berpaling. Seichi dan Alexander terlibat pembicaraan serius. Kedua pemuda itu memandang keluar jendela. Entah mengapa ia merasa aneh dengan orang-orang ini. Sekarang ia sendiri pun merasa canggung. Seorang pelayan membawakan makanan ringan dan jus.

"O ya―" Naruko baru akan membuka percakapan setelah pelayan itu pergi, tapi Helena buru-buru menyela.

"Aku juga punya cerita," Naruto yang duduk di dekat Helena menolehkan wajahnya. "kalian mau mendengarkannya?"

"Cerita apa?" tanya Naruto.

Helena tersenyum. "Cerita ini adalah cerita yang diceritakan nenekku sewaktu aku kecil dulu, yah, semacam dongeng penghantar tidur―berkisah tentang seorang gadis penunggu sungai, namanya Maria..."

Naruto menginterupsi. "Mengapa pula namanya Maria? Apa dia mengidap penyakit malaria?"

"Tidak."

"Oh." Naruto terdiam menyimak..

Helena mulai bercerita. "Maria adalah gadis yang cantik, periang, dan punya suara merdu. Ia adalah gadis penunggu suatu sungai di tengah sebuah hutan belantara. Sungai itu bisa dibilang adalah rumah dan penopang hidupnya. Ia tinggal di dalamnya dan tak bisa jauh-jauh darinya. Jika ia meninggalkannya maka ia akan mati. Singkatnya Maria menjaga sungai itu agar―"

"Maksudmu ia terikat dengan sungai itu? Ia makan apa?"

Helena mengabaikan pertanyaan itu, dan melanjutkan ceritanya, "...setiap hari selama bertahun-tahun selama hidupnya ia merawat sungai itu agar tetap indah dan jernih. Kadang ia keluar dari dalam sungai untuk bersenandung, menyapa makhluk-makhluk yang tinggal di sekitarnya, juga menanam banyak tanaman indah di pinggirnya. Lalu suatu hari ia merasa bosan dengan semua pekerjaannya itu. Maka ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan melihat keadaan di sekitar sungai. Ia masuk ke dalam hutan―dekat dengan sungai sambil bersenandung. Tiba-tiba dalam perjalanannya itu ia bertemu sesosok laki-laki terluka parah bersandar di kaki sebuah pohon. Maria terdiam di tempat selama beberapa waktu, ragu-ragu. Karna itu adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat seorang manusia dalam hutan belantara itu. Setelah cukup lama berdebat dengan pikirannya, pada akhirnya Maria mendekati laki-laki itu, dan membawanya ke dekat sungainya. Di sana, di tepi sungai itu Maria merawatnya. Setiap hari ia keluar dari sungai untuk melihat keadaan si lelaki. Ia melakukan itu selama berminggu-minggu tanpa kenal lelah. Setelah lewat sebulan lebih untuk pertama kalinya laki-laki itu pun membuka matanya, tapi ia tak bergerak, hanya bisa bicara saja. Laki-laki itu bertanya, 'Dimana aku? Siapa kau, Nona? Mengapa aku ada disini?' Maria menjawab dengan sikap malu-malu bahwa ialah yang menemukan laki-laki itu dalam keadaan terluka parah di dalam hutan. Setelah mendengar penjelasan Maria yang tanpa pamrih itu. Maka laki-laki itu sangat berterima kasih pada Maria. Sesudah itu mereka pun jadi akrab. Mulai dari saat itu hidup Maria pun berubah. Setiap hari Maria keluar dari sungainya membawa ikan-ikan segar, dan memasak untuk laki-laki itu. Maria selalu berada di sisi lelaki itu, menemaninya... bercanda dengannya, dan kadang bersenandung merdu. Tanpa ia sadari benih-benih cinta mulai tumbuh dalam diri Maria. Maria bahkan mulai lupa pada sungainya, dan lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama orang itu. Tapi kemudian laki-laki itu pun sembuh total. Maria menyadari bahwa laki-laki itu cepat atau lambat akan segera meninggalkannya. Tak butuh lama setelah itu apa yang ditakutkan Maria pun terjadi. Pada suatu malam ketika purnama bersinar terang, mereka duduk-duduk di tepian sungai, laki-laki itu mulai menceritakan tentang kehidupannya di kota... bahwa ia adalah seorang tentara... Maria mendengarkannya dengan perasaan sedih. Tapi tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Lalu orang itu mengutarakan keinginannya untuk kembali ke kota. Ia mengajak Maria untuk tinggal dengannya. Maria menolaknya, dan berterus terang bahwa ia tak bisa meninggalkan sungainya, seperti katamu tadi, hidupnya telah terikat dengan sungai itu. Ia ingin mencegah keinginan laki-laki itu untuk pulang, dan menetap saja bersamanya. Namun Maria terlalu malu mengungkapkan isi hatinya itu. Maria kemudian bertanya, 'Apakah kau akan kembali?' 'Tentu saja, aku akan kembali. Tapi pertama-tama kau harus menunggu lama sekali, sayangku.' kata si pria. 'Aku bisa menunggu, sungguh. Aku terbiasa menunggu.' kata Maria penuh keyakinan. Malam itu pun mereka berpisah. Maria melepaskan kepergiannya dengan berat hati. Untuk terakhir kalinya Maria menatap kepergian laki-laki itu menjauhi sungainya―masuk dalam hutan, dan lenyap. Sejak saat itu Maria selalu menunggunya di tepi sungai―tak bosan menatap penuh harap―penuh keyakinan ke jalan yang dilalui orang itu. Musim demi musim terus dia lalui dalam penantian, gundah gulana bercampur rasa kesepian yang mendalam menyayat hatinya, namun laki-laki itu tidak jua datang mengunjungi Maria, sementara sungainya tak lagi terurus, airnya tak lagi jernih, tanaman liar mulai merambati pinggirannya. Maria berubah menjadi pemurung. Nyanyiannya tak lagi indah, namun amat terdengar menyedihkan, sampai-sampai sungai itu berubah hitam... Pada suatu hari yang dingin di musim gugur tersiar kabar di antara binatang-binatang yang sedang lewat di sungainya, bahwa telah terjadi peperangan besar di bagian pinggiran hutan belantara itu. Maria pun menjadi amat terkejut setelah mengetahui kabar itu, sebab orang yang dicintainya juga tentara. Firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk pasti telah terjadi. Hari itu tak henti-hentinya ia dirundung kecemasan. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, apakah ia harus pergi ke sana untuk melihat keadaan? Tapi masalahnya, di pinggiran hutan belantara itu jauh sekali dari jalur sungai itu. 'Aku harus melihat tempat itu,' katanya pada diri sendiri. 'aku bisa bertanya-tanya nantinya pada makhluk di sana.'"

"Akhirnya ia pun pergi ke tempat itu pada malam harinya. Ia berangkat mengarungi sungainya secepat ia bisa. Dalam hatinya berkecamuk ketakutan akan nasib yang menimpa pria yang dicintainya. Ia pun tiba di tempat itu tengah malamnya. Tempat perang itu terletak berdekatan dengan sebuah tebing. Sambil berenang pelan-pelan ia bisa menyaksikan bekas dari perang hebat itu dari kejauhan. Semuanya telah menjadi abu, seakan tempat itu telah tersapu oleh badai api yang amat besar. Firasat buruk di hatinya membuat Maria hampir tak bisa mengontrol diri. Ia pun berkeliling menyusuri sungai itu―mencari-cari makhluk untuk ditanyai. Lalu bertemulah ia dengan seorang gadis penunggu pohon. Gadis penunggu pohon itu tengah bersedih di tepi sungai. Ia terisak-isak dan menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'Betapa mulianya engkau Tuan, menyelamatkan nyawa kami, sementara kami hanya bisa melihatmu. Oh, terkutuklah kami ini.' yang terdengar menyayat perasaan Maria. Maria mendekatinya dan bertanya dengan hati-hati. Gadis itu menceritakan tentang perang besar itu secara garis besarnya, yakni ketika orang yang ia sebut-sebut Tuan itu bertahan mati-matian di pinggiran belantara bersama tentaranya. Mereka terdesak dari depan, sementara di belakang mereka ada para gadis penunggu pohon yang ketakutan. Jadi mereka lebih memilih bertahan di pinggiran hutan itu... Lalu api pun mulai berkobar dengan hebat... Sebagian gadis-gadis harus lenyap bersama pohonnya... Si Tuan berusaha memadamkan apinya... Lalu seterusnya, dan seterusnya gadis itu menceritakannya sampai ia berhenti dan terisak-isak... Sebenarnya cerita itu sama sekali tidak menarik bagi Maria. Ia tidak menyukai perang, tapi karna gadis itu bilang tentara, Maria pun merasa makin penasaran. Dalam hati ia kembali merasa takut. Ia berharap pria yang dipujanya berada di pihak yang menang. Tetapi harapan itu sama sekali tak membuat hatinya tenang. Ia masih merasa khawatir dan takut. Ia pun mengutarakan niatnya untuk melihat-lihat bekas perang tersebut, bukan karna rasa pernasaran akan perang itu, melainkan untuk memastikan bahwa laki-laki yang dicintainya tidak ada di antara pihak yang kalah. Belakangan Maria baru tahu kalau nama gadis itu adalah Magdalene. Magdalene mengingatkan Maria tak seharusnya penghuni sungai berjalan-jalan terlalu jauh dari habitatnya. Maria bersikeras hanya ingin melihat-lihat saja, dan membujuk Magdalene untuk berbagi kekuatan. Mula-mula Magdalene menolak, namun karna Maria mengajukan penawaran yang menggiurkan, Magdalene pun menyanggupinya. Jadi, Magdalene pun menuntun Maria mengitari area medan perang itu. Malam itu sinar rembulan terang sekali... dan angin dingin berhembus pelan, membuat Maria makin cemas. Maria memperhatikan begitu banyak gundukan berupa jalinan akar-akar pohon di sekitar tempat itu, dan baru diketahuinya nyatanya gundukan-gundukan itu adalah kuburan para tentara yang gugur dalam perang. Maria bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah di antara kuburan itu ada mayat orang yang dicintainya? Tapi Maria menepiskan bayangan keji itu. Mereka terus berjalan berkeliling kian jauh dari sungai―membuat perasaan Maria tak karuan. Mereka pun tiba di ujung tebing, tempat sesosok tubuh terbaring kaku. Magdalene mulai menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menunjuk tubuh laki-laki itu yang belakangan baru diketahuinya bahwa itu adalah si Tuan yang baik hati itu. Mereka tidak berani menguburkan laki-laki itu, sebab laki-laki itu berpesan sedang menunggu seseorang. Maria tidak terlalu terkesan dengan kisah heroik itu. Ada sesuatu dalam hatinya yang membuatnya sesak. Kemudian sosok itu tampak begitu jelas di bawah sinar purnama, dan Maria pun tercekat... Di sana, di ujung tebing itu, laki-laki yang dicintai terbaring sebagai mayat... Begitu pucat... Dan bersimbah darah..." Helena mendesah. "Dan tamat..." ia mengakhirinya dengan murung. Sebuah helaan napas yang tak tenang membuat Naruto memandang sebentar pada Katrina.

"Eh, apa selanjutnya? Harus ada akhirnya 'kan?" tanya Naruto ingin tahu.

Helena berkata, "Yah, sudah bisa ditebak 'kan akhir ceritanya tragis?"

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada Maria? Apakah dia menerima kenyataan itu, melupakannya dan menjalani hidup seperti orang lain?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Maria patah hati dan melemparkan dirinya ke laut―yang seharusnya tak ia lakukan. Lalu Maria berubah menjadi semacam arwah, dan menghantui perairan itu..."

Naruto mendesah berat, "Kasihan..." katanya singkat dan agak kecewa dengan akhir yang jelek itu.

"Yang benar saja," celetuk Hinata tiba-tiba. "dongeng macam apa itu? Bodoh sekali jika seorang gadis mau bunuh diri hanya karna alasan konyol seperti itu."

Helena mengangkat bahu. "Ceritanya memang seperti itu. Pengarangnya menginginkan alurnya demikian. Kalau kau tak setuju, buat saja dongeng sendiri."

"Tapi Helena," sambung Naruko. "kritik juga diperlukan agar pengarangnya tidak terlalu membuat cerita karangannya menjadi fantastis dan tidak masuk akal, sehingga kita tidak perlu mengerutkan dahi tiap kali plotnya agak melenceng, dan aneh." Helena mendengus, wajahnya agak masam.

"Itulah mengapa aku benci membaca cerita dongeng. Selalu saja dipenuhi hal-hal mistis~yang sulit sekali dijelaskan dengan nalar." kata Hinata dengan ekspresi mencela.

"Memangnya cerita jenis apa yang kau senangi?" tanya Helena.

"Aku senang pada cerita-cerita detektif. Korbannya ditikam tepat dijantung, dan harus misterius. Berikutnya orang yang tak bersalah pun dituduh. Jalan cerita yang berbelit-belit, dan membuat kepala kita pusing tujuh keliling. Dan pada akhirnya pelakunya ditetapkan pada orang tak terduga sama seka~" Hinata mengerutkan wajahnya, cemberut ketika melihat Naruto menahan tawa padanya, dan sekonyong-konyong dengan gerakan kilat ia pun menghantam jari-jari tangan Naruto yang ada di atas meja. Kemudian merasa puas melihat pemuda itu merintih-rintih sambil memegangi tangannya.

"Jangan tertawa jika aku sedang bicara." kata Hinata tanpa dosa. Naruto bersungut-sungut sembari menggumamkan sesuatu yang kurang jelas. Berikutnya Tuan rumah muncul di samping meja tanpa diduga-duga sebelumnya.

"Halo. Selamat siang." sapa Kouki. "apakah semua baik-baik saja?"

Mereka mengangguk bergantian, dan bangkit, kecuali Naruto yang masih tampak jengkel akibat peristiwa barusan. Tapi kemudian Hinata mencubit bahunya, dan ia pun mendongak~menyaksikan seorang pemuda berwajah menyenangkan.

"Maaf." katanya. Mereka pun menyalami Kouki satu persatu.

Kouki berkata, "Bagaimana hidangannya? Kuharap tidak mengecewakan." mereka menyepakati bahwa hidangannya cukup memuaskan. Bahkan Naruto menambahkan dengan polos. "Minumannya memuaskan. Aku menghabiskan lima gelas. Sungguh. Dan sekarang aku kekenyangan."

"Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya. Itu artinya bagus!" kata Kouki bersemangat. "Ayo, kita pindah ruangan. Di sini agak bising."

"Kami juga?" tanya Naruto.

Kouki mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tentu saja. Kita ada perjanjian kerja, kawan..."

"Oh, baiklah."

"Bagus!" ujar Kouki. Kemudian ia berbalik. "ayo ikuti aku. Hei, Seichi, tolong gantikan aku mengurus acara ini ya?"

Seichi mendesah. "Baiklah." katanya dengan malas. "Helena. Temani aku ya?"

"Tentu, sayang." Helena mengamit lengan Seichi dan mereka pun berpisah.  
Kouki menuntun mereka menyibak kerumunan menuju sebuah ruangan yang terletak di lantai dua. Tapi tetap saja menurut Naruto ini agak aneh. Ada suatu keganjilan yang terus mengganggu pikirannya semenjak ia meninggalkan tempat duduk itu. Ia menaiki tangga sebelah kiri sambil merenung. Ketika mencapai setengah tangga, musik klasik pun mulai mengalun-alun pelan memenuhi ruangan itu. Ia melirik mereka yang ketika itu sudah berpasang-pasangan di lantai dansa, bahkan Seichi dan Helena juga ikut memeriahkan dansa itu. Mereka bergerak seirama dengan alunan lagu itu, berputar-putar, dan saling bertukar pasangan. Tapi tentu saja semua pemandangan itu pun harus hilang saat mencapai puncak tangga.

"Lewat sini." mereka berbelok ke kiri. Naruto menarik napas panjang, kemudian menggerakkan pandangannya pada seorang perempuan yang berdiri membelakangi dinding, diam tanpa bergerak seperti patung. Naruto tak bisa melihat wajahnya dari samping, sebab rambut hitamnya yang lurus itu terurai menutupi hampir semua bagian kepalanya. Bagaimana pun juga kehadiran orang itu di lorong itu tidak cocok sama sekali dengan suasana tempat itu. Kesannya agak ganjil. Tapi ia tak mau mengomentarinya. Menyadari keganjilan kehadiran perempuan itu Tuan Rumahnya segera menjelaskan.

"Itu cuma boneka," katanya. "aku membebaskannya dari sebuah toko seni di pinggiran kota. Kasihan sekali. Padahal boneka itu lumayan bagus. Kata pemiliknya, boneka itu dibuat berdasarkan sebuah lukisan kuno. Aku lupa tepatnya. Dia berkeras tak menjualnya, karna itu adalah warisan keluarga..." Kouki terus berceloteh tentang benda itu. Naruto tak terlalu memperhatikannya. Boneka itu menyita perhatiannya. Jadi ia pun berhenti tepat di hadapan boneka itu dan berbalik menghadapnya. Baru sekarang tampak jelas rupa wajahnya. Wajah yang amat putih, seperti topeng. Matanya hitam pekat seluruhnya seakan-akan mata itu terbuat dari kelereng. Mulutnya setengah terbuka dan tampak seolah ia sedang melongo. Naruto maju lebih dekat untuk mengamatinya. Tapi kemudian matanya membelalak, sambil menahan napas dan mundur ketakutan ketika dilihatnya mata boneka itu berkedip-kedip. Ekspresi wajah itu berubah menjadi begitu mengerikan!

"Bebaskan aku..." kata boneka itu. Suaranya terdengar menggema, dan begitu dalam. Dalam keadaan itu sekonyong-konyong seseorang memegang bahunya. Sontak ia pun mencengkram tangan itu dan hampir memelintirnya.

"Hei!" teriak Hinata terkejut. "ada apa denganmu?!"

Mengetahui bahwa itu adalah Hinata, maka ia pun segera melepaskan tangan itu."Oh, maafkan aku," ujarnya seraya menarik napas. "kau tiba-tiba muncul dan mengejutkanku. Jangan lakukan itu lagi."

"Aku tidak mengejutkanmu!" sanggah Hinata. "kau saja yang tiba-tiba berhenti, dan menatap boneka itu sambil melamun. Padahal aku telah memanggilmu berulang kali! Tapi kau begitu seriusnya... Aduh, sakit sekali." erang Hinata sambil memijat tangannya yang nyeri.

Naruto mendekatinya. "Maaf beribu maaf, Hinata. Aku tak sengaja. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Lain kali aku akan melemparmu dengan sepatu saja."

Naruto berkata, "Aku janji tidak akan ada lain kali lagi. Coba kulihat tanganmu?" ia mengulurkan tangannya memegang pergelangan tangan Hinata, mengurutnya pelan-pelan. Hinata terdiam seperti kucing manis.

"Mendingan?" tanya Naruto setelah merasa cukup lama.

Hinata mengangguk. "Darimana kau belajar melakukan itu?"

"Aku biasa memijat orang tuaku."

"Oh, pantas saja tanganmu enak."

"Omong-omong, ada apa kau mengagetkanku tadi?"

"Kouki menunggu. Kau meninggalkan rombongan tanpa permisi. Aku kembali untuk menjemputmu." kata Hinata. "ayo ikuti aku."

"Baiklah." lalu mereka pun berjalan menyusuri lorong itu. Alunan musik klasik itu masih terdengar mengudara. Mereka pun bercakap-cakap agar suasana tak canggung. Sewaktu mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan tertutup itu, Kouki langsung menatap tak suka padanya. Itu membuatnya merasa tidak enak. Tetapi tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan cepat, memutuskan jika ruangan itu adalah ruangan khusus. Dindingnya berwarna putih kebiru-biruan. Sofa-sofa kecoklatan sebanyak delapan buah berjejer membentuk lingkaran, mengelilingi sebuah meja kaca lainnya. Ia dan Hinata lantas duduk pada masing-masing sebuah kursi. Alexander duduk berhadapan dengannya, dan laki-laki itu sesekali melihat pada Naruto selama sesaat, lalu memutuskan berpaling ketika Naruto membalas tatapannya. Sekarang ia malah kelihatan seperti bos saja. Alexander menawarkan sebatang rokok padanya, yang langsung saja diterimanya tanpa sungkan. Pandangan mata mereka pun bertemu. Sejenak ada sinar kejam dalam pandangan mata laki-laki itu. Naruto langsung saja tak menyukainya. Selama berada di ruangan itu, ia sama sekali tak banyak bicara. Percakapan selalu saja didominasi oleh Alexander, yang diterjemahkan oleh Naruko tanpa cacat. Kemudian Kouki mulai membahas tentang masalah kerja itu tuh! Dan mereka, maksudnya Naruto dan Hinata pun meninggalkan ruangan itu setelah semuanya cukup jelas. Ketika mereka sedang berjalan di lorong, tiba-tiba saja Naruko memanggil mereka dari belakang.

"Tunggu sebentar!" teriaknya sambil berlari menghampiri mereka. Mereka pun berhenti, lalu berbalik.

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Gadis itu berhenti tepat di hadapan mereka dengan napas tersengal-sengal. "Maafkan aku, tapi boleh aku meinta waktumu sebentar?"

"Boleh." jawab Naruto. "tapi ada apa?"

Naruko mengatur napasnya dulu sebelum bicara. Ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto, menyodorkan sehelai kartu nama. Naruto mengambilnya, dan membacanya. Naruko berkata, "Alexander merasa tertarik padamu. Ia ingin menawarimu sebuah pekerjaan~tak perlu kau jawab sekarang. Itu bisa nanti. Kami akan datang lagi saat musim dingin."

Naruto tampak terheran-heran. "Pekerjaan apa?"

"Menjadi pengawal pribadinya..." kata Naruko dengan dramatis. Naruto mengerutkan alisnya makin dalam. "Tapi aku tak bisa apa-apa." jawabnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami, maksudku, badan pemerintah akan melatihmu. Tenang saja. Aku tahu kau mungkin kau mengira ini konyol. Tapi begitulah Alexander, bila dia menyukai seseorang, ia akan merangkulnya menjadi bagian dari timnya. Tak peduli mereka dari kalangan-kalangan bawah, atau menengah, atau tinggi. Contohnya aku. Hidupku dulu juga melarat sekali... Lalu dia datang padaku, dan menawariku menjadi bagian dari timnya. Dan beginilah sekarang..." kata Naruko, lega. Naruto ragu-ragu sejenak untuk menjawab, tetapi Naruko segera menjawab keragu-raguan itu. "kau pikirkan saja dulu. Kalau kau berminat, hubungi saja nomor yang ada di situ. Tapi kalau tidak~" Naruko mengangkat bahu. "~yah, apa boleh buat. Kami sudah menawarkan pekerjaan bagus padamu..." lalu ia pamit undur diri meninggalkan mereka lagi.

"Percayakah kau, Hinata?"

"Mencurigakan. Pasti ada apa-apanya." **njeeeengggggg** **nge~fly gue njeeeenggggggggg... :v :v :v :v :v**

* * *

NB :hkwkwkwkwwkkwkwkw


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Om Masashi Kisimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Tsunade mematikan kompor, mengambil sepasang lap, lalu mengangkat panci itu dari atas kompor. Baginya, menyiapkan makan malam bukanlah hal yang berat. Ia melakukan itu sepanjang waktu dalam hidupnya~jangan hitung masa kanak-kanaknya, itu tak masuk. Tetapi dalam dua belas hari belakangan ini perasaannya terasa agak berat. Entah apa penyebabnya, mungkin suatu peristiwa atau kata-kata telah mengubah keadaan yang biasa saja selama ini menjadi menyedihkan. Ia meletakkan mangkuk besar berisi sup sayuran itu ke tengah-tengah meja makan, lantas tercenung memandangi makanan yang tersaji. Suasananya malah kelihatan seperti nostalgia saja. Nostalgia akan kenangan-kenangan indah dan mengharukan itu, yang kadangkala membuat kita ingin mengulanginya sekali lagi. Dengan Naruto yang duduk di atas kursi, dan suaminya, bertengkar hebat memperebutkan sepotong daging terakhir. 'Punyaku! Punyaku! Punyaku!' begitu kata mereka dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakan, sampai daging itu akhirnya jatuh ke lantai. Tsunade membuang napas dengan letih~keletihan pada perjalanan hidup yang penuh masalah. Sewaktu muda, pikirannya dijejali dengan pandangan masa depan, semakin tua umur seseorang, ia lebih sering melihat ke belakang. Ia mulai merasakan keributan-keributan kecil itu akan segera pergi darinya~tak lama lagi dan tak akan ada lagi, seperti perginya sesuatu yang kita sayangi itu, lantas kita mulai mengingat-ingat saat-saat sesuatu itu masih bersama kita. Itu menyedihkan, membuat dadanya sedikit sesak. Air matanya menggenang pelan-pelan. Ia lantas menggeleng sambil berkedip. Kapan semua perasaan menyedihkan ini mulai timbul? Ia melangkah menuju sofa, lalu duduk dengan pandangan menyorot televisi baru dan canggih di depannya sambil merenungkan pertanyaan itu. Tentu saja, semua itu bermula dari kedatangan laki-laki pirang dan wanita berambut merah itu. Mereka yang datang sambil membawa-bawa kertas-kertas perjanjian kerja yang mesti ditanda tangani. Padahal mereka tinggal mencocokkan harga, lalu masalah akan selesai. Tetapi orang zaman sekarang memang suka rewel, ada kesalahan sedikit bila menyangkut pekerjaan, mereka lantas menjadi senewen, dan membawa-bawanya ke meja hijau...

Lalu ia pun membayangkan rupa-rupa mereka waktu itu, duduk di sofa sambil membacakan surat-surat perjanjian, dan Naruto ada di sampingnya, duduk manis mendengarkan. Entah sebab apa, lantas ia menyadari sesuatu. Ia memandangi si laki-laki dengan lebih teliti, sikapnya dan tampangnya. Mula-mula mengamati tampangnya. Kulitnya sewarna tembaga. Matanya berwarna biru dan kecil, bergerak-gerak cepat dengan tajam. Rambutnya pirang. Dan mulutnya terkatup rapat sebelum memulai bicara. Lalu ia memperhatikan caranya duduk, cara duduk yang tegak~begitu serius, serta cara dia memegangi kertas. Ia sering melihat Naruto duduk dengan cara sama persis~duduk diam sambil membaca buku, atau bila sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya, serta matanya yang bergerak-gerak cepat. Juga wajahnya yang mirip itu. Kemudian ia meneliti si perempuan, perempuan yang melirik sesekali pada Naruto dengan matanya yang menyala nakal. Tidak. Tak benar begitu, sebetulnya mata perempuan itu kelihatan seperti mata anak-anak yang baru menemukan barang kesayangannya yang hilang, penuh kehangatan dan haru. Dari perempuan itu ia bisa melihat banyak kemiripannya dengan Naruto. Mereka kemudian meminta untuk melihat kamar Naruto. Lantas ia mengabulkannya. 'Ini hanya sekadar prosedur resmi saja, untuk memastikan dia tinggal di tempat yang layak.' kata mereka beralasan. Ia pun mengantar mereka ke dalam kamar Naruto. Mereka lantas memeriksanya, meminta izin membuka lemari, mengorek laci-laci, seperti pencuri saja. Lalu mereka mengangguk beberapa kali, mengomentari beberapa hal, serta mengusulkan pendapat mereka untuk tentang ruangan itu. Keesokan paginya, setelah kesepakatan tercapai, mereka datang lagi, memberi beberapa hadiah pada Naruto atas kesepakatan itu seperti Tv baru, ponsel canggih, lemari yang bagus dan mahal, beberapa potong pakaian yang harganya takkan bisa dibelikannya untuk anak itu, serta pemanas air di kamar mandi, dan sebuah bak mandi seolah-olah semua milik mereka~yang membuatnya jengkel. Tetapi sejak saat itulah semua mulai berubah~sejak kedatangan mereka. Keadaan tak lagi sama. Bahwa sudah tiba waktunya ia menyerahkan anak itik yang hilang. Anak itik yang dibesarkannya selama dua puluh tahun. Anak itik lucu pembawa rezeki baginya dan suaminya.

Pada mula berumah tangga, kehidupan amat sulit, di Suna, selama beberapa waktu mereka mendapat ujian dengan hidup serba kekurangan. Tak ada yang peduli. Tak ada yang mau membantu orang buangan. Sebab menyandang status orang buangan sama artinya dengan sampah memalukan. Orang-orang bergunjing. Orang-orang mengutuk. Lantas mereka menjual rumah mereka, memutuskan pindah. Lalu bayi itu datang dari sungai, dan keadaan mulai membaik. Ah, mengapa pula ia berpikir demikian? Batinnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tak ada yang perlu dikembalikan. Orang tuanya~yang barangkali telah membusuk dalam kuburannya~telah membuangnya, dan anak itu sudah menjadi milik serta haknya. Takkan ada yang boleh merebut anak itu darinya! Ia menghela napas berat. Sebuah ketukan di pintu mengejutkannya. Ia pun bangkit sambil mengatur wajah geramnya supaya kelihatan tenang. Lalu menghampiri pintu, dan membukanya. Di depannya berdirilah dua orang gadis berwajah kalem dan sedih.

"A-apa Naruto ada, Bibi Tsunade?" tanya Shion penuh harap. Tsunade menangkap kesedihan mendalam pada mata gadis itu.

"Eh, Nona Shion," kata Tsunade. "belum. Dia belum pulang. Tadi dia pergi bareng temannya. Mungkin sebentar lagi pulang..."

"Bareng siapa, Bi?" Shion bertanya lagi.

"Hinata mungkin. Aku agak lupa. Tapi seingatku memang begitulah namanya," jawab Tsunade.

"Oh." wajah Shion tampak merengut dan kecewa.

Karin mengajukan pertanyaan. "Kira-kira kapan pulangnya, Bi?"

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin sebentar lagi. Kalian mau menunggunya di dalam?" Tsunade menawarkan.

"Tidak usah, Bi, makasih," kata Shion tanpa gairah. "besok saja kami ke mari lagi."

"Oh, adakah pesan yang mau Nona Shion tinggalkan?" tanya Tsunade.

Shion berkata, "Katakan saja, kalau saya mencarinya."

"Baiklah. Tapi cuma itu sajakah?"

Shion mengangguk. "Kami pamit pulang dulu, Bibi Tsunade." Mereka pun beranjak meninggalkan rumah itu dengan kecewa. Karin memperhatikan mata gadis itu yang tampak begitu pedih. Ia pun merasa prihatin. "Kita pasti akan bertemu dengannya besok," katanya menyemangati.

"Mentang-mentang udah punya teman baru, lebih cantik. Dia langsung melupakanku. Jahat sekali dia," kata Shion sambil menunduk. Pipinya pun telah basah oleh air matanya. "Setelah kupikir-pikir. Aku sangat menyesal telah mengajaknya ikut liburan sial itu. P-padahal..." ia berhenti. "Padahal..." ia menangis. "kalau saja waktu itu kuhabiskan saat-saat liburan bersamanya di Taman Konoha, semua ba-barangkali akan baik-baik saja..."

Karin menyodorkan sehelai sapu tangan padanya. "Ayo, pulang. Tidak enak menangis di jalan." Shion menerimanya, dan langsung mengusap-usap hidungnya. Ia pun berhenti berjalan, terisak-isak sedih dalam remang-remang, sementara Karin mendengarkan penuh perhatian. Ketika dirasanya tangis Shion akan meledak, Karin cepat-cepat merangkul pundak gadis itu. Karin berkata dengan lembut, "Setidaknya kau tidak menderita sendirian, kan? Kalian sama-sama menderita. Bahkan mungkin saja dia mendapat porsi lebih banyak." ia berhenti untuk mengatur kaca matanya. "Yah, seperti jatah makanan. Dia dapat lebih banyak, tapi habis duluan."

"Sekarang," kata Shion. "aku malah menyangka bahwa dia sengaja ingin menghindari... Ku."

Karin menyahut, "Nah, 'kan. Kau terlalu menduga yang tidak-tidak. Kau pasti belum tahu 'kan kalau dia sekarang jadi model?" Shion yang sedang menangis pun langsung kaget. Dia mengangkat wajahnya memandang tepat ke wajah Karin. "Sudah kuduga. Ino pasti belum memberitahumu, kan?"

"J-jelaskan," tuntut Shion, penasaran.

Karin mengangguk. "Sekarang, kita pulang dulu. Nanti ku jelaskan di rumah."

"Mengapa tak di sini saja?"

"Aku tak tahan berada di luar begini, menunggumu selesai berkeluh kesah. Buang-buang waktu dan memalukan. Sebaiknya di rumah saja, itu lebih asyik," jawab Karin dengan hangat. Ia menambahkan. "Malam ini aku akan tidur di kamarmu."

Setibanya mereka di rumah, Shion langsung terduduk di kamarnya, menanti Karin yang sedang ke luar mengambil sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian, bayangan Karin pun muncul di bingkai pintu sambil membawa sebuah majalah di tangannya. Ia lantas masuk, membuka-buka halamannya, dan memberikannya pada Shion. "Ini." Shion menerimanya, dan bertanya-tanya apa gerangan isinya? lalu matanya langsung memelototi majalah itu begitu melihat gambar Naruto sedang berpose bareng Hinata~saling membelakangi dengan muka ceria yang amat menjengkelkan. Muka Shion merengut marah. Hatinya terasa perih. Nyaris saja majalah itu jadi bulan-bulanan amarahnya.

"Sudah berapa lama ia jadi model, Karin?" tanya Shion.

"Baru beberapa hari." Karin berbaring di ranjang, dan menarik selimut. "Ayo, tidur. Kita bicarakan sampai mengantuk."

Shion pun menuruti ajakan Karin. Sekali lagi ia memperhatikan potret Naruto selama satu menit, dan merasa kesal bercampur sedih. Penampilan Naruto begitu menarik, hingga bisa saja ia duduk selama puluhan menit hanya untuk memuaskan rasa rindunya. Tapi potret Hinata di sebelahnya sangat mengganggu, seperti tai busuk!

"Sudah, jangan dilihat terus. Nanti malah makin sedih lagi," tegur Karin. "Sekarang, tolong matikan lampunya ... nah, begitu lebih baik."

Shion naik ke atas ranjang, membungkus dirinya dengan selimut. Lantas mereka terdiam menatap langit-langit kamar yang gelap itu. "Darimana kau tahu dia sekarang jadi model, Karin?" Shion bertanya.

"Kebetulan ayahku sendiri yang mengajukannya pada Hizashi-sama, ayah Neji, kau tahu 'kan Neji, teman sekolah kita itu?" sahut Karin. Shion mengangguk. "Yah. Dia langsung diterima."

"Lalu," kata Shion. "mengapa kau tak langsung memberitahukannya padaku?"

"Aku tak punya kesempatan, Shion-chan. Ino dan Sakura benar-benar menguasaimu," sahut Karin sambil menghela napas. "Kupikir mereka telah mengatakannya sendiri padamu."

"Tidak. Mereka itu cuma suka berdebat. Lalu bertengkar hebat." Shion mendesah berat sewaktu membayangkan rupa gadis-gadis itu dengan pertengkaran mereka. Lalu mereka tak bicara selama beberapa waktu, sehingga ruangan itu diliputi keheningan untuk sementara. Tiba-tiba Shion bergerak menyamping menghadap Karin. Ia mendesah lagi. "O ya, Karin. Aku ingat saat kau menjenguk Naruto di pantai waktu itu. Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang aku?"

Karin mengangguk. "Ya," jawabnya.

"Apa katanya?" Shion bertanya ingin tahu. Ia memperhatikan lekat-lekat wajah Karin yang samar-samar dalam gelap.

"Dia bilang kalau dia memang tak sengaja melakukan itu," ujar Karin. "waktu itu dia merasa letih sekali, juga sakit. Ku dengar Gaara juga mengatakan kalau dia muntah darah sebelum naik bis, gara-gara Sakura yang memukulinya di tempat parkir sekolah. Kata Gaara Sakura sedang marah besar pada Sasuke tentang sesuatu. Barangkali gara-gara itu juga Sakura melampiaskannya pada Naruto yang kebetulan ada di situ." Karin mendengar gadis itu menahan napas.

"Ma-masak?" tanya Shion dengan nada suara nyaring. Caranya mengatakan itu membuat Karin memandanginya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi kau bisa tanya pada mereka." Karin berhenti, mendengarkan Shion telah menangis lagi.

"Lalu me-mengapa ia tak datang saja padaku u-untuk menjelaskan semuanya padaku?"

"Dia pernah mau melakukan itu sewaktu kau ada di tempat parkir sekolah saat kita baru masuk sekolah. Tapi ia urungkan karna melihatmu mesra sekali dengan Sasori." Karin menjelaskan.

"P-padahal...," isak Shion dengan suara merajuk. "padahal waktu itu aku cuma pura-pura saja..."

Karin melenguh. "Nah, kan, kau malah jadi memperkeruh suasana. Betapa bodohnya," sindirnya tajam. "sudah, sudah. Sekarang kita tidur saja. Berharap saja besok dia ada di rumahnya." tetapi Shion tidak mau berhenti menangis. Suara tangisnya makin lama makin kedengaran nyaring. Karin pun mendekatinya~merasa iba, lalu mengelus-elus bahunya sambil mengatakan sesuatu untuk menghiburnya.

* * *

 **XxxXxxX**

* * *

"Hah... Mereka lama sekali." Tsunade mengeluh jenuh. Ia mengganti Channel tv berulang-ulang, dan merasa sebal. Lima belas menit lagi jam sembilan, namun anak dan suaminya belum juga pulang. "Kemana sih mereka?" tak lama kemudian seseorang mengetuk pintu lagi. Terdengar suara berat mengucapkan selamat malam dari luar. Tsunade bangkit dengan enggan, lalu melangkah ke pintu itu. Ketika membukanya, Tsunade mengerutkan dahi melihat dua laki-laki asing yang berdiri di depannya saat ini. Tapi wajah mereka samar-samar terasa tak asing baginya.

"Kalian cari siapa?" tanya Tsunade.

"Kau pasti Tsunade 'kan?" yang bertanya itu adalah seorang laki-laki paruh baya. Berkulit kemerah-merahan. Matanya yang hitam dan tajam itu menatap Tsunade dari bawah topi lebarnya. Berambut abu-abu, sama seperti janggut tipisnya. Laki-laki itu juga tinggi dan berbahu lebar. Ia mengenakan stelan jas lusuh berwarna kuning pucat. Ia tersenyum dan mendongak. Sambil mengerutkan dahi Tsunade mengingat-ingat. Samar-samar sebuah bayangan ketika ia masih duduk di bangku kuliah dulu pun muncul dalam benaknya.

"Baek!" Tsunade berseru nyaring. "ini benar kau?"

Baek membuka topinya, dan tertawa. Rambutnya yang panjang itu diikat ekor kuda. "Apa kabar, Nee-san dan mana si Tua ceroboh itu?"

"Jiraiya maksudmu?" Tsunade bertanya.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia? Yang gemar sekali membuat adiknya jengkel."

"Masuk dulu. Tak enak  
bicara di luar." ajak Tsunade. Ia mempersilahkan Baek masuk, tapi tersadar dengan pemuda yang berdiri dekat Baek. "Dia siapa? Anakmu?"

"Bukan. Anakku takkan setua dia. Dia keponakanku dari kakak kedua. Namanya Lee." kata Baek menjelaskan.

"Apa dia putra Shinji?" tanya Tsunade tak percaya.

"Iya, bibi Tsunade," jawab Lee sambil tersenyum. "apa kabar? Tou-san menyampaikan salam buat bibi."

"Ya, ampun. Kau sudah besar, Lee. Terakhir kali bibi ingat, kau masih segede upil." Lee berubah muram. "ayo, masuk dulu. Tunggu sebentar. Biar kupanggil Jiraiya dulu." Tsunade bergegas keluar untuk menjemput suaminya, tanpa peduli pada tamunya berdiri di dalam ruang tamu. Setelah kepergian Tsunade, Baek menyapu ruangan itu dengan pandangannya. Sofa-sofa empuk berada di tengah-tengah ruangan. Di belakang sana ada sebuah meja makan dan kursi-kursinya, serta makanan yang terhidang di atasnya. Nyala lampu di atasnya menyinari uap-uap yang naik, lalu lenyap. Dapur berada di ujung ruangan, dan lampunya masih menyala terang. Pintu di tengah tertutup rapat, sedang pintu lainnya terbuka, tapi agak gelap. Ia menatap bagian ruangan gelap yang bisa terlihat itu dengan aneh. "Rumah yang lumayan," komentarnya sambil mengernyitkan alis. Ia melirik pada Lee. "duduklah, Lee."

Baek kembali memandangi ruangan gelap itu. Matanya mengerjap. Mula-mula ia melihat sebuah kepala. Pelan-pelan kepala itu mewujud menjadi bayangan wajah yang pucat sepucat kertas itu melongo kepadanya. Baek maju menghampiri bayangan itu. "Kau siapa?" tanyanya penasaran. Langkahnya makin cepat. "dan apa yang binatang sepertimu lakukan di sini?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini suaranya mengandung ancaman. Rin menyadari nada serius laki-laki itu, lalu segera berubah ke wujud aslinya. Dan menyapa bapak itu sambil tersenyum gugup. "Maafkan saya, atas sikap saya ini. Saya hanya senang menggoda tamu-tamu baru di rumah ini." lalu Rin tertawa terbahak-bahak tatkala mendengar betapa anehnya nada suaranya itu.

"Kau tinggal di sini rupanya." Baek menyimpulkan. Tetapi tiba-tiba mereka mematung tatkala mendengar sebuah suara dengkuran. Lalu mereka menoleh secara serentak ke dalam kamar gelap itu. Samar-samar mereka menyaksikan sosok hitam yang sekonyong-konyong bangkit dari sisi seberang kasur. Dengan sepasang mata yang menyala seperti senter. Baek berdiri tegak, matanya melotot tajam, dan tangannya terkepal kuat-kuat.

Lee terlompat dari sofa. "Paman!" serunya.

* * *

 **XxxxxX**

* * *

Naruto turun dari mobil Hinata yang ditumpanginya. Ia lalu memandangi Hinata yang duduk di jok belakang. Muka Hinata tampak kuyu dan merona seperti gadis itu telah menelan sebotol miras yang cukup membuat seorang laki-laki dewasa terkena serangan jantung. "Kau yakin tidak mau mampir dulu, Hinata?"

Hinata menggeleng manis. "Tidak, makasih. Lain kali saja." tolaknya.

"Oke, deh. Sayonara, Hinata-channn." ia pamit, menutup pintu, tak peduli pada hidung Hinata yang kembang-kempis gara-gara panggilan itu. Sambil berjalan menuju rumahnya, ia mengamati kartu nama di tangannya dengan raut aneh.

"Alexander... Hm. Kedengarannya janggal. Alexaneidere. Alexa Suneidere. Alexa Sundere. Alexa Sunidare..." Ia mengulang-ulang membaca nama itu sampai dua puluh kali. Ia membelok ke kiri saat tiba di sebuah pertigaan. Ia berjalan sendirian dalam diam sampai di depan pintu rumahnya. Telinganya menangkap suara percakapan mengalir dari dalam rumah. Wah, ada tamu, tebaknya. Siapa ya?

"Aku pulang!" ia berseru. Lantas membuka pintu, dan masuk ke dalam. Matanya membuka lebar selama sedetik, mengenali dua orang asing yang duduk di atas yang mereka lakukan di sini? Ia berpaling pada ibunya yang juga duduk di sana. Ibunya malah memelototinya, dan memberi isyarat dengan matanya yang maksudnya, 'Masuk kamar sana!'

Ia pun berjalan ke kamarnya, lalu masuk, dan mendekam di sana. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Tsunade menyusul ke kamarnya, memberondong pertanyaan interogasi seperti polisi!

"Sudah jam sembilan lebih. Kau ke mana saja?" tanya Tsunade.

"Habis dari rumah Hinata, Kaa-san." kata Naruto sambil membuka jaketnya.

Tsunade memberesi jaket itu. "Ya, ampun. Bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan artis itu?"

"Beres," kata Naruto. "empat hari lagi kami syuting." lalu ia menambahkan. "O iya, Kaa-san. Ada tawaran pekerjaan baru buatku. Apa Kaa-san mengizinkan?"

Dahi Tsunade mengerut. "Pekerjaan apa?"

"Pengawal pribadi," kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan sehelai kartu nama pada ibunya. "seorang putra dari Presiden Obezya..." tambahnya dan terkekeh.

Mendengar itu, mata Tsunade pun terbuka lebar. "Jangan bercanda."

"Sungguh, Kaa-san. Aku tidak bercanda. Tadi kami bertemu di pesta itu. Bahasa mereka lucu sekali. Dia juga punya kumis yang bagus! Bagaimana menurut, Kaa-san?"

"Nanti kita bicarakan. Sekarang makan dulu." suruh Tsunade.

Naruto mendesah. "Perutku kembung, Kaa-san. Lima gelas susu kocok, dan setumpuk kue-kue buatan Hinata."

"Ya sudahlah," kata Tsunade. "o iya, tadi Nona Shion mencarimu."

Naruto mendongak. "Wah, benarkah? Kapan dia ke mari?"

"Rasanya setengah jam yang lalu. Katanya dia mencarimu. Dia kelihatan sedih sekali. Sudah tujuh hari ini ia datang terus menanyakanmu." kata Tsunade menjelaskan.

Naruto pun tersentak. "Astaga! Mengapa Kaa-san baru bilang padaku?"

"Kaa-san lupa. Terlalu banyak pikiran," sahut Tsunade. "lagipula, kau sibuk terus. Berangkat pagi-pagi buta. Lalu pulang larut malam dan langsung tidur."

"Kaa-san 'kan tahu aku lagi di apartemen Nee-chan." Naruto berdiri tegak. Ia mengganti celananya dengan celana panjang lainnya, dan bajunya dengan baju kemeja hitam yang tadi hendak dipakainya. Ia melakukan itu dalam lima menit. Ia lantas pamit, keluar rumah. Benarkah Shion mencarinya? Ia merasa penasaran setengah mati mengapa gadis itu mencari-carinya. Ada apa sih? Ia bertanya-tanya. Ibunya bilang dia juga kelihatan sedih sekali.

Tsunade kembali duduk di atas sofa setelah membereskan pakaian Naruto. Ia menatap Baek lagi yang saat itu sedang menyeringai, dengan sinar mata hijau seperti mata kucing. Tsunade merasakan firasat buruk dari pandangan mata itu.

"Anak kalian ya?" tanya Baek. Tsunade mengangguk kaku.  
"kandung ataukah... Pungut?"

Tsunade kelihatan merengut. Selama lima detik ia bimbang. Ia melirik Jiraiya. Pria tua itu sedang tegang. Tapi akhirnya ia berkata dengan mantap, "Tentu saja, dia adalah putra kandung kami. Buah hati kami. Putra semata wayang kami. Mengapa kau bertanya?"

Tiba-tiba saja Baek tertawa terbahak-bahak, tawa yang mengisyaratkan ejekan akan pengakuan itu. Setelah selesai tertawa, Baek kembali bersikap serius. "Kalian tidak pandai berbohong." katanya.

"Dia memang anak kandung kami." kata Tsunade berkeras.

Baek berkata, "Kalian tidak mirip. Dan jika Nee-san pernah mempelajari hukum Mendel. Dua orang bermata hitam dan coklat tidak akan melahirkan anak bermata biru."

"Jangan gunakan teori mencurigakan itu pada kasus kami. Aku bisa berikan seribu satu alasan untuk membantahnya," sanggah Tsunade. "Bibinya bibiku juga punya anak bermata hijau, padahal matanya dan suaminya hitam."

"Aku tahu maksud, Nee-san," kata Baek. "tetapi bukankah perempuan itu telah kedapatan main belakang oleh suaminya?" Baek cepat-cepat beralih topik pembicaraan ketika dilihatnya wajah Jiraiya berubah ungu. "Lagipula bukan karna tujuan itu aku membahas masalah anak itu."

"Oh ya?" Tsunade sontak bertanya. "lalu apa?"

"Kebetulan aku mendengar sepotong-sepotong apa yang dikatakannya tadi..." Baek berhenti, membiarkan kata-katanya dicerna baik-baik oleh Tsunade. Tsunade tampak terkejut. Selama beberapa saat ia memandang wajah Baek lekat-lekat.

"Dia tak mengatakan apa-apa," kata Tsunade cepat-cepat.

Baek berkata, "Benarkah? Tapi tadi aku mendengar ada yang menyebut-nyebut soal 'Pengawal Pribadi' dan 'Putra Presiden Obezya'..."

"Kau salah dengar. Pasti," sangkal Tsunade.

"Aku tak salah dengar. Telingaku masih berfungsi dengan baik," ucap Baek kaku.

"Tidak. Dia tak mengatakan itu. Aku yakin itu." tukas Tsunade sambil memandang lawan bicaranya dengan sengit. Untuk pertama kalinya wajah ramah laki-laki itu berubah keras. Urat-urat di pelipis dan lehernya mulai timbul. Samar-samar Tsunade mengenali muka seperti itu pernah dilihatnya dalam wajah Jiraiya.

Baek membuang napas. "Kita bisa melakukan tes DNA pada anak itu."

"Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu datang kemari?!" bentak Tsunade.

Lee melenguh. "Kenapa orang-orang tua selalu saja bersikap membosankan?"

"Pelan-pelan, Nee-san. Kita bisa bicarakan dengan tenang," tukas Baek. Baek menegakkan punggungnya. Matanya bersinar liar dan kejam.

"Maksud kedatangan kami ke mari untuk mengabari kalian bahwa anak-anak yang telah lama hilang harus segera pulang. Telah waktunya bagi para Shinigami bersatu lagi. Generasi tua menginginkan agar tali keluarga berkumpul kembali seperti dulu."

"Dua puluh tahun lebih, dan baru sekarang mereka berkata begitu?" tanya Tsunade sinis.

"Ya. Mereka menyesali segala sifat angkuh mereka di masa lalu. Sekarang mereka sudah tua, tak bisa apa-apa, hanya berbaring saja menunggu ajal, sementara anak-anak mereka telah pergi satu-persatu."

"Jadi si Tua itu tahu kata menyesal juga rupanya," kata Jiraiya menyela.

"Ya. Sedikit. Tapi Ibu kita," suara Baek agak memelan. "sedang sakit. Dia ingin melihatmu barangkali untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

Jiraiya tersentak. "Apa yang terjadi pada Ibu?"

"Dia sedang sakit," jawab Baek. "keadaan Ibu benar-benar buruk. Penyakitnya yang dideritanya telah menggerogoti tubuhnya selama bertahun-tahun. Kasihan sekali keadaannya. Para dokter mengatakan umurnya takkan lama lagi. Ia bisa bertahan hidup sampai sekarang semata-mata karna tekad hidupnya yang kuat."

Selama beberapa saat suasana itu berubah menjadi agak menyedihkan. Jiraiya mengamati wajah Baek yang kaku itu, mencari-cari sebuah kebohongan, lantas merenung saat dilihatnya wajah itu begitu tulus. Ia berpaling pada Tsunade. Tsunade balas menatapnya. Barangkali terjalin suatu obrolan dalam pandangan mata mereka.

Setelah beberapa waktu kemudian Tsunade pun tiba-tiba menghembuskan napas dengan berat. "Pulanglah, Sayang. Aku bisa mengerti keinginan Ibumu. Barangkali Ibumu sangat ingin melihat putra tersayangnya. Pergilah jenguk ibumu. Aku dan Naruto akan baik-baik saja."

"Nee-san juga seharusnya ikut pulang," ujar Baek.

Tsunade menatap Baek dengan dingin. "Aku tak peduli pada urusan setan-setan tua itu. Seperti yang kau lihat sendiri, hidupku telah bahagia. Dan aku tak butuh pengakuan mereka lagi."

"Tidakkah Nee-san ingin melihat keadaan Nawaki, adik kesayangan Nee-san itu, yang terluka parah karna peluru-peluru bersarang di dadanya?"

Muka Tsunade pun memucat. Ia tampak terguncang. Sekarang giliran ia yang bertanya dengan cemas, "Bagaima~apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Baek berkata, "Dia tertembak sewaktu bertugas di perbatasan. Keadaannya benar-benar kritis. Tapi untunglah ia selamat."

Tsunade mengatupkan jemarinya dengan gelisah. "Kita harus pulang," katanya setelah merenung tiga puluh detik lamanya. Jiraiya menangkap getaran emosi pada nada suara istrinya.

"Tapi Sayang, bagaimana dengan Naruto?"

"Kita ajak juga dia," ujar Tsunade.

"Kalian tak bisa membawanya ke rumah sebelum aku yakin benar bahwa dia memang anak kalian, " sela Baek. Wajah Tsunade memberengut. "Apa kalian mau orang tua kita sendiri yang nanti akan membuktikannya sendiri? Kalau begitu keadaannya, kalian akan malu, dan anak itu akan tahu kebenarannya. Bagaimanapun juga anak itu benar-benar tiruan kalian yang sama sekali tidak ada mirip-miripnya. Pasti akan banyak sekali kecurigaan."

Tsunade pun akhirnya mengaku. Ia terisak. "Kau benar. Dia bukan anak kami."

"Sekurang-kurangnya satu hal kini telah jelas. Apa yang akan kalian lakukan sekarang?" Baik Tsunade mau pun Jiraiya tidak menjawab, merenung.

"Aku tidak tahu," kata Tsunade membuka suara. "beri kami waktu untuk berpikir."

"Berapa lama?"

"Seminggu atau paling lambat sebulan," jawab Tsunade.

Baek mengangguk. Katanya, "Baiklah. Aku harap kalian memberi kabar secepatnya. Soalnya keadaan benar-benar sedang genting sekarang. Tapi mengenai anak itu," Baek menyeringai. "aku bisa mengusulkan saran untuk kalian."

Tsunade menggertakan giginya. Ia mendapat kesan jahat ketika mendengar kata itu. Tapi ia pun bertanya tak senang, "Usul apa?"

Baek berdehem. Matanya menyala licik. "Kita bisa merekrutnya menjadi agen mata-mata kita. Kita kekurangan orang. Dia pasti akan berguna. Soalnya kita amat membutuhkan orang dalam untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang direncanakan anjing-anjing ribut dari Obezya itu. Seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya keadaan kita benar-benar genting sekarang. Sepuluh tahun belakangan ini situasi makin buruk. Bangsa-bangsa lemah dan rendahan dari Timur perbatasan kita mulai senang mengganggu. Mereka secara terang-terangan menunjukkan sikap permusuhan. Selain itu kita juga mendapat masalah dari Utara. Baru-baru ini Komplotan Gagak Hitam mulai menunjukkan taringnya di Negara Tanah. Hanya tinggal masalah waktu saja sampai mereka berhasil menumbangkan Presiden Onoki. Sama seperti yang pernah terjadi pada dua mantan sekutu kita. Kudeta terhadap Hanzo oleh komplotan Akatsuki, dan perang saudara di Negara Petir."

Tsunade menyela dengan geram. "Biadab. Kau ingin mengirimnya untuk terbunuh! DIA TAK ADA SANGKUT PAUTNYA DENGAN URUSAN KEPARATMU!" Lalu terjadilah perdebatan sengit antara ke tiga orang tersebut.

* * *

 **XxXxX**

* * *

Naruto mengetuk pintu, dan menunggu. Ketukan pertama tidak ada jawaban. Begitu pula ketukan kedua. Pada ketukan ke tiga barulah pintu dibuka oleh seorang pelayan.

"Mau cari siapa?" tanya pelayan tersebut.

"Nona Shion ada?"

Pelayan itu mengangguk. "Sebentar. Saya panggilkan dulu. Silahkan masuk." Naruto mengikuti pelayan itu ke ruang tamu. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. Naruto berdiri saja di sana sambil memperhatikan ruang tamu itu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tak lama kemudian pelayan itu pun kembali.

"Maaf, Nona Shion sudah tidur," kata pelayan itu.

Naruto berkata, "Oh, besok saja kalau begitu. Selamat malam." Ia pun pulang dalam keadaan sedikit kecewa. Setibanya ia di rumahnya, ia mendapati ayahnya sedang duduk sambil menonton tv sendirian. Tetapi muka ayahnya yang pucat itu menarik perhatiannya.

"Tou-san," panggilnya. "Tou-san sakit ya?"

"Tidak. Memangnya aku kelihatan sakit apa?"

"Tidak tahu," kata Naruto. "hanya saja Tou-san seperti beruang kutub!"

"Apa katamu?!" teriak Jiraiya. "dasar bocah. Masuk kamar sana. Jangan menggangguku!"

"Iya deh." kata Naruto. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari-cari ibunya. "Dimana Kaa-san?"

"Di kamar."

"Oh. Aku ke kamar dulu kalau begitu, Tou-san." Jiraiya mengangguk. Naruto pun masuk ke dalam kamar, membuka bajunya.

Tsunade muncul diambang pintu dengan tiba-tiba. "Kau sudah pulang?" tanyanya. Mata perempuan itu langsung terpaku pada tompel Naruto yang berada tepat di tengah-tengah puncak ke dua tulang belikatnya.

Naruto berbalik. "Eh, Kaa-san. Iya."

"Berbalik lagi. Apa itu di punggungmu?" Tsunade mendekatinya.

Naruto kembali seperti semula. Dengan tidak mengerti ia memaksa memandang ke punggungnya. "Apa maksud, Kaa-san?"

Tatkala Tsunade telah sampai lebih dekat pada Naruto, ia pun memegangi bahu Naruto, lalu mendorongnya ke depan supaya tanda itu kelihatan di bawah sinar lampu. Sekarang terlihat jelas tompel seukuran kancing baju itu berbentuk segitiga sempurna. "Apa sih?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Kau ber-tato?" tanya Tsunade tidak senang.

"Tidak pernah. Lagi pula buat apa, Kaa-san?"

"Lalu ini apa?" tanya Tsunade dengan suara meninggi. Ia menekan tanda itu supaya Naruto tahu letaknya. Naruto meraba-raba tempat itu sambil mengerutkan dahi. Karna tak bisa melihatnya, ia pun pergi ke kamar mandi untuk melihat apa yang dimaksud Ibunya. Ia menengok ke belakang sambil membentangkan tempat itu dengan jari-jarinya. Setelah melihat tanda itu tampak jelas diterangi sinar lampu. Ia pun sama bingungnya dengan ibunya.

Ia ke luar dari dalam kamar mandi sambil menggeleng. "Tidak tahu, Kaa-san. Kurasa dulu itu cuma tahi lalat kecil. Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa sekarang sebesar itu. Apa Kaa-san ingat dulu waktu Kaa-san mengira itu adalah kutu busuk?"

Tsunade mengerutkan kening sambil mengingat-ingat. Ia lalu mengangguk. "Iya. Tapi kau tidak bohong 'kan?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak bohong," kata Naruto.

Tsunade mendesah. "Ya, sudah. Lusa nanti kita periksa ke Dokter Kulit. Kaa-san curiga jangan-jangan kau terkena kanker kulit."

Naruto tersentak. "Apa itu artinya buruk?"

"Mudah-mudahan tidak. Sekarang mandilah, lalu tidur." Tetapi tetap saja itu menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan. Sambil berendam air hangat di dalam bak mandi ia kembali meraba-raba tanda itu dan benar yang dikatakan ibunya itu? Ia jadi merenung selama lima menit tanpa mendapat apa-apa. Pikirannya malah jadi tak karuan. Ia lantas mendesah frustasi sambil membiarkan kepalanya tenggelam dalam air. Lalu semua pikiran itu pun lenyap, dan suasana berubah menjadi amat tenang. Rasanya nyaman sekali. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati sensasinya. Tatkala ia telah jenuh, ia pun bangkit, membuka sumbat yang ada di dekat pahanya, air itu pun mulai menyusut sedikit demi sedikit. Ia lantas berdiri dan ke luar dari kamar mandi sambil mengenakan handuk.

Ia menengok sebentar ke dalam ruang tamu yang telah gelap gulita. Rupanya orang tuanya telah tidur. Tapi suasana kok sepi sekali? Ia menutup pintu kamarnya, lalu mengenakan kolor norak bergambar kodok. Kebetulan Kurama juga tengah mendengkur di atas ranjangnya. Ia pun naik ke atas ranjang, lalu mengangkat Kurama dan meletakkannya di atas perutnya.

"Selamat malam." ucapnya pada kamar yang gelap sekali itu. Ia memejamkan matanya. Sayangnya itu artinya mimpi. Daripada menyebutnya mimpi, itu malah tampak seperti kilas ingatan saja. Soalnya yang dilihatnya adalah teluk emas di pantai Konoha itu. Dengan dia yang berendam dalam air asin yang bergelombang dan Shizuka yang jongkok di depannya~mengenakan bikini warna putih sambil mencari batu-batu bagus untuk koleksinya.

Shizuka menoleh padanya. "O ya," Shizuka membuka percakapan. "kau mau sarapan dengan apa pagi ini?"

"Apa saja. Makanan buatanmu selalu enak." jawabnya. Ia memperhatikan, pipi Shizuka sekonyong-konyong memerah.

Shizuka mengangguk. Matanya yang hijau itu bergerak-gerak tidak menentu. "Baiklah. A-apakah kau suka Roti lapis?"

"Kedengarannya enak. Apakah ada selainya? Selai manis yang ada di tengah-tengah itu?"

"Tidak ada," kata Shizuka cemberut. "cuma campuran dari iris daging, keju dan sayuran saja."

"Makanan macam apa itu?" katanya dengan mual.

Muka Shizuka makin cemberut. "Kau bisa memakai Mustard atau Mayonaise sebagai selainya kalau tak suka atau aku bisa membeli setoples selai kacang untukmu."

"Kau marah ya?"

"T-tidak."

"Baiklah. Aku pilih Mustard saja."

"Oh."

"Bagaimana batu-batumu? Dapat banyakkah?" ia bertanya.

"Lumayan," kata Shizuka seraya menunjukkan batu-batu kecil berwarna-warni dalam genggamannya.

Ia menyentuh batu-batu itu dengan jari telunjuknya, lalu memainkannya. "Wah, bagus-bagus sekali." Tetapi Shizuka malah buru-buru menarik tangannya. "Eh, kenapa?"

"Bukan apa-apa," kata Shizuka. "sebaiknya kita pulang saja. Sudah siang."

"Kurasa juga begitu." lalu Shizuka memapahnya lagi, lalu mereka berjalan terpincang-pincang. Kemudian Shion muncul bersama Sasori, berpegangan tangan. Mimpi itu pun menghilang ketika ia mendengar suara ibunya. Ternyata sudah pagi. Ia bangkit dalam keadaan gundah. Tanpa semangat ia mandi, lalu berpakaian. Lantas ia berniat menemui Shion, karna gadis itu membuatnya penasaran. Ternyata Shion belum bangun. Ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke pantai. Tempat semuanya berawal... Tempat cottage Shizuka berdiri... Tempat hatinya merasakan rindu yang mendalam. .. Tempat ia menggauli gadis bermata hijau itu... Dan sekarang ia malah kesepian... Ia merindukan pada kata-kata sindiran Shizuka. Juga merindukan sikapnya yang gampang marah itu...

Dadanya bergejolak tak menentu. Ia ingin bercengkrama lagi dengannya, berangkulan sambil membicarakan yang manis-manis. Ia mendesah murung. Melalui jendela kaca bus yang ditumpanginya pandangannya menyorot pada gerak semu itu. Langit tampak cerah, tapi tak dapat menghibur hatinya yang sedih. **Udah** **ah Capek nulis lama-lama...**

* * *

 **NB** : Yah. Kalau Dibilang Ceritanya dari adegan drama ABG lalu terlempar ke Mistis. Gak benerlah. Sejak awal ceritanya emang udah mistis. Cuma ga terlalu menonjol. Sekadar nyelip2 gitu. Pembaca emang gak merhatiin. kayak Ortu Naruto adalah Sinigami. Rin dengan ceritanya tentang dasar laut yang gelap itu, juga penampakan yang dia perlihatkan pada Naruto. MinaKushi dengan anak hilangnya. Shizuka dengan deja vunya, Para Youkai, Raja Youkai, Kurama. Dll... Kalau dibilang fic ini dua cerita yang digabungkan. Ada benernya juga ada salahnya. Bagian Romance emang buat Shion. Sedang genre mistery, Supranatural, Fantasy, dan Horrornya buat Naruto. Soalnya ntar aja liat fic lanjutannya... Baru jadi satu setengah chapter... Nunggu ini kelar dulu. Baru di publish... hkwkwkwkwkwkwkwwk see you motorowww


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Om Masashi Kisimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ketika Naruto berhenti tepat di tepi jalan raya~di persimpangan jalan menuju cottage Shizuka, ia langsung mendongak ke atas, memandangi bangunan kayu itu dengan raut sendu. Mata birunya tak punya gairah. Tak ada kehidupan lagi yang bisa dilihatnya dari bangunan itu. Bangunan kayu suram dengan kesan menyedihkan yang menyimpan banyak kenangan indah.

Napasnya menderu kencang. Terbayang dalam benaknya tubuh Shizuka sedang berkebun sambil menungging di tanah. Ia lalu berpaling pada jalan setapak yang menjurus ke atas sana, jalan yang dilaluinya bersama Shizuka saat ia sedang sakit, sewaktu pandangannya bolak-balik dari wajah, dan belahan dada Shizuka.

Ia menghela napas lagi. Segala-gala yang tampak mengundang pedih. Ia lalu melangkah menghampiri bangunan itu, dan berhenti di depan pintu halaman Shizuka. Lantas termenung sendirian memandangi bangunan yang telah kosong itu. Rasanya sepuluh kali lebih menyedihkan sekarang seakan-akan ia berjalan dalam gurun pasir yang gersang, dan merasa haus sekali. Ia bahkan bisa menyaksikan semuanya terjadi lagi di beranda, juga di kebun. Peristiwa-peristiwa itu, adegan-adegan yang menyentuh perasaan mendalamnya seperti nonton drama cinta saja.

Matanya mulai berair, terasa perih. Semakin banyak genangan itu menjadi guliran yang berlinang di wajahnya. Lagi-lagi ia membuang napas, dan melompati pintu itu. Sambil memandangi kebun bunga Shizuka di sebelah kanannya, ia mendekati beranda. Ada bunga-bunga Magnolia berwarna putih, ada juga warna putih dengan bagian dalamnya kemerah-merahan. Pun di dekat pagar kayu, di antara bedeng-bedeng bunga, berderet-deretlah bunga warna biru, lalu warna merah, lalu ungu. Bunga-bunga itu bergoyang pelan karna sapuan angin. Shizuka memang pandai berkebun, pujinya. Tapi siapa yang akan merawat kebun ini?

Ia pun menghentikan langkahnya di depan jendela. Kebetulan tirai-tirainya telah diikat sehingga ia bisa memperhatikan ruang tamu itu lagi. Sekarang ruangan itu kosong melompong. Di ruangan itu pun banyak kejadian telah terjadi. Terutama ketika mereka berjalan berangkulan waktu itu. Lalu mereka bergumul sambil berpelukan dengan erat. Mulutnya lalu berpindah ke leher Shizuka. Shizuka mengerang. Tangan Shizuka meremas-remas rambutnya. Lantas ia menyingkap baju Shizuka sampai ke dada, dan menyusu.

"Nghh~Jangan..." bisik Shizuka nyaris tak terdengar.

"Sebentar saja. Jangan menolak kalau mau cepat," balasnya dengan bernafsu. Lalu ia menyusu kembali, terburu-buru. Shizuka tak mengucapkan apa pun, mungkin pasrah. Tetapi Shizuka sesekali mengerang. Setelah itu mulutnya berpindah menyusu di dada yang kanan. Kadang digigitnya pinggiran puting susu Shizuka.

"Jangan gigit. Akh," protes Shizuka. Tapi ia tak peduli. Satu tangannya masuk ke celana ketat Shizuka. Ia lalu meremas-remas gemas pantat Shizuka. Nafsu liarnya makin bergolak tak terkendali. Lantas ia pun mendorongnya sampai gadis itu berbaring mengangkang di meja kayu di ruang tamu itu. Dengan ke dua tangannya, ia pun menarik celana ketat Shizuka...

Suara dering ponselnya yang tiba-tiba membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunan pornonya. Ia mendapati dirinya masih berdiri dengan muka panas, dan badan gemetaran karna dikuasai nafsu. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya. Lalu mengerutkan alis saat melihat nomer baru di layarnya. Sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati ia segera menjawab panggilan itu.

"Ya. Halo?" katanya.

Suara seorang cewek langsung menjawabnya dari seberang sana. "Kau ada di mana sekarang, Nii-san?"

Pada awalnya ia tidak mengenali suara cewek itu, tetapi setelah mengingat-ingat selama dua detik ia langsung terheran-heran. "Ini kau, Karin?"

"Iya," kata Karin dengan hangat. "Nii-san ada di mana sekarang?"

"Di pantai Konoha. Wah, suaramu kedengaran cantik kalau lewat ponsel, Karin," kata Naruto. Yang di seberang sana pun merona.

"Pantai yang mana?" tanya Karin.

"Pantai Biru. Itu yang kemarin itu," ujar Naruto. Ia menambahkan dengan buru-buru. "O ya, Karin..."

"Apa?"

"Darimana kau dapat nomer ponselku?"

"Tou-san." Karin berkata. Tapi segera meralatnya. "Maksudku Tou-sanku. Tadi aku minta padanya. Habis tadi Nii-san kemari saat kami sedang tidur. Bibi pelayan tidak memberitahu kami waktu kami baru bangun tadi. Tapi malah melakukannya sewaktu kami baru pulang dari nonton bioskop. Mengapa Nii-san tak menunggu sebentar saja?"

"Tidak bisa. Aku banyak pikiran. Jadi aku kemari untuk menghibur diri," jawab Naruto. "tapi Nona Shion yang mencariku? Aku tidak mengerti."

Karin berkata, "Oh, Nii-san ingin bicara dengannya?"

"Iya. Nanti sore. Jam 7. Semoga saja tidak telat tiba di rumah. Aku akan datang ke rumahnya." Naruto mendengar suara bisik-bisik setelah itu. Kata-katanya tidak jelas, terdengar sepotong-sepotong seperti ada perdebatan di tempat Karin. "Halo. Kau bicara dengan siapa, Karin?"

"Oh, hei, maaf. Nii-san pulang jam berapa?" tanya Karin.

"Umm ... Jam empat mungkin. Tiba jam enam kalau tak ada rintangan." ujar Naruto. Lalu bisik-bisik itu kembali terdengar.

"Baiklah," kata Karin lagi. "tunggu kami di sana, Nii-san. Kami akan tiba jam dua belas, semoga saja lebih cepat. Nanti kami hubungi lagi. Dah, bye-bye."

"Tapi~" Karin memutuskan kontak sebelum ia menyelesaikan sepotong kalimat. Naruto mengerutkan kening kebingungan. Ia lantas mengantongi ponsel itu sambil menatap garis pantai dari sini. Laut biru berkilauan indah sewarna keperakan. Ombak bergulung-gulung, seakan berlomba-lomba menyapu pantai sambil berteriak, 'Yang terakhir sampai Pecundang!' dan brus... Sekitar dua puluh-tiga puluh manusia bermain di sepanjang garis pantai, dan kelihatan bagaikan miniatur orang-orangan yang dibuat oleh orang payah. Ia pun membuang napas seraya berpaling menghadap jendela lagi. Pandangannya terpaku pada pintu dapur yang ada di sebelah kanan.

Di sana, kadang-kadang ia bersandar di bingkai pintu itu, memperhatikan Shizuka yang sedang memasak. Waktu itu Shizuka mengenakan bawahan bikini warna biru langit bergaris-garis hitam, dan baju pendek warna pink sehingga baju itu kelihatan hanya menutupi dadanya saja. Pinggang Shizuka ramping. Tapi pantatnya montok, dan kencang. Dadanya juga montok.

Sinar matahari siang masuk dari jendela dapur, menerangi kulit Shizuka yang mulus bagaikan gading. Juga lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya, terutama celah sempit di selangkangannya itu.

Naruto terduduk di kursi kayu. Nafsunya kembali tersulut, menggeletik seluruh saraf di selangkangannya. Ia membayangkan kejadian tatkala ia mengerjai selangkangan Shizuka dengan mulutnya. Sementara selangkangan gadis itu bergoyang, dan tangan gadis itu menjambak rambutnya.

"Shh... Ahh... Ahh... Sudahh..." erang Shizuka nyaring, memancing hasratnya yang meluap-luap, makin meletup-letup. Tubuh Shizuka menggelinjang seperti cacing kepanasan. Ia menghisap, makin kuat, makin liar. Erangan Shizuka pun makin nyaring, tak terkendali, tapi sengaja diredam, sehingga mengeluarkan suara seperti suara dengungan tinggi. Lalu lalu tak berapa lama kemudian dengan satu pekikan panjang, Shizuka mengejang, wajahnya pun disiram oleh selangkangan Shizuka, barangkali itu adalah semprotan anti-maniak-suka-jilat-selangkangan! Ya, ampun, kaki gadis itu sampai menyepak nampan kue dan membuat bunyi 'prang' yang keras.

Naruto terhenyak di kursi. Perasaannya terasa pedih. Mata birunya tampak begitu menderita, seperti mata serigala buas yang sedang kelaparan selama berabad-abad, lalu membayangkan daging domba terlezat yang pernah disantapnya sebelum musim paceklik. Seharusnya, pikir Naruto dengan penuh sesal, ia mengajukan protes pada Shizuka atas waktu tunggu yang terlalu lama itu, mungkin juga mengusulkan bulan Agustus atau September, bukan bulan Desember seperti perjanjian waktu itu. Itu namanya penderitaan!

Sekarang malah teringat lagi ketika ia menunggangi pantat Shizuka di atas ranjang, sedang kedua tangannya memegang bahu Shizuka, lalu menekannya kuat-kuat. Sementara pinggulnya naik, lalu turun tanpa kendali sembari pandangannya memperhatikan anunya terbenam dalam-dalam ke selangkangan Shizuka. Rasanya begitu menggelitik, dan seluruh sarafnya bagai dikilik-kilik. Badan mereka juga mandi keringat. Napas mereka ngos-ngosan, kedengaran bersahutan bersama desahan mereka dalam kamar itu. Lalu perasaan menggelitik itu makin memuncak. Lantas ia pun melepaskan bahu Shizuka, lalu meregangkan ke dua paha Shizuka, dan mengangkat pantat Shizuka lebih tinggi posisinya dari kepala gadis itu! Lalu tubuh mereka mulai terguncang-guncang lagi dengan hebat... Makin cepat... Makin tak terkendali... Liar, seperti banteng mengamuk. Ketika perasaan puncak yang menyengat saraf itu makin meluap-luap~menuntut semua kekuatannya, Shizuka mengangkat pantatnya yang menggemaskan itu lebih tinggi menyongsong genjotan brutalnya. Pandangannya menyorot pada wajah Shizuka yang menyamping-bersandar sambil meremas bantal. Melalui ekor mata Shizuka pandangan mereka bertemu.

Shizuka merengek-rengek manja. "Ah... Ah... Peluk~ah... Yank... Peluuk..." Kedengarannya begitu merangsang! Tanpa bertanya-tanya ia bangkit, dan menindih bongkahan pantat Shizuka seperti menunggang kuda. Shizuka menumpukan tubuhnya pada sikunya, meregamgkan ke dua lututnya, sehingga pantatnya tampak membusung, seperti puncak gunung. Punggungnya pun melengkung.

Naruto kemudian memeluk Shizuka, meremas susunya sambil mencium bahu Shizuka. Selangkangannya terayun ke bawah, menampar bongkahan pantat Shizuka dengan 'PLAK!' yang keras. Shizuka melolong. Sebelah tangannya melingkari kepala Naruto. Setelah itu tubuh mereka berguncang-guncang. Suara mereka melolong-lolong nyaring, tak peduli jika hal itu menarik perhatian orang di sekitar bangunan!

"Sebentar lagi, Sayang. Sebentar lagi," kata Naruto, terengah-engah. Ia mencium Shizuka beberapa saat. Lantas bangkit. Dan begitulah. Bayangkan saja selanjutnya sambil nyabun... :v

Ia terdiam di situ dengan segala pikiran kacaunya sambil mengelus selangkangannya yang tegang. Secepat yang ia bisa. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya, mencari-cari nomer ponsel Shizuka, dan merengut. "Tak pelak lagi," keluhnya dengan frustasi. "ini yang namanya penderitaan." Ia menghempaskan ponsel Samsunk Z7 itu ke sampingnya dengan kecewa. Nomer ponsel Shizuka ada di ponselnya yang jadul. Andai saja ia tahu akan seperti ini jadinya, ponsel itu takkan ia tinggalkan di rumah. Tapi apa gunanya menyesal?

Ia akhirnya bangkit, meninggalkan bangunan itu, menyusuri jalan setapak, lalu berbelok ke kiri, dan berakhir di kedai es krim di tepi jalan. Ia menghabiskan dua mangkuk es krim tanpa ampun dengan agak lambat. Setelah membayar ia pun pergi ke teluk.

Berdiri di sana, di ujung jalan pada tepi teluk sambil bersandar pada sebuah pohon kelapa. Tapi matahari yang terik menyengat kulit, dan udara agak pengap. Ia lalu mundur sepanjang jalan dengan badan keringatan. Kemudian berhenti di jembatan kecil, lalu duduk di sana untuk merendam kakinya di sungai air tawar. Airnya sejuk, bikin tubuh dan otaknya jadi kalem. Dia juga terlindung sepenuhnya dari sinar mentari yang terik. Lantas ia lalu melamun seperti orang bodoh.

XxXxX

"Cepet donk, Pak," kata Shion dengan kesal, setengah menangis. Pak Sopir mendengus jengkel. Alis matanya berkedut-kedut. Ia merasa kemampuan mengemudinya seakan diremehkan, kemampuan mengemudi yang telah mengantarkan majikannya ke tempat-tempat tujuan dengan selamat, tanpa lecet secenti pun. Pada saat itu ia tengah berusaha menahan mati-matian hasrat untuk menginjak pedal gas secara gila-gilaan sambil tertawa menirukan aksi dikejar-kejar polisi dalam film, lalu berteriak, 'Ayo sini, salip aku, keparat!'. Padahal mobil itu sedang melaju dengan kecepatan naik-turun antara 95-100 km/jam~batas standar yang ditetapkannya nyaris menyentuh tanda bahaya!

Shion berpenampilan sangat cantik. Bermuka pucat, dengan sepasang mata violet yang berkaca-kaca. Hidungnya kembang kempis. Dia menggigit bibir untuk tidak menangis. Alhasil membuat matanya mengerjap-ngerjap ke arah lain.

"Tenang, Shion-chan. Jangan panik. Kita pasti akan sampai," kata Sakura di sebelah kirinya, menenangkan.

"Sebentar lagi. Tinggal tiga mil lagi, Nona Shion," kata pak Sopir.

Ino yang duduk di depan mengerutkan alis. "Alah, jangan lebay, deh, Shion-chan. Cuma minta maaf doang. Malah segitunya. Lagipula peduli amat benar atau salah itu siapa. Cowok ga penting juga."

"Tutup mulut, Yamanaka!" potong Sakura.

Shion melemparkan pandangan keluar jendela mobil dengan pedih. Mulutnya berdecak. Ia pun mengatur napas. Air matanya mengalir lembut. Mereka melirik serentak ketika mendengar suara decakan tersebut.

"Oh, hai, Nii-san," kata Karin, berbicara dengan ponselnya, memecah kesunyian yang ada. Shion mendengarkan. "Nii-san ada di mana sekarang? Apa? Teluk? Baik. Baik. Tunggu di sana, ya? Jangan ke mana-mana ... Pokoknya tunggu saja di situ. Kami akan datang!" Karin menutup panggilan. Shion yang ada di kirinya menatapnya dengan pandangan 'Apa katanya?'.

"Beres," kata Karin sambil tersenyum. "dia sedang duduk di jembatan dekat teluk."

Hati Shion sedikit lega mendengar kabar itu. Sudut bibirnya melebar sedikit~maksudnya dia tersenyum tipis. Air matanya kembali berlinang.

"Nah, hampir sampai, Shion-chan. Tinggal dua belokan saja. Apa perlu kami temani?" tanya Ino.

Shion menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Aku ingin bicara berdua saja dengannya. Dan tolong jangan ikuti aku," pintanya. Pak Sopir memelankan laju mobil, kemudian membelok dengan agak bergaya.

"Kau serius?" Ino bertanya, agak tak menyenangi ide itu. "Dengar. Aku tak suka pada laki-laki itu. Meski sebaik apa pun dia menurutmu. Tampangnya yang seperti musang itu sangat licik. Menurutku kau cuma melebih-lebihkan masalah ini, Shion-chan..." Ino berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil napas. Ia menambahkan. "Lebih baik kau diam saja di sini. Biar aku saja yang bicara padanya." Pak Sopir kembali berbelok dengan bergaya sambil menyeringai. Ino melemparkan pandangan sebal pada pak Sopir.

Sakura menyela dengan nada mengejek. "Alah. Bilang saja kau mau bertanya tentang majalah Viidohi itu 'kan, Ino?"

Mulut Ino berdecak. Mata biru pucatnya melotot tajam. Kentara sekali ia tak suka mendengar tudingan itu. Tapi Shion segera berkata dengan suara memelas, "Kumohon, Teman-Teman. Aku yang memulai masalah ini, aku juga yang harus memperbaikinya."

"Nah," kata Sakura. "kau dengar sendiri apa katanya, Ino. Majalah Viidohimu bisa menunggu. Shion ingin memperbaiki masalah yang dibuatnya. Sebagai sahabatnya, kita harusnya mendukungnya." Sakura mengerling. Dari tatapan mata Sakura, jelas sekali Sakura sedang mengejek Ino.

Ino menimpali dengan berang. "Jangan menuduh yang tidak-tidak!"

"Tuh, penginapan udah keliatan." Dengan ketus Karin memotong perdebatan yang bakal terjadi antara ke dua cewek itu. Mereka berdua tidak menjawab. Karin buru -buru memberitahukan pada pak Sopir.

"Pak. Berhenti di ujung pantai sebelah sana itu, ya?"

"Mana? Oh, itu," kata pak Sopir. Tak berapa lama kemudian mobil itu pun menepi di ujung belokan. Shion segera merapikan rambutnya. Dan dia sudah akan menghapus jejak air matanya ketika Sakura tiba-tiba saja menghentikan keinginan itu.

"Jangan dihapus," kata Sakura.

"Kenapa jangan dihapus?" tanya Shion sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Ya, Sakura," sambung Ino. "kenapa jangan dihapus?"

Sakura cemberut. "Kemarikan sisir sama lipstickmu, Ino. Yang warna pink."

"Aku tidak punya warna pink, Sakura."

"Punya." Sakura ngotot. "Kau punya dua puluh macam warna di tasmu, dan berikan yang warna pink itu. Jangan pelit."

Ino mendesah. Tapi tak menolak. Ia membuka tas sambil mengintip ke dalam, merogoh-rogoh isinya. "Nih," katanya.

Sakura menerima lipstick dan sisir itu. Ia berkata pada Shion, "Hadap sini." Shion menuruti Sakura. Sakura mulai menyisir-nyisir rambut pirang Shion dibantu Karin yang menyisir bagian belakangnya. Setelah itu Sakura memegangi rahang gadis itu, dan mengangkatnya. "Majukan bibirmu," perintahnya lagi. "Ya, begitu. Tahan." Selama sesaat Sakura merasa tergoda untuk menciumi bibir manyun Shion. Tapi ia segera menepiskan godaan keparat itu dari kepalanya. Sebab godaan sialan semacam itu tidak pantas untuk ia ikuti.

Sakura membuka tutup lipstick itu, lalu memutar-mutar pangkalnya. Ia lalu memegang dagu Shion. "Diam. Jangan bergerak." Sakura mengoreskannya pelan-pelan pada ujung bibir Shion. "Nah, sudah. Ya, ampun. Kau manis sekali!"

"Kemarikan lipstickku!" bentak Ino. Shion turun dari mobil sembari merapikan kaos dan roknya. "Dah. Semoga sukses, Shion-chan."

Shion tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia pun berbalik, menghela napas. Jantungnya berdebar-debar gila. Ia mulai mengambil langkah. Langkahnya biasa saja. Tapi perasaannya? Perasaannya mengalami komplikasi antara terharu, cemas, dan bahagia. Pada awalnya komplikasi itu terlalu banyak, banyak bagaikan perang besar yang melibatkan banyak pihak. Rasa takut, rasa bersalah, rasa sedih, rasa marah, benci, dengki, muak, putus asa, pokoknya yang bikin suasana jadi tak tentram. Semua menuntut bagian dalam hatinya seakan-akan mereka bertengkar di dalam sana, 'Ini bagian kami! Ini wilayah kami! Jangan melanggar batas! Kau berdiri di wilayah kami! Kami duluan di sini!.' Lalu terjadi perang hebat yang tiada henti antara semua itu. Pada saat seperti itu tentara penjaga perdamaian alias pemerintah pusat sedang dalam kondisi lumpuh total atau kekurangan personel, hingga semuanya pun tak terkontrol.

Akhirnya, yang menanglah yang akan menguasai seluruh indranya. Sehingga kadang-kadang ia menangis karna merasa bersalah, lalu merasa muak pada diri sendiri, lalu benci pada pemuda itu karna tidak peduli, de el el. Tetapi tentu saja berkat teman-temannya yang peduli padanya, jaringan pusat yang ada dihatinya kembali prima atau mendapatkan tambahan personel dari Aliansi-Sahabat-Setia-Anti-Masalah! Dan Duar! Kami Menang!. Sebagiannya telah tercurahkan pada mereka, dan mereka ikut membantu, seperti memberi keterangan pada pak Polisi. Ya, Pak Polisi! Itu dia pelakunya! Cowok yang sudah mencuri kebahagiaan saya. Tolong tangkap dia buat saya! Kedengarannya seperti lagu Country saja.

Ia berjalan masuk gang. Matanya memandang jauh ke ujung sana. Dari sini, ia bisa melihat sosok Naruto. Sosok yang tampak begitu kecil segede upil, sendirian, terkesan menakutkan, seolah hanya dialah yang hidup dalam latar belakang hijau itu.

Shion melangkah dengan hati-hati. Takut nanti pemuda itu bakal meloncat dan lari ketakutan. Ya, ampun, dia 'kan bukan Singa atau Macan Tutul yang gemar mengendap-endap di semak-semak.

Sampai saat ini segala-galanya berjalan mulus. Tapi kemudian, ia diliputi perasaan cemas dan panik. Mungkin saja Naruto nanti akan memelototinya dengan benci sambil berkata, 'Masih punya muka juga kau makhluk tak tahu diri! Mau apa kau kemari? Belum cukupkah semua yang kau lakukan itu padaku, ha, Babi busuk? Pergi sana!' Lalu semuanya akan berantakan. Shion hampir putar-balik, dan meminta Sakura atau Karin menemaninya. Tapi seperti yang dikatakan quotes dari film kacangan yang kurang laku itu. 'Aku berada di ujung jalan, dan tidak ada lagi jalan kembali bagiku.' Ya, begitulah. Dengan kutipan semacam itu ia pun melanjutkan perjalanan.

Ia akhirnya berhenti di ujung gang sepuluh meter dari Naruto. Hati Shion mencelus. Ingatan pahit itu berkelebat dalam benaknya. Sekonyong-konyong matanya terasa perih. Dagunya pun bergetar hebat. "Hai," sapanya dengan tercekat.

Naruto menengok pada asal suara. Apa yang dilihat pemuda itu? Adalah seorang gadis berkaki indah, terkesan sendu. Matanya ungu, besar, dan habis menangis. Dia akan cocok menjadi model bagi para pelukis yang ingin melukiskan, 'Fiona yang berduka di atas menara' atau menjadi pemeran sebagai istri yang dipersalahkan dalam sebuah drama keluarga.

"Hai juga," sahut Naruto seraya berpaling. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi."

Shion berkata dengan serak, "Ya..." Ia berhenti untuk mengatur suaranya yang bergetar. Ia mengedipkan matanya. Air matanya bergulir. "B-bagaimana kabarmu, Naruto?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Nona Pirang," kata Naruto tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya. "Kau?"

"Bu~buruk." bisik Shion, lalu menggigit bibir, dan berpaling ke tempat lain. "Mengapa k-kau kemari?"

Naruto menghela napas berat. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin melihat tempat ini lagi. Sekarang kelihatan sepi, dan menyedihkan..."

"A-aku ingat ketika pertama kalinya aku melihatmu di t-teluk," kata Shion. Dadanya berdenyut nyeri. "Kau tak mengabari, sama sekali tak ada sebaris kalimat pun. Kau menghi-hilang, tidak mau bertemu denganku, lalu malah muncul sambil dipapah seorang gadis. Kau b-bahkan tidak pe-peduli padaku waktu itu..."

"Aku sedang sakit saat itu, dan tak bisa apa-apa. Aku sekarat kau tahu? Hanya dialah yang peduli pada keadaanku. Apa yang bisa kau harap? Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa," kata Naruto dengan mata menerawang. "Kau dan teman-temanmu membenciku~aku bisa melihatnya sendiri dalam mata kalian. Kebencian itu... Masih untung ada gadis itu yang bersedia menolong dan merawatku sampai sembuh..."

Air mata Shion mengalir. "Ta-tapi..." Ia berhenti. Hidungnya kembang-kempis begitu cepat. Kelihatan terpukul pada kenyataan itu. Ia mencoba berkata lagi, tapi tanpa kendali. "A-aku tahu, aku tahu semua itu..." Sekonyong-konyong, tanpa diduga-duga sebelumnya, tangis gadis itu pun pecah. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya di tanah sambil menangis histeris~seperti anak-anak yang tidak dituruti kemauannya. Barangkali apa yang terpendam dalam hatinya selama satu bulan itu membludak tak terbendung.

"Hei!" seru Naruto terkejut. "Apa yang..." Ia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tiba-tiba ia tersadar. Ia berkata, "Maksudku, maafkan aku karna telah melakukan itu padamu. Aku benar-benar tak sengaja waktu itu." Tetapi gadis itu tidak peduli. Tubuhnya terguncang-guncang hebat. Suaranya menggerung.

Melihat betapa memprihatinkannya keadaan gadis itu, Naruto menjadi khawatir. Ia pun segera melompat berdiri. Lantas menghampiri, dan berlutut di samping gadis itu, lalu memandanginya dengan iba. "Nah, mengapa pula menangis, Nona Pirang?" tanyanya. Shion ingin bilang banyak hal padanya, tetapi ia terlalu kalut untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Shion menggelengkan kepala.

"Katakan padaku mengapa harus menangis?" tanya Naruto. "Hari ini perasaanku juga sedang payah. Aku kemari untuk menghibur diri. Lalu kau datang begitu saja, mengungkit-ungkit kejadian sebulan yang lalu itu, dan menangis. Katakan padaku, mengapa?"

"Bu~bukan apa-apa. Kumohon ... aku hanya ingin menangis...," kata Shion.

Naruto berkata, "Oh, baiklah. Mungkin aku bisa juga duduk menemanimu, Nona Pirang." Shion sama sekali tak menyahut. Ia kembali menangis. Naruto duduk di dekatnya, berdampingan. Lama-kelamaan ia merasa canggung.

"Udah nangisnya..." pinta Naruto sambil mengelus rambut dan punggung gadis itu.

"Ga mau!" bentak Shion, kembali menangis.

"Oke. Cukup," kata Naruto. Ia merangkul bahu gadis itu. Gadis itu melawan. "Jangan melawan. Tuh, ada air sejuk. Kita ke sana ya?" Ia merangkul bahu gadis itu, lalu meraih kakinya. Ia lantas mengangkat tubuh Shion, menggendongnya mendekati sungai. Shion sesenggukan di dada Naruto.

"Terakhir kali ku ingat, kau tak seringan ini. Apa kau diet akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Naruto. Shion masih enggan bicara. Suara isakannya masih terdengar nyaring diiringi guncangan bahunya, seperti gadis itu telah mengalami tragedi yang menghantam keras jiwanya.

Naruto mendudukkan diri di tepi sungai seraya memangku Shion. Kakinya terendam sampai ke lutut. "Kuharap ini berhasil padamu. Air selalu bisa membuatku tenang. Kau mau mencobanya?" tanyanya. "Ku anggap iya," katanya setelah tak mendapat tanggapan. Ia lantas turun ke dalam sungai. Shion berpegangan di baju Naruto. Tubuh gadis itu menegang selama sesaat ketika kakinya menyentuh arus air tersebut. Tapi kemudian ia menenang. Tangis histerisnya perlahan-lahan lenyap. Naruto berjongkok di dalam sungai sampai hanya kepala mereka yang tersisa.

Air menggoyang rambut gadis itu, bajunya, roknya. Deru napas dan tubuh terguncang-guncangnya pun perlahan-lahan tenang. Dan Shion menjadi begitu diam, seakan tertidur dalam gendongan Naruto.

"Tahan napasmu."

Tubuh mereka pun tenggelam sepenuhnya dalam air. Suara-suara ribut di atas sana pun hilang, tergantikan suara halus sapuan gelombang air. Bernada renyah, dan terdengar menyenangkan. Seluruh saraf di kulitnya merespon. Shion merasakan sensasi sejuk yang mengalir lembut di kulitnya. Sensasi yang membuat segala kekalutan yang menimpa hatinya terkikis pelan-pelan. Sensasi yang menyuntikkan ketenangan pada perasaannya yang terguncang. Seperti terhanyut... Tenang... Mengalir... Melebur dalam air... Lantas mendapat semangat baru yang muncul samar-samar dalam dirinya. Rupanya pada awalnya seperti setitik cahaya kecil dalam gelap, lalu makin terang... makin terang... menjadi cahaya besar yang bersinar kuat mengusir warna hitam tersebut.

Shion membuka matanya. Ia melihat rambutnya melambai-lambaimengikuti arus air, melewati dagu Naruto. Ia menelusuri rahang Naruto dengan pandangannya, naik ke atas, dan berhenti sebentar pada senyum di bibir Naruto, lalu naik lagi, berhenti lagi ke sepasang mata biru yang sayu itu...

Suatu tuntutan di dadanya mendesaknya untuk kembali ke atas permukaan air. Tapi seakan-akan Naruto mengerti, pemuda itu lantas bangkit. Tak lama kemudian Shion telah berdiri, megap-megap sambil mengucek-ucek kelopak matanya.

Naruto menyapu air di wajahnya sambil tertawa. "Wah, yang tadi itu baru seru!" katanya. Ia memandang wajah Shion yang pucat. Matanya berkedip-kedip.

Muka Shion tampak putih bersinar dan segar. Tidak lagi seperti tadi yang keruh, memprihatinkan, bermata bengkak dengan lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya itu, seolah gadis itu baru saja bangkit dari lembah kematian sambil berujar, 'Nih, aku hidup lagi. Aku siap lari lima belas kilo!' Bibirnya yang berwarna pink itu membuka sedikit, kelihatan menggoda.

"Kau mewarnai bibirmu lagi?" tanya Naruto. Ia mengangkat pandangannya ke mata ungu gadis itu.

Shion berhenti menyisir rambutnya dengan jarinya, lalu membalas tatapan Naruto. Ia menoleh untuk beradu pandang. Lantas mengerjapkan matanya dan memperhatikan. Mata biru itu sekarang kelihatan berbeda. Menarik, begitulah, seolah mata itu bicara, 'Kau milikku!' Shion mendesis, lalu menggigit bibir~membangkitkan gairah dalam dirinya. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya kembali.

"Kau kelihatan cantik, Nona Pirang," kata Naruto. Pandangannya ke dada Shion, matanya langsung melotot. Ia cepat-cepat berpaling.

Pipi Shion terbakar. Ia berdehem. "Kalem, Bocah Terang," ujarnya membalas sebutan 'Nona Pirang' Naruto. "sering-seringlah berada di dekatku. Biar kuwarnai bibirku agar kau lihat sepuasmu." Muahaha kopi gue abis bro... **Besok lagi...**

* * *

 **An** : Sebenarnya ane sengaja naruh lagi pembatas **flashback mode on** pada setiap adegan flash back-nya, karna ane yakin pembaca yang baca fic ini udah bukan lagi pembaca pemula. Soalnya kalo dikasi pembatas gitu malah ane yang terganggu liatnya. Setidaknya ane trima saran aja kalau scene flasbacknya ane kasi paragraf baru aja. Kalo soal typo, atau tanda baca yang masih salah. Harap maklum aja, ane nulisnya pake hape jadul di facebook. Terus pas update, atau diedit di ffn mesti ke warnet dulu, yang kadang suka gagal fokus, atau gak merhatiin. Warnet kan suka ribut sama yang maen judi, bikin jengkel, jadi gak konsen. Kalo ada kata yang hilang kayak kemaren pas ane baca ulang, dua kalimat jadi satu, itu spenuhnya ffn yang hapus.


End file.
